The Switch
by TacticX
Summary: After drinking a mysterious wine from the Arendellian catacombs Elsa and Anna wake up to a nightmare that seemed too horrifying to be real. Now stuck in each other bodies they must journey to find the place that can reverse the curse before time runs out. Except they may not be the only one searching for this place. Takes place after Frozen.
1. Birthday Wine

"Happy Birthday Anna!"

Anna jumped up and nearly screamed! A minute ago she was dreaming about swimming in a lake of chocolate, and the next she was shook out of bed by a sudden shout!

"Hmm..," she groaned. "Where am i..?"

"In a Winter wonderland..." A voice to her left said. "...in your room."

Anna looked around and sure enough, her room was covered in Ice and Snow, with delicate Snowflake shaped Icicles hanging from the ceiling. She looked to her left and saw Elsa sitting on her bed grinning from ear to ear.

"So? What do you think?" She asked

"I think that if you ever wake me up like that again, i'll throw you of the bed..." Anna said sleepily.

"Oh, Cheer up feisty pants," said another voice from the doorway. "I would have expected that attitude from Elsa..." He stopped the minute he saw the glare that he was receiving from Elsa. "Well, umm, Happy Birthday anyway."

Anna couldn't help but smile as she realized that it was indeed her birthday. She sat up as Kristoff walked towards her to hand the 19 year old Princess her present.

"Here you..."

"Uh No! Sisterly gifts first," Elsa interrupted as she handed Anna a small round package. "Come on. Open it..."

Elsa smiled as Anna struggled to undo the wrapping which seemed to be made of ice. After a few attempts at searching for an opening and preventing the gift from slipping out of her hand, Anna finally managed to get it open. Inside was what appeared to be a Snow globe.

"I am pretty sure i have a few of these..." Anna said, though she had a slightly curious look on her face.

"Are you sure you have one of _these..._" Elsa asked portraying an even larger smile.

Anna looked closely at the Snowglobe and gasped upon seeing what was inside. Inside the Snowglobe were Anna and Elsa as kids moving around, building what appeared to be a snowman which she identified as Olaf. Anna was lost for words as she looked at Elsa. "I uh...how..." Anna managed while shifting her gaze between the snow-globe and her sister, her face laced with shock and awe.

"You're welcome," Elsa giggled noticing her sister was struggling for words.

Anna grabbed Elsa and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. This is amazing!," she whispered into Elsa' ear. "You are amazing..." Those three words nearly bought tears to Elsa's eyes, but she fought them back not wanting to make a fool of herself in front of Anna and Kristoff. She pulled away as Anna turned to Kristoff. "So. What did you get me?" she asked with a curious smile on her face.

"Well, it definitely isn't as amazing as Elsa's gift, that's for sure. But it's the thought that counts so here..." Kristoff said as he handed Anna her gift. It was slightly larger than her sisters gift and shaped strangely. Anna began to unwrap it and, just like with Elsa' gift, gasped when she saw it. In her hand she held a small hand crafted Crystal sculpture of what appeared to be her and Kristoff holding hands. On her left was Elsa with her arm round Anna, and next to Kristoff Stood Sven with Olaf riding on his back. Inscribed upon the base of the sculpture was: "_FAMILY FOREVER"_

Anna could sense she was about to cry, but she quickly fought it back. "It's beautiful," she said, fighting back tears. "I love it." She jumped up and hugged Kristoff who hugged her back. To his Right he could see Elsa smiling.

"Hi Anna! Hi Elsa! Hi Sven..."

"It's Kristoff..."

"That's what i said," said Olaf joyfully as he waddled over to Anna. "Happy birthday Anna."

"Olaf!" Anna cried Gleefully as Olaf climbed the Bed. "I thought you were with Marshmallow?"

"I am...he will be here in a minute..." Olaf happily declared to everyone's shock.

"Wait what?" asked Elsa.

"Oh God no..." Kristoff said in horror.

"Olaf. Why did you invite Marshmallow here? You know he doesn't do well around others. He might wreck Arendelle..."

"No he won't. He promised me that he would act well behaved for Anna's birthday party." interrupted Olaf.

"Oh Jeez. Olaf! Anna wasn't supposed to know about the party." Kristoff replied with a facepalm.

"Wait. Did you...? Marshmallow talks?" Anna asked, ignoring Kristoff's comment.

"Well yes...and no. But he understood me. After all i am his _little_ brother." Olaf chuckled.

"Well the party is ruined" Kristoff stated. "Marshmallow will probably make short works of the Guards."

"No it's not." Anna commented. "Marshmallow can probably entertain the guests somehow..."

"Yeah. Like throw them all the way to the Southern Isles..." Kristoff mumbled, but stopped when he saw the look on Elsa' face which he interpreted as meaning _Shut Up!_

Oblivious to Kristoff' snide comment, Anna said, "Well, um i suppose i should get dressed, then we can go have breakfast..."

"Yeah. That's a good idea. Then we can go skate in the courtyard. Right Elsa?" Olaf asked.

"Uh actually..."

"Really Elsa? That would be awesome." Anna interrupted as she gazed at her elder sister.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Elsa sighed in submission. It was after all Anna's birthday. "Well get dressed then while i go prepare the courtyard"

"Yay!, " Olaf shouted as he followed Elsa out of the room, Kristoff following suite. As he closed the door Anna jumped out of the bed and ran towards her mirror. As with any other morning, her hair resembled that of a bird's nest. Her sister often joked how one day she would wake up with a bunch of baby sparrows chirping inside it. Anna grabbed her brush off the dresser and started to brush it straight, after which she planned to style it into her usual two braided look. As she did her hair, she smiled; confident that there was nothing that could ruin the first proper birthday she would have with her sister in years.

* * *

As she ran down the stairs nearly colliding with the suit of Armor again, she thought of where to head first. The Courtyard? But she hadn't had breakfast yet, and what if Elsa was still preparing the courtyard. The one thing she wanted for her birthday was, to be with her sister, but she knew that Elsa didn't like being interrupted while concentrating on an "ice" project, so she decided to have breakfast first before causing, what would soon be, extreme amounts of damage in the courtyard. As she ran to the royal dining room, she was greeted by Kai and Gerda who both wished her a happy birthday. But upon entering the room, she was shocked to see Elsa already sitting there.

"I thought you preparing the skating rink?" Anna asked.

"I already have." Elsa replied. Seeing the look of disbelief on Anna' face she then added, "I created an entire castle of ice in 10 seconds flat. I am more than capable of creating a skating rink instantly."

That answer satisfied Anna, but not before she chuckled, "Well if I've had known i would have asked for an ice castle instead. Much more roomier."

"Don't push it..." Elsa replied with a smile.

As Anna sat down next to her sister, Kristoff walked in dressed in, what appeared to be Princely attire.

"Uuh...Kristoff? Why are you dressed like a _Prince_" Elsa asked.

"Oh. This isn't mine. I borrowed this from my friend."

"A likely story..."

He just rolled his eyes in response as he sat down next to Anna. The usual 16 seat table had been changed to a smaller 6 seat table, as in this time, what with the death of their parents and lack of guests, there just wasn't such a need for such a large table. Before long, the food started to arrive from the Kitchens. The breakfast had been specially requested to be composed of Anna' favorite foods, which ultimately meant that half of the food was chocolate based.

"I believe that food is supposed to go in the persons mouth. Not around it." Elsa commented as she tried to keep a composed look in front of her sister, though she failed at doing so.

"It's not everyday that i get to eat this much of my favorite foods..."

"_Food..."_ interrupted Kristoff stifling a laugh.

Anna shot a glare before continuing, "I have to make the most of it..."

And with that, Elsa couldn't hold it anymore, as she and Kristoff broke into laughter, much to Anna bemusement.

"Anna. Show me a day that you did _not_ eat chocolate, and i will happily give you our entire Kingdom's chocolate supply. You know you should actually cut down on the chocolate and sugars a bit, before you become fat." Elsa chuckled.

"Excuse Me? I am not Fat!" Anna replied. "Besides, It's not like there's a disease or anything that i'll get from eating chocolate..."

"There is! It's called Chubbiness." Kristoff laughed.

"Ooh. You're going to get it later on the ice rink!" Anna snarled as she dove back in to her breakfast; all states of grace abandoned, while thinking of a strategy for what would soon be an epic snowball fight once they got outside.

* * *

"ANNA!"

"RAPUNZEL!"

Anna ran toward Princess Rapunzel as she walked in through the main entrance with her husband Prince Eugene. It was now 8 pm and they were one of the many guests to be invited to Anna's Birthday Party.

There were dignitaries from all over Europe, some from as far as the Strangely named Kingdom of Far Far Away, of which their Queen was seen carrying a frog, though most guests thought nothing of it, due to weirder stuff they have seen, such as the queens coronation, which was still frozen into the minds of some people.

"Happy Birthday Anna," Rapunzel greeted with a small hug. "Ten months since we were last here i believe?"

"Yep." Anna happily replied.

"The last time we were here, we were sitting in the castle wondering how the heck a snowstorm had formed in the middle of summer." Eugene recalled with a slight shiver. "Man, those were cold times..."

"Yes they were." Elsa said as she approached the royal couple. "But things have taken a turn for the better."

"I believe they have..." Eugene said. Despite knowing that the coronation incident was caused by lack of control and that the queen had absolutely no intention of hurting anyone, he just couldn't get out of his head the fearful looks of everyone in Arendelle, especially when Prince Hans announced that Princess Anna had not returned from her journey.

Of course that all changed when he learnt of the dukes assassination attempt on the Queen, and when the he even tried to get his wife to leak details of her magical hair, and it's healing powers, so he could accuse her of witchcraft. This almost resulted in Eugene trying to drown the duke in the fjord should he have gotten anywhere near him. Luckily for the duke, he was imprisoned before Eugene had a chance to get to him. He also remembered how Hans had attempted to kill Queen Elsa, and how he managed to fool everyone for so long. So it was only right that Elsa stood on guard next to her sister, even though she knew a majority of the guests here.

But even after all this, he still couldn't remove his slight fear of Elsa's icy capabilities. While his wife's magic was a peaceful form of sorcery, Queen Elsa's was a form of destructive sorcery, or so he was informed. But he knew the Queen would feel insulted and uncomfortable should he show his fear. Plus Rapunzel trusted them, so if she did, so would he. "...a lot better" added Eugene.

"Hey Elsa. Since I'm 19 and all, i was thinking..." Anna started.

"Oh no." Elsa thought. "This is going to go wrong fast..."

"...maybe I could try..."

"...brace for it..."

"...a little..."

"...Conceal. Don't...wait, what am i saying. Screw that..."

"...wine. You know. Because I'm of age. Please?"

"...oh thank god" Elsa sighed, maybe a little too loudly, judging by Anna's frown. "Well...as long as it's only a little drop."

"Thank you..." Anna said, the frown still present. "What were you thinking i was going to say?"

"Nothing!" Elsa said in an effort to compose herself, but ultimately only ended up making the situation weirder. In an effort to clear things up, she quickly added "Well, umm...Kristoff you know where the wine cellar is right? Could you please go get a bottle from there. I will leave the decision up to you. I am confident you will choose something of Anna's liking, not sure what that is..."

"Strong, Fruity and Rich..." Anna blurted out.

Elsa frowned before adding "Just make sure that it's not something that will make Anna, well you know..."

Anna flashed a glare at her sister.

"Of course your majesty. I solemnly swear on my name that i will pick a suitable wine from a reputable source that will not make Anna drunk as if i was going to that anyway" Kristoff sarcastically said, earning him a giggle from Anna and Rapunzel, followed by a glare from the Queen.

"I'll go with..." Eugene suggested to Rapunzel's surprise. "I've always wanted to see the Arendellian Catacombs."

"Yeah. You two can get to know each other better. Like me and Rapunzel..." suggested Anna.

"Yeah. Not that much. We're Men!" Eugene replied, stifling a laugh.

"Yep. See you...wait...what's that supposed to mean?" Rapunzel asked with a frown.

"Noooothing..." Kristoff and Eugene said at the same time, to which all three girls stared at them, eyebrow raised.

They quickly hurried of knowing that a Birthday party would not be the best time to start a gender war. Eventually, they ran into Kai who handed them the key to the wine cellar.

"First Door on the left. And be careful...there are some secrets in the Arendellian catacombs that should never be uncovered..." Kai said with a serious look on his face. Kristoff and Eugene looked at each other with fearful looks on their faces. "Kidding! Just Kidding. Boy you should have seen the looks on your face!" Kai cried with laughter! Eugene and Kristoff let out a sigh of relief. "But seriously...don't enter the catacombs! No one knows what's down there and quite frankly i don't think i want to know!" Kai said, this time with a more fearful expression, before he turned and walked away leaving the two men staring after him in disbelief and fear.

* * *

"I assure you he was just joking" Kristoff said as the two men walked towards the entrance of the wine cellar. "He's a joker..."

"He seemed pretty damn serious!" interrupted Eugene.

"...He's a _serious_ joker?" said Kristoff with uncertainty. "Oh come on. What are we even talking about. Secrets? Catacombs? Pffft. I call trash on those!."

"Well wasn't Queen Elsa' ice powers kept a secret for more than 2 decades?"

"Yes. But that's besides the point...Ahh. Here it is" Kristoff said stopping at a big wooden door. It looked to be around the same age as the castle and appeared not to have been upgraded since. Kristoff inserted the key into the hole and turned it counter-clockwise, but it wouldn't budge.

"Humph! It...won't...budge..." Kristoff said as he tried to force the lock open.

"Try turning it clockwise." Eugene suggested.

"What kind of door would..."

"Just try it..."

"Kay"

_click._

"See?" Eugene said with a smirk. "Told you."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep it to yourself _prince._"

They both grabbed a torch, which Kristoff was about to light in the hallway, but stopped short when he saw Eugene pull a small metallic object out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Kristoff asked.

"A lighter! Really? You didn't know that?" Eugene asked, a little dumbfounded.

"Well. Arendelle isn't exactly a scientific nation."

"Well neither is Corona. This was from that Kingdom, Far Far Away. They have quite a lot of advanced stuff and magic!" Eugene said as they walked down the stairs. The torches cast an eerie glow below them which only made the place creepier. They soon entered a small room surrounded by racks and shelves, filled with wine bottles.

"Wow, looks like the Vikings were the last one here" Eugene joked as he pointed to what appeared to be a Viking battle-axe and shield with a dragon crest on top of a table. Kristoff lit some other torches, and soon enough they were busy searching away for a wine that would suit the queen and the birthday girl.

"I would have thought that they had servants for this type of job. Why would they send us?" Eugene asked. "Unless they wanted to scare us..." he said as he looked around frantically in case the girls were hiding down here ready to jump out and scare them.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!" Eugene shouted at the top of his voice, causing Kristoff to jump and knock a few bottles to the floor. Luckily they were empty!

"What the Hell? Do that again and i'll shove a bottle up your..." Kristoff said, but he was cut off by a slight noise coming from the left. The left...where there was nothing but darkness. Slowly, he grabbed the torch and battle-axe for defense, before moving towards the source of the noise, Eugene following suite with the shield.

"Hello?" Kristoff whispered. "Anna? Elsa?"

_tap, tap, tap, crunch._

"Girls. If that's you this isn't funny." Eugene said, the fear showing in his eyes in the low flickering light emanating from the torches.

_Crunch, crunch, tap_

"You know, maybe we should just get a random bottle and get the heck out of here...and if..." Eugene started.

"Shhh..." Kristoff whispered, as he approached what appeared to be an old wooden door, which had to have been at least 500 years old judging by the mold and the construction.

"...the girls get drunk..."

"...I said shhh..."

"...then we can blame it..."

"...please shut up..."

"...on the queen or ghosts or something..."

_BANG! _

This was followed by a loud girlish scream.

"WHAT THE?" Kristoff screamed as he jumped. "EUGENE? You did not just scream like a girl?"

"...N...N...N...O...OO" Eugene guiltily denied. "Wha...what...was...that?"

"The door you princely coward! Probably the wind" Kristoff said with uncertainty, though he knew perfectly well that they were inside a castle, and the nearest source of wind was 200ft away outside. "or maybe the girls..." he said with a frown.

* * *

_Hahahaha_

The princesses and the queen were laughing at a joke the Prime Minister of Arendelle had just told, when all of a sudden...

_Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!_

"What in the blazes?"

Though the sound was muffled and far away, it could still be heard by a majority of the guests despite the music. Some of the guests stifled laughter, while others glanced at each other, fearful that there may be more secrets that Arendelle has hidden from its people. The two sisters looked around wondering where the scream came from, but princess Rapunzel knew immediately who that scream belonged to, and with a facepalm muttered "_Oh Eugene_..."

* * *

"Look! Can we just get a bottle, i don't care what, and get the heck out of here!" Eugene shouted at Kristoff.

"FINE!" Kristoff annoyed at just how cowardly the Prince of Corona really was. His attention was then caught by a lone bottle on a shelf by the old wooden door. "Hmm..." Kristoff thought as he approached the bottle. It was shaped different from the other bottles in the cellar, but otherwise looked quite appealing. The bottle had a golden crown and neck; The Cork looked like an expensive type that could only be bought in the Germanic Kingdoms. The bottle was also shaped uniquely. It was in the shape of an Eagle and engraved on the glass was what appeared to be two heads each with a crown and two swords drawn in an X configuration between the two heads. "Must be a royal wine" Kristoff thought remembering what the Arendellian Bartender had said about wines, and their types. Kristoff grabbed the bottle. It seemed a bit colder than the surrounding room temperature, which was weird...but then standing round Elsa kind of felt like the same thing. For some reason he was drawn to this bottle as if it was calling him, tempting him. Ignoring the weird tempting feeling he bought the bottle to Eugene.

"Found one. Looks like it's made for royalty."

"I don't care! Can we please...just get out of this creepy cellar"

"Gee. Alright."

As they went up the stairs they noticed something extremely peculiar. The cellar door was wide open just as they had left it.

"Wait. I thought the slam came from the cellar door?" asked Kristoff. "Why is it wide open?"

"I honestly couldn't care less! That's just another reason to get out of this cellar and never come back down here" Eugene said, running up the stairs towards the light.

Kristoff just rolled his eyes and closed the door when he got out. He took another look at the bottle of wine he had just gotten. On it was some writing in a language he hadn't seen before.

_Vinen av svitsje Kongen_

_Denne vinen vil slå dine fiender sinn _  
_å se dem lide under hver annen makt _  
_og da vil du overgi etter døden sørgelig forfatning _  
_fjorten dager etter ørner fly_

_Kuren er i hverandres kjærlighet _  
_men bare etter at du fange jern due _  
_funnet etter gåten er løst _  
_i ruinene av Reimarch 'Cove_

_Antall besvergelser: 60_

"Hey Eugene." asked Kristoff showing the bottle to the prince who had now calmed down. "What do you think this means?"

"Hmm. Well i believe that the bottom line _Oun-tall bes-__b__er-__fer-__gels__oar__ sixty?_ Yeah. I think that's the proof content. So it's 60 proof. And the rest is the makers identity...!" Eugene said trying to mask his cluelessness. Sadly, that did not satisfy Kristoff who turned around and said with a raised eyebrow,

"You have no idea what this means. Do you?"

"Nope!" Eugene responded in a goofy accent that reminded Kristoff of when Olaf said the same thing a couple of months back.

_Sigh!_

* * *

When they arrived back at the ballroom they were both shocked to find the girls standing at the entrance, queen and princess giggling, while Rapunzel was standing still looking at Eugene with a raised eyebrow.

"Soooo?" questioned Anna. "Which of you two is guilty?"

"Guilty?" The two men asked in unison

"Eugene! Was that Girlish scream from you?" asked Rapunzel with a serious (and slightly embarrassed) look on her face.

Kristoff looked at Eugene with a smirk on his face, of which the prince responded with a daggered glare!

"No. That must have been someone else. Why would i ever scream like that!" Eugene commented in the most composed and courageous voice he could think of. Kristoff barely managed to hide his laughter.

"So. Anna. Elsa. _Do you wanna drink some wine?_" Kristoff sang in an attempt to end the awkwardness of the situation.

"Seriously?" Elsa said.

"Come on Elsa. Loosen up. Alright! Let's get to drinking!" Anna said a little too excitedly which did not go unnoticed by Elsa.

"Anna. You get one drop and one drop only! Understood?"

"What?"

"Anna?"

"But i..."

"Anna..."

"That's not..."

"ANNA!"

"FINE! Jeez." Anna snapped loudly.

Kristoff opened the Bottle. The smell that wafted from the bottle smelled a bit like mahogany and cherry. A little too fruity to Kristoff' liking. He pulled 3 glasses...

"Actually I don't drink" Rapunzel stated before looking at Eugene "And Eugene already drank half a bar on the way here."

"Okay. Well this seems too...fruity for me. So I'll just let you two..." Kristoff said, gesturing to Anna and Elsa, "have a sisterly drink"

The two sisters both agreed. Kristoff handed them each a small glass filled half way with wine. They both took their Eugene pulled out a small flask.

"70 year aged whiskey. Direct from the empire of Valheim." Eugene said. "Rapunzel dear. You want some."

"I'm fine. I already said i don't drink. And neither should you after what happened on the ship"

"You don't know what you're missing, but okay." Eugene replied with a roll of his eyes.

Kristoff pulled out a small flask himself and poured a bit into one of the glasses.

"We Ice harvesters call this Fire and ice," Kristoff commented pointing to the reddish liquid in the glass.

"Looks like Blood." said Anna slightly disgusted.

"Yeah. It does, but it'll give you a feeling like no other. After it burns your throat it'll make you feel like you've been thrown into the fjord in the middle of winter. Not that Elsa can't already make you feel that last part" Kristoff said with a smirk to Elsa who returned the gesture with a look that said _don't push it!_

"Well then" interrupted Eugene, "Everyone has their drinks. So...as a finale to this night...Happy Birthday Princess Anna! Cheers!"

"CHEERS"

"Bottoms Up!" shouted Kristoff. And with that all 4 of them downed their drinks simultaneously.

"Ugh" spat Anna. "This wine taste like something died in it!"

"I agree. Who chose this?" Elsa asked slightly disgusted.

Both Eugene and Kristoff looked at each other, and simultaneously said "HE DID!"

"Yeah well at least we drank something," Anna said. "Though i wouldn't recommend Kristoff or Eugene as your Wine Picker"

"As if you could do better" scoffed Kristoff

"I could do...a...lot" Anna said, suddenly feeling dizzy and nauseous. "...better..." And with that she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Ann..a" Elsa managed to say, before her legs gave way and she too, fell to the ground. The last thing Elsa saw was Eugene screaming for help and the guards heading their way.

_Then the World went Black!_

* * *

**[Spelling/Grammar Check: 15/03]**

**If you try translating the Norwegian text above into English using Google translate you will get a really garbled up translation. So for simplicity's sake i will include the translation of it here:**

**The wine of the switching King**

**This wine will switch your enemies mind**

**to watch them suffer under each other might**

**and then they will suffer under death's plight**

**a fortnight after the eagles flight**

**The cure is in each other's love**

**but only after you catch the iron dove**

**found after the puzzle is solved**

**in the ruins of Reimarch' Cove**

**Number of incantations: 60**

**I would like to give some credit to tumblr user teddison whose post inspired me to make this.**

**-TacticX**


	2. The Switch

_"Anna?"_

_"Anna?"_

_"ANNA!?" Elsa yelled._

_She looked around but saw nothing but fog. She looked at the ground and found it was made of ice, yet for some reason she felt cold. But the snow queen never felt cold. She called out for Anna again, yet there was no response. She continued walking ahead, hoping that she would eventually walk into something or someone._

* * *

_"Where am I?" Anna questioned as she looked around._

_The place was surrounded by fog and she was standing on what appeared to be ice. And as if this couldn't get any weirder Anna didn't feel cold at all, but felt strangely at calm being surrounded by the ice. Even so, she still did not know where she was. Then she heard it:_

_"Anna"_

_"Elsa?" Anna called. "ELSA!?"_

_She received no response. She ran towards the source of the sound which seemed to come from in front of her._

* * *

_Heading straight, Elsa saw what appeared to be the outline of a ship. She ran towards it hoping that Anna might be in the ship. As she approached it, she saw what appeared to be 2 figures walking away from the ship. Another figure appeared from the ship holding something that bared resemblance to a hunting rifle. As she approached the figures she saw the person aim the rifle at the 2 other figures. Elsa screamed when the figure fired the rifle causing one of the two others to fall to the ground, but none of them seemed to notice Elsa' presence._

_Elsa could have sworn she heard someone say "Mama!". Wait, that voice sounded like hers. She ran towards the figures but noticed that they slowly faded away into the fog._

_"What the...?" Elsa muttered in shock. She now knew she was dreaming. What she didn't know was how to get out. She continued walking straight ahead. _

_"Elsa?"_

_That was Anna. _

_"ANNA!" Elsa screamed._

_She ran towards the voice._

* * *

_"ANNA"_

_Anna heard that loud and clear. She ran towards the source._

_"Elsa" she screamed. She could see Elsa running towards her._

* * *

_Elsa could see Anna' figure. She ran as fast as she could._

_"Anna"_

_"Elsa"_

_Just when they were about to each is other, a massive crack stopped them dead in there tracks. Suddenly a rift formed in between them growing wider and wider with every waking moment. _

_Then to Elsa' shock Anna' side suddenly collapsed._

_"ANNAAAAAAA!" Elsa screamed in Horror, as she watched Anna Plummet into the dark abyss below. Then everything went dark._

_No, no, no, no._

_"Anna"_

_"Anna"_

_That voice..._

* * *

"ANNA!" shouted Kristoff.

Elsa jumped up, startled by the sudden change in environment. She looked around gasping for air. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Just breathe in slowly..." Kristoff said. Elsa followed. "See. Just a nightmare."

"What happened?" Elsa asked, still frightened from the dream. "Why are you in my room?"

"You fainted a few seconds after drinking that wine we got. Either that wine had gone bad, or you really can't handle a drink. Well neither can Elsa apparently. She went the same way a few seconds later" Kristoff said with a chuckle, oblivious to Elsa' second question.

Ignoring how strange Kristoff' ending remark was she then proceeded to ask, "Kristoff. Where's Anna?"

The shocked reaction on Kristoff' face immediately sent Elsa into a state of panic. She knew something wasn't right. She asked again in a more demanding tone, "Kristoff! What happened to Anna?"

"Umm. I think that the wine may still be affecting you. You should probably rest..."

"WHERE IS ANNA?" Elsa screamed her voiced laced with fear.

"Look! Your sister is fine. She's sleeping at the moment, but you aren't well. I'm going to get the physician." he said.

"NO! That won't be necessary," Elsa replied feeling slightly more relieved that her sister was alright.

"Actually i think it is..."

"Kristoff!"

"Ok. ok. Jeez. You really are starting to scare me." Kristoff replied, concern growing every second

"Look, you should probably rest. You're not acting normal...well you're not acting like you _normally_ do anyway." And with that Kristoff stood up and headed towards the door with a sigh. "Get some rest Anna." and with that Kristoff closed the door.

"Get some rest Anna...?" Elsa muttered to herself. "Why would he call me...wait...what the?"

"Hello." Elsa said curiously. Her voice didn't sound right.

"Helloooooo..."

For some reason her voice didn't sound like it normally did. It didn't sound like her's at all. Instead of her normal High-strung royal voice, it now sounded more higher pitched. More...more...Anna-like.

"What the?" Elsa thought to herself as she sat up straighter. She reached up to brush some of her Strawberry-blonde hair out of her eyes...Wait...Strawberry Blonde? Her hair wasn't Strawberry Blonde. It was supposed to be Platinum blonde. She reached up and grabbed a lock of her hair and looked at it contentedly. She didn't make no mistake. Her hair really was strawberry blonde, and her skin wasn't as pale as it normally was. Suddenly a light draught blew in through an open window, and she shivered from the cold. THE COLD?

The cold didn't bother her. At this point Elsa was starting to freak out. And the more so, when she finally took notice of her location. She wasn't in her bedroom. She looked around seeing pinkish walls instead of her normal ice blue walls. She noticed that the floor was also carpeted. Her room never had carpets; her icy outbursts in her younger years had the tendency to destroy them. She pulled up the blankets and immediately recognized the bed. It was Anna' bed! What was she doing in Anna' bed; In Anna' room. Shaking from the insanity of the situation, she sat on the side of the bed searching for an answer. She stood up and looked down. She felt a little shorter than she normally was and for some reason her hair was sticking out like a birds nest, something akin to Anna; definitely not the queen.

Elsa had problem making sense of the surroundings as her mind was racing with thoughts and fears; trying to piece all of this...this...craziness together. But this was only the beginning. Slowly she moved towards the mirror proceeding to check herself, before thinking of going to check on Anna. But as she approached the mirror she didn't feel right. As she approached the mirror, she looked at her reflection and screamed!

* * *

"Your majesty?" a voice said

"Queen Elsa?" another softer voice said.

"Huh?" Anna muttered as her eyes fluttered open. She looked to her side to see Kai and Gerda looking at her, worried expressions present on both there faces.

"Where am I?" Anna asked Kai

"In your room your majesty" he replied.

"You fainted at the party after drinking some wine; or so we were told by Prince Eugene anyway" Gerda added. "You've been asleep all day. It's already 2 in the afternoon."

"Ow" Anna said as she put a hand to her head. She had a slight headache but nothing she couldn't handle. "Where is my sister?"

"She is in her room sleeping. She fainted just before you. I believe Kristoff is with her at the moment" Kai said.

Anna smiled weakly at the thought that her boyfriend cared for her sister as much as he cared for her, though she thought that Elsa probably wouldn't share the same thought if she woke up to see Kristoff standing there. Suddenly she noticed something. The room was different from how it normally looked. Instead of the normal Bright pinkish walls, these walls were blue and covered in snowflake designs. The floor was Hardwood instead of her normal fluffy carpeting.

"Why am I in Elsa' room?" Anna asked the servants. Kai and Gerda looked at each other as if they had been asked something absurd. Before they could answer however, there was a knock at the door. It was the physician.

"Kai. Gerda. May i speak to you please." The physician called to the servants.

"Of course Dr. Orbertto" Kai replied. The servants walked up to the door and into the hallway closing the door behind them. Anna got out of bed and stealthily crept towards the door. She pressed her ear against the door in attempt to hear the conversation, but to her dismay the three were already walking away, but not before she heard:

_There is something not right about Anna, well according to Kristoff anyway..._

At that point they were out of earshot. She stood up straight with a fearful look on her face. Something wrong? But she was feeling perfectly fine, other than the fact she was in Elsa' room. She turned round and slowly walked to the bed. Had she grown? She seemed taller than usual. And her hair felt different.

She looked to her left shoulder and saw the platinum blonde braid. Platinum Blonde? She grabbed it and looked at it with an expression similar to the one she had when she found about Elsa' powers.

Just as she was about to run to the mirror she heard a scream. A scream, that sounded very much like herself. Without a second thought, she ran out of the room, still in her nightgown towards the source of the scream which seemed to have come from her bedroom. Upon reaching her bedroom, she literally threw the door open and looked in.

The sight that greeted her nearly made her faint again. She grabbed the door frame for support in fear that she might fall unconscious again. Instead of seeing Elsa standing in front of her, she saw herself...HERSELF! At that point Anna wanted to believe this was a dream...praying that this was a dream...or a nightmare. She felt light headed. In front of her was Anna...Anna? But she was Anna! How?...What? The girl in front of her was standing, staring at her with the same shocked expression that she had. For a minute she thought the girl was going to collapse in shock like she nearly did...

* * *

"E...e...ls...Anna?" Elsa thought to herself, trying to keep herself from falling to the floor and blacking out at the sight of herself standing in the doorway.

"A...a...anna?" Elsa managed to whisper out, in a state of shock that she had never felt before...

* * *

"A...a...anna?" Anna heard, though it was barely audible.

"Elsa?" Anna replied back in an equally shocked way, still barely holding on to conciousness. Was that really Elsa standing in front of her...but that wasn't Elsa's body. At this moment her legs gave way and she fell on her knees, luckily onto a carpeted floor while still maintaining conciousness. Anna...or Elsa; she didn't really know now...she couldn't think properly; ran towards her and knelt in front of her, the shocked look still present on her face.

* * *

As the queen collapsed on to her knees, Elsa ran to her and knelt in front of her. She held herself to prevent the queen...or Anna...from falling. "Anna? Is...is..that really you?" Elsa asked the girl in front of her not really knowing what else to say; or think. If the situation wasn't so dire, and she hadn't had seen herself in the mirror she would probably think she was insane for asking that question to herself, who was kneeling in front of her. The awkwardness of holding the arm of her own body without using her own arm was so insane that Elsa simply just could comprehend it. She asked again, "Anna. Is that you?"

At this point the queen looked up at her and nodded. Elsa looked into her eyes. Anna wasn't joking. Her eyes really were a bit darker, but she hadn't had the time to check in the mirror before. Pushing that thought aside...

"Elsa? Are...are you in my body?" The queen asked, her expression reflecting the thought of just how absurd that question sounded.

* * *

"Elsa? Are...are you in my body?" Anna asked trying not to laugh at the thought of how insane that question sounded. She was really looking at herself in front of her. She thought insanity was limited to the events of Elsa' coronation day, but after what's happening here...that had nothing on this.

She saw herself nod.

"What...what is going on?" Anna asked, not knowing what else to say to her own body who was kneeling in front of her. She now felt a little more relaxed that at least it was Elsa who was in her body. The situation would have been a lot more precarious if it had been Kristoff or Olaf or someone else in her body. But that still didn't remove the countless other thought that ran through her mind, most of them asking the same question, "HOW?"

"I...I don't know. What the heck...how did you?...how did I?" the Elsa asked slowly standing up, holding on to the door frame. Anna knew perfectly well how Elsa would be reacting to the very sight of seeing her younger sister in her body. Anna knew that this was crazy enough for herself, but what about for her elder sister, who was now in what should be her body looking at her own body kneeling in front of her, knowing her younger sister was now inside hers. Anna knew that Elsa had problems handling insane situations what with Elsa's ice powers and 13 year long isolation period, but this; this must have literally redefined the meaning of insane...along with a few dozen other words for Elsa. As Elsa; who was now accepting that she was in Anna's body; walked to the bed with her head in her hand, Anna stood up and followed, not knowing what to say. She didn't even know where to start. She sat down next to Elsa and put a hand on her shoulder. It felt so weird for Anna to be putting her arm around her own body.

"Don't worry. We can fix this. I know we can." Anna said. She then looked at the floor and said, "I just don't know how at the moment."

"I thought that my powers would be the extent of the insanity i would see..."

"You're powers aren't insane," Anna replied. With Elsa's voice that phrase sounded so weird. Anna then thought, "So that's what i look like when i'm sad. No wonder Elsa doesn't like me looking sad."

"...but they are dangerous. I mean look at..." Elsa stopped short as she realized something.

"What is it?" Anna asked carefully, noticing her sudden change of expression.

"My powers" Elsa said, starting to look a bit fearful. Elsa did a small gesture with the princess's hand, which yielded nothing. Elsa stood up and tried stomping her foot on the floor in the attempt to try and create something, anything out of ice. Again nothing happened. Elsa looked at Anna with a fearful expression on her face. Anna was shocked to see what fear looked like on her own face. It didn't look anything like that of Elsa' fearful looked; it actually looked kind of funny, which kind of made Anna feel more embarrassed. Was this how she always looked like when she was fearful? Then again, when was the last time Anna actually looked fearful.

"Anna!" Elsa said, "I...I don't have my powers!"

Now Anna did start to panic. "You mean they didn't transfer with you when we switched bodies?" Anna asked starting to sound fearful, but at the same time feeling curious. Could Elsa' powers have...

"No!" Elsa replied as she tried many moves and gestures in a desperate effort to cast something icy. She then looked up at Anna panicking. Were Elsa's powers linked with her body instead of her mind?

"Anna?" she asked surveying her body, which was now Anna', carefully. "Anna? Try waving your hand..."

Anna complied. She waved Elsa's hand and to their amazement a couple of snowflakes burst out of her fingertips. Elsa stumbled backwards in shock and fear, and slammed into Anna's dresser. Anna just stared at her hand as if it had just vanished. Does she really have Elsa' powers? Well she is in Elsa's body...but she always thought that the powers were linked with the mind. Suddenly out of curiosity, Anna stood up and stomped Elsa's foot to the ground.

Big Mistake!

A sudden explosion of white blasted both the girls of their feet. Elsa was thrown unto the wall while Anna was thrown to the ground.

"OW!" Anna winced as she shook her head. That was soon replaced with a wow, when she had seen what she'd done. The entire room was covered in snow, the ceilings covered in icicles. Yet Anna didn't feel cold. As a matter of fact she actually felt comforted by the surrounding ice. Was this how Elsa felt when she used her powers. She turned around and gasped when she saw her body on the ground.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed fearing the worst. Suddenly the icicles started growing sharper and longer. The ice on the walls started to get thicker,and the temperature dropped as frost started to creep into the hallways. Anna ran to her sister. "Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna said as she grabbed her body and pulled her into a sitting position.

"Ah. S...s...so...Cold" said a shivering Elsa as she wrapped Anna's arms around herself. Anna grabbed Elsa and pulled her out into the hallway out of the cold where she saw Elsa immediately slide to the floor shivering.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked fearfully. Was this how Elsa always felt when she lost control of her powers? The feeling of ice powers always being a threat to others? Anna could now understand why Elsa locked herself away all these years. Even the simplest mistake could lead to a monumental disaster. Suddenly Anna didn't feel so cheerful about her elder sisters powers. Suddenly she felt what Elsa had felt for 13 years. Fear. Fear of losing control. She now had fear of hurting Elsa who was now vulnerable as she was in Annas non-magical body. She asked again, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm...o...okay. Just a b...b...bit chilly" Elsa said with a dry laugh. Anna gave a small but unconvincing laugh.

"W...was this how you...f...felt when i f...f...froze you?" Elsa asked looking up into her own eyes. Anna nodded with a concerned look. "W...well at least you kn..now how i f...felt for 13 years..." Elsa said with a chuckle.

Though Anna knew this situation was far from funny, she knew what Elsa meant, and suddenly felt guilty for all those times she had tried to force Elsa out of her room to play with her in her younger years. Now she had a taste of what Elsa felt. "It's okay. You'll be fine. The cold feeling wares off after a while" she told Elsa with a small smile. Elsa smiled back.

"Oh no! Your room." Anna said.

"My Room?" Elsa said with a raised eyebrow as she stood up.

"Well, since your me and I'm you..." Anna started.

"No! Oh heck no," Elsa said with a stiff look at Anna. "It's way too...pink in here for my liking!"

Anna giggled. "Well wouldn't it look wierd if all of a sudden the _Queen_ started sleeping..."

"You are not the queen! I am." Elsa said frowning.

"...in the princess's bedroom?" Anna continued, ignoring Elsa's remark.

"No. No it wouldn't. I've done it many times before when i stayed with you overnight." Elsa replied.

"Yeah, but we haven't done it separated, have we?" Anna said.

"Well then...looks like were sleeping in the same room then, because there is no way in..."

"Oh cheer up Elsa! You're ruining my good looks with your frowning." Anna retorted.

"You're ruining mine with your smiles," Elsa replied with a smug look, which soon vanished when she realized how stupid that sounded. "I'll tell the servants to clean the room. It's not the first time I've lost control. I'll just tell them..."

"NO!"

"Excuse me?

"I said No! I'm not letting you take the blame for my mistake Elsa." Anna said confidently. "I'll...I'll fix this. Yes! I'll try to thaw it!"

"What?" Elsa replied wide-eyed. "Anna! You plunged your room..."

"...your room..." interrupted Anna.

"..._your _room..." Elsa fought back sharply, "...into a mini ice age just with the stomp of a foot. If you try to thaw it...you'll probably freeze Arendelle!"

"As if you haven't already done that." scoffed Anna. "Wait! No i didn't mean it like that, " Anna corrected seeing the insulted look on her sister's face.

"Look. Let me just try..." Anna said trying to concentrate on the ice. "Do i have to make a gesture or something?"

Elsa just dropped her head into her palm and shook it. "_Oh Anna" _she muttered.

Anna just rolled her eyes and concentrated on the ice covered room. She thought of warm thoughts. She thought of her parents but that thought soon vanished when Anna realized that they were a cause for her and Elsa's messed up childhood. Instead she switched to another thought. She thought of the snowman the sisters made when they were children. She thought of Kristoff, the fun times they shared; she thought of warm summer days; she thought of the first true hug she and Elsa shared after Elsa returned after the coronation. She looked up as she heard a gasp from Elsa. What she saw made her gasp as well.

The Icicles had melted and so had the walls. All the snow was now coalescing into a glittering snowflake hovering in the middle of the room. With a flick of Elsa's hand, Anna made the snowflake; and all the ice; disappear. She stood staring at the now thawed room which was, a few seconds ago, frozen solid. She then jumped up and down in laughter. "I DID IT! Oh my gosh, I thawed it!" shouted a very enthusiastic Anna as she looked at to her sister, who was wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open as if she had just seen a ghost!

"You...you...thawed it" Elsa said in shock, still staring at the now thawed room. "It's thawed..." she said barely audible. Had Anna really just mastered the power to thaw ice in ten minutes? A force that took Elsa 13 years and the near-death of her sister to learn herself. Had Anna just thawed a room she just frozen on her first try? Something that Elsa had forced herself in every way possible to learn. She spent 13 years in isolation trying to find a way to thaw ice! Anna did it on her first try with very little effort. Elsa had exiled herself just to protect others from her powers because she didn't know how to control them! Well neither did Anna now, but at least she knew how to fix it. Fix any mistakes she caused. Elsa just got blamed for them because she couldn't fix it, because she never knew how till 10 months ago! But Anna...Anna knew, yet she only had Ice powers for 10 minutes. 10 minutes.

"10 MINUTES AND SHE ALREADY LEARNT TO THAW? SOMETHING THAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO LEARN FOR 13 YEARS!" Elsa thought to herself. Suddenly she felt a new emotion inside of her! An emotion that she never thought she had; or would feel.

Jealousy!

Wait! What? Jealous at her younger sister for being able to thaw? What kind of elder sister would even think that? She should be happy! Happy that her younger sister knew how to control the ice, how to fix it. And she learnt it instantly instead of ruining her life spending every waking moment trying to find a way! But that last thought just caused Elsa's jealousy to strengthen. But then she thought of how Anna had sacrificed herself for her. Had never given up on her. How Anna had stayed by her side ever since, how she had believed in Elsa even when she herself had given up. How she protected Elsa from everyone who called her a freak or a monster. All of a sudden the jealousy was replaced by happiness. Holding back tears from the thoughts Elsa said, "How did you do that? I...I..."

"Love." Anna replied simply, looking straight into Elsa's eyes. Her own eyes, yet for some reason she didn't feel like she was looking into her eyes. She felt as if she was looking into Elsa's eyes. She repeated, "Love."

"Love for what?" Elsa asked curiously though she already thought she knew the answer.

"Love for you..." Anna said. "I just thought of all the fun times we had together, the times we played as kids, the rare times i saw you after that event when i was 5...the first true hug we shared after you returned from the North mountain. " At this point Elsa saw a tear roll down her face. It didn't look odd on her face, as she had cried so many times during her isolation that she thought she would never be able to cry again one day.

Elsa could feel the tears brimming in her eyes, and with that she grabbed Anna into a hug. Ignoring how weird it felt to be hugging herself, she just thought that it was Anna instead, which it was in a mental sort of way.

"I love you." Elsa whispered a tear rolling down her face.

"I love you too." Anna replied."But don't cry. Your messing up my make-up."

Both the sisters giggled as they broke apart.

"I am proud of you Anna! You did something that i never could for 13 years, yet you did it as if it was nothing. " Elsa said emotionally.

Anna just smiled and blushed which stood out on Elsa's pale skin.

"Well. Now that's all sorted...let's have breakfast?" Anna said oblivious to the insanity of the last 10 minutes. Then realizing something she said,"Then we can go see the trolls! They will probably know how to fix this!"

"Of course!" Elsa said. "They helped the last time something went wrong. Though hopefully it won't involve having to remove our memories again. That would be a shame!"

Anna gave out a small chuckle.

As they walked down the hallway, Anna waved her Arm. Amazingly instead of another explosion, the powers did what she actually wanted this time. The hallways were now coated in a light layer of frost. The carpets were replaced with a thin layer of snow, and icicles hung in a snowflake shaped pattern from the ceiling. Anna gaped at just how amazing ice magic was. No wonder her sister loved using it.

"I think I'm getting better at this." Anna told Elsa. "Neat huh?"

"Sure is..." Elsa replied. She then gave a grin as she said "...but don't ever use my powers again without asking."

Anna replied by slamming into Elsa with a giggle, nearly knocking her to the floor. She laughed as Elsa gave chase. Elsa knew that without her powers, and stuck in each others bodies, the next few weeks would be very difficult indeed. But at least Anna's liveliness lived on, albeit in Elsa's body now instead of her own. As long as Anna was happy so would she. Hopefully.

* * *

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

"What the heck?" said a servant as he turned around. He was sent to the wine cellar to clear up a few broken bottles after Kristoff and Eugene's little cellar escapade last night.

"Hello?" the servant asked again.

_Silence_

"Hello?"

...

...

"_The doooooor..._" said a whispery voice. The servant could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Who...who...is that?" he said fearfully.

"_The doooooor...open the doooooor..._"

The servant tried to run, but his legs wouldn't budge. To his horror he started walking towards the door of the catacombs. He was no longer in control of his own body.

"_...don't struggle..._"

"Help..." the servant tried to scream but all that came out was a whisper.

"..._no one can hear you scream..._"

The servants hand reached out to turn the lock on the door. He couldn't control his hand. His heart was racing as he tried to scream for help but his mouth wouldn't open. He unlocked the door and pulled it open.

_Nothing._

There was nothing there. Just darkness.

"Hello? Who...who is the..._mmpph...mmmmmmmmmm_" the servant muffled as a force pulled him into the darkness in front.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelpp...!"

_"NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU SCREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAMMM!"_

_SLAM!_

The door slammed shut with an echo that reverberated around the Cellar.

And with that silence followed!

* * *

**[Grammatical/Spell Check: 15/03]**

**Made some minor grammatical correction to the first chapter. For some reason when i upload the stories, some words end up getting omitted or misspelled. **

**Anyway, here is the second chapter. Enjoy.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**When i refer to "Elsa" or "Anna" in name, i am referring to them _mentally_. So if i say "Elsa", then i am referring to "Elsa who is in Anna's body".**

**If i refer to them as "Queen" or "Princess" then, i would be referring to them _physically. _So if i say Princess then i mean "Princess Anna who has Elsa's mind."**

**Confusing? Imagine that 100x more. That's what it felt like writing this. Spent hours trying to debate how i would refer to them.**

**Referral**** = Person of interest **

**Elsa = Elsa's mind in Anna's body**

**Anna = Anna's mind in Elsa's body**

**Princess = Elsa's mind in Anna's body**

**Queen = Anna's mind in Elsa's body**

**God Help Me...**

**-TacticX**


	3. Breakfast Hijinks

"I wonder what's for breakfast?" Anna asked Elsa as they walked toward the dining area. Elsa rolled her eyes in response.

"Seriously? You ask that every morning. Are you expecting something else?" Elsa answered. "And honestly, i couldn't care less. I just want to know how to reverse this!"

"Why? It seems kind of awesome that were in each others bodies. I've always wanted to experience what it's like to be a Queen..." Anna replied with a giggle. "...and you have always wanted to be normal, or so you keep on saying."

"It'll be kind of hard to act normal in _your_ body..." Elsa said to an insulted Anna, before adding. "...and besides, what do you know about being queen. You barely know anything about being a princess. Does the word 'Grace' mean anything to you?"

"Oh, very funny Elsa. " Anna said as the two girls entered the dining room.

"Good Afternoon your majesty. Princess." two guards said in unison as the Queen and Princess sat down at the table.

"Your majesty. Are you alright? You and the princess fainted last night." Guard Clive asked.

"I'm fine." Elsa replied. Anna immediately noticed the mistake and flashed a look at Elsa. Elsa suddenly realized what that look meant.

Anna instead replied, "I'm fine. Please excuse my sister. She's a little...icy...this morning." Elsa just glared at Anna. The guards looked at each other but, just shrugged it off and continued standing by the door.

Soon enough the servants started bringing out several plates of food, which they set it in front of the queen and princess. The minute the first plate of food was put it front of Anna, she dug in, in her normal eating style, which proved a little strange for the guards and servants, considering that they didn't know that Anna was in the queens body.

* * *

"What...the...heck?" Clive whispered to the guard next to him, mouth hanging open at the site of the queen's sudden change in manners.

"The queen seems...hungry" Pierce replied stiffing the laughter, that he feared would soon escape, and get him fired. "If you think that's weird, take a look at the princess."

Clive looked at the princess, and to his shock instead of seeing her covered in food, laughing and playing around, she was instead sitting up straight in a very royal manner indeed, eating her breakfast in a calm and regal way. "I don't know what I should be more scared of. The Queen acting like a peasant, or the usually messy princess acting...regal." Clive whispered to Pierce still unable to take his eyes of the royal's sudden change in behavior. Pierce was now literally holding his breath, to prevent himself from making a witty remark that would get him fired.

"Should we say something?" Clive asked.

"Nope. Just take it all in." Pierce said, face now turning red from holding the laughter in.

* * *

"Is her majesty alright?" One of the servants asked to Kai, who was standing completely still; not because this was what he was required to do; but rather because he was in shock.

"The queen seems, different." commented another servant, who was too, surprised at the queens sudden loss of dining etiquette.

"I don't know..." Kai replied, more concerned about the princess's sudden usage of it. "I'm more concerned with the princess's sudden increase in royalty."

The servant gave a chuckle, but he quickly suppressed it when it came out louder than expected. Luckily the royals didn't seem to notice. "Should we say something?" The servant asked. "I don't think the guards can hold their laughter in anymore" The servant said gesturing to the guards.

"Nah. Just let this once in a lifetime sight sink in." Kai said with a smile.

* * *

"Anna." Elsa whispered. Anna continued to stuff food into her mouth. "Anna!" Elsa said, this time a little louder. Anna looked up.

"Vhwaath?" Anna said with a mouthful of Food.

"Anna. The guards and servants are staring at you. Can you please eat with a little more grace." Elsa said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh please." Anna said with a wave of her hand. "I always eat like this."

"Yes! _You_ always eat like this. I don't." Elsa replied. "Can you for once, show a little royalty.

"Excuse me?" Anna said feeling slightly insulted. "I'll have you know that I am a princess. I'm full of royalty and grace."

"Anna. Your knowledge of grace is similar to your knowledge of healthy eating." Elsa remarked. "Non Existent."

"Uh huh." Anna said with a raised eyebrow. "And the princess of Arendelle suddenly eating in a royal manner _isn't_ drawing attention?"

Elsa realized what she meant. By this time during a meal, Anna's mouth should have already been covered in at least 3 types of food. "Well it's easy for me to act like you. All I have to do is abandon grace and royalty altogether." said a smirking Elsa as Anna flashed a dangerous glare.

"Ah yes. And to act like you all I have to do is ignore all fun things in life, and focus on boring work till I die of stress and boredom." Anna mocked in a British accent as she stifled a giggle.

Elsa just frowned. It was at the moment that Anna noticed the guards laughing. One of them pointing to the princess. At this point the happiness in Anna was replaced with anger, that they would have the guts to laugh at her. Now she knew what Elsa meant by people were making fun of her. This turned out to be one too many.

* * *

Clive pointed to the princess. "Honestly, royalty doesn't suit the princess," He said to Pierce.

"It just seems so wie..." Pierce said before he was cut of by a shout.

"HEY!"

The smiles on the guards faces vanished instantly when they saw that it was the queen calling out to them. Everyone in the room turned to look at them.

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa said to Anna as she began to stand. "What are you doing!"

"They were laughing at us," Anna said to Elsa with an angered look on her face. Using all the queenly authority she had, Anna stood up and shouted, "Both of you come here!"

Elsa turned to see the guards fearfully approaching. The looks of laughter now replaced with looks of terror. "Anna please don't do anything harsh!" Elsa said. "People do fear me because of my powers..."

"Don't worry. I'm just gonna set an example." she whispered to Elsa as the guards approached.

Putting on a strict, blank expression she said, "What is so funny?"

"You...Your ma...majesty?" Clive stuttered.

"I asked you two a question. What is so funny?"

"N...n...nothing your majesty." Clive stuttered back.

"Then why were you two laughing?" The anger in the queens voice rising.

"I...I...I...we..." Clive stammered lost for word. He looked to Pierce for support but he proved to be useless.

"You were laughing at us weren't you?"

"No! No your majesty. We were not. We wouldn't even..."

"Look I don't want to hear your excuse. Just remember that if I ever see you laugh at me or my sister again..." Anna said her voice laced with authority and power which shocked Elsa'. "...i will not hesitate to lock you in the dungeon and fre..." but Anna stopped when she remembered that people still feared the queens powers. "...well you know what I mean. Now get out of my sight!" Anna finished.

"Yes your majesty. We're sorry your majesty." The guards said in unison and with that they left the room.

"What was that?" Elsa said in shock as Anna sat down. She did not think that Anna of all people, had that type of attitude, which quite frankly, scared Elsa a little. She always thought that she was the only one that kind of bossiness. But that thought soon disappeared...

"Wow! That, that felt awesome! Is this what it feels like to be queen? Did you see the way I told them off..." Anna rambled. Elsa just smiled.

"Well i'm glad you at least know how to handle the people," Elsa said with a smirk. "But don't get used to being queen..."

"Oh loosen up Elsa. I might as well take advantage...uhum...i mean make the most of this switch." Anna said with a big corrective smile. Sadly it didn't fool Elsa.

"Anna! If you screw up my reputation and my honor as queen, you know I will never forgive you." Elsa said, the happy voice now replaced with a serious voice. Anna didn't like how her voice sounded when she was serious. For some reason it sounded more frightening than Elsa's authoritarian voice. Elsa seemed to notice as well as she added, "Wow Anna. You do have a commanding voice when your serious."

"I know. Maybe I should try using against you sometimes!"

"Excuse me?" Elsa replied eyebrows raised.

"Nothing!" Anna added looking to her right. "But I promise that I won't ruin your, oh so precious, unspoiled, untainted, amazing..."

"Anna!"

"...reputation." Anna said sarcastically. "Oh. Can you teach me how to make an ice dress by the way?"

"Excuse me?" Elsa replied. "Anna. We should be focusing on how to get our minds in our proper bodies. Plus with the trolls help, we won't be in each other's bodies long enough for you to even have a use for an ice dress." Elsa said, masking the truth that she didn't actually want Anna to ruin her looks with a god-awful Anna-style ice dress.

"I would have a use for it..." Anna said with a small smirk on her face. Elsa didn't like where this was heading one bit.

Thinking Anna wanted to parade her new queenly body around town, Elsa was about to say no but, out of curiosity asked, "Oh yeah? Like where?"

"Oh...I Don't know..." Anna said deep in thought. "Maybe the Annual Royalty ball in 3 days time?"

"Yeah I suppose...Wait. Royalty Ball?" Elsa asked suddenly.

"Yeah! The one we've held every year. This year you decided to hold it 3 days afar from my birthday! Remember?" Anna replied with a laugh.

"WHAT?" Elsa said, her mouth hanging open in shock. This could not be happening! Not now. This ball was going to invite over 80 different High profile leaders, much more important than those at her coronation. And Elsa was to be the host. And here she was stuck in her sisters body, with Anna...stuck...in...HERS! NO.

"NO!" Elsa shouted out, to Anna's shock. "No. We have to go see the trolls now."

"What! But why? Being switched is quite fun"

"Anna! Please for once could you just be serious! This ball means everything to me and Arendelle. Trade lines and relations depend on the deals I make during this event" Elsa said to Anna.

"The last thing I want is for you to screw this up like you always do." At that Elsa clasped her hand to her mouth in shock. Had she really just said that. The tearful look on the queens confirmed that. "No. Anna! I did not mean it like that!"

"No. It's okay. I know what you are trying to say. I'm a screw up" Anna admitted in tears. She stood up and prepared to leave. Still in disbelief that it was Elsa who said that.

"Anna. No. I didn't mean it." As she stood up to grab her arm. Anna just looked at the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Elsa. I know what you mean. And you're right. I do screw up lot's of times..." Anna started.

"No Anna you don't..."

"...like during the coronation, none of that would have happened, had I not married Hans. You would never have lost your powers and your reputation. I wouldn't have nearly died, and you wouldn't have nearly been killed by The dukes men..."

"...Anna! That event brought us together as sisters. I hate to say it, but if it wasn't for Hans we may never have gotten back together as sisters. I may still have locked you out. Those events kind of brought us together..."

"...and when you were 8. If I did not ask you to build that snowman, then we would never have been separated..."

"...Anna, please..."

"...Or that time when I built a snowman in the hall, and mama and papa locked you away for a week..."

"...Anna..."

"...or...or...if I hadn't have asked for wine yesterday, we would never be in this scenario. I'm a fool!" Anna continued with tears in her eyes.

"ANNA!" Elsa shouted at Anna. Anna looked at her sister. "Anna! Listen to me. Yes you may have screwed up several times, but so have I. Like the many times I told you to go away when you came knocking at my door. Or when I struck you in the heart when you came to see me in the castle."

"Elsa, please. I know you're only saying this to make me feel better..."

"So you want to hear something directly from my heart?" Elsa asked. "Then so be it."

"Anna. I have never been more proud to have you as a sister. You're not a freak like me. You have freedom. Everyone in Arendelle likes you, unlike me. You have a boyfriend..." Elsa said before she was cut off as the queen hugged her. Crying. "I'm so sorry Anna."

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize. And I am sorry for not taking this seriously" Anna replied. "You're right. We should probably go to the trolls now. And for the record, my sister is not a freak." Anna stood up and started to walk to her room. Elsa followed suite.

"Did you really mean that? That I always messed things up?" Anna said wiping a tear away as she and Elsa walked to get dressed.

"No. Of course not. I say stuff when i'm stressed. Look if that ball wasn't this week, then I wouldn't be willing to see the trolls so quickly."

"I guess not." chuckled Anna.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Come in..."

Elsa opened the door. "Are you dressed yet?"

"Nearly." came Anna's voice from inside Elsa's wardrobe. "You don't really have that much of a selection in terms of dresses do you."

"I tend to make my own."

"Can I do that now?"

"No!"

"Okay, Okay" Anna replied. "What do you think..." Anna stopped short when she saw what her sister had donned on her body. Elsa had worn a simple plain green dress. Over that she was wearing a rough light green coat. She had her hair done in twin-braided pigtails, though it looked like it had been done in a rush. Elsa was wearing the type of clothes she would have worn during a stroll in the castle hallways at night.

"What are you wearing?" Anna said wide-eyed. "I...I Look like a peasant!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" Elsa replied. "We're only going to the trolls."

"Excuse me. Aren't we going to get our horses from the stables first?"

"Yes. So?"

"Well we pass through town to get there. There is no way in heck i'm letting the townspeople see me like that!" Anna said.

"Oh I see. When you wear it, it's alright, but since i'm in your body, I can't wear what you wear?"

"Elsa? When have you ever seen me wear something like that?"

"Oh. I don't know. All the time." Elsa replied with a chuckle.

"No I haven't," Anna said guiltily.

"Well now that i'm queen..."

"You're _not _the queen." Elsa interrupted.

"...doesn't matter. At least I get access to the _queens_ personal wardrobe."

"Anna?" The queen said warily, "if you make a mess..."

"Oh I am not. Hmm i'll wear this!" Anna said pulling out a Purple dress. It was heavily decorated with jewels a lush felts. She held it up for her sister to see.

"Anna" Elsa said putting her head in her hand. "We are going to see trolls, in pretty much the middle of nowhere."

"Right." Anna put the dress back. "How about this?" This time the queen pulled out a Blue dress covered in snowflakes. "Is this made of ice?" Elsa just sighed and walked towards the wardrobe. She pulled out a simple Blue-purple dress with the Arendelle crest on it.

"Here!" Elsa said pushing the dress against Anna' chest.

"Uuh...What is this?" Anna asked stumped.

"The dress your going to wear." Elsa said.

"I am not wearing this."

"Anna, either you put that on or I will force it on you." Elsa said with a grin.

_Hmph!_

* * *

"Your majesty."

Anna acknowledged the guard as she and Elsa walked towards the stables.

"Don't you think we should tell Kristoff about what happened?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know. I think this would be very weird for Kristoff."

"How?" Elsa asked.

"Well since me and Kristoff are dating...well...Elsa, you're in my body, and Kristoff is in love with me...but i'm in your body, so shouldn't he now be in love with me?"

"Uuuuuhhhh. What?"

"Well since he's in love with me, that means he either dates you since your in my body..."

"WHAT? OH HECK NO!" Elsa shouted.

"Or he dates me, since i'm in your body..."

"NO! He is not kissing you in _my_ body!"

"Would you rather he kiss you in _my_ body?"

Elsa just looked at Anna in shock. Stalemate.

"Look. Let's just focus on trying to get our minds switched back," Elsa said as they reached the stables. "At least if we're back to normal we won't have to tell him anything."

"Good Point."

"Tell me what?"

"KRISTOFF!" The girls said in unison.

"So. What do you want to tell me?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa looked at Anna and made a small gesture.

"Alright. What's going on here?"

"Kristoff?" Anna said.

"Yes Elsa?" Kristoff replied back.

"Yeaaah. You see...that's the thing..." Anna said with a small smile. "I'm not Elsa..."

"Pardon?"

Anna took in a deep breath. "Kristoff...I'm Anna!" she paused. "And she's Elsa" Anna said gesturing to the princess.

Kristoff just stood in shock.

"Yeah. We have some explaining to do, don't we?" Anna said as the two girls smiled at him.

* * *

"Leo?"

"Leo. You down here? How long does it take to clean up a few bottles?" The servant said as he entered the wine cellar.

"Leo! Seriously. If you come out and scare me, I am gonna kick the lumps out of you."

_Click._

"Leo?" The servant looked toward the door to the catacombs. "Is that you?"

A dark figure appeared in the doorway.

"Leo! What the heck are you doing in the catacombs?"

Leo didn't answer. He just walked straight past the other servant towards the cellar entrance.

"Leo! Don't you dare ignore me. I will report you."

He just continued to walk to the stairs. He stopped at the base of the stairs and grabbed the viking battle-axe and looked it over with content.

"Leo? Are you alright? You're starting to scare me!"

Leo looked at his fellow servant. Rasing the hand holding the axe.

"Leo! What are you doing?"

He just let out a rasp.

"Leo?"

"What are you doing with that axe?"

"LEO?"

"NO. NO. WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

_Die..._

"Why are you aiming that axe at...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed the servant, before a loud squelch and a thud of a body hitting the floor echoed through the cellar. Slowly a figure emerged into the hallway. And with that Leo closed the door and locked it. With a devilish grin he set off down the hallway in search of the queen and princess.

* * *

**[Spell Check: 15/03]**

**This chapter is not as long as the previous 2, but i will guarantee at least a chapter a day.**

**I based this chapter more on a light argument between the sisters that bought out some hidden thoughts and feeling (sisterly) between them. Oh this is about to get awkward for Kristoff, as he is dating Anna at the moment. Oh have i gotten myself into?**

**-TacticX**


	4. Myths and Legends

"Hahaha. Oh you two are hilarious!" Kristoff said with a laugh. "But seriously. That joke is really stupid."

"Kristoff. Anna isn't joking" Elsa said pointing to the queen. "Our minds really have been switched"

"Oh really. I don't believe you. Prove it," Kristoff said with a smirk in disbelief. "Alright. I'll ask you a few questions to settle this once and for all. Questions that only _Anna_ would know the answer to."

"Alright. If that's what it takes" Elsa sighed.

"Uuum. How long have we been dating?" Kristoff asked.

"Ten months" the queen replied.

"Oh come on!" Elsa said. "Even I knew that."

"Alright. Hmmm. Oh yeah. What did I get you on Valentine's day?"

"A box of chocolates called _Box d'amour._" the queen replied.

"Alright! You do understand that Elsa was there when I gave that to you." Kristoff said thinking of another question. "Where do we usually go on our midnight outings?"

"To Preton Cave, on the North side of the fjord" The queen replied again. Kristoff was actually shocked this time, but not in the way the sister's thought. "Anna!" He said looking at the princess. "I can't believe you told Elsa that!"

The princess frowned. "Are you kidding Kristoff? What would it take to convince you? At least ask a question that only Anna would know!

"Oh of course _Elsa!_" Kristoff said sarcastically. The princess just scowled.

"Where do I usually go to harvest ice?"

"The west base of the north mountain, more specifically, around ice-post 3 so you can get a good view of Elsa' ice castle and stare at its beauty." the queen replied.

"Yeah. Umm that last part wasn't required." Kristoff said in embarrassment as the princess laughed. "But I'm still not convinced."

"We are wasting time!" The princess said, her voice rising. "Kristoff! For Gods sake! Can't you just believe us? What is wrong with you?"

Now Kristoff really was shocked. Anna had never risen her voice like that. It was always Elsa who had.

"Well. That was very un-Anna-like."

"YES!" Kristoff said with a shout. "I know the perfect question, that only the real Anna would know. What did we do at midnight on Valentines day."

"KRISTOFF!" Anna gasped looking at her boyfriend and then at Elsa who was suddenly looking at her and Kristoff with a frown.

"What. It's something that only the _real_ Anna would know" the ice harvester said, looking at the ground. Slowly, to Kristoff' shock the queen approached him, and whispered something into his ear. Both Kristoff and the Queen blushed.

"Right... I guess you really are Anna" Kristoff said to the queen. Blush slowly fading. "My God. I didn't think something like this was possible.

"Anna?" Elsa said, looking at Anna suspiciously. "What did you and Kristoff..."

"NOTHING!" Anna and Kristoff said in unison, looking at each other guiltily. This caused the princess to frown even more.

"Anna?" Elsa said even more suspiciously.

"Elsa. Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to..." Anna said to the princess.

"What is that supposed..."

"Elsa! As I am currently in your body, that means I am now the big sister round here..."

"Excuse me? You are not..."

"Elsa. As the elder I command you to drop this subject. "

"What?"

"Drop it..."

"Anna. Don't you tell..."

"I said drop it Elsa!" This came out of Anna a little louder than she expected, to Elsa' surprise. She immediately closed her mouth and looked at the stables, embarrassed that she had just been told to shut up, by Anna.

"So. How? Wait. Have you been like this since you fainted last night?" Suddenly Kristoff' eyes grew large. "So this morning I really _was_ talking to Elsa?" he said as he looked at the princess, who was now looking at him.

"I did tell you..." Elsa replied.

Kristoff' eyes grew even larger. "Oh. My. God! So when I kissed you last night...i actually kissed Elsa?" Kristoff cried in shock to Anna.

"Well, actually no. Well I don't know. If it was just after the drink then we should have still been in our correct bodies. I think..." Anna said cluelessly.

"I hope..." Elsa muttered looking at Kristoff strangely.

"Oh my Fu..."

"KRISTOFF!" Anna shouted, shocked at Kristoff' sudden change of vocabulary.

"Sorry."

"But how?"

"I...We're not really sure." Anna said while looking at her sister who just shook her head, cluelessly, just like the other two. "The last thing I remember was drinking that wine and then...and then..." Anna suddenly gasped. Elsa and Kristoff just looked at each other. "Elsa! That wine we drank last night. Me and you were the only ones who drank it. And now we wake up in each others bodies? Kristoff! Where did you get that wine?" Anna said to Kristoff.

"From the wine-cellar. It was the lone bottle on a shelf net to the Catacomb entrance. It looked Royal, but if...if I had known this would have happened you know that I wouldn't have..."

"It's not your fault Kristoff. There was no way you could have known." To Kristoff's shock it was Elsa who said this, not Anna.

"Uh. Um thanks Elsa." Kristoff said. "So um. Where are you going? What are you going to do?"

"Well. We thought the trolls might be able to help. They managed to fix magical problems before right?"

"I suppose, but this might be beyond their ability" Kristoff said.

"Beyond their ability? Grand Pabbie can manipulate Aurora for goodness sake" Anna replied. "I think they're more than capable."

"I agree. We're wasting time talking here." Elsa said.

"What's with you Elsa?" Kristoff asked with a grin.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? Are you blind?" Elsa literally screamed at Kristoff.

"Hey! Don't scream at my boyfriend!" Anna told Elsa.

"Anna! I'm not, it's just that..." Elsa sighed.

Anna realized what Elsa meant. "Look Kristoff. Can you please bring us to the trolls, so we can get this fixed, "less your alright with dating my sister for the next few days."

"Whaaaaat?"

"Or you can date Anna, in my body..." Elsa added with a little grin.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"Yeah. I didn't think so." Anna said.

"Okay. You've made your point. But shouldn't you at least bring the wine bottle?" Kristoff suggested.

Anna completely forgot about that. Of course if they wanted to get anywhere they would at least need to show what they drank to the trolls.

"Excuse me," Anna called ot a passing guard. "Could you please go to the castle and ask for a servant called Kai. Tell him that the queen wishes for him to bring the bottle of wine from last night. Tell him to bring it to the stable."

"Yes your majesty." The guard replied.

* * *

Soon enough Kai returned with the Eagle shaped bottle.

"Here your majesty. Do you think it's wise to be drinking after last nights debacle?" Kai asked.

"No. We were just going to bring this to someone to test it." Anna replied.

Kai nodded and went on his way as Elsa, Anna got on their horses.

"Sven!" Kristoff called.

Soon enough the reindeer appeared from behind the stables and grunted.

"Come here boy" he said as he handed Sven a carrot. He then climbed on as the reindeer finished his snack. "Ready girls?" Kristoff asked.

The girls nodded and they were soon, all on their way.

* * *

"Kristoff! Could you please slow down a bit!" Elsa shouted from her steed.

"Ohoh! Weren't you so eager to get to the trolls 10 minutes ago?"

"I was, but our horses can't run as fast as Sven."

As Kristoff slowed down he asked to Anna, "So assuming that the trolls can't fix this, remind me who I am supposed to go to the ball with if you have been switched? I'm not sure what will be more awkward. Me dancing with Elsa, since she's you, which will be awkward for me and really awkward for her. Or me dancing with the real Anna, which will seem like I'm dancing with the queen..."

"Oh don't worry Kristoff. I'm sure the trolls will find a way. They always do."

* * *

It took another 30 minutes for the three to reach the valley of the living rock. Soon enough, they could see the trolls.

As they pulled up Bulda saw them.

"Kristoff!" Bulda yelled.

"Kristoff's home!'' All the trolls yelled in unison, as the three of them dismounted.

"Hey Bulda...ooph." Kristoff said as one of the younger trolls jumped on him. "Hey Vince."

"Look Kristoff. I grew my first fire crystal." Vince said.

"Oh really." Kristoff replied as Vince jumped down. Kristoff knelt so he could reach Vince. "Well, what's it used for."

"Fire Essence!"

"Fire Essence? The same stuff that's in my fire and ice drink?" Kristoff asked amused. A few meters back the girls were observing him.

"He seems nice with kids." Elsa said to Anna. Anna nodded in reply. "So. What was it you whispered in his ear earlier on?"

"Elsa!" Anna said embarrassed. "You know there are some thing that even I can't tell you."

"But we're sisters." Elsa said with a pout and sad expression.

"What are you doing? You do know I made that expression to use against you right?" Anna said with a chuckle at just how ridiculous she looked while doing it. No wonder Elsa always gave in. "Sorry. But it doesn't work on me."

Elsa just sighed. One way or another she was going to find out what Anna and Kristoff did. "So where's Grand Pabbie?"

"He'll be here in a minute. He's just in the sacred ruins." One of the trolls said.

"The sacred ruins?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. That's what I said. You deaf?" The troll asked rudely.

"How dare you talk to me like that. You are rude."

"Well duh. That's why my nickname is Rudeney" Rudeney said. Noticing the queen and princess smirking he then asked. "You got a problem with that?"

"What? No." Anna said holding in her laugh.

"If you've got a problem tell it to my face, so I can mess your..."

"RUDENEY!" Grand Pabbie yelled to the trolls shock. "That's no way to treat the Queen and Princess!" Rudeney simply flashed a scowl at the girls as he walked away.

"Sorry about him. He's from our cousin tribe in the Serbian Kingdoms. They're not exactly known for their kindness up there." Grand Pabbie said. Kristoff stood up tucking a small flask filled with red fluid into his pockets. He walked over to join the two royals.

"What's that? Anna asked.

"Oh. Just some Essence of Fire crystal. It's gives that little extra Ooomph, when you add it to a drink."

"You should keep that as far away from Elsa as possible." Grand Pabbie said, looking at Kristoff' pockets. "Very dangerous to an Ice sorcerer, as it can thaw them and leave them powerless temporarily." Elsa shivered a little at that thought.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kristoff said as he looked at the Queen. "But, We came here for a more important reason?"

"Oh. OH? I see..." Grand Pabbie said intrigued. "You two got a little too excited during Valentines..."

"WHAT? No!" Shouted Kristoff, as Elsa looked at them. Her eyebrows were raised so high it nearly disappeared into Anna' Strawberry-Brown locks, "That's not the reason we're here. Look Anna needs to tell you something." Grand Pabbie looked at the princess. "No. Actually I meant Anna, as in the _queen_!"

"Uuuh. What?"

Anna explained to the trolls everything that she could remember. From the wine she and Elsa drank, to the craziness of waking up in each others bodies. The trolls responses during the entire speech, was shocked-blinking eyes or gasps.

Grand Pabbie started, "So... Let me get this right! You two drank a mystery wine, that was brought to you by two idiots..."

"Hey!" Kristoff shouted.

"...,that according to them magically appeared next to the entrance to the Arendellian catacombs, in a weird shaped bottle, with mysterious writing, after hearing strange noises from behind a door that was locked for nearly five centuries?" Grand Pabbie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. That's pretty much how this started" Kristoff replied.

"I Don't know what the stupider decision was. To entrust two morons to get you wine..." Grand Pabbie said which Kristoff replied to with a glare in his eyes. "...or actually drinking something you didn't know anything about."

"Well actually, it was Anna who asked me for the wine in the first place..."

"Oh don't you pin the blame on me, younger sister of mine." Anna responded smugly.

"Younger?" Elsa sputtered. "I'll only be younger for the next few minutes. The trolls know how to fix this. Right?"

"Well. Actually..." Grand Pabbie started, shifting his gaze to the other trolls as if asking for support. "We...we...we don't actually know how to reverse these types of magic."

"What do you mean these types of magic?" Elsa said. She was now starting to panic. She was completely dependent on the thought that the trolls had a solution to this. If they didn't then there would be a serious problem, especially with the ball in three days time.

"Well Elsa," Pabbie said looking at the princess, "There are different classes of magic that exist. You've got Elemental Magic, which is the magic of the Elements, such as fire or ice or water. We trolls have some control over this type of magic, albeit it's still limited as we are not proper sorcerers. You are an Elemental Sorcerer as you command the powers of ice and frost. Then...there is what is known as Classical magic. This form of magic controls a broad spectrum of powers, ranging from levitation to manipulation of localized objects. Transfiguration. Stuff like that. This is usually weaker than your powers, but that is made by the fact that Classical magic has at least a thousand times more functionality than Elemental Magic. We trolls can do Elemental magic, like when I manipulate Aurora. Then you have what is known as Potionic Magic. This is the type of magic that is embedded into a substance that is either ingested, or makes contact with a living creature. This type of magic is much harder to detect and cure, because of it's unpredictability, and incurability by anything but the specified Antidote. Unfortunately, we trolls have no control over this class of magic! But we can detect what type it is. If you may?" Pabbie said gesturing for the wine bottle.

Kristoff handed it to him. Pabbie looked at the text inscribed on the bottle. "The wine of the switching King," Pabbie read. "This wine will switch your enemies mind, to watch them suffer under each other might...I'm not really sure what these next two lines say. My Norwegian is a little rough. Right. The next part says, The cure is in each other's love, but only after you catch the iron dove, found after the puzzle is solved, in the ruins of...Reimarch's Cove. Number of incantations...60. That's a lot of incantations. The only way you'll be able to fix this is to find..." Pabbie hesitated, before saying in a low voice, "...Reimarch's Cove.

"Why did you say it like that?" Elsa asked fearfully. Knowing that no good can come from what she was about to hear.

"Tell me Elsa. Have you ever heard of the Tales of the Wandering Mage?" Pabbie asked.

"No."

"I do," Anna said to Elsa' shock.

"Wait! You know something I don't?" Elsa asked wide-eyed.

"Oh Haha. Very funny Elsa. Of course I do!"

"Well then Anna. If you could tell us what these tales were?" Pabbie said.

"Well. My memory is kind of foggy. What with Pabbie messing around with it when I was five." Anna said glaring at the Grand troll, "I remember mama read it to me a few times. Well anyway, the story goes, that a few hundred years ago there was this Prince born of noble, but magical blood. He was a sorcerer of fire, and a powerful one at that. Then one day his Kingdom found out. The people were outraged that the King and Queen would hide such a monstrosity from the people, and they threatened to Kill everyone in the castle, unless he was burnt at the stake in front of the town. Well, the King and Queen could never do that to their own son, so on the night before the burning, they broke him out and told him to run. But one of the guards found out about his escape and alerted the towns people. When they found out about that, and that the King and Queen were helping him the towns people formed a mob and headed towards the castle. The King told his son and wife to leave while he fought off the town with the few loyal troops he had left. They were soon overwhelmed and the king was killed by a slit to his throat. While the Prince and Queen were running away, a guard caught sight of them and he fired an arrow from his longbow. The arrow struck the queen directly in the heart killing her instantly. In a state of anger and revenge for his parents death, the prince used his powers to set fire to the kingdom, and cause the people of that town to live forever in eternal damnation, or pretty much the undead. He then reduced the entire kingdom to ashes. After that he then claimed his own life with the knife his mother was carrying. His last words being _May magic rule the hearts of the fearful, and gift the hearts of the fearless_. And that's what I know about it." When Anna finished she looked at Elsa and Kristoff. Both were standing with their mouths open.

"Why the heck would your mother read you a story like that?" Kristoff asked in shock.

"I was interested in some scary stories. It was Halloween, and I was bored because I hadn't seen Elsa in over a month." Anna looked at her sister, who looked back with Anna' signature guilty look.

"Well, putting that besides the point, what does this story have to do with finding a way to fix this?" Kristoff asked.

"Everything dear boy. Everything. You see Anna, the prince in question was said to be no other than Prince Reimarch I of the Kingdom of Densyre. His parents were King Rafael III and Queen Leana I."

Now the sisters and Kristoff were all shocked. "Wait, so the stories were true?" Anna asked curiously.

"Not exactly," Pabbie replied. "You see in the bedtime story version, like the one you just told, he commits suicide after his mother died, and he destroyed his Kingdom. But in the proper legends spread by sorcerers, the end kind of went a different way. You see in the proper legends, they say that he did not commit suicide. Instead, after burning his Kingdom to the ground, he fled south till he arrived at a small town. It was here that the King and Queen adopted him and raised him as their own. After their deaths, he was coronated as the new King of this Kingdom. During his 72 year reign he turned the Kingdom from a little village, into a monumental empire of the south. He revolutionized warfare, he changed the ways kingdoms trade forever, even the ways that monarchy rules today. He was praised as a god in his empire, and as an unforgettable leader everywhere else. They say that when he died, he was buried in a cove just south of the Kingdom. Which was built to withstand the prying eyes of man and pirates. An impenetrable tomb to anyone but a fellow sorcerer. They say that when he was alive he created numerous structures for different Kingdoms. His most prized building style were underground catacombs. They say that any structure built by him was magically imbued with his power's and soul, and anyone wicked that passed near these buildings would meet a horrifying end. But they say that he had another specialty, or more likely a hobby. Potion making. Legend says that during his reign he created no less than 7000 new types of potions, ranging from cursed potions to switching potions, like that of the one you just drank. He would then distribute these to allied kingdoms for them to use on their enemies. Anyway a couple of decades after he died another King came to rule this Kingdom with an Iron Fist. This new King hated sorcery and compared it to Satan's magic. When he found out about King Reimarch's history, he ordered that the family tree be modified to remove his very existence. Any books, scrolls, or artifacts related to Reimarch were destroyed and burnt. Within a century, his existence was completely forgotten and it all went down as legends. Or so that's what they say anyway."

"Your version was even crazier than Anna's." Kristoff said, still in shock. "But what the heck does any of this have to do with their switched minds?"

"Kristoff! A specialty of this King was switching potions, that would switch the minds of the first two people who drank the potion. A potion that bares extreme resemblance to the _wine_ that Anna and Elsa have just drunk." Pabbie replied. "This bottle also looks round the same age as the legends foretold of the era of his reign. And the bottle even indicates to look for Reimarch's cove, the supposed burial ground of his King, where you would find the cure."

"Perfect. So where is the cove?" Elsa asked.

"That's the problem!" Pabbie said in dismay. "It doesn't exist!"

"WHAT?" The sisters screamed in unison.

Anna said, "What do you mean it doesn't exist? You just told us the story..."

"...Yes! A story, A legend. A myth!" Pabbie added. "That's all it ever was."

"Well apparently not because WE JUST ENDED UP DRINKING ONE OF HIS MIND-SWITCHING POTIONS!" Elsa screamed. Anna put her hands on Elsa's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Look Pabbie. Elsa is right. If one of his potions exist, then he must have done as well. And if so, then so must the cove. All we need to know is it's location."

"Kristoff. I know you really didn't want to hear this, but honestly...I have no idea!"

"What do you mean you have no idea?" Anna asked. "Where is this Kingdom supposed to be?"

"No one knows. It says in the legend specifically that King Mark II destroyed all evidence of Reimarch's existence. If he did exist, then any clues or information on the whereabouts of his cove would have been destroyed more than 300 years ago."

"No no no no NO! So you're staying we're stuck like this forever?" Elsa screamed, clearly panicking.

"Look your majesty. I will try to talk around and see if I can find any information on King Reimarch and his kingdom. But I can't guarantee anything. Hopefully one of my contacts will know something, but in the event that we find nothing..." Grand Pabbie hesitated, "...then i'm afraid that you will be stuck like that forever."

"No. This...this can't be happening" Elsa said, the tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm gonna be stuck in Anna' body till I die!"

"That's not such a bad thing," Anna said oblivious to just how dire the situation was.

"Well i'm glad you don't find this serious Anna. But why should I be surprised? You never take anything seriously!"

"Hey. Don't make this about me! You were the one who put Kristoff and Eugene in charge of getting the wine..."

"You were the one who asked for it in the first pla..."

"ENOUGH!" Kristoff shouted, which made the girls jump. "For once can you two just stop fighting. Now I want you two to apologize to each other now! NOW!"

The girls quickly said sorry and grabbed each other in an embrace. As they left go Kristoff continued, "Now. The trolls will try their best to find a way to fix this, but until then you two better get used to living each others lives, especially you Anna, because Arendelle still needs a queen. Elsa is kind of right Anna. You have to learn to start taking stuff a little more seriously. Especially in the upcoming week. And Anna is also right. Elsa. You have to learn to stop being so uptight and emotional..."

"I am not!" shouted Elsa.

"...see that's exactly what I mean! You don't mind shouting and criticizing others, but when they do it to you, you completely lose your mind. Everyone makes mistakes, and you have to accept that Elsa. Take other's criticisms as a compliment. Try and live to their expectations, rather than forcing them to live up to yours. The same with you Anna. For the next week I don't want to hear a single argument from any of you. I want you to act like sisters, not estranged relatives! If there's any time for sisterly love and support to come into play, now is the time. Do you two understand me?" Kristoff finally finished. When he had, his eyes widened in shock at what had just came out of his mouth. He looked around to see the trolls and the Queen and Princess staring at him as if he'd just descended from the heavens.

"Where did that come from?" Anna asked once the initial shock wore off. Kristoff just shrugged looking slightly embarrassed. "I like it!" Anna replied as she leaned over and kissed Kristoff on the cheek. Kristoff looked at Anna in shock. To the untrained eye it would have looked as if the queen had just kissed the princess's boyfriend, but Anna and Kristoff knew better. Of course that still didn't clear the awkwardness of the fact that Kristoff was just kissed by the queen. Elsa simply just frowned at Anna as she gave a smile back.

"You better not do that too often Anna. It's kind of freaking me out that your using my lips to kiss Kristoff, let alone my body. You better not try anything else!" Elsa said, the frown deepening.

"Oh cheer up Elsa." Anna chuckled back. "Kristoff. Just close your eyes and visualize me when you kiss me! Simple as that!"

"Yeah. But it's kind of hard to unvisualize the feeling of kissing ice...Wait! No! I did not mean that. It's just you do feel a bit colder physically!" Kristoff corrected as he noticed Elsa's sudden change of looks. Anna just laughed.

_Uhum!_

The three looked to behind and saw the trolls looking straight back.

"You do know that I will tell you when we've found something. You don't need to stand there right?" Grand Pabbie said holding back a chuckle.

"Yes! Of course. We were just leaving!" Elsa replied. "Thank You for your help. And please do find a way to get us back to normal."

"Of course your majesty." Grand Pabbie replied as the three began to mount their rides. "Oh. One more thing Elsa."

"Yes?"

"Did your powers transfer with your mind when you switched to Anna's body?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"I'm afraid not!" Elsa sighed. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the smile on Pabbie's face disappear and get replaced by slight fear.

"So your saying Anna has both your Queen title, and your Ice powers?"

"Yep! Is that a problem?" Anna asked smiling.

"Nope! Not at all. We were just asking" grand Pabbie said in denial.

"Oh! Ok. Well we hope to here from you soon." And with that Anna, Elsa and Kristoff took off on their return journey to Arendelle, hoping that the trolls would find something, anything to help them.

…

…

"Did Anna just say that she has both Elsa's queen title and her ice powers?" One of the trolls asked to Pabbie.

"I am afraid yes. Anna does have Elsa' powers at the moment." Pabbie replied.

"So how comes you weren't so shocked when they announced to you that they had switched minds?" The troll asked.

"Well I immediately knew something was wrong with the princess when they arrived ,since she had not yet run into, or destroyed anything for 2 minutes." Pabbie replied with a laugh, as he and his friend walked towards the sacred ruins.

"Well. Let's get to finding out something about this Reimarch fella." Bulda said from behind.

"Wait. So let me get this straight," The other troll started, " Anna has _both_ the QUEEN title and _ICE POWERS_?"

At hearing this and contemplating it for a few seconds Grand Pabbie stopped.

"Hmmm. Queen Anna with Ice powers? Damn! Tell the trolls to work double time! Better find a fix before this escalates into something that even I can't fix!" And with that Pabbie and the other trolls hurried into the libraries and ruins, in search of a way to fix the switch, before Anna would (inevitably) do something stupid!

* * *

"Edward?" One of the servants called out. "What are you doing? Your supposed to be helping the others prepare the ball!"

"It's my break time. Even servants have to have a tea break."

"At 5 in the afternoon?"

"Yes! So?"

"Never mind." Replied Mark. "Oh. Have you seen Leo? I haven't heard from him since we sent him to the cellar this morning. Is he skipping work again?"

"I honestly don't care. I have warned that lazy git about all the time he takes off!"

"If he gets fired, he gets fir...LEO!" Edward said in shock. "I didn't see you there buddy. Me and Mark were just talking about you! Where have you been?"

Leo just stared at the ceiling.

"Hey Leo. We're talking to you!" Mark said. "C'mon. Don't give us the silent treatment!"

Leo looked at the two servants. He stared at them for 30 seconds.

"Ok. You are starting to freak me out now Leo! Are you feeling alright?"

Leo just walked past them towards the courtyard.

"Ugh. That was weird! Man, what's that smell?" Mark asked.

"It smells like rotten flesh" Edward replied. "Hey Mark. Is that blood on Leo' shirt?" Edward pointed to a dark red patch on Leo' back as he walked away.

"I don't know. I don't like the looks of him. He doesn't seem well. Hey. I'm gonna report him to the guards."

"Good idea. I'll come"

Slowly the two servants walked away towards the castle guard post.

Leo simply just smiled as he heard them walk away. His plan was falling into place...

* * *

**[Spell Check: 15/03]**

**Well i did promise a longer chapter here. **

**Now what are they going to do? Anna is supposed to dance with Kristoff at the ball but how is that possible now?**

**And don't worry. Action will soon be coming. Don't you worry.**

**Thanks to all the followers and reviewers. One of the reviews has inspired me to change the story plot a bit in the upcoming chapters. I thank that reviewer for giving me the idea.**

**-TacticX**


	5. G'Night

"What am I going to do?" Elsa said, clearly panicking.

"Elsa just calm down. Everything is going to be all right." Anna said in an attempt to calm Elsa down. It was already 9 pm. Kristoff had already gone home with Sven, muttering about how insane today was.

The sister's were sitting in the library together. Elsa was looking for books that could shed some light on this switch, or on the legend of Reimarch. Sadly, the library contained no such information.

"Anna please. The royal ball is in three days time. The trolls didn't have a cure, and the library is proving to be useless." Elsa said, sadness clearly showing in her eyes. "I'll have no choice but to cancel the party until we fix this."

"What?" Anna said. "You can't cancel! Arendelle has been preparing... You have been preparing for this party for over a month now!"

"Anna. I am you at the moment! The dignitaries will be expecting the _Queen_ to greet them and deal with them. Not the princess." Elsa said still looking at the ground.

"Elsa. Please. You can't cancel such a large event, as this party." Anna said. "Look. We'll find a way to get through. We'll get through this together" Anna said. Elsa looked up Anna. A small smile graced her features.

"Look Elsa. I know I have done some stupid things before, but..." Anna started as she rested an arm on Elsa's shoulders. "...i promise that this ball will not be one of them. Elsa. Please just trust me on this. I literally am you at this moment, aren't I?"

"Anna. That may be so, but no offense, what do you know about being a Queen?"

"Probably not as much as you, but I am a quick learner. So, why don't you teach me what to do and i'll try my best."

Elsa contemplated this idea for a few seconds. Finally, after what seemed to be forever Elsa finally nodded.

"Really?" Anna asked in shock. "Umm. I mean that's great. I'm glad you finally trust me."

"Of course I trust you Anna. You're my sister..." Elsa said, with a somewhat suspicious smile. "But do take note Anna. If you make a fool out of me, I will kill you in your sleep."

Both the sisters laughed. After a few minutes Anna finaly broke the silence and asked. "Elsa?"

"Hmm?" Elsa asked not taking her eyes of a book she was reading.

"Can you teach me how use your ice powers tomorrow?"

Elsa eyes left the book and instead focused at Anna. "Anna. I think the most important thing at the moment is to focus on your queenly behavior. The ice powers can wait."

"But don't you like have to demonstrate your powers or give a little show for the dignitaries and guests?"

"Anna. That is not important. What is important is the Queen of Arendelle making a good reputation for the guests."

"And I can do that! Ooh. I Know. We're not doing anything at the moment!" Anna said enthusiastically. "You can teach me something now!"

"Anna. It's kind of late and I'm tired..."

"Oh please..." Anna said doing her signature begging look, which actually looked quite adorable on Elsa' face. Sadly it wouldn't change Elsa.

"Anna. That face won't work with me, not while I'm literally looking at myself."

"Oh come on Elsa. Just this once. Please?"

Elsa sighed. "Fine! But listen carefully to what I say. I am no longer resistant to the Cold. You understand?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Let's start with something simple." Elsa told Anna.

"Ok. This is awesome! I can't believe I'm going to use ice magic..." Anna said over enthusiastically.

"Yeah yeah. Calm down. Now for something simple. I want you to make a snowball."

"What? That's all?"

"You said you wanted to learn Anna, so now I'm teaching you, albeit something simple for the meantime." Elsa said.

"Fine, fine." Anna said, a little flustered. "So, umm, do I just wave my hands or something?"

"I want you to visualize a snowball. Are you visualizing it?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded in response. Elsa just stared at her. Anna had her eyes closed and she had her face scrunched up as if she had a stomach ache.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Visualizing...a...snow...ball" Anna asked still in deep thought.

_Sigh._

"Now I want you to imagine this _visualized_ snowball forming in your hand."

"Okay."

"Anna for goodness sake, open your eyes." As Anna followed she looked in her hand, and to her surprise there was a small snowball in her palm.

"That was awesome!" Anna said as she threw the snowball straight at Elsa! She barely managed to get out of the way as the snowball collided with the fireplace.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted in shock. "Not here in the library."

"Oh right. Sorry Elsa! I forgot that books were part of your life!" Anna said with a small giggle.

"Very funny. Okay. You learnt to make a snowball. I think that's enough for toni...umph" Elsa grunted as a snowball hit her on the back of her head. "Anna!"

Anna just grinned as she made another snowball materialize.

_Oh no._

Within seconds the two sisters were engaged in a massive snowball fight. Anna had managed to materialize a little bit of snow for Elsa to use as ammunition. The sisters laughed as they ran around the library pelting each other with snowballs. Soon the library was a mess of snow and ice, with books scattered all over the place.

"Your Majesties! What are you doing?" Kai shouted in shock as he entered the library to find it in ruins.

"KAI!" The princess and Queen gasped.

"Your majesties. Its already nearly 10 pm. Shouldn't you two be in bed? Oh, Gerda is going to have a fit when she sees this mess" Kai asked

"Sorry Kai, my younger sister wanted to play," Anna said pointing at Elsa.

"What? You fired the first shot!" Elsa replied back.

"Ahem." Kai interrupted. "Your majesties, I think you two should go to bed now. Don't worry I'll fix this.

"Thank you Kai," Anna said. The girls left the room giggling.

* * *

"I'm sorry that we couldn't do this before..." Elsa started.

"It's okay. We have all the time in the world now." Anna replied with a smile. "Tomorrow, can you teach me how to make an ice dress?"

"Anna! Tomorrow I'm going to teach you some manners, especially some table manners. You can't eat like you normally do at the ball. The ice powers, you can learn, after the ball."

"Oh, but!"

"Anna?"

"Well if I finish early tomorrow, can we? Please?"

Elsa contemplated the question for a few seconds. Finally she sighed. "Fine." Anna squealed in delight.

The sisters headed to the Queens room.

"Elsa. I know this is your room, so, um do you wanna stay with me tonight?" Anna asked trying not to make it sound awkward.

"Well, it is my room..." Elsa asked with a thought. "But then again, if it wasn't I would accept anyway. Of course I want to."

Anna just Chuckled. Within minutes the two girls were dressed for bed. As Anna jumped in besides Elsa she said, "Elsa! Remember your promise tomorrow. You said you would teach me how to use your powers."

"Yeah, yeah! Don't keep on all night about it" Elsa said sleepily.

"G'night Elsa" Anna said as she closed her eyes.

"G'night Anna" Elsa replied as she snuggled up to her sister.

Anna fell asleep first, but Elsa soon followed suite...

* * *

**[Spell Check: 15/03]**

**Sorry how short this chapter is. I didn't have much time to write this yesterday, and had to work on something else. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**The next few chapters will take a while longer to write.**

**-TacticX**


	6. Fractured Ice

_Click_

"GET UP!" The guard said, holding onto his sword. "Prince Lecter wants to see you!"

"If you're holding your sword, you better be ready to use it!" A man said from the darkness in the corner.

"Shut Up!" The guard said ready to unsheathe his sword. "You are lucky you haven't been sentenced for treason yet. Now get your ass up now, before I use force."

The man stood up with a laugh. "I can take on all of you if I really wanted to. If that's what you want, then so be it!" He said, voice rising in a threatening manner.

"Enough with that!" Came a voice from the left. A big burly guard approached holding two shackles and a rucksack.

"Now! You aren't really going to put me in there, are you? Because I don't think that will work out for anyone..."

"I have had enough of this," The other guard stated as he pulled out his sword. "Let me kill him now! I guarantee the King will reward me handsomely."

"Ester! That is enough. We have our orders. And that was to bring him to Prince Lecter"

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, why would my prick of a brother wish to see me?" The man asked, "Does he wish torment me with memories of the past? Or ruin my life for the future, as he ruined his son's..." The man was interrupted by a punch to his face!

"You don't talk about the Prince like that you ignorant, selfish bastard!" Ester shouted, as he attempted to land another punch on the guys face! The other guard grabbed him before he could though.

"This is not the time or place Ester," the other guard said, struggling to hold the guard back. The prisoner stood up and spat out a bit of blood.

"That didn't even hurt," laughed the man. "I could have wrecked your face..."

"ENOUGH!" The big burly guard boomed. He grabbed the prisoner and slammed him against the wall as he secured the shackles onto the guys arms and legs. "Now move it before I start laying punches!"

Soon enough the prisoner and guards were moving out of the dungeons towards the castle. As they exited the prisoner took note of all the hallways and doors.

"If your planning a route of escape, think again. We have got 100 men guarding the castle. They will make short work of you." The guard said.

"I wouldn't dare think of it," The prisoner said with a sneer.

They soon approached the office of Prince Lecter, and with a knock they entered the room. The prisoner scowled upon seeing the prince.

"Aaah. What a pleasure to see your Traitorous face again Brother." Prince Lecter said as he stood up. "Please leave me and my brother alone for a minute. Lecter' guards looked at each other in uncertainty. Prince Lecter gave a little gesture, indicating that they should leave, of which the guards obeyed; closing the door behind them.

"So, why would you drag me here? Need help handling your little friends again? They still betraying you?" The prisoner said with a sneer. Prince Lecter just laughed, which frankly scared the prisoner a little bit.

"You were always the funny guy in our family. But your not so funny now, locked up with a 25 year sentence, after your little stunt 10 months ago," Prince Lecter said with a grin. "...but that can be fixed. And maybe 2000 gold coins can give you some motivation...or how about revenge? Revenge on the Kingdom that arrested you in the first place... Revenge on their Queen and Princess! How does that sound?"

"What's the catch here? You're willing to put your reputation and life on the line, as well as your inheritance of the throne, to release me..." The Prisoner responded with suspicion, "...and even allow me to go back to the Kingdom that put me here in the first place for revenge... What is really going on here?"

"Did I mention that I will be giving you reinforcements?"

"That doesn't lower my suspicions at all, as a matter of fact it actually increases it. I'll ask you again, what is the catch?"

"O' brother," Prince Lecter said before, in a speed that even the prisoner was shocked by, he pulled out his sword and held it a his neck, "You ask too many questions. I'll brief you on what you need to know once you accept my offer, otherwise you can go back to rotting in your little cell, or maybe I can just end your life here; right now; and get the reward offered on this Coronian wanted poster." Lecter said, as he held up a small poster with the prisoners face on it. "Your choice!"

The prisoner thought over Prince Lecter' deal for a few seconds before giving a small nod. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Excellent! And don't you worry about our other brothers, or the Monarchs. Soon enough they will bow down to me; and you little brother, can be my second in command as we lead our armies to trample and crush the Coronian empire, and their little city-state allies." Prince Lecter said with an evil grin as he sheathed his sword.

"So tell me, what do you know about the legends of Reimarch..." Lecter said as he sat down. "...Hans?"

* * *

Anna yawned lightly as her eyes fluttered lightly. The room was dimly lit by the morning sunrise. Anna cursed at how early the queen had to wake up. Anna had never been an early riser, and by early riser, she meant she never woke up before 9am. And here she was awake at the most ungodly hour she could think of. She looked besides her and saw her, now younger, sister sleeping peacefully besides her. She thought of whether to wake Elsa, but the smile on her face made her think otherwise.

Anna had never been awake at this time before, so she had never seen Arendelle in the morning light. Slowly and carefully, Anna pulled back the bedsheets and crept out of the room, closing the door behind her, before walking towards her room to change into a more queenly-attire. Before long she was at the entrance of the castle dressed in a Light red corset. Being quite lazy, she had just left her hair in the braid, rather than tying into the bun. She was sure Elsa would have preferred a braid to a bun anyway.

The guards greeted the queen as she walked through the gates, eager to get to town to see the morning life of Arendelle. The sun had barely risen over the mountain range, and the sky was basking Arendelle in a pinkish-orange glow. Unbelievably, the town square was already bustling with people, of which some were shocked to see the queens presence at this time in the morning. On the other hand, some were shocked to see the queen at all, as Anna knew that her sister wasn't really the social type of person. That honor would have to be bestowed upon the princess, who spends most of the day outside of the castle. She walked towards the local bakery, after noticing that she hadn't yet had breakfast.

"Aah, Good morning your majesty." The baker greeted with a warm smile. "What may her majesty desire at this fine hour?"

"Well, if it has chocolate, I would probably desire it." Anna said with a laugh. The baker proceeded inside to get some chocolate croissants, just as Kristoff caught sight of the queen.

"Your majesty?" Kristoff asked as he walked over. "Oh wait, no it's Anna."

"Kristoff. I didn't know you were here at this time in the morning." Anna said in surprise.

"Well, an ice harvesters job can never start too early."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well, we haven't found a cure yet, have we?" Kristoff said, before shifting his eyes and adding, "...plus Elsa doesn't actually ever come out into town. Only you would be _social_ enough to visit the townspeople."

Anna couldn't determine whether that was a joke or an insult, but hadn't the time to ask as the baker soon returned with a bag stuffed with chocolate croissants.

"Here you are your majesty." The baker said handing the Queen the bag, "That will be 14 Corls."

Within minutes Anna had managed to consume the entire bag, with Kristoff walking besides hes staring in shock. With sarcasm he asked, "You want a second bag?"

"No. I'm okay" Anna said not noticing the sarcasm of Kristoff' voice. They sat down on a bench in the town square as some children stopped.

"Your majesty, can you please make some snow." Begged one of the little boys.

"Yes. Please do." asked another boy.

"Alright, alright." Anna said before she knew what she was doing. Kristoff nudged her, with a look that said, what are you doing? Anna nervously looked back. With a deep breath, she waved her hands trying to remember what Elsa had told her about using Ice magic. Anna tried her best to visualize the snow, and to her delight, upon looking around she saw a small patch of snow surrounding the boys, who were now laughing gleefully and running around.

Anna repeated what she had done and soon enough the whole town square was covered in light snow. With a flick of her wrist she made a small flurry appear above, which immediately started snowing. Other towns folk started coming out of their shops and houses into the square, and started playing. Before long the square was filled with dozens of people, building snowmen, having snowball fights and playing around with their friends. It was enjoyable for both Kristoff and Anna, as they have never had this many people interacting with them before. Anna stood up and decided to take it to the next level, as she raised her hands up high and flung them out. This caused a massive snow wave which immediately covered the whole town in Snow.

As soon as Anna had finished her little show she looked at Kristoff with a grin and asked, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

_Yawn_

Elsa sat up rubbing her eyes sleepily, as she looked around. For some reason she felt a little cold despite it being the middle of summer. She thought nothing of it though as she looked for her sister. It was very unlikely for Anna to be up at this time a morning, no matter whether she is in Elsa' body or not. Elsa got off the bed and proceeded towards her wardrobe, where she donned on a Purple corset. She knew that this was the type of dress that Anna would wear, due to her lack of fashion sense. She approached her Window expecting to be greeted by a Green, forested, Summer-style Arendelle, but was instead greeted by a snow-covered Kingdom. The fjord wasn't frozen, which was probably a good thing, but the entire town was covered in a 2 foot layer of snow, and there was light snowfall throughout the Kingdom. Elsa would have screamed at that point had she been in her own body, but since she was in Anna', that only amplified the fear that Anna may have lost control of her powers and doomed everyone. Before Elsa knew what she was doing, she was running down the stairway towards the coutryard.

"Your majesty! Where are you going?" Kai yelled out.

"Where is my sister?" Elsa asked panicking.

"She was last saw heading towards the town square." Kai replied

"Thank you Kai." Elsa said as she ran at full speed towards the town square.

* * *

"This is amazing!" yelled one of the shopkeepers as he skid down a snow mound that Anna had made. The town square was literally unrecognizable. There were snow mounds on scattered at random throughout the square, 2 small ice rinks, numerous snowmen, and even an ice slide for the children.

"Anna! I did not know you had this much talent and experience with ice and snow!" Kristoff said with a shock.

"Well, I have been watching Elsa a lot, so I have learned a few tricks. Then again, once you get the hang of it, it's quite easy actually." Anna said blushing.

"Well if it's so easy, how comes Elsa lost control of her powers on her coronation. Didn't she have 18 yea..." Kristoff stopped short when he realized what he was saying. That and Anna was looking at him, as if she was ready to snap. "No Anna. I didn't mean any insult to your sister. It's just that has she ever done anything like this before?"

"Yes." Anna said straightly, "When we were kids. Remember? I told you about that?"

"Oh right!" Kristoff said shamefully. He had made this situation extremely awkward already, and he was in desperate need of a way to fix it. He quickly asked, "So where is Elsa?"

"Trying to change the subject are we?"

Kristoff just sighed.

The town square was now full of citizens and children playing around in Anna' little snow park. She and Kristoff had already built around 4 snowmen, and were now feeling a bit bored. Anna severely wanted to see what else she could do with Elsa' powers, but she was afraid of losing control of it. But what if she was away from others? It should be safe to try it, right? She whispered something to Kristoff and he and Anna stood up and began to run out of the town square.

* * *

"What the..."

Elsa' mouth was gaping open when she saw the sight in front of her. The entire town square was covered in a 2 foot blanket of snow, but to her shock, instead of seeing the citizens running around in fear and horror, screaming about the end of times, they were playing in the snow happily.

"Princess! How are you?" Asked one of the shopkeepers. "Here are some chocolates! I do know you love the dark ones especially." He handed Elsa a small box of chocolates. She happily accepted it with a nod.

"Erm, Excuse me. Have you seen the Queen?" Elsa asked the shopkeeper.

"Aye." He replied, "I saw her leaving with an Ice Cutter. They were going South towards the Percal Mountain."

"What? Ok. Thank you." Elsa said as she started to run towards the stables.

* * *

"I used to come here as a kid." Anna said as they approached Percal mountain. The mountain was nowhere near as big as the north mountain, but it was a perfect testing ground for Anna' powers. "Come on!" Anna said urging Kristoff to hurry up. "I want to see what I can really do!"

A few minutes later, they had reached the base of the mountain.

With a hesitant smile Kristoff said, "Alright! Let's see what you can do! Let it go!" Anna just giggled.

As Kristoff stood back, Anna was beginning to test Elsa' magic, first by creating a couple of flurries, followed by a larger patch of snow onto the grass-covered ground. Anna ran up the hill slightly. She waved her hands and made a couple of mounds of snow appear. Anna' foot connected with the ground as she froze a 20ft patch of ground to ice around her. Anna was delighted beyond doubt, at just how good it felt to be able to freely use these powers.

Without even giving it a second thought, she waved her hands in the air and covered the entire Percal mountain in snow. If Kristoff was impressed before, then now he was completely awestruck at the marvels that greeted his eyes. Anna flicked her wrist, to command a light snowfall which followed suite. She then twirled her hands around and created a snowman. She twirled her hands around again, and created yet another snowman. She repeated this for what seemed to be at least a dozen times, before Kristoff called out with a laugh, "I wouldn't build anymore snowman Anna! Unless your planning an invasion of Weselton using them! Plus, I think that Elsa may want to build some too." Anna just laughed.

After the snowman, Kristoff followed Anna higher up the side of the mountain. She did a few more gestures, and soon enough, to Kristoff' disbelief, a small palm tree, made of ice, appeared. Anna created a few more, along with some ice benches and some fountains. She then made a few ice statue replicas of some of the townspeople, though, for her and Kristoff' amusement, she did it while making some of their features disproportional and distorted.

"Make his nose a little bigger!" Kristoff said with a laugh, as Anna created a crude impression of the flower salesman. "There we go..."

Before long, the entire hill and mountain were covered in snowy and icy decor, from statures, to snowmen, to small structures like trees and benches.

Kristoff just couldn't help but say, "My god Anna. This is...you are incredible at this! I...I...Even Elsa couldn't do this type of stuff without struggling...well I mean she can easily do it now, but before!" Kristoff said, trying not to make it sound to insulting.

"Yes Kristoff I get it, you think I'm amazing. But It's my sister I have to thank for all of this. I learned this by listening to what she told me about how she had been making her ice...stuff. Once you do your first shot, the rest literally just follows along." Anna said smiling. Anna suddenly gasped! "I wonder if I can make an ice castle?"

The smile on Kristoff' face vanished almost immediately. "Umm Anna? Yeah, umm, I think that this may be enough ice magic for today. I don't think you should experiment with an ice castle! Don't you think that's a little too high for your level at the moment?"

"Probably. But if Elsa can do it, then so can I!" Anna said not knowing just how difficult this feat would be. "I did make all of this anyway, didn't I?" she said gesturing to the snow and ice covered mountain and hill.

"Yeah Anna, but a couple pounds of snow and ice shaped in statues, and mounds is different from say... a 100 ton solid ice castle." Kristoff said highly concerned. "Maybe we should leave this type of stuff to Elsa, or at least have her presence here before proceeding!"

"My sister is in my body at the moment. The cold would affect her, and I wouldn't risk hurting her by having her here with me." Anna said, looking for a spot where she could try to build a castle.

"Uhuh. So am I in any imminent threat of being frozen from a misfired ice blast?" Kristoff asked, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Very funny Kristoff, Oooh, I found a place!"

Kristoff just sighed as he walked towards the spot that Anna had chosen. "Anna, Your sister would kill me if anything happened to you. Literally! She would probably have me executed in front of everyone in Arendelle."

"Oh she wouldn't do that," Anna said. Before she quietly muttered, "probably."

Anna stood in he middle of the flat patch of snow covered ground and took a deep breath. "All right! Here goes nothing"

Kristoff looked at Anna with concern showing on his face. He was dreading what would happen should Anna become hurt during this little creational stunt. Of course, that thought would be tripled in horror if anyone found out, as to them it looked it would look like the queen was injured. But that would be nothing compared to what Elsa would think and do, if she would find out that Kristoff had failed to protect her little sibling. All those thought were running through his mind, which of course, caused him to miss the amazing spectacle in front of him. It was only when the light suddenly dimmed, that he looked up and nearly fainted in shock. In front of him was now a castle. A massive ice castle. Nowhere near as big or magnificent as Elsa' castle on the North mountain, but nonetheless, there was one in front of him. He stood in shock at the sight which had just appeared out of the previously empty ground.

"Oh...My...God!" Kristoff said in shock, not knowing whether he was going to faint from it's magnificence or not. "Anna. This...this is amazing!"

"Aw, it's nothing" Anna said as he pulled Kristoff inside."I doesn't have anywhere near as much indoor decor as Elsa' castle either."

"Yeah." Kristoff agreed, "But it's not that. It's the fact that you have just made a castle out of nothing, it just appeared. That is amazing! You are amazing!"

Anna blushed, and before either knew what they were doing, Anna and Kristoff had touched lips and were deep in a Kiss

* * *

"My god!" Elsa nearly screamed.

What should have been a green, grass covered hill, was now covered in snow, with snow mounds and statues, and other small ice structures scattered around. But it wasn't that, that captivated Elsa. No. It was the other structure that had miraculously appeared in seconds. Without hesitation, Elsa rode on her steed, towards the newly created Ice castle, in hope that Anna had not already left.

* * *

"And this is the bedroom, and this the second bedroom," Anna said enthusiastically. Kristoff had unwillingly been taken on a tour of the castle by Anna, though he didn't mind. That kiss had pretty much cleared his mind of all fear...and pretty much all sense, as he stumbled around with Anna around the castle.

"Wanna go out on the balcony?' Anna asked.

"Alright." Kristoff replied almost immediately.

As they approached the balcony,Kristoff noticed a few things."Anna. I don' think this balcony is well made. I can see a few cracks in the pillars"

"Oh, I assure you that is fine." Anna said over-confidently.

Kristoff approached one of the cracked supports and looked closely at it. While Kristoff was busy inspecting the balcony, something caught Anna' eye. A figure was approaching by horse from the North.. Anna squinted trying to attain a better view and trying to identify the incoming figure. To her shock, the incoming figure was her.

"Oh no. Elsa' here" Anna muttered. "I am so dead now!"

Anna watched as her sister pulled up beneath the balcony and dismount her horse. She Elsa look up at her.

"Anna!"

"Elsa? What are you doing here?" Anna asked, thinking of a viable excuse. "This isn't what it looks like. I was just trying out some of your powers. Just putting on a little show for Kristoff!"

"Did you make this?" Elsa called back. Anna nodded in response. Elsa couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. Her little sister had managed to construct an ice castle with absolutely no help or experience whatsoever. She couldn't help the fact that the little pang of jealousy she felt inside of her was coming back out again. This time, a little bit stronger than the last. Yet, she also felt extremely proud at her sister for being able to create such an amazing castle, though it was still nothing in comparison to her own one on the North mountain. She looked up, and was about to ask whether she could come in or not, when a small cracking sound caught her attention.

It also caught the attention of Kristoff and Anna who were still on the balcony.

"Kristoff? What was that?"

"Anna! I don't think you built the balcony very well. The support columns are cracked, and it doesn't look like they are going to hold much longer." Kristoff said with extreme concern. He then noticed Elsa' standing below searching for the location of the sound. He also noticed that one of the support columns had cracked down the center and was about to break apart. His eyes widened in horror, at what was about to happen. Without second thought, he leaned over the balcony and screamed down to Elsa, "ELSA! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

"What?" Elsa shouted back.

"RUN!" kristoff screamed at the top of his lungs, as a shard of ice broke of from the support column and went into free fall heading straight for Elsa. Elsa tried to run but her legs literally locked in fear.

She couldn't move!

She couldn't scream.

She just looked up in Horror at the shard of Ice that was about to hit her.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed with a scream, that was so loud that she was sure that it could have been heard miles away. She tried to cast a snow mound, or make the ice disappear, but fear had gripped her so tightly that the ice powers completely refused to function. Kristoff screamed as he knew what was inevitably going to happen.

Anna watched in Horror at the sight that was about to unfold in front of her,

,as Elsa tried to run, but couldn't move,

,as Kristoff tried desperately to do something though he knew there was nothing that could be done,

,as the shard of ice smashed unto Elsa' head,

,as her sister crumpled to the ground, unconscious,

,as Elsa lay motionless on the ground, surrounded by shattered ice,

_ELSA!_

* * *

**I promised a longer chapter and here it is.**

**I called it Percel Mountain, because i am horrible with names. **

**Sorry! I just couldn't resist ending this chapter with two Cliffhanger's. Apparently Hans isn't the only rotten one in his family either. **

**Oh poor Elsa. Maybe Anna should have read a little more about construction as a kid.**

**-TacticX**


	7. Guilty Conquest

"Lecter?"

"LECTER? God damn it answer" Prince Alexander yelled through the door. "Brother, you better open this door, or else..."

_Click._

"What the heck is going on in here?" Asked Alexander as he looked around the room. "I could here voices. Talking to yourself again little brother?"

"What I do is none of your business Alex!" Lecter growled.

"Now you listen to me Asshole," Alexander threatened as he approached Lecter, sword drawn, "I don't like you! You were never a brother to me, nor was that other prick Hans. Now I know your planning something, and if I find out you are attempting anything against as or the King and Queen, I will not hesitate to slit your throat and watch you bleed out in front of everyone. Do you understand me?" Alexander was now holding the sword at Lecter' throat. "Well? Do you?"

"Yes!" Lecter Hissed.

Alexander glared before retreating back towards the door. "I am keeping my eye on you!" He said as he slammed the door closed. A few seconds later, Lecter knocked 5 times on the wall. The book cabinet on the left side of the room opened to reveal Hans.

"Don't worry brother of mine, We will soon have our revenge! Once we get the _Concordus_ we will have supreme leadership of the minds and hearts of everyone, and our brothers will pay for the torture and misery have put us through all these years." Lecter said as he walked towards a portrait on the wall. He slid it back to reveal a small hidden compartment, of which upon being opened, appeared to contain a small scroll and a few metal objects. Lecter took the scroll and a small metal object, which he put down on the table in front of Hans.

"This..." Lecter said holding up the scroll, "...is the map that one of the previous explorers used to try and find Reimarch' cove, though he never got the chance as he died of pneumonia before he could trace it's location."

"Is this map legitimate?" Hans asked, "This better not lead me into the middle of a wasteland, or get me and my men lost at sea!"`

"It's legitimate, though I cannot guarantee it's accuracy, and it's the only map in existence of it's kind. Though I cannot guarantee that either! But trust me when I say that no one else except us, believes in these legends." Lecter said. He then handed Hans the small metal object which turned out to be a small key-like object with mysterious symbols engraved into it. "This is the supposed key, that will gain you entry into the cove. Now I cannot guarantee your safety once you get into the cove, as no one has ever made it into the cove before, so I have made arrangements with someone that you may have met indirectly before."

"Who?" Hans asked.

"Just wait here for a while," Lecter said as he disappeared out of the door into the Halls, "Make yourself at home. I've got to get them into the castle first!" And with that Lecter closed the door and locked it, leaving Hans confused at who he could have met that hated him before.

* * *

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she ran down the ice steps, Kristoff following suite. She was sure she had never run this fast in her life before. She nearly tripped and fell at the last step, but luckily Kristoff was close enough to catch her, though she soon wiggled out of his grasp, and continued running towards her fallen sister. She slid onto her knees next to Elsa, who was still unconscious, a small trickle of blood visible on her forehead.

"Elsa!" She screamed, shaking her body in an attempt to wake her sister up, as Kristoff knelt next to Anna! He picked up Elsa' arm and searched for a pulse. He gave a sigh of relief when he felt it.

"She's alive!" Kristoff said to Anna, tears now streaming down her face, "We have to get her back to Arendelle now though! Being Alive doesn't mean being fine!"

Kristoff picked up the princess's body in his arms and ran over to Sven, just as Anna was mounting her horse. "C'mon boy! Get us back to Arendelle."

Soon the three of them were on there way back to Arendelle at full speed!

* * *

"OPEN THE GATES!" Anna screamed as they approached the castle entrance. The guards complied as they opened the left gate, but they soon gasped when they saw the Princess's body in Kristoff' arms. They looked at each other, frightened expressions clearly showing on their faces, as they looked at the Queen, knowing exactly what must have happened.

Sven skid to a stop at the entrance of the castle, as Kristoff dismounted, along with Anna. The guards threw the doors open as Anna screamed for them to get Kai, Gerda and the Royal physician.

They ran up the stairs to the princess's bedroom and laid Elsa down on the bed, just as the physician and the two servants ran in.

"Your majesty! What happened?" Gerda said in shock at the sight of the scene in front of her. "What did you do?"

"I...I...didn't do anything!" Anna said stuttering, her face covered in tears!

"Your Majesty!" This time this came from the physician. "What happened exactly! I cannot perform a diagnosis without knowing how this happened!"

"Well...I...I...built an Ice cas...castle, and then some ice broke of and it...it...f...fell on her head" Anna stuttered as even more tears fell. "It...It hit her on the head, and she...she was knocked out."

"How big was the block of ice?" The physician asked, as he took some bandages out of his bag. Kristoff moved his hands and indicated a block that was around the size of Olaf. The physician started to wrap the princess's head in bandaging.

"W...will she be ok." Anna asked.

"She will live..." The physician took a deep breath,"...but, I can't tell when she will wake up."

"What?" Anna asked looking like she was about to cry again. "What do you mean?"

"She suffered a concussion from the impact! There is no telling when she will wake up..." The doctor said, uncertainty clearly showing. "She could wake up in 10 minutes...or 10 years!"

Anna gasped and started crying all over again. She sat down on a chair next to her bed as she set her hand on Elsa' strawberry-blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry." Anna cried. "I'm so..." Anna cried even harder. Kristoff approached Anna and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should leave you 3 alone for a moment." The physician as he indicated to the servants to leave. He closed the door behind him. Kristoff nodded to Anna as he too, left the room leaving Anna and an unconscious Elsa in the room. Anna continued to cry silently for what seemed to be hours, but a knock bought her back to reality. At first Anna looked at her sister thinking it was her, but her heart broke when she saw her sister still unconscious. She heard a sound from behind, and saw Gerda approach, her hands clasped together.

"Would her majesty want anything?" Gerda asked quietly, "Maybe something to drink or eat?"

"No. I am ok!" Anna whispered, still holding onto Elsa' arm.

"This isn't your fault your majesty okay!" Gerda said in attempt to calm the Queen. "It was just bad luck that Princess Anna happened to be underneath the balcony when it happened. I'm sure she will be fine. Your sister is very strong. She had the courage and will to come to your aid on your coronation. She definitely has the will to get through this!"

Anna couldn't help but smile at Gerda' words. She slowly stood up and wrapped the blanket around her sister, before walking out of the room with Gerda following. She was about to start searching for Kristoff, when all of a sudden a guard ran up to her.

"Your majesty! I know this is not the best time and all, what with what happened to your sister, but the council has called an emergency meeting. You are requested to attend immediately." The guard said breathlessly.

"What? But I..." Anna started. She did not know what to say. She was completely lost for words, as she had no idea what to do in such a meeting. Elsa had not taught her anything about these emergency meeting, and it came as a complete shock to her, that one was even called. But Anna knew deep inside, that Elsa would have wanted Anna to be at that meeting. Besides, at the moment Anna was the queen, so she was obligated to attend it, no matter how much she wanted to stay with Elsa. With a small nod, Anna followed the guard to the Council room, praying that nothing more could go wrong in an already ruined day. All she was wishing for now was for her sister to wake up as soon as possible.

* * *

As Anna entered the room, she could see the Prime Minister and other advisers conversing with each other, though the minute they caught sight of the queen, they quieted down.

As Anna sat down the Prime Minister started talking, "We all know that these are dire times. Our trade with the Kingdom of Valheim is decreasing with every passing month, and we have had to raise taxes by another 4 percent in the last month alone. But even with all these things, the number one most important thing in Arendelle is security."

The Prime minister looked at all the advisers and the queen before he continued.

"About an hour ago, we caught a spy from Weselton trying to infiltrate the castle, disguised as a royal guard. It was only thanks to the amazing spotting skills of one of the servants, that we managed to apprehend the spy. We managed to secure him in the dungeon, before it took a turn for the worst. He committed suicide in the cell, before we had a chance to interrogate him, meaning we have absolutely no idea what he wanted, or how he got in here in the first place. Now what I want to know, is how a spy managed to get into Arendelle, Get all the way to the castle, Get his hands on Arendellian Guard uniforms, and infiltrate the ground floor, without being seen by anyone till he was already inside the castle?"

All the advisers looked at each other before looking at the security adviser.

"Well Mr. Horell?" The Prime Minister asked the Security adviser. "Would you care to explain how a spy managed to infiltrate our Kingdom without being detected by Arendelle's Security Force, a force that I believe was set up, and trained by you!"

"Well, I assure you I am not conniving with the enemy, if that is what your asking! It was probably due to the incompetency of a few of my guards, which I assure you will be punished, should I find out who they are."

"Well that's good, but that does not exclude the fact that this infiltration still happened." Prime Minister Louis said, anger increasing with every minute. "Now I want an explanation as to how the hell this even occurred in the first place?"

"Well that is a question you should be asking the guards responsible..."

"NO! That is a question that I should be asking the so-called adviser that is supposed to fu..."

"Prime Minister Louis! That language will not be accepted in this room, or anywhere within my presence!" Anna said, shocking the entire room.

"Well, at least the queen is awake now!" Chuckled the Military Adviser. "I was wondering when the queen would say something."

"Well, I don't really have much to say." Anna stated, with absolutely no idea what she was doing or saying. The only thing she wanted to do was get back to her sister, and be with her till she wakes up.

"You're the Queen! You're supposed to have something to say in this. It doesn't concern you that Weselton could steal important information from us and use it against us?"

"Jarge, At this moment I honestly couldn't care less! All I want is for this meeting to finish so I can get back to my sister. I guarantee you've already heard. News spreads fast in Arendelle anyway." Anna said agitated by the councils lack of concern.

"You're majesty, what happened to your sister was highly unfortunate indeed, but with so many events and problems occurring at the moment, we cannot stray from more important situations, like what would happen should a spy really infiltrate Arendelle and escape successfully." Jarge said.

He then turned back to the rest of the council before proceeding. "I honestly think that we should double our military strength. That should prepare us for any possible invasions from enemy states. We should also increase the amount of guards that we have stationed at the castle and, I can't believe I'm saying this, enact the closed gates policy."

"What?" The queen yelled. At the point of hearing the council vote to close the gates, Anna finally flipped out. She knew that there was no way that Elsa would ever accept closing the gates again. "No!"

"NO?" Jarge asked. "What do you mean no, your majesty! This could be the only way that Arendelle stays protected. If we close the gates, they can't get in."

"We are not Closing the Gates!" Anna snapped. "And that is final. My sister would not have wanted that!"

"Since when does the _enjoyment_ of your sister, become more important than the integrity and safety of Arendelle? That is an extremely selfish decision! One that I will no tolerate!" Jarge shouted standing up. Suddenly every eye in the room was looking at either Jarge or the Queen, who had also stood up.

"How dare you accuse me of being selfish! And I honestly don't care whether you like it or not! I am the Queen and any decision that I make will be final." Anna shouted, her temper rising higher every second.

"And that is another selfish decision. Sacrificing our citizens safety and our Kingdom's secrets, in exchange for your little sister's play time is a stupid, selfish decision!" Jarge mocked. He knew he was getting dangerously close to being fired, or possibly frozen, but he didn't care. If that was what it would take to protect Arendelle and it's citizens then so be it.

"I have had enough! The gates are not being closed and that is final! If you have a problem with that then get out!" Anna yelled. The council members looked at each other muttering things, that neither Anna nor Jarge could hear.

"Your majesty! I think that maybe we should listen to Jarge. I mean, his suggestion may benefit us especially in the long run. If we keep the gates open, then we risk another infiltration from more spies. Those spies may be more successful than this one was, and if they manage to get their hands on our secrets or war plans, they could have a massive strategic advantage over us in any future invasions."

"As long as we maintain our military strength, then we can hold off any future infiltrations!" Anna said. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing or saying, and feared that she may end up messing up Elsa' reputation with the council. But she didn't care. If that is what it would take for her to keep the gates open then so be it. She would explain everything to her sister once she wakes up. Of course, Anna had no idea what these decisions would cause in the long run, but she knew what the right thing to do was, and that was to keep the gates open. "Double our security! Increase training for our guards, especially in the field of whatever is needed to counter spying..."

"You mean counter-espionage?"

"Yes that!"

"Is she serious?" Jarge asked. "I think the Queen has lost it! Your majesty! What you are asking is a major change, one that cannot be performed in mere days. This could take months to enact, and that will still be more than enough time for Weselton and the Southern Isles to penetrate our Kingdom again. Closing the gates is an immediate option that will benefit us in the short run. Once that's done, then we can focus on enacting the plan you just suggested. But doing this with open gates will only leave Arendelle in a more vulnerable position than it already is in! Please your majesty. Think twice about what you are doing!"

"I am actually going to agree with Jarge on this..." said one of the advisers.

"Me too. It is the best and most sensible option as of this moment!" Another one of the advisers agreed.

"Can you two hear yourselves? The queen is the one to make the decisions around here! Not you!" Shouted another adviser in support of the queen.

"Yeah. I agree that this infiltration occurred because of our militaries lack of training. I agree with the queen that we should increase our military strength and training.!"

"Are you even listening to yourselves? You are all acting like fools!" Screamed Jarge. "Why are you supporting someone who has no idea how to run a kingdom!"

At this Anna finally flipped out. She walked over to the Military adviser and literally punched him in the face, knocking him onto the ground in shock, as the entire room gasped. A couple of the advisers laughed, while some just stood there in shock and awe. They never expected the Queen to become physical in her meetings, and this was definitely a first. For a moment, Anna too forgot who she was physically, and gasped in shock when she realized what she had just done. Not only had she just made a fool of Arendelle's military adviser, but she may have also just ruined Elsa' queenly reputation.

"I am so sorry. I lost control. I didn't know what I was doing!" Anna said apologetically.

"You're damn right your majesty!" Jarge said as he stood up holding his, now bleeding, nose.

"Well technically he did start it..." one of the advisers stated.

"Look! I have had enough of this meeting!" Anna said as she approached the door. "Unless you have any other concerns, this meeting is officially over! And as I said, the gates stay open!" And with that the Queen stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

"Aye. I'm getting too old for this," Jarge chuckled.

As Anna walked down the hallway she nearly collapsed in shock! She was not the one to usually lose her temper, and rarely did she ever punch a member of Arendelle in the face. But Jarge had pushed her to her limits, so she had just cause, though she guaranteed her sister wouldn't think of the same thing. Either way she proceeded to her room to check on Elsa, hoping that she would be awake already.

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna called quietly as she entered her room. "Elsa? Are you awake?"

_No Response._

Anna just sighed. She walked over to her still, unconscious sister and sat down next to her.

"Oh Elsa. I am so sorry, for everything. I didn't want any of this to happen. I...I should have listened to you. I should have just stayed in the castle this morning." Tears started to fall again as Anna apologized. And with that Anna just laid her head on the bed, holding Elsa' arm by her side.

"I love you..." And with that Anna finally closed her eyes and fell asleep, tired from the chaotic meeting she had just carelessly waltzed into and possibly screwed up, hoping that Elsa wouldn't take blame for what she had just done..

* * *

_Tap Tap Tap_

"What the?" Hans muttered as he looked around.

_Tap Tap Tap_

"Who's there?"

"The wall..." A muffled voice called out from somewhere.

"What wall?"

"Go towards the portrait and pull the torch down..." Hans obeyed. As he pulled down the torch a small passageway opened next to the mantle.

"My god Lecter. How many Hidden passages does this castle have?" Hans asked curiously.

"Dozens...But that's for another time..." Lecter said as he exited the hidden passage. "Go lock the door..."

As Hans locked the door, he heard Lecter shout out into the tunnel.

"Brought some guests?" Hans asked.

"Oh. More than just a guest. I have a feeling that you have already met." Lecter stated. If anything, this confused Hans even more. He had never met anyone other than the Queen and Princess in Arendelle, and he rarely socialized with people, considering he had spent the last 10 months imprisoned in the cells below. Who could Lecter have possibly bought, that knew him and was not an enemy?

"Hello Hans..." said an all but too familiar voice. Hans turned around as a short, slim figure exited the passage followed by a couple of large figured bodyguards. Hans gasped at the sight of the guy.

"The Duke of Weselton?" Hans said in disbelief to his brother. "But How?"

"Well, apparently, like me and you, they wish to take over the Coronian Empire, and like you, the duke has a grudge on Arendelle." Lecter replied.

"I was stripped of my ranking the minute I got back to Weselton. I was ridiculed, made a fool of. Told I was mentally unstable for believing in something as crazy as magic." The Duke said. "Every single minute since that wretched Queens coronation, I have vowed to take revenge, to watch them suffer, and when I heard about your insane stunt, to go after the _Concordus, _I knew immediately what must be done."

"Yes. Me and the duke are going to work together. Once we get the _Concordus, _our armies can combine into an unstoppable force. We can take every kingdom in Europe by storm within weeks. We will be unstoppable. And you and the duke can have your revenge on that petty kingdom and it's queen and princess." Lecter said a little over-enthusiastically.

"Are you mad brother?" Hans said, still in a state of shock. "The duke is psychologically unstable!"

The duke simply rolled his eyes. "In what way?" He asked curiously.

"Your men were one of the main reasons I failed to take over Arendelle when I did. I could have easily taken on the Queen in her castle, but noooo, Your stupid guards just had to interfere, and I had no choice but to act as if I was on Arendelle's side, which eventually led to me failing to kill them both." Hans yelled.

"Quiet!" Lecter shouted. He lowered his voice before saying, "We are severely outnumbered here at the moment. The last thing we want to do is alert my brother of our presence. They will not take too kindly to him being here..." Lecter said gesturing to the duke. "Since the Southern isles have heard of his intentions, we have had no contact or trade with Weselton whatsoever. You will not believe the amount of contacts I had to communicate with just to get them within borders, let alone inside the castle."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with that..." The duke started, "Oh, and we all know that your failed assassination attempt in Arendelle was due plainly, to your incompetence with the queen and princess."

"Incompetence?" Hans yelled, "Your men interrupted my plan. If they didn't interfere, I could have been the King of Arendelle, and that dratted Elsa would be dead."

"And we'll have plenty of chances to kill the two of them once we get the _Concordus!_" The duke said.

"Guys! Can you please settle your differences some other time, other than now! We are in the middle of a discussion here." Lecter interrupted.

"I'm sorry brother, but I cannot work with this madman," Hans stated.

"Would you rather, I send you back into the dungeon again?" Lecter asked, which immediately silenced Hans. "I didn't think so. Know of that's all done with..."

"What the Hell is going on in there?" Alexander yelled as he slammed on the door. "Open this door right now!"

"Hide now!" Lecter said to the men. They proceeded to hide behind the chairs and in the passageway, which Lecter neglected to close.

"Aah, Alex! What a pleasure to see you!"Lecter said innocently, as he opened the door to let his eldest brother in. Alexander was alone as he entered the room, and failed to notice Lecter closing the door and locking it behind him. "So...What bring you to my quarters at 6 in the afternoon."

"You know damn well why I'm here!" Alexander snapped. "Where are they?"

"Where are who?"

"The people you were talking to!" Alexander shouted, while he looked behind a couch. Two men were hiding behind another couch just to the left. A couple of meters closer and Alexander would have seen them. But before he could walk any further, he noticed the gaping hole in the wall that was the secret passageway.

"What the heck is this?" He asked as he approached the passageway, completely oblivious to the dagger that Lecter has just pulled out of his pocket.

"Show yourself!" Alexander yelled in the passageway. The duke and his men slowly walked out of the passage and revealed themselves, anxious expressions present on their faces.

Prince Alexander was about to draw his weapon, but he was cut short by a sudden sharp pain in his chest, followed by a loss of breath. He looked down at his chest, to see a dagger sticking straight out of the middle of his chest, blood pouring on to the floor. He took his last breath, and saw the horrified expressions on the duke's face, before he collapsed onto the floor, dead, surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

Everyone in the room, except Lecter, stood frozen in horror, at the sight of what just happened.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Hans screamed, feeling nauseous at the sight of all that blood.

"I did what was needed to preserve our secrecy." Lecter answered calmly, as if he had seen this happen a million times before.

"You Bloody killed him!" The duke said, sick at the stomach.

"Yes that I did!"

"But..." Hans stammered. He felt like he was going to faint. His eldest brother was now dead. No matter the fact that Alexander was the one to throw him in jail, he had just witnessed his second eldest brother, kill the Prince in line for the throne.

"You see guys..." Lecter started, as he sat down on the chair. "...Alexander was too much of a threat. He would have found out about our plans, sooner or later. Probably sooner. So We had to get him out of the way."

"WE?" Hans and the duke yelled in unison.

"I had no involvement in this...this tyranny!" Hans declared.

Lecter just ignored them as he continued, "Plus, with Alex out of the way, I am now the first in line for the throne, making it easier for me to garner control of this kingdom. What wrong with you two?Never seen a dead body before?" Lecter asked noticing the nauseous expressions on their faces. "Oh I get it! Your Virgins of the Battlefield!" Lecter said with a snort, "Never killed anyone before, never shed a single drop of blood! How can you talk about getting revenge on Arendelle, when you can't even handle the sight of some blood. Grow up guys. Get used to it. There will be a lot more bloodshed in the upcoming weeks once we get the _Concordus_."

"Wha...What do we do with him?" The duke asked weakly, pointing at the body.

"Dispose of him of course," Lecter replied looking at Hans and the duke. "Here, use the carpet to roll him up in. Then go back in the passageway, but instead of taking a left at the cellar, take a right. Then just proceed straight till you reach the lake. Then just dump the body in there. Simple and easy. Then when you two get back, we can start discussing about how we are going to plan this skirmish."

Hans and the duke nodded in understanding, as they started to roll up the carpet. They knew it was a bad time to argue with a person who had just killed his elder brother without so much as a flinch.

As they walked towards the Lake, specified by Prince Lecter, they knew that maybe, just maybe, Lecter was a little too insane for either of them, they had not expected this at all, or even expected the Prince to have it in him. Yet, he committed this act of murder so easily, it would seem that he had done this a hundred times before. They gave a weird look at each other as they entered another room. Would it really be wise to let this guy be in charge of the Kingdom that would soon rule the entirety of the Coronian empire? They pushed this thought aside as they approached the lake and dumped the body inside.

* * *

It was already nightfall by the time Anna woke up. She had been awoken by a knock on the door. She looked up to see if Elsa was awake yet, or even showed any signs at all of waking up, but to her dismay, Elsa was still unconscious, just as she had been since this morning.

"Anna? Are you awake" Kristoff called from the other side of the door, voice sounding muffled.

"I am now." Anna said quietly, barely audible to Kristoff. "What do you want?"

"It's already 8 in the evening. It's time for dinner," Kristoff said as he entered the room. "You have to eat. You haven't had anything since this morning."

"I'm fine Kristoff." Anna replied, her gaze falling on her sister again.

"Anna," Kristoff whispered as he put his hand on the Queen's shoulder. "She will be fine, trust me. But she wouldn't want you to stress yourself staying by her side for what could possibly be weeks."

"Don't say that Kristoff!" Anna said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes again. "I just want her to wake up as soon as possible. So that I can say sorry, for everything that I have done. Elsa has always been the one to suffer because of my actions."

"She was locked away for 13 years because I didn't listen to her when we were kids," Anna started.

"Well, you _were_ Kids!"

"And the entire Coronation incident occurred because I was blinded by my need for love, that I ended up marrying a psychopath..."

"Yes, but if tit wasn't for that, you two might not have fixed your sisterly relationship. She could still have been shutting you out, and you could have still been talking to the paintings on the wall.

"...and if I hadn't have asked for wine..."

"No! That isn't your fault. That's mine and Eugene'. We picked the wrong wine, we should have just picked up a simple bottle from the rack instead of being lured, to a haunted door, to a haunted catcomb.

"...and If I hadn't had used the powers today and waited for Elsa then she wouldn't be lying here, suffering from my stupidity."

"Well actually I kind of had to agree with you on this. You did go against mine and Elsa' advice."

"I'm just an immature, spoiled girl! She's the perfect one. She has the courage, the royalty, the looks, the intelligence..."

"Anna you have all those things...albeit a bit less on the royalty part, but that was the personality that I fell in love with. I would not have wished for you to be different in any other way. Boy, this is extremely weird saying it to you right now. Feels like I'm talking to Elsa...then again, you are in Elsa' body, technically speaking, at the moment." Kristoff said as Anna gave out a light laugh. "And trust me when I say that, I guarantee that Elsa would not have wanted you any other way either. That personality is who you are. That daredevil, crazy, insane, fun-loving...crazy girl!"

"You said crazy twice..." Anna said, a blush coming on, which stood out on her pale skin.

"I know..." Kristoff said, "Do you get what I mean?"

"I suppose..."

'Well then in that case, can we please get some dinner. I assure you that your sister is not going anywhere! Well?"

"I suppose..."

"Oh C'mon. Can we please just go and have some dinner. Maybe in the town. I know a perfect little cafe. And please don't say _I suppose _again."

"Fine!" Anna replied as she stood up. "But first I've got to go and change."

'What for?" Kristoff asked. "Were only going to the cafe"

"If I was in my normal body, that wouldn't be a problem, but as you can see I am currently the Queen."

"Oh alright. Just don't take forever." Kristoff told Anna as he walked out of the room. "I'll meet you at the entrance."

"Kay."

Anna slowly dragged the blankets up to her sister's neck to protect her form the cold, before kissing her on the forehead. "I'm sorry" Anna said one more time before exiting the room.

"Right! Now to go and change..." Anna said as she walked towards the queens room.

* * *

"Kristoff! Where the heck did you get the money to dine at this place?" Anna asked. The place that Kristoff had bought her to was less of a cafe and more of an expensive French restaurant. Anna honestly didn't even know such a place existed in Arendelle until now.

"I told you...I Have a few friends..."

"Kristoff? This is _your_ money right?"

"Anna! I am insulted that you would ask me such a thing..." Kristoff mocked as they sat down at a table. "I bring you to an expensive restaurant, and you start accusing me of theft."

Anna giggled at Kristoff' remark. "No. It's just that I'm not used to seeing you with so much money."

"Okay. Do you want the truth?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course." Anna replied.

Kristoff leaned in and whispered into Anna' ear, "I stole this from a merchant..."

"WHAT?" Anna yelled causing some of the nearby guests to jump in shock.

Kristoff chuckled a bit before he leaned in, "I'm just kidding. No actually this is a combination of family inheritance, a little deal I mad with Eugene, and a small diamond that I managed to trick the trolls into giving me..."

Anna contemplated Kristoff' reply for a second before stating, "Oh... So it's One third Honest money, One Third Illegal trade money, and One third Trickery Money. Right?"

"Seriously?"

"What? That's the truth isn't it?" Anna said with a giggle.

"I suppose. C'mon let's just order. And please don't order the most expensive thing..." Kristoff said with concern.

"Hey. A Queen has got to eat like a Queen." Anna said as her head disappeared behind the Menu. They had chosen a secluded location, making them practically invisible to any guests as so not to alert them of their little date. As Anna was in Elsa' body, people who would see them, would immediately make assumptions that Kristoff was cheating on the Princess by hanging out with the Queen. So to avoid this, without having to reveal to the entire town about the switch, they used the emptiest streets, and they would always try to hide their faces whenever a towns person walked by. Though, not many people entered as this was a little too expensive for the average folk.

* * *

It was already 10 in the evening by time they finished their food, but neither of them felt tired. So rather than heading back towards the castle, they instead decided to take a walk around the fjord.

"It's beautiful at this time a night isn't it?" Anna remarked as she and Kristoff walked on the shoreline of the fjord. There were no clouds in the sky. The stars and the moon were shining brightly, that they cast enough light to see the path they were going on without the need for a lamp. As they walked around the still fjord, smooth as glass in the night sky, Kristoff became increasingly aware of the surroundings as he had never been out at this time of night before. During the day, the forest would usually be filled with animals like deer, or rabbits, and the occasional moose. The pathways would be filled with traders or Ice harvesters heading to the Northern Kingdoms for their standard trade cycle, or for harvesting ice of the Mountains. But at night time Arendelle was a completely different place. It was so quiet, that you could hear your own heartbeat if you listened carefully enough. And the light from the moon reflecting of the fjord, cast a sense of awe, that could not be matched by anything during the day. People weren't joking when they called Arendelle the beauty of the night.

"Kristoff? Where are your parents?"

This question snapped Kristoff out of his midnight dream and bought him back to reality. Upon repeating the Question in his head his mind froze.

"Kristoff. Are you all right?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's just that nobody has ever asked me that kind of question before." Kristoff replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward. Never mind" Anna said apologetically.

"No, no. It's alright. You have revealed so much of your life to me, but I have barely revealed any of mine to you." Kristoff said as they sat down.

"Kristoff, if you don't want to tell me then I am alright with that." Anna said sympathetically.

"No. I am alright with revealing a few things. You have..." Kristoff said as Anna smiled at him. "I am not really sure who my parents were. I already told you how I found my way into the family of the trolls. I saw your parents with you and Elsa heading to the trolls. That was when I eight. But I can't really remember anything before that." Anna looked at the ground. She had just started something extremely awkward, and she could tell that Kristoff was struggling to find words. She tried to stop him there but he continued.

"To be honest, the trolls were kind of my parents, as I never knew my true parents. For all I know they could be dead."

"Oh Kristoff. Don't say that..." Anna said. "I'm sure they're out there somewhere. But consider yourself lucky that you still have parents, well um troll parents, Me and Elsa only have each other. Maybe this isn't the best thing to talk about here."

"Agreed. So what do you want..." Kristoff started before he was cut short by a sound coming from the woods behind them. Kristoff pulled out a hidden dagger from his pants, as he slowly approached the treeline. "Who's there? I am heavily armed!" Kristoff yelled out into the trees.

"Heavily armed with...a dagger?" Anna asked

"Number One rule of Ice harvesting, always carry a weapon."

"I barely think that constitutes as a weapon..."

"Anna please..." Kristoff said as he got closer to the bushes in the trees. The rustling sound was coming from the ground. Whatever it was, it could be no more than a foot high. Kristoff slowly kneeled down into the bushes, and cried in shock. "Argh! Get it away from me!" Kristoff yelled as he fell onto his back. Anna gasped and nearly screamed at the sight of the bunny that jumped...wait! A bunny?

Anna nearly fell back laughing at that moment. "Hahaha! Oh my Kristoff! The tough Ice harvester, scared of a little bunny..." Anna mocked as she approached the fallen harvester and picked up the bunny which was sitting right next to him. "Oh. He's so cute. I think this is a Norwegian Dwarf Rabbit."

"Yeah. And for your information, I screamed because I was expecting something else, like a snake!" Kristoff said in an attempt to gain back some dignity.

"A snake? In Arendelle?"

"Or something else."

"Like a rabbit?"

"Oh, very funny Anna." Kristoff said as he wiped some soil of his clothing.

"Oooh. I'm going to keep him and call him Chelsea." Anna said. Kristoff just looked a her, eyebrows raised.

"Anna. What do you know about looking after a pet? And second, Chelsea is a female name, and how do you even know what gender the bunny is? And finally, I don't think Elsa would be too pleased to wake up to a bunny hopping all around the castle."

"Oh Elsa will be fine with it. I've sneaked pets in before, of course that was when she was 12, and spent most of the time In her room..."

"Exactly." Kristoff interrupted.

"But, she'll be fine with it..."

"Anna! What do you even know about looking after a rabbit?" Kristoff asked as the two of them started walking back to Arendelle, Anna still holding the bunny.

"Well they eat carrots, and they hop around..." Anna said, though she had absolutely no idea what to do with a rabbit.

"Anna. That rabbit probably has a family, so taking it home with you would be...rabbit-napping." Kristoff chuckled. "No, but seriously Anna, you can't just take a random animal you met and bring it home. It's not right."

"You have Sven."

"He's not a pet. He's practically family. I grew up with him." The two of them were already reaching the walkway to the castle entrance. "C'mon Anna. Let the rabbit go back home. Let it Go!"

"Of all the phrases you had to use Elsa'?" Anna said amused.

"Was the first thing that popped in my head."

Anna just sighed. Kristoff was right. It wasn't right to bring a wild animal into the castle even though she did want a bunny. Maybe next time she though, and with that she put the bunny down on the ground and watched it hop away, back to it's home.

"You did the right thing..." Kristoff said taking the Queen's hand. Anna quickly pulled her hand away.

"Kristoff. There are guards..." she said gesturing to the 2 guards who were looking at them curiously. Kristoff and Anna walked slowly to the castle entrance, trying not to attract too much attention. As the approached the castle Kristoff gave a wave as he broke off, to walk to the stables.

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna quietly called in as she entered the Princess's room. Elsa was still in the same position she was, when Anna left. Anna just sighed as she walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair next to it. She set hear head in her arms and closed her eyes.

"G'night Elsa."

Before Long, Anna was asleep dreaming of the times that she and Elsa played as kids.

* * *

"So? Do you now know what to do?" Lecter asked.

"I believe so. And I'm probably guessing that I shouldn't ask about any secret intentions..." Hans stated.

"Obviously. That is between me and my Allies."

"So when do we leave?" The duke asked.

"You leave at first light tomorrow." Lecter replied.

"But the map? Where are we supposed to get this translated?" The duke asked.

"Anywhere that speaks Norwegian. Don't be a fool." Lecter said. "Now, I have assembled a small team of men to accompany you on your mission in case you run into trouble. There is no knowing what will be inside Reimarch' cove, so it's better to be safe than sorry. I have stocked around 4 – 6 weeks of supplies, for you and your men, and enough weapons to take on an army of 100 men. So try not to annoy Kingdoms or States with more than that. But you should be more than capable of handling the occasional pirate."

"Our weapons. What type of weapons have you given?"

"Aah. I thought that you would ask. There is no knowing the dangers that you would face on this journey, so I have invested a huge sum of my inheritance, to gain access to some new firepower. Instead of being equipped with the normal Longbows and Crossbows, I have decided to entrust your team with bayonets, and a dozen Hunting rifles. This should be more than capable of challenging even the strongest of armies. Now beware that there are other kingdoms out there that possess these types of weapons, but I don't think that your paths will cross anytime soon." Lecter informed them.

He continued. "Also, I have decided, that for maximum efficiency of time and resources, to allocate you the Yvonne Cruiser, the fastest ship in the Atlantic. This ship is equipped with over 100 cannons, and has reinforced Wood Armor, capable of withstanding your average Cannon attack. I expect this ship to be returned in the same condition that I have given it to you in. Now the team I have assembled are composed of highly experienced mercenaries, that should be more than capable of handling even the toughest enemy soldiers. I should hope that you would not need to use them yet, but if the situation requires it, then feel free to mercilessly kill your enemies with them. Now I have given you two all of these resources and technologies, so there is no reason that you should fail this mission. Upon arriving with the _Concordus_ I guarantee that I will reward you both handsomely, how does a few dozen gold ingots and 2 Kingdoms each sound?"

The duke and Hans looked at each other in shock. "Really?" They asked in unison.

"Of course. Once we get the _Concordus_, we will literally be unstoppable. We will possess powers and strength that no one on this Earth has ever seen before. Powers that will make Elsa' Ice powers look like a toy. But we have heard rumors that those caves are also equipped with other, less valuable, but still intriguing items, some of which you two may benefit from. Ever heard of Reimarch' switching potion?"

"Of course..." The duke said. "It switches the minds of the two people that drink it, and kills them in a fortnight should they fail to find the antidote on time."

"Exactly. You can even use that against the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. It would make an interesting way for them to die. Wouldn't you say Hans?"

"I suppose! But I am less concerned about the treasures of the cove, and more concerned about how dangerous this mission is! For goodness sake. We don't even know what this map means without hus first going to a Kingdom and getting it translated" Hans said, feeling slightly fearful at the outcome of this mission. He had never been on anything so dangerous before, and from what he had heard, this mission could potentially be more lethal, than a one on one combat against Elsa, which would almost guarantee death.

"Oh Hans. Please don't tell me that my youngest sibling is a coward! Look at this guy..." Lecture said gesturing to the duke of Weselton. "He is at least a hundred years old..."

"Excuse Me?"

"...and you don't see him complaining about the chances of getting injured. What's wrong? Can't you handle a little mud in your face?"

"I am more than capable..."

"I don't want to hear how capable you are Hans! I want to hear you say that you can do it! Not maybe! Not possibly! I want to hear _I Will Succeed_! Say it..."

"I will succeed..." Hans muttered.

"I couldn't hear you..."

"I will succeed..."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE HANS!" Lecter shouted slamming his hand on the table! "SAY IT LIKE YOU BLOODY MEAN IT!"

"I WILL SUCCEED!" Hans yelled into Lecter' face.

"See? That wasn't so hard. Now be gone! Use the cover of night to your advantage. The Southern route has the least amount of guards stationed at this time a night. Use the trees and rocks for cover, and whatever happens...don't get caught by any Coronian empire. Understood?"

"Yes Prince Lecter!" The men said in unison.

"Good Luck gentlemen. And remember..."

"The war has only just begun!"

* * *

**This is one heck of a long chapter. This is focused on Anna/Elsa, Anna/Kristoff and Hans' debacle. Boy this took a long time to write. I just couldn't resist including a little scene between Anna and Kristoff, since technically they are in love. I also have no idea where that rabbit scene came from. **

**I have got three options on what to do with Elsa, yet i haven't decided which one to use yet.**

**Sadness, Anger, Tragedy, Happiness, Love, Treachery, Murder, Family... This chapter has it all.**

**-TacticX**


	8. Preparations

_Yawn_

Anna lifted her head and looked out the window, her eyes barely open, to be greeted by the Pinkish-Orange glow from the early morning sunrise. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, and tried to make sense of her surroundings. She saw herself lying in bed in front of her, but luckily the events since her birthday popped into her head, before she did anything drastic. Then she remembered what happened yesterday morning, how Elsa was smashed on the head with a shard of ice. She sighed as she saw her sister, still stuck in a coma. When was she going to wake up? Anna did notice something peculiar though. She could have sworn that she never grabbed Elsa' arm last night, yet for some reason, here it was right next to her own. She couldn't help it...

"Elsa?" Anna quietly asked, hope present in her heart. But that hope slowly faded when there was still no answer. "Elsa?" She asked one more time, this time while stroking her sister's hair. Still no response. Anna just sighed as she stood up. She walked over to the curtains and opened them fully to allow the deep orange glow of the morning sunrise to bathe the room with its light.. Slowly, she walked over to the door and exited into the hallway, proceeding to the dining room for breakfast, before unwillingly having to start a new day without her sister. If anything, this felt even worse than when she and Elsa were isolated. At least during those times, she could sit outside of Elsa' bedroom talking to her, with hope that she would answer back, or open the door. But now, she knew that Elsa couldn't even do that. To her, Elsa was simply in a state, just a little higher than being dead. She was still alive, but that was all. Anna knew that the next few days would be hell for her without her sister, and worse, Anna knew that this was all her fault.

No matter what Kristoff or Kai or Gerda said, she could not remove the guilt from her heart, the guilt that she nearly killed her sister. If only she would have listened to what her sister said, none of this would have happened. Her thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into Gerda.

"Oh. Sorry Gerda." Anna apologized.

"Nonsense. I apologize. I wasn't watching where I was going." Gerda replied, "Is Princess Anna awake by any chance?"

Anna just sighed before saying, "I wish she was. But sadly she is still in a coma."

"That is very unfortunate. Do take note that she is in our prayers, that she will get better." Gerda said. "Well your majesty, I suppose I should be on my way."

"Bye Gerda." Anna said as she walked down the stairs.

All that joy and happiness, that liveliness that usually filled Anna, was now gone. Instead it was replaced with Guilt, Sorrow, and Worry. Luckily, no one thought much as these emotions were common with the Queen. Had it been the Princess that expressed these emotion, then the entire Kingdom would have gone into a state of despair. That still didn't prevent Kristoff from noticing though as Anna walked into the dining room.

"She's still not awake, is she?" Kristoff asked as Anna sat down next to him. Kristoff had been given permission by the queen, a few months back, to join the royal's during Breakfast, lunch or Dinner, as he and the Princess were well into a relationship. So it was only right that such a deal be granted with the ice harvester.

"No. But I'm still not losing hope!" Anna said as she sat down in the Queen's seat. "If there is one thing that Elsa taught me it's that you should never lose hope..."

"I thought you were the one who taught Elsa that?"

"Well I can't really remember." Anna called out for one of the servants to bring breakfast for both her and Kristoff. The guards that were usually stationed at the door were not present this morning. Anna thought that it probably had something to do with her little argument with them two days ago. But either way, Anna didn't care. She was literally lost without Elsa. Any sliver of happiness that was in her had disappeared either yesterday, or while she was asleep. Today, she had absolutely no idea what to do. She would usually hang out with Elsa on her free time, but that would not be possible at the moment. Kristoff would soon be on duty in the Northern parts of the mountains, because there was a huge request for Ice at this moment. Olaf was probably hanging out at the North mountain with marshmallow. As for her queenly duties, as far as she knew, she had none for today. Maybe a little talk with the Military adviser about his attitude yesterday would relieve Anna' boredom temporarily, but she knew that it just wasn't worth it. She also knew that she couldn't stay by her sister's side all day. The pain of looking at her injured sister would be too great to bare, and she would burst into tears mere minutes in.

"Anna? Hoo ho!" Kristoff yelled lightly across the table which grabbed Anna' attention.

"Hmm?" Anna asked, barely listening.

"Anna, you have got to stop worrying. She will wake up, and she will forgive you. I guarantee that," Kristoff said in an attempt to comfort the princess. Steering away from that subject he then asked, "What are you going to do today?"

Anna barely heard him. "I don't really know. I know I can't come with you...that would attract too much attention. I honestly don't know what to do without Elsa."

"Anna..." Kristoff started as he stood up and sat back down next to the Queen. "You'll find something, okay. I'm sure the towns folk will be happy to see you make another Winter wonderland in the town square again."

"I can't.."

"Why not?"

"You saw what happened when I used my powers yesterday, and now look at the consequences. I just can't anymore. Not till I have more control over it."

"Please don't do what Elsa did for 13 years. Don't lock yourself away because of this. Accidents happen. Elsa did do this to you twice I believe anyway. When you were young and during her coronation."

"Just because she did it to me, doesn't mean it's alright that I did it to her. Accident or no accident, I should have just listened to her." Anna said, her head leaning on her hand.

"Yeah well, I doubt she would be angry. Look, talking about this is not going to fix this. That will occur naturally. The best thing to do is pray, and try to focus on something else." Kristoff said, trying everything in his power to clear Anna' mind of guilt.

"I suppose I could help with the preparations for the ball..." Anna started but cut short when she realized that a monarch actually doing non-royal duties, was kind of frowned upon in society. Yet to be honest, she really didn't care. Anything to take her mind of her poor sister, was something that she would be willing to do. "Yeah. I can help do some preparations for the ball. Elsa was supposed to organize it, but that doesn't look like it's going to happen anytime soon. I guess I will have to be the one to do it. I'll call a small meeting for the Preparers later, tell them what to do. At least I can try to do something right."

"Yeah. You can use your powers..."

"Kristoff! I won't be using these powers till Elsa wakes up. It's too uncontrollable. I can thaw, but thawing won't fix a physical injury from ice. I'll just help in a normal, non-magical way. If I don't flip out from frustration..." Anna muttered the last part to herself.

"And you seriously think that the servant's will let you physically help them? No offense, but that really isn't something a queen does," Kristoff stated just as the servants were putting the food on the table. The arrival of breakfast immediately silenced the two of them as they started eating. Anna' usual, over the top method of eating, that resulted in a gigantic mess, was not present this morning. As a matter of fact Anna barely ate at all. It was only after he forced her to, that she finally started eating, albeit quite slowly. Kristoff knew that Anna' mood would continue to dampen, should Elsa not wake up soon. That Happy, enthusiastic girl was now disappearing, as guilt continued to settle into Anna' heart.

* * *

"Kai?"

"Yes your majesty?" It had been an hour since Kristoff had left to go to town, to start his morning shift.

"What exactly are the preparations that need to be done for the Royal ball tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"Aah. We have already planned all of the events for the ball your majesty. It was planned about a month ago. Now wouldn't be the best time to make any major changes, as we may not have enough time to reorganize it." Kai replied.

"I see. Um what about the guests. What Kingdoms will they be coming from?"

"I am afraid I don't know the answer to that you majesty. I was not the one in charge of logging the guest. You will have to ask Percy for that I'm afraid." Kai said. He was buy putting up some decorations in the ballroom, while over a dozen other servants, were handling various bits and pieces for the ball. Gerda was handling the stands where the food and drinks would go. Anna approached her in an attempt to do something, anything that would take away her boredom.

"Is there anything I can help with Gerda?" Anna asked

"Your majesty? Pardon?" Gerda asked in shock. This was one of the least expected things that Gerda had heard so far. "You're majesty. This is a job for the servants, not a job for the _Queen_! I believe you're supposed to be the one ordering us what to do, though the preparation is going pretty well at the moment."

"I guess you're right..." Anna dully replied.

Gerda immediately noticed the saddened look on the Queen's face. "Your majesty," she said as she put down the decor, "What happened was a fluke accident. There was nothing you could have done, but if it's any consolation, I will give my full and utter attention, to taking care of her while she is in the coma."

"Thank you Gerda. Really."

"You're welcome. Now hurry along now your majesty. This place is going to get a bit busy."

* * *

"Right Men! Listen up!" Jarge commanded as he approached the guards in formation. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day! There will be a ball with more than a hundred high-profile foreign dignitaries, and the Queen and Prin..." Jarge stopped short at that point. "Well for now, it'll probably only be the Queen. Anyway, all of those people will be depending on us to provide them with security, and to keep them safe in the event that anything should go wrong."

Jarge looked at the guards before he continued. "Now, the Queen has complained about our military strength yesterday, especially when that spy managed to infiltrate the castle. Now if that could be done on an empty day, imagine the chaos someone could cause on a night filled with hundreds of guests. If anything goes wrong my head will be on the line, and I assure you that anyone involved, will also have their heads on the line. Do you all understand me?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The guards chanted in unison.

"Excellent. Then I expect you all to be at your respective defense positions by early morning tomorrow. Anyone caught slacking, will be dealt with in the most horrifying, painful manner that I can think of! Are we clear gentlemen?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Excellent! You are dismissed!" Jarge called out.

"Excuse me Jarge! What the heck do you think you are doing?" Horell asked.

"Why commanding the troops my dear friend! Is that a problem?" Jarge asked sarcastically.

"Why yes it is actually. I am the security adviser of Arendelle. That would be my duty to protect the castle and the royal family. You only come into play in times of war!"

"Yes! That is until your incompetence with handling the spy allowed the council to put me in charge of the security for the ball tomorrow!" Jarge said as he began to walk away.

"Under whose orders?" Horell asked.

"Why the council and the Queens of course!" Jarge said, his temper rising at the sight of the foolish adviser following him. "Now if you don't mind, I have better things to do than mingle with morons such as yourself! Good day!" And with that Jarge disappeared into the castle, leaving a very angry security adviser standing outside.

* * *

"Your majesty!" Gerda called as she spotted Anna walking down the hallway.

"Yes Gerda?" Anna asked, "Is Elsa awake?"

"What? No your majesty. I am afraid not." Gerda replied. "Actually I was supposed to ask what type of Attire you would be wearing tomorrow. Whether you would be wearing an Ice dress or something else." She stayed herself from saying _Normal Dress_ in fear of insulting the Queen, for not being normal.

"I'm not sure at the moment Gerda. Maybe tomorrow, sometime before the coronation, I might decide, but it's probably not going to be an ice dress..." Anna said blandly. "Now if you don't mind, I will be on my way..."

"There is one more thing your majesty. Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel are here in Arendelle, they just arrived about 20 minutes ago."

"I thought they were on their way back to Corona." Anna questioned.

"Well, I'm guessing that they decided to stay for the Royal Ball." Gerda said.

"Do you know where they are at the moment?"

"They are in the town square at the moment." Gerda said.

"Thank you Gerda." Anna said as she started to walk towards the town square. At least Anna now had something to do. Hopefully the Coronian couple would be able to take her mind of Elsa, though she knew that they didn't know about the incident yet. They didn't know about the Switch either, and as much as she wanted to tell them, this probably wasn't the best time.

Before long she was at the towns square, where she saw the Coronian couple sitting in a bench. They seemed to be talking each other...dare she interfere? Before she could make up her mind Rapunzel noticed he presence and called out to her.

"Queen Elsa! Hey, how are you." Rapunzel called out.

"I'm fine," Anna replied as she approached them. "I thought that you were on your way back to Corona."

"Well we were, but we just couldn't resist a good ball. Plus my wife has become very of talking to Anna. Though I am sorry for what happened." Eugene said, gazing at the fjord, glistening in the morning light.

"You heard?" Anna asked trying to mask her shocked expression. Boy news does travel fast here.

"Yes, just after arriving. Someone said that the Princess was hurt by a block of falling Ice from a poorly built Ice castle" Eugene said, recalling what the citizen had told him.

"Well, that is still better than them saying that it was my fault." Anna said, relieved that people were not blaming her for the mishap. She knew that it would be Elsa who would suffer in the long run, should that rumor start. "Though it partially was. I made an Ice castle, but I didn't know what I was doing."

"Well, Elsa does have more experience with the math and physics behind castle building." Eugene said with a small smile.

"Wait! Why did you say Elsa? You know I'm not..." Anna asked surprised. How would they know?

"Kristoff told us. He was the one who told us what happened in the incident. I must say, that at first we though he was crazy, but after he _forced _us to believe it, well we were still skeptical. Until we just saw you now. I knew Kristoff was right because there is no way that _Elsa, _the person who spent 10 plus years studying mathematics and science, could build an ice structure that poorly. Plus, the towns folk said that you have been hanging out with Kristoff a lot, something that Elsa would never do, 'less she is willing to die at your hand." Eugene chuckled.

"I don't know whether to laugh or be insulted." Anna couldn't help but smile, something she hadn't done since last night. "Well at least you guys are here. Now I won't have to die of boredom."

Eugene laughed. "So. What exactly do you plan on doing to solve this? Kristoff told us about what the trolls said, but The legend of Reimarch cove is, well, a legend!"

"We don't know that for sure. The trolls said they're looking into it. As long as no one but us finds out, everything will be fine. Though I don't know how much longer I could hold on for as the queen, it's so stressful, I still don't know how Elsa can cope."

"You'll be a fine queen till this is fixed." Rapunzel said putting her hand on Anna' shoulder.

"Oh C'mon. I hurt my sister, and I had absolutely no idea what I was saying or doing at the meeting yesterday. I think I just ruined our military advisers dignity." Anna said with a light-hearted giggle.

"Oh don't worry about that little thing. Military advisers are supposed to be insulted on a regular basis," Eugene joked. "It's what keeps them dignified for warfare."

"Eugene! That's enough. And honestly, try not to forget that it was you and Kristoff who got the wine, though you were too busy screaming to pay attention to what you were getting." Rapunzel said with a laugh. Though the serious look was still present.

"Oh please. It was a combined screw-up from all members. It was a team effort," snorted Eugene. He quickly shut up upon seeing the glare from his wife's eyes.

"So what do you want to do now?" Anna asked to the two of them.

"I honestly don't know. We're here for the ball, but that's not till tomorrow. I suppose we can go do something interesting." Rapunzel stated.

"Ever used a crossbow before?" Eugene asked. Rapunzel and Anna simply looked at each other.

* * *

"How long till we reach Desper?" Hans asked one of the mercenaries.

"We're nearly there! That's the port already. We'll be pulling up any minute now." The mercenary replied as he walked over to the captain.

"Argh. I don't know how much longer I can spend on this ship. I hate sailing!" The duke yelled from the bow of the ship. "Are we there yet?"

"I don't care whether you are the duke or not! If you ask, if we are there yet, one more time..." The captain yelled, clearly annoyed by the dukes irritability.

"Are you threatening me?" The duke asked, his bodyguards backing him up from behind.

"Are you doing this to annoy me?" The captain replied sarcastically, his own mercenaries approaching him as well.

In an effort to stop a fight from occurring, Hans approached the two of them and said, "Will you two stop acting like Children! You, Duke...whatever your name is, which you haven't informed us yet of, stop annoying the captain and get your men ready. We are nearly there. And you captain..."

"Guevara..." The captain answered.

"...Captain Guevara. Don't interact with the duke. He does this deliberately because he is mentally disturbed."

"What the Hell you say?" The duke screamed in disbelief. "I have had enough with you as well, you worthless red headed moron!" Upon hearing this, Hans drew his sword, which caused a chain reaction, causing all the mercenaries, the captain, and the Weseltonian guards to draw their swords and crossbows as well.

"Just try me! I dare you!" The Captain said to the both of them. Hans looked at the duke, fury glistening in his eyes. The duke looked back with equal hatred. It took the shout of the Master-in-Arms to calm the group down.

"Will you calm the f**k down!" Stein yelled. "This is preposterous! We are not enemies with each other. We are here to work together, to get this done, so we can rightfully take what is ours. Do you understand! Now sheathe all your swords, and set all your crossbows down!" The men followed, scowling at each other in the process.

"On me!" The duke mentioned to his bodyguards, as he walked towards the stern of the ship, giving a quick glare at Hans and the captain.

"If that...peacock asshole tries anything stupid, I will not hesitate to slit his throat and watch him bleed to death, not that it would take long for that old git!" The captain growled." Get the ropes. Anchor the ship to the port, and under no circumstances does anyone board this ship, especially the guards of this Kingdom! We should be here for no more than 40 minutes. Do I make myself clear? Remember, as far as these Kingdoms are concerned, Hans, The duke, and half the mercenaries here are wanted for various crimes against various Kingdoms. It was only because they took refuge in their own Kingdoms that they weren't executed!"

Before long the ship was docked at the Kingdom's port, the mercenaries and the Prince, disguised as normal civilians.

"Though these disguises will fool people from long ranges, make sure no guards see you close up! If they find you, you are on your own. Understood?" The captain asked.

"Yes sir," The mercenaries replied.

"Now we are looking for a Mr. Manuel Levitt. He is a translator, that is capable of translating this map. We are to find him and get him to translate this at any cost. If he refuses...well, let's just say that he has a wife and 2 kids. I'm sure you will know what to do. As for you two..." The captain said gesturing to Hans and the duke. "...stay out of our way. You'll get your chance to help in due time. Stay on this ship till we arrive. You screw up, and Lecter will be the least of your worries. Clear?"

The duke and Hans nodded in understanding.

"Good! Team...let's move out!"

* * *

"I can't tell who is worse at archery, you or Rapunzel," Eugene said to Anna, shocked look still reminiscent on his face, as they were walking back to the castle. Anna had arranged for a room for the couple to stay in while they were here for the ball.

"Oh Eugene! Stop complaining! You weren't very good yourself." Rapunzel fought back.

"At least I could hit the damn targets!" Eugene said with a laugh.

"And so did I..." said a smiling Anna. Both Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other.

"Anna. I think it's best if you stay away from Crossbows, or swords, or anything that can kill..." Eugene started.

"What? I am more than capable of using a weapon."

"Anna." Eugene started. "You hit _a_ _target_. As in one target! The other arrows either hit the walls, the trees, the ground, or quite painfully, General Jackson' Leg! Boy did he scream!"

"He got in my way!" Anna said defensively.

"He was 10 feet away from the target. I honestly think you can aim better if you were blindfolded. I can see why people would be scare if they found out about this switch. In case you tried aiming at the North mountain, and instead hit the clock maker."

"Oh stop Eugene!" Anna said annoyed. "And the clock makers is in south Arendelle, not the north."

"I know what I said!" Eugene said holding back a chuckle. This earned him a glare from Anna, which looked twice as scary on Elsa' face. "But seriously. You have to learn how to use a weapon. You shot the General in the leg for goodness sake. I do not want to be a _friendly_ on the receiving end of your shots."

Anna just rolled her eyes as they entered the castle. It was already 3pm, yet for Anna it only felt like an hour. But either way, she soon said goodbye to the couple, as they set up in the guest room, and she went to check on her sister.

As she approached the room where Elsa was she thought about what to say should she be awake. But it had been more than a day since she went unconscious, and Anna' hope was kind of deteriorating, no matter how much she hoped. Suddenly she remembered what the physician had said about never waking up. As she entered the room, hoping for Elsa to be sitting up smiling, she was instead greeted by the same saddening site that had been greeting her since yesterday morning. This time she didn't even bother to go and sit down. She just sighed and closed the door, thinking of what she could do till tonight, that would take her memory off her sister.

* * *

"WHAT DOES THIS SAY?!" The captain screamed at Levitt, his hands gripping the mans shirt. "Translate this now!"

"I...I...can't!" Levitt said fearfully. "This isn't a language that I am accustomed with!"

"Well, you better get accustomed with it real quick, or else your wife gets it in the head!" One of the mercenaries shouted, holding a hunting rifle at the head of Ms. Levitt. Their 2 children were tied up in the corner, trying to scream for help, but could not be heard because of the cloth that a mercenary had stuffed in their mouths.

"Please! I don't know! Just let my wife and children go..." Levitt pleaded.

"We will let them go once you tell us who can translate this!"

"I...I know someone! They live in the Kingdom of Marsole. It's just about 100 miles north of here. Maybe a 1 day journey!" Levitt said, trying not to panic.

"Sir. There is a possibility that he may be lying." One of the mercenaries warned cautiously. "We should take precautionary measures."

"No! I'm not lying! I swear."

"I'll be the judge of that!" The captain said. "Tell you what! You lot are coming with us! Once you sure us this translator, then we will drop you and your family of in Marsole. But if we find out this is a setup or you are playing us for fools, then I will slit the throats of everyone in your family, starting with your youngest daughter. Understand me?"

"Y...yes sir..." Levitt stuttered.

"Excellent! We'll use the back exit! That shouldn't attract too much attention. Hurry up."

The mercenaries snuck out of the house, and stealthily proceeded back to the ship. They would use the sewer system, which had an opening near the house, to get near the ship.

It took around 15 minutes to get to the boat, but that was much better than picking a fight with an entire army. As soon as they got on the ship, the captain announced, "We will be proceeding to the Kingdom of Marsole!"

"What?" Called Hans. "I though that you already had that translated here?"

"It appears that this moron, doesn't know how to read this language."

"Then why do we need them? Why don't we just kill them now?" The duke asked.

"We need them to tell us the location of the translator in Marsole. If it's a trick, then we kill them all. Simple and easy." The captain said as he manned the helm. "Every minute we spend talking here, is a minute lost from our search. Put the hostages in the cells. We leave now!"

* * *

It was already 9pm by the time Anna had finished her dinner. Kristoff had failed to show, as he was on a shift that would last well into the night. Rapunzel and Eugene were somewhere in town, and Kai and Gerda were finishing the last of the Ballroom decorations. Anna was left on her own, with nothing to do, since the afternoon. For a while, Anna even started to talk to the paintings in the hallways, but she soon stopped when she realized how crazy it felt, or more precisely, when she saw a servant staring at her, with a blank expression on his face. She remembered that the servant had acted kind of strangely, but she didn't think anything of it, as she expected that most people would be tired, or anxious about the ball tomorrow. If she recalled correctly, the servants name was Leo. According to what another servant had said, he had gone missing for about a day, but at that point Anna was too tired to care about that.

Anna thought about staying in the Queen's room tonight, so she could get some proper sleep, but she just couldn't bare to leave her sister alone, despite the fact that she had slept for no more than 3 hours last night. As she walked up the stairs towards her room, she thought about what she would do at the ball tomorrow. Anna had never felt so nervous before, well maybe except on her sister's coronation, but she knew that acting like a fool in front of everyone would benefit neither her or Elsa.

She originally planned on making a dress out of Ice, but after the incident, she had completely lost that thought. She knew that the queen would have to make a speech in front of everybody, a speech that only Elsa knew at the moment. Anna knew that she would have to plan for the worst. Tomorrow, she would wake up early and write a speech of her own, one that would reflect on Elsa' true self, though she had absolutely no idea what to write. Anna was also terrible at remembering names, so that would be a major disadvantage at the ball. To make matters worse, her knowledge of the trade and relations of Arendelle consisted of as much knowledge as a civilian had on the same matters. Anna already knew she was going to screw up, now all she had to do was find a way to minimize the damage caused by it. She could never live with herself if she caused Arendelle to go into a state of war, or if she accidentally severed vital trade links between Arendelle and it's neighboring countries. And again, it would be Elsa who would take the blame, and even if she tried to defend her sister, by telling the truth...who in their right minds would believe it? Ice sorcery was one thing, but Mind switching? That was probably going too far for the average folk.

All of these thoughts keeping Anna so occupied, that she barely noticed Gerda calling out to her.

"Your majesty!" The Gerda called as Anna was about to open the door to her room. "Princess Anna is not in there. We have moved her to your room a couple of hours ago. We thought that your larger room would be more fitting for the two of you, considering that the princess's room is kind of small."

"I...um...alright." Anna said as she pushed open the door to check, and indeed, Elsa was gone. "Thank you for informing me Gerda, though I don't know what the reason for the move was."

"Larger room your majesty. Plus the room belongs to you, so you should be more comfortable staying there, than being cooped up in here." Gerda said.

"This room is still quite, large, but since I am quite tired, I honestly can't be bothered to ask anything else." Anna said as she started to walk to the Queen's room.

"Um your majesty?" Gerda called out. "Has her majesty thought of what she may wear tomorrow for the Royal Ball?"

Anna stopped at her door. That had completely slipped her mind and she knew that the Queen of Arendelle had to look spectacular for the Ball, yet she also couldn't be bothered to spend hours in the wardrobe. Maybe, she could send an hour tomorrow, searching for a suitable dress, but these thoughts simply wavered as she was too tired to even care about what Gerda was saying. She was afraid that she may collapse in the Hallway and fall asleep. So she simply answered, "Yes Gerda. I have already..."

_Yawn_

"...chosen something" Anna said slightly embarrassed at the mid-sentence yawn.

"Oh my your majesty." Gerda said slightly concerned. "You should probably get some sleep. You have got a big day tomorrow." Anna simply nodded in acknowledgment.

"Gerda? Where are you dear?" Kai called from the stairs. "Oh, there you are."

"Yes. What is it?" Gerda asked.

"We still haven't finished the decorations in the main entrance yet. Everything has to be absolutely perfect for tomorrow. Your majesty..." Kai said to Gerda, before acknowledging the queen. "Are you ready for the ball tomorrow?"

"Not really..." Anna replied. She wanted nothing more than to get some shut-eye at the moment, but she knew it would be rude to walk out on the servants. Then again, she was the queen...

"That's unfortunate. If you wish your majesty..." Kai quickly glanced at Gerda, "...well if you wish, we could delay the ball for a few days, you know, till you are feeling better. We could offer the guests a place to stay temporarily. That is if you wish your majesty."

Anna was actually quite shocked at this sudden suggestion. But she knew that no one in the History of Arendelle had ever done such a crazy thing, as hold of a ball, unless it was an absolute emergency, and even though her sister did count as a priority, she knew that holding off the ball for her sake, would be an extremely selfish and foolish decision. "No! The ball will go on as planned. I am not about to besmirch our kingdoms name by being the first queen to hold off an important occasion like this. My sister would not have wanted that to happen. And imagine the image it would reflect no our fellow neighbors should they be informed that they would have to stay here for several days more..."

"You're absolutely right your majesty. I am sorry for making such a suggestion." Kai said apologetically. "If I may make a suggestion though, I don't think you should inform the guests of this incident that occurred between you and your sister. They may become fearful at the thought of you being able to hurt them..."

"But I wouldn't hurt them!"

"I know your majesty, but remember how the people reacted during your coronation? No matter how much you tried to tell them that you weren't a threat?" Kai said.

Anna knew immediately what Kai meant, and the last thing she wanted, was a bunch of terrified guests that would flee at first sight of her. "I understand Kai," she said. "Thank you for that suggestion. Goodnight to you two." And with that Anna disappeared into the Queen's room.

As she closed the door, she pressed her ear up to the wood, and tried to listen, but to her dismay, the two servants had already left. Slowly, she approached her sister, who was lying on her side, on the right side of the bed. Anna barely managed to stay awake as she put on her nightgown. She contemplated whether to sleep on the chair next to the bed, or actually sleep on the bed, next to her sister. At this moment Anna just wanted nothing more than to be next to her sister, so she slowly crept into the bed and lied next to Elsa. She pulled up the blankets, wanting the warmth that they would bring, and also wrapped them around Elsa, who she knew was no longer resistant to the cold. Anna then draped her arms around her sisters waist, lightly hugging Elsa, as tears slowly fell from her eyes.

She continuously thought over in her head:

_I'm sorry Elsa, I really am, Please just wake up..._

But before long Anna succumbed to her tiredness and with a final yawn and tear drop, fell asleep. Praying that tomorrow would be better than the last two days.

* * *

**The Big day is coming, and that means some pretty tedious work for the next few chapters.**

** Alese222: Um no. You must have misread. A shard/Block of ice, which broke off from the Ice castle Anna poorly built, smashed into Elsa' head and that knocked her unconscious.**

**Elsa will wake up soon...**

**...**

**...**

**...or maybe she won't! Sorry. No spoilers.**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews. A couple of them have even helped change a few parts of this story. Won't tell who.**

**This chapter is more of an intermediary between the incident and the ball. I just needed to get past Anna' second day, and get to the ball. Nothing really major occurs in this chapter, just some little slivers of Anna' second day without her sister, and the return of the Coronian couple.**

**-TacticX**


	9. The Calm before the Storm

"_We only have each other, just me and you, what are we going to dooooo..."_

"_Do you wanna build a snowman..."_

_Anna slid down in front of Elsa' room, her back against the door, quietly weeping at the death of her parents. _

_Silence..._

"_Anna, I know you're listening..."_

"_I'm sorry for everything..."_

"_I've always wanted to be with you..."_

"_Right next to you..."_

"_But I couldn't let you in..."_

"_I was just trying to protect you..."_

"_Everyday..."_

"_I wanted to see you too..."_

"_Yes, I want to build a snowman..."_

"_It doesn't have to be a snowman..."_

"_I'll always looove youuuu..."_

_Elsa' response was barely audible, but upon hearing this, Anna just broke into tears. Her parents had just died, and all she wanted now was the loving comfort of her sister, and for once, Elsa had granted that, though it may have been through a closed door, she still granted that in the form of a response.. _

"_I love you too..." Anna said quietly, before she closed her eyes and fell asleep, tears still falling._

* * *

Anna' eyes opened slightly. She had not had this dream for over 2 years. Elsa' response, the first time her sister had said something other than "Go away", still bought tears to her eyes. It was another 3 years before she and Elsa would have another proper conversation, so during that time she kept this response in her heart, giving her hope and will to never give up on her sister. But now, she had her sister by her side, as it should have been from the start, everything fixed. Her sister had learned to thaw, Anna had saved her, and the gates would never be closed again.

But all those thoughts disappeared when she suddenly remembered the events of the last two days, and pain struck Anna' heart again. She looked out of the window and was surprised to see that it was barely light. It could have been no later 5am. She looked at her sister, still stuck in a coma.

Slowly Anna propped herself up with a few pillows till she was in a sitting position. Carefully, she pulled Elsa into her arms, till her head was resting on Anna' shoulder, and hugged her tightly. Elsa being in Anna' lighter body, made this slightly easier than it would have been, should Elsa have been in her proper body. Anna closed her eyes and fell back to sleep within minutes, with Elsa now in her arms, just as her father had done for her, when she had nightmares as a kid.

* * *

"General Jackson! What happened to your leg?" An Arendellian guard asked, as the General limped towards them. The torches and lamps were still lit, as the there was barely any light at this time in the morning.

"I was shot by the Queen..." Jackson said, shivering at the feeling of having an arrow shoved through his calf. "...by accident of course. If there is one thing I have learned, it's that you do not want to be anywhere near the queen when she is handling a crossbow."

A couple of the guards laughed. As for the rest...they were simply too tired to care.

"I would have thought the Queen would be quite good at aiming, considering she has ice powers and all. I mean, I was one of the guards that accompanied that traitorous bastard, Hans. She was extraordinarily good at aiming at the Duke of _Weaseltown's_ guards. What happened?" A second guard asked, slightly amused.

"I don't know. The Queen has been acting kind of different for the past few days..." Jackson replied.

"I would act different too, if my sister had been struck in the head with a 10 pound shard of ice." Another guard said, slightly irritated by the Early morning drill.

"Yeah, I suppose, though she did start acting strange slightly before the accident as well." Jackson said. "I had a guard report that the queen had suddenly lost all forms of table manners, right after the Princess's birthday."

"Sounds like something that would be unique to the Princess," the second guard snorted.

"Don't insult the Princess..." Jackson told the the guard.

"It's not insulting, if it's true."

"Marlow... Don't..." Jackson warned.

"Alright. Alright." Marlow replied. "I was just stating the obvious. So, what the heck are we doing out here on this ungodly hour."

"We have a Royal Ball today..." Jackson said to the guards, though most of them were half-asleep.

"Yeah. We already knew that." A guard said from behind.

"Don't act sarcastic with me!" Jackson warned. "Now as I was saying, we have a Royal ball today, that will have in attendance, no less than 100 foreign dignitaries. Now after what happened at the Queen's coronation, we can never be too protected. This is an early morning drill to prepare you for the ball, and so I can tell you the locations and teams that you will be setup in. Now, there ill be 12 teams in charge of providing protection in the castle grounds. Each team will compose of 5 members, for a total of 60 guards, enough to hold of quite an attack. There will be one team stationed in each of the four towers, and an additional 4 teams patrolling the castle walls. Clear so far?"

"Yes sir." said a few of the guards.

Jackson sighed. "ARE WE CLEAR?!" He shouted, much louder this time. The rest of the guards snapped awake in confusion, as they tried to figure what was going on.

"Y..yes, maam...i mean sir." One of the guards said, while the others snickered.

"Bloody Morons!" Jackson muttered to himself. "Anyway, that would make 8 teams patrolling the castle perimeters. There will be 2 teams stationed in the castle as well. One on the ground floor, and one patrolling the upper floors. Another team will be stationed in the ballroom itself, and the last team will be patrolling the courtyard. I have got the list of members for each team." Jarge began reading the list of names for each team.

"Conelly better not be on our team," Marlow mentioned to Gesper. "That arrogant twit will get it badly otherwise..."

"I honestly couldn't care less. At this moment, all I can care about is going back to sleep." Gesper replied with a yawn.

"...Gesper and Marlow." Jackson called out. "Team 5. You will be the team in the ballroom."

"Yes!" Marlow whispered to himself. "At least we won't die of boredom patrolling the perimeter."

"Best news I have heard all day, which has been 15 minutes..." Gesper joked before he let out another yawn.

Jackson continued to read the names off the list till he had assigned all teams their respective member and locations.

"Alright! Now it's time for the drill. Please proceed to the town's outskirts for weapons practice. Go! Now!" Jackson yelled as the guards marched away out of the castle.

* * *

"Wake Up!"

"What the heck?" Screamed Hans in shock. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 6am. We are here!" A mercenary called from the doorway.

"And where is here?" Hans asked grouchily as he sat up.

"Marsole!" The mercenary replied before he exited the doorway.

"Damn it!" Hans muttered as he put on his coat. He was soon on the deck, the early morning sunrise bathing the ship in an Orange glow. He could see the Kingdoms port, which to his shock was quite small. Actually, the Kingdom was no larger than a small village.

_5 minutes later..._

"Men. Are you ready?" The captain asked.

"Yes sir."

"Who is it that we will be looking before?" Asked one of the mercenaries.

"According to Levitt..." The captain said as Levitt, hands bounded by handcuffs, was led down the stairs to the port. "...The persons name is William. Sir William Vanume. He is found in the Northern part of this...this...village."

"Are you sure the prisoner isn't leading us into a trap?" Asked another mercenary.

"Even if he were, we could easily fight of the army in this Kingdom. There isn't much of it. And he knows better than to betray us, as I will kill his family if he does. Now any more questions? Nope? Right! Let's move out."

The men began to disembark the ship as they slowly proceeded to the Northern part of the town. It took around 5 minutes to reach the house of this supposed translator.

"Here. He lives here." Levitt pointed out. One of the mercenaries knocked on the door 3 times. It took around 30 seconds for the William to answer, which made the captains impatience grow. He was not the type of person that liked to wait around for very long.

"Yes? May I help you?" Asked William as he opened the door. To everyone's shock this guy was at least 6 feet tall, and had an extremely muscular build. He also appeared to be wearing some form of heavy armor.

"Um. Yes. We were hoping for you to help us translate some documents." The captain said as he approached the man. "We have payment." he said holding a bag of gold coins up. The captain knew that it probably wasn't wise to threaten this guy, less they end up ground to pieces.

"Come in..." William said. He walked over to a large round table and sat down next to it. "What do you need translated?"

The captain put the map and papers down in front of him, and handed the man the bag of coins.

"Aah. Norwegian?" William said. He grabbed some papers and a quill as he said, "This won't take long"

"I hope not." The captain muttered.

_30 minutes later..._

"Finished!" William said as he handed the translation papers over to the captain. "I have noticed something interesting though about the translations."

"What may that be?" The captain asked as he put the papers in his satchel. He gestured to the guards outside to move back to the ship.

"You seem to be searching for Reimarch' cove, if I am not mistaken."

"That is correct!"

"I see. Well in that case...You Will All Die and Burn In Hell!"

The captain stopped dead in his tracks, fear suddenly gripping him inside. With a gulp he turned around to the guy and asked, "What did you say?"

"I said, Have a safe journey...You got something in your ears friend?" William said, oblivious to the comment he had just made beforehand.

"No." The captain said trying to get a hold of himself. "I'm fine. I'll just be going. Thank You again."

"No thank you!" William replied as the captain exited the house, "Reimarch will be pleased to feast on your souls!"

"WHAT?" The captain asked, more shocked than ever now. For some reason, he felt fear instead of Anger. It was as if there was a force seeping into him, forcing him to be scared. He looked around searching for the presence of anyone else, but to hi shock it was only him and William.

"I said, If you need me, you know where to find me! Jeez, you need to clean the wax out of your ears friend." And with that, William closed the door leaving a shocked captain standing outside. He quickly gained composure though as 2 of his mercenaries approached him.

"Sir. We are ready to depart. Are you coming?"

"What? Yes, of course." The captain said as he began walking back to the ship.

"Is something wrong sir?" A mercenary asked.

"No. Nothings wrong. I...I just thought I heard something. That's all." The captain answered back, trying to calm himself, which was kind of hard after hearing the translators response. "C'mon. We're burning daylight."

* * *

Anna' eyes opened for a second time this morning. After a small yawn she looked out of the window and saw the sun high in the sky. She looked at the clock In her room and saw that it was nearing 11am already. The royal ball would start in around 7 hours, and she still had no idea what she was going to wear, let alone what she was going to say at the speech. She knew that after messing up Elsa' reputation at the meeting the other day, she would need to act as Royal as possible at this ball. It was the least she could do for her sister as she wold not have wanted Anna to cancel the ball, though she wouldn't be surprised if the first thing Elsa would ask is _'How many Kingdoms have severed their trade lines with us?'_. Anna chuckled at that thought, as she thought of what she would have to say at the ball for her royal speech. Anna knew that the ball would not be the same without Elsa, but at least she had Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene to keep her company. She thought of maybe starting of the speech with a description of herself...wait, what good would that do? Every Kingdom would have already heard of her and her powers after what happened on Elsa' coronation. Maybe she could start by describing the incident...But then she remembered what Kai had told her about revealing what happened to the dignitaries. The speech was meant to simply introduce herself, and Arendelle to the dignitaries, but shouldn't the rumors of her coronation have handled that by now? It wasn't supposed to be very long anyway according to the Kingdom Relations adviser. Just maybe a 4-6 liner about herself, and what this party is for? Well the party was supposed to bring these Kingdoms closer together both commercially and relationship-wise.

"Maybe I could start with..._My name is Queen Anna, wait, I mean Elsa._" Anna muttered to herself. Damn! It would be extremely hard and weird to keep referring to herself as Elsa. But she knew it had to be done, with or without Elsa by her side.

"Or maybe..._ Arendelle is an amazing Kingdom ruled by the Queen of Ice and Cold..._" Wait! That was even worse than the last. Now she was introducing herself as if she was cold and heartless. This Ball was supposed to make the guests feel comfortable, not terrified.

"..._Welcome to the Ball of the Century..._"

Nope!

"_...We are here today to become one big family..._"

This wasn't Church! She tried again.

"_...Welcome to the bountiful Kingdom of Arendelle. I will be your guest today..._"

The heck did she just say?

"_...__Welcome! This ball was held to bring us closer together both commercially and relation-ship wise..._"

That was the best so far, but it kind of sounded too bland.

"_...I am Queen Elsa! I welcome you to my Kingdom filled with riches, and stuff, and...and other stuff..._"

Oh God! What was she doing? Trying to ruin her Kingdoms future? Let's try one more time.

"..._I welcome you to Arendelle, a kingdom built on ice and coldness...argh..."_

I'm going to make a fool of myself!

"_...I am terrible at making speeches..._"

"_...Maybe __you__ should ask for help __from the Kingdom relations adviser..._"

Anna chuckled. Yeah she probably should. The Kingdom Relations adviser should...WAIT! Anna didn't say that last line! Her eyes suddenly grew wide. That was her voice, but not from her mind.

Anna looked down, and instead of seeing a mess of Strawberry-Blonde hair, she was instead greeted by two crystal blue eyes looking into her own. Anna stopped breathing for a few seconds in shock.

"E...Elsa?"

"Hey...Why am I in your arms?" Was Elsa' reply. Anna could not believe it! Her sister was finally awake. SHE WAS FINALLY AWAKE! Without a second thought, she grabbed Elsa into one of the strongest hugs she had given since her sister's coronation.

"Oomph..." Elsa uttered as her breath was literally squeezed out of her. She hugged Anna back with all her heart, though was not expecting to see Anna when she woke. The hug continued for around 10 seconds before Elsa finally said with a smile, "I think that's enough Hugs..."

"Sorry," Anna said as they broke apart and Elsa sat next to Anna. "I'm so glad you're okay. I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't wake up..."

"Wait! I was unconscious?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded.

Elsa just smiled. "Well I am awake now, so that shouldn't be a problem, though if I may ask, how did I even become unconscious?"

Anna swallowed hard as her eyes darted to the floor. "Well...um..." She could see Elsa was clearly listening. For the first time in forever, she actually wished that Elsa wasn't in the same room.

"Well, I kind of made an ice castle around 2 days ago..." Anna saw Elsa' eyebrows rise up. "...and it was poorly built, and well, a shard of ice broke of and smashed on your head and knocked you out for the next two days..." During the entire time Anna' eyes never made contact with her sister's eyes. She couldn't bare to look, at what she assumed would be anger, in Elsa' eyes. So it shocked Anna exponentially when Elsa instead asked worriedly, "You weren't hurt, were you?"

"What?" Anna asked in shock. "You were hit on the head with a block of ice, and knocked out, and you're asking me whether I am hurt?"

"As you elder sister, it is my responsibility to make sure that you are safe!" Elsa said quite seriously.

"Well you can't really achieve that if you, yourself are injured or unconscious. Can you?" Anna asked smiling lightly and the fact that her sister was now awake. "Or are you asking me this in case I have damaged your body?"

"No. I'm asking this for your sake. Not mine."

"Jeez Elsa. You have to care yourself once in a while as well." Anna said with a smirk.

"I do."

"Really? So why didn't you move when Kristoff screamed for you to do so?"

"I told you that I don't have any memory of the incident. Maybe I was just paralyzed by fear?" Elsa said with a slight laugh. "Not that, that would be surprising on me..."

"I suppose not."

"Wait. So is the Royal Ball today?"

"Yep."

"And I'm probably guessing you are completely unprepared judging by your horrible speech recital a minute ago..."

Anna just sighed which was more than enough for Elsa. "C'mon." Elsa said. "Let's get you prepared. But first I suppose we better have breakfast. I'm kind of famished." As Elsa stood up, so did Anna. They made their way towards the dining room which was decorated in Gold and White decors, ranging from snowflakes, flags and balls.

"Princess!" Gerda screamed from the dining room. "You're awake! My goodness, it's so good to see you again."

"And you too Gerda" Elsa said with a smile.

"So what may the Queen and Princess want for breakfast?" Gerda asked the sisters.

"The usual..." Elsa said as she sat down.

"Of course, and your majesty?"

"Same as hers" Anna said gesturing to Elsa.

"Alright then." Gerda passed the order to another servant before turning to the Anna. "Um your majesty. Have you planned your Royal speech yet?"

Anna nearly choked on the water she was drinking. Why is everyone pressuring her about this speech. Couldn't she just say, '_Welcome to Arendelle, Don't steal anything'_, and get it over with. "Well, um I have a kind of framework for the speech in mind..."

"And by that she means she has no idea what to say..." Elsa interrupted. Anna glared at her sister before adding:

"I will think of something. Alright! Can you please just stop asking me about this speech. Thank you" Anna said irritated.

"I'm sorry your majesty. So um, how about your attire, Have you chosen something to wear yet?" Gerda asked, a glint of mischief reflected in her eyes, as if she wanted to test the Queens patience.

Anna nearly swore at this point!

"YES! I have chosen a dress already. Now please give me some peace..."

Elsa looked at Anna with a frown. Gerda just nodded and exited the room.

"Finally, some peace and quiet..."

* * *

It was now 2pm by time Anna and Elsa had finished checking over the preparations for the ball. In the process, Anna had managed to knock over no less than 3 sculptures, smashed into a table, injured one of the servants, delayed work by more than 2 hours, and possibly torn Elsa' reputation lower than ever before. It was now a wonder if Elsa even wanted to be back in her body again, after all of Anna' mishaps, and she was still wondering how Arendelle was still standing after the two days of her being unconscious.

According to Kai, the guests would start arriving by 4pm, and the ball would start around 6:30pm. Now it was time for Anna and Elsa to chose a suitable attire for the ball. This would be much easier said than done.

"So Elsa. What are you going to wear?" Anna asked enthusiastically as they entered the queens room.

"Well, you probably have a few dresses that might be suitable for a Royal occasion, that haven't yet been destroyed." Elsa said as she approached the wardrobe.

"Oh very funny. Well let's see what you have in here, that has not been frozen."

"Such a poor response..." Elsa said with a giggle.

"Hmm. Let me take a look," Anna said as she opened Elsa' wardrobe to find something that she could wear to the party.

"Hey Elsa..." Anna called out as she disappeared into the wardrobe. "Where's my Rose Dress?"

"Still recovering from the last time you wore it..." Elsa said as she leaned against her dresser, bracing for whatever mayhem Anna was soon to cause.

"Oh, Right. Sorry." Anna said as she threw a shoe out of the wardrobe.

"Please don't make a mess..."

Anna gasped."Ooh. How about this..." Anna said as she jumped out of the wardrobe. She was wearing a purple gown, with gold off-the-shoulder sleeves, and golden diamond-shaped patterns. Anna laughed as she imitated a bow.

"You are not wearing that to the ball..." Elsa said.

"Okay," Anna said as she threw off the dress. She quickly disappeared into the wardrobe again. "Hmm..."

Elsa heard another gasp as Anna came out wearing an even crazier dress.

"What is this?" Anna asked with amusement. She was now wearing a Large Orange dress, with an Olive green stripe down the center. The bulges in the dress made her hips and shoulders look disproportionally big.

"Ooh. Ooo La La, My hips are here, my hips are there," Anna joked as she waved her hips around, much to Elsa' amusement, who couldn't hold in the laughter. "Pardon my behind young man...Didn't mean to knock you down" Anna said in a mock British accent.

Elsa cleared her throat as she said, "It was just a gift..."

"From whom?" Anna laughed.

"Oh I don't know, From one of the big countries." Elsa said as she grabbed a sunhat and put in on Anna' head making her look even more ridiculous. "Stop Goofing around."

"I can barely fit through the doorway..." Anna commented as she went inside the wardrobe to look for another dress.

After a few seconds Anna shouted, "Ooh. Found One!" Anna hopped out of the wardrobe towards a stool as she attempted to put on a pair of Rose red shoes. She was now wearing a plain Sky Blue Royal dress, with a lace around the middle. It was quite simple, but otherwise was actually okay for the ball. "What do you think?" she asked Elsa.

"It's fine!" Elsa said, but then she caught sight of the Rose red shoes Anna was putting on. "No. No, no, no! Those shoes are mine and they're new!"

"But they match and I...I just ruined mine..." Anna said looking at Elsa.

"Well, that's your own fault. You shouldn't have worn them out..."

"I couldn't help it..." Anna started, She started walking towards Elsa, one shoe on her foot, the other on her hand. "I...Was just...Too excited."

Elsa just sighed as she grabbed Anna' shoulders and turned her to face the mirror. "Anna tell me something. When are you going to grow up, and start using your head..."

Anna looked at herself in the mirror for a second before crossing her arms and saying, "I don't know! When are you going to lighten up and have a heart..." Anna had no idea where she was going with that sentence, but she went with it anyway. She looked at the ground before putting on the most pitiful face she could think, and with a smile said, "Please let me borrow your shoes..."

Elsa just looked at her, with a frowning expression. Just as Anna was about to give up hope, Elsa sighed and, with a small grin, held out the shoes for Anna to take.

"Fine!" Elsa said as Anna giggled happily.

"Thank you."

"And you are sure that's what you want to wear? It's okay, in a queenly sense..."

"Yes." Anna said, though in the back of her mind she was still running over the idea of making an Ice dress. She told herself to think about it, while she helped Elsa choose something to wear. Something more fitting of a Princess, as Elsa was technically in Anna' body.

"Right. Now it's my turn to choose something..." Elsa said as she started to walk to Anna' bedroom.

"Hey. Don't make a mess in _my_ wardrobe!" Anna warned as she followed Elsa.

Soon enough they were in the Princess's bedroom. Anna sat down on the bed as Elsa opened Anna' wardrobe and began searching for something to wear.

"You don't really have a lot of things to wear do you?" Elsa asked as she scoured through Anna' dresses.

"Not a lot?" Anna asked in shock. "I'll have you know that I have more dresses than you do..."

"More doesn't necessarily mean better." Elsa said as she pulled out an Emerald Green Dress. It had Light green, off-the-shoulder sleeves. "What do you think Anna?"

"Hmm. I though blue was more of your style?" Anna asked.

"Not in this body. You are more of a Green Person right?"

"Yep." Anna admitted.

"Ooh. This one?" Elsa said pulling out another dress.

"I wore that on my coronation. You're not going to seriously wear that at the first ball since, are you? The people will think I have no style!" Anna said. Elsa just laughed upon hearing that last sentence.

"Alright, alright. I'll just wear this one." This time Elsa pulled out an Olive Green dress, with Long Emerald Green sleeves. The Skirt was Emerald and Olive striped, and the entire dress was decorated in Golden patterns.

"Hmm. Seems Good. Alright." Anna said as she stood up and turned around, allowing her sister to change. Once dressed Elsa said, "Right. We just have one more thing to do before we go downstairs...We have to prepare you a speech."

"Elsa. I already have a speech written." Anna replied lost in thought.

"Anna. I don't want you embarrassing me with some flimsy, made-up speech."

"Elsa. Trust me on this. This speech will not be horrible. Please..."

Elsa sighed again. Why was she giving in to Anna so many times today. 'Fine" she said. "But if it embarrasses me, or ruins what little reputation I have left, you're getting it." Elsa said, though she couldn't help but smile.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?" Elsa asked. She was now wearing the Olive Green dress she had picked, and even Anna had to admit she looked stunning in it. Anna quickly made a mental note of what to wear the next time she attended a royal event, before saying to Elsa, "Elsa. I want to wear an Ice dress." The smile could not have vanished any faster of Elsa' face, but being the good sister she was, she had no choice but to oblige.

* * *

"Okay. Now you have to try and visualize the patterns on your dress. Okay?" Elsa said, sitting on the bed. They were back in the Queen's bedroom, and Elsa was now telling Anna what to do, praying that Anna' ice magic would not blow up in her face.

"Got it..." Anna was wearing a simple dress from Elsa' wardrobe, as her sister didn't want Anna to convert one of her more expensive dresses into Ice. "So I just imagine what I want the dress to look like, and then I...Let it go..." Anna said with a snicker.

"Anna. Now is not the time to mess around..."

"Fine. Right can I give it a go now?"

"Alright."

Anna raised her hands up into the air, and in one swift fluid motion bought them down to her waist with a wave. She looked down at her dress, but to her dismay, nothing happened.

"Elsa. I think your powers are broken..."

"Oh God." Elsa muttered to herself. "You're not thinking hard enough! Clear your mind and just try to fully visualize yourself wearing the dress."

"Wait. In my body or in your body?" Anna asked.

"Anna! You are in my body, so of course you visualize me!"

"Alright. Calm down." Anna said calmly.

"Calm do...You're the one asking all these questions. I did it on my first attempt." Elsa boasted.

"Yeah, but you were on a mountain letting it go freely. No one was watching you. It's much different wen you actually have people watching you." Anna said trying to visualize what she wanted to wear.

"Do you want me to leave then?" Elsa asked, slightly annoyed at Anna' sensitivity.

"No. Of course not. I just can't concentrate if you continually stare at me, and complain."

"Complain?" Elsa asked. "You're the one complaining. Look, if it makes you feel less babyish, then i'll turn around so i'm not looking at you. Alright?"

"Fine!" Anna replied.

Elsa turned around as Anna repeated in her head what her sister had told her. Visualize the dress that you wanted, and just bring your arms down from your head to your waist. How hard could it be? Anna focused all her might into this one visualization, as she slowly brought her hands down slowly from her head to her waist. She could feel a tingly sensation, but in an effort not to lose her train of thought, and screw up the dress, she ignored it. After a few seconds the tingling stop. She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror and nearly gasped.

Her dress was now crystalline blue in color and bared some kind of resemblance to the Ice dress that Elsa had worn on Anna' first visit to her Ice castle, just a day after her coronation. But there were a few notable differences. The cape was slightly shorter and more opaque, and instead of light icy blue, it was more of a darker blue, close to that of the color of a sapphire. There were 3 snowflakes on her cape, leading down vertically. The middle one being larger than the other two. The rest of the cape was decorated in very small, but very fine snowflakes. For some reason the three large snowflakes seemed to glow slightly, which added to the aura presented from her dress.

Her main ice gown was significantly darker, and more heavily decorated than Elsa original one. It had a slight ripple design to it, and got darker the further down the dress got. At Anna' neck, the dress was around the same color as that of Elsa original ice gown, but by the time it got to her feet, it was already sapphire blue. The sleeves had a flaky design to them, kind of like dragon scales which made Anna' dress look more intense than her sister's original one. But just like Elsa' Ice dress, these sleeves stretched all the way down to her wrists.

In total, Anna' dress was more reminiscent of her wilder side than Elsa', normal, calm and peaceful style, Ice dress. But it was nonetheless amazing, and as a matter of fact even superseded Elsa' normal Ice dress in complexity and beauty. Anna wanted to top it all of by making an Ice tiara, but she thought that might be pushing it a little over the edge. Anna was still unsure how she managed to do all this without blowing up the room, or freezing her sister, but she probably guessed it had something to do with her actually listening to Elsa, unlike the time she built that ice castle 2 days ago, which still made Anna shiver, at the thought of what happened. To finalize it all, Anna made a simple necklace, with a delicately created, extremely fine snowflake attached to it, which she wore round her neck. That should do it!

"What do you think?"Anna asked her sister, who still had her back against her.

"I'm bracing for the horror I am about to see..." Elsa said as she began to turn around. "Alright! Lets see what mess you've come up wit..." Elsa stopped short upon seeing the dress that Anna had managed to create. Elsa' jaw dropped open in shock and awe at the sight that greeted her eyes. She looked absolutely magnificent, and beyond doubt extraordinarily beautiful in that dress. As a matter of fact Elsa was wishing she was back in her body just so she could be the one to wear it instead of Anna.

"Anna...it's...it's..." Elsa was literally lost for words as she stood up and approached Anna. "...it's beautiful. How did you?"

"Well you said visualize, so, I visualized the most amazing dress I could think of. I used your dress as a reference and simply modified it to my liking. Do you like it?" Anna asked.

"Of course. You have got to teach me how to make that once we get back to normal." Elsa said, still gaping in awe at the dress Anna had donned on her body.

Anna chuckled at Elsa' last remark before saying, "Well. Now looks who want's to be the one to be taught eh'."

"Don't push it Anna!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and a thin man, whom the sisters immediately identified as the Kingdom Relations adviser, entered the room.

"Um, your majesties. Sorry to interrupt but the guests are starting to arrive now. It is already 4:30 pm. Would her majesty wish to come down and meet the guests?" The adviser asked.

"Um. Not yet. Just let them in and tell them we will be down with them before 6pm." Anna said in the most authoritative voice she could think of.

"And please tell the servants to make check the final preparations." Elsa added.

The adviser bowed as he exited the room but before he closed the door he said, "If i must say your majesty, You look absolutely stunning in that dress. You will definitely catch the eyes of every person in that party." and with that he closed the door and exited.

"Ooh. By the time we switch back, you might already have a boyfriend." Anna teased.

"Anna! You better not! I will choose my own lover's thank you very much!" Elsa said as she glared at Anna. She had better not try anything at this party!

"So what should we do now. We still have an hour before the party starts..." Anna mentioned.

"I don't know. We could go meet the guests?" Elsa asked.

"Nah. We'll have plenty of time to do that during the ball."

"I suppose..."

"Hey Elsa?" Anna asked, a smile growing on her face.

"Yes...?" Elsa asked cautiously.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" asked a grinning Anna.

"Seriously?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh C'mon. We haven't done it since we switched bodies..."

"Whatever happened to the '_I won't use my powers after I knocked my big sister out_' saying that you said earlier on?" Elsa asked, though she couldn't help but smile at the thought of hanging out with Anna.

"Oh. That was earlier on. As long as I don't try to build an Ice castle or something like that we should be fine. I'm only going to make a small patch of snow, and as long as you're with me, I have control."

Elsa couldn't help but feel strangely warm at what Anna had just said.

"Okay. Let's go build a snowman."

* * *

It was already 6:30pm by time the girls had finished on their little snow escapade. Anna had somehow, managed, much to Elsa' amusement and the servants dismay, to turn the entire top floor into a massive snow covered wonderland, as well as causing several windows to shatter, and ruining a little tapestry. But it very little to pay, for the sisters enjoyment before the ball started. But now was the time of the most important event Arendelle had seen since Elsa' coronation. The Royal Ball.

"Are you nervous Anna?" Rapunzel asked as she approached the queen. They had managed to meet Anna and Elsa before the introduction, meaning the sisters were still in the hallway, waiting to be escorted into the ballroom.

"Slightly."

"Wait! How did you know that wasn't me?" Elsa asked shocked at how the Coronian couple knew that they were switched.

"Oh. Kristoff told us everything yesterday. Are you feeling better Elsa?" Eugene asked.

"Yes. Thanks for your concern. But at the moment I'm more concerned about Anna screwing up my reputation internationally with this little speech." Elsa said, and indeed Elsa was just as nervous as Anna though she had nothing more to do than stand by the Queen's side when she gives her little welcoming speech.

Eugene and Rapunzel laughed a little at Elsa' remark before Rapunzel looked at Anna and said, "Well. Good luck then. Me and Eugene are going to interact with some of the other dignitaries here. I think I saw the Duke of Festerville earlier on."

As the Coronian couple walked away, Elsa turned to Anna.

"Oh my Gosh. This was a bad idea. Anna please, whatever you do, don't embarrass me! There are a lot of important people here and..."

"Oh Elsa! Just relax! You're so uptight. Being Queen is awesome!" Anna interrupted

"Anna. Please, whatever you do, don't screw this up for me. My reputation is on the line here okay. Now I don't know what you did here in Arendelle for the 2 days I was unconscious, though judging by the way that Jarge is quite scared of me, I'm probably guessing it was nothing good. But putting that aside, I'm begging you. Please don't do anything stupid in front of all these dignitaries. Please." Elsa literally begged at Anna.

"Don't worry Elsa. I promise I won't do anything immature."

"Thank you Anna! Because if you do, I will kill you in your sleep!" Elsa joked. Upon seeing Anna' shocked reaction she added, "I'm just joking. You actually took that seriously? My goodness. But seriously. Don't mess this up for me..."

"I promise." Anna said, and with that the sister's gave one more hug before a man came out and said:

"It's time"

Anna took a deep breath as she heard Kai walk up to the throne.

"Her majesty! Queen Elsa of Arendelle..." Kai announced, and with that Anna walked regally towards the throne in a calm and non-clumsy manner. The last thing she wanted to do was trip and make a fool of Elsa. As she stood up straight and looked into the crowd, Kai called out for the Princess of Arendelle.

"...and Princess Anna of Arendelle." And sure enough Elsa walked out and stood next to Anna, a smile present on her face as she looked over the crowd of dignitaries. Her reputation, and her Kingdom's reputation now lie in the hands of her younger sister. Elsa tried her hardest to force that thought down, but she still couldn't help think, what would happen if Anna messed up. Would Arendelle overthrow her? Would Arendelle be at war by the end of the night? Would there be blood everywhere? Wait! What the heck was she thinking? This is her sister, not some psychopathic lunatic, though they probably did share some similarities she joked in her mind. But nonetheless it was still her sister in her body, and to be truthful, she would not have wanted any other person inside her body, than her own sister.

"...and now for the Queen's welcoming speech..." Kai announced, and at this moment both Anna and Elsa froze.

"Oh God help me..." Anna thought.

"Oh God help her..." Elsa thought.

"Um well thank you Kai." Anna said nervously. All eyes were on her. "Well, um, welcome to the first Royal Ball. Well, um, the first Royal Ball since the Great Thaw anyway."

Elsa felt light she had been stabbed with a flaming sword. Of all the thing Anna could have started with, she had to start by reminding people of her coronation incident, an incident which she was all too keen on forgetting, and here's Anna reminding everyone about it.

Anna glanced at her sister, and quickly saw the embarrassment on her sister's face.

"Smooth Move Anna!" she thought to herself. "The last thing your sister wants is for everyone to remember the freeze, and here I am reminding them of it."

What to say, what to say. She looked over the sea of faces that were the dignitaries, some muttering to each other as they stared at the Queen and Princess. What was she doing? She was making a fool out of her sister, and as a matter of fact she wouldn't be surprised if Elsa would shut her out again after the ball, unless she made things right. No! She wasn't going to stand here and make a fool of Elsa, she wasn't going to embarrass everyone in Arendelle by stuttering like child. No. For the first time, she would act like Elsa wanted her too. She was always proud to have Elsa as a sister, and the more so, she wanted Elsa to be proud of her. Anna wasn't about to let down her Kingdom, her people, her boyfriend, and especially not her Sister! No. Now was a time for change. To act like a Queen, to act Mature...To act like the big sister for once.

"...I'm sorry everyone. I was just warming up for the Welcoming speech." Anna said in an attempt to clear things up. Here we go...

After a few seconds of silence to build up some courage, Anna started, "...Welcome to the Annual Arendellian Royal Ball. I, Queen Elsa, welcome you on this beautiful night, to a Royal Ball that I pray will bring together the numerous Kingdoms of Europe in an event that will hopefully forge new bonds between our Kingdoms, and strengthen old ones so we may continue living in peace and harmony with each other in a mutual friendship that will benefit every nation, both technologically and commercially, so that we may grow to be the new great rulers of our modern world as our parents, and their ancestors have been doing for centuries with honor and dignity. But above all, may this ball bring us all together individually, with the power of friendship, so we may have friends and allies to always turn to in times of need, on this difficult road that we call life. May our Kingdoms benefit and prosper from the bonds that are created tonight between the rulers in this room, and may we all continue our parents legacies as we all strive to build a nation, that will stand the test of time. I also wish to say, thank you to all the Kingdoms that have aided Arendelle in it's recovery after the events of my Coronation. Arendelle is indebted to you. And finally I wish you all a happy night, as you hopefully enjoy the presence of your friends, allies and family, in the unforgettable night of the Arendelle Royal Ball. Thank you and good Night. _Vive les dirigeants de notre monde!_"

The second Anna had finished, silence followed. Oh No what had she done. She had ruined Arendelle, was the first thought that ran through her mind, but that thought quickly vanished when she heard a round of applause form the dignitaries in front of her. What? They were actually clapping?

"Vive les dirigeants de notre monde" some of the dignitaries started shouting out.

"Wha..." Anna barely managed to mouth out. Had she actually done it? Had she actually delivered a speech that did not ruin Elsa' reputation.

"That was amazing you majesty!" one of the nearby dignitaries said as he bowed in front of the Queen.

"Your majesty, Queen Elsa. Your speech has never been more true..." said another dignitary.

Anna looked at Elsa, who was doing a terrible job of masking her shock.

"That's a face I'll never forget." Anna said to Elsa, as her sister finally regained composure and looked at Anna.

"Anna. That was amazing. Where did that come from?"

"I...I don't know."

"Thank You..." Elsa said.

"For what?" Anna asked a little confused.

"For not making a fool of me. I thought you were gonna mess up at the start, but after hearing that...I'm literally lost for words."

"That means a lot coming from you Elsa..." Anna said.

"We'll I suppose we should get to enjoying the party now hmm?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. Let's go..." Anna said, now over-enthusiastic again.

* * *

It was already 7:30 pm and the ball was in full swing.

Anna and Elsa were standing by the throne, watching the guests enjoying themselves.

"Hey Elsa?"

"Hmm." Elsa said taking a sip out of a champagne glass.

"I think Kristoff will be coming later..."

Upon hearing this Elsa nearly choked. "Anna. You're not going to ask me to do, what I think you're going to ask, are you?"

Anna nodded slightly. Elsa just sighed.

"Anna..."

"Please Elsa. It's just one dance, that's all i'm asking. Otherwise it will look weird and the locals might start getting suspicious."

"Just one dance?" Elsa asked.

"Just one..."

"Fine."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Anna said excitedly. "I will be forever in your debt."

"That will be a lot of debt" Elsa remarked.

"Hey do you know who that guy is?" Anna asked Elsa gesturing to one of the young prince's in the crowd.

"Anna! You are with Kristoff, and you're in my body! Please don't...Remember what happened last time?" Elsa warned.

All of a sudden the Prince waved at the Queen.

"Ooh. He's cute" Anna thought. She waved back with a shy smile on her face. The Prince smiled back.

"Uh, Excuse me? What do you think you're doing? Anna! Do not flirt with him!" Elsa warned Anna as she nudged her.

'I wasn't flirting..." Anna defended, "I was merely waving back. He waved at me first..."

"Right..." Elsa said with a roll of her eyes. "Do you want me to tell Kristoff!"

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh yes I would..." Elsa said with a grin.

_Hmph!._

* * *

Hidden in the dungeons of the castle, Leo was standing, staring at the ground. It was time...

...Time to make his master happy...

...Time to show the world his power...

...Time to assert his master's revenge...

"I will die in your name Master Reimarch..." Leo said quietly to himself.

He then grabbed the hunting rifle of the table, and a belt composing of 6 tin-sized canisters of gunpowder tied together with ignition rope. He grabbed a small lighter and stuffed in his pocket, as he tied the belt around his waist and draped his shirt over it. He loaded the Rifle with a single shot, and put 5 more bullets in his shirt pocket. He then blew out the candles and started walking out of the dungeons, towards the ballroom.

"It's time..."

* * *

**It's time...**

**The lyrics at the beginning of this chapter are my own. Imagine this as a response from Elsa to the ending tune of "Do you wanna build a snowman?".**

**Well, Elsa is alive and well...**

**...**

**...**

**...For now...!**

**I wonder if anyone here can spot the hidden Easter Egg/Reference in this chapter. It shouldn't be too hard to find, if you have seen the Deleted scenes of Frozen.**

**-TacticX**


	10. The Eye of the Storm

The ball was already in full swing as Kristoff entered the ballroom. Kristoff must have counted at least 150 dignitaries as he proceeded to the front of the room, where he expected Elsa and Anna to be. As he approached, he could see Elsa and Anna chatting with a prince, who walked away just as Kristoff approached.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Oh that was Prince George of the Western Isles. He was just talking about how amazing the party is." Anna said.

"I thought this was a ball?"

"Same thing." Anna said.

"Aah Princess. I thought that you would be dancing with Sir. Kristoff? He is, after all, courting you. Am I correct?" Asked one of the advisers, as the council had also been invited to the ball.

"Yes. That is correct," Elsa said with a nod as the adviser walked away.

'Elsa? Remember the deal?" Anna asked. Upon seeing the look of nervousness on Elsa' face, Kristoff then asked, "What deal?"

"Well..." Elsa started, "...me and Anna made a deal earlier on where, for her sake, I would have a dance with you, because you know, you can't exactly dance with me..." Elsa said gesturing to Anna in her body, "...since your dating the princess..." She said as she gestured to herself.

"Oh..." Kristoff said in shock upon hearing the deal. "So...If I want to dance with you Anna...I'm going to have to dance with your sister? What?"

"Well Elsa is in my body, so pretty much yes!" Anna replied, smile fading a bit at the thought of not being to dance with Kristoff herself. "Nothing will happen. This dance is simply to acknowledge that _I_ am dating you. The last thing I want is a prince asking _the princess_ on a dance, and Elsa accepting it..."

"I would never..." Elsa started but was cut short by the sudden change in music, to a slower, more romantic tune. As Anna walked away towards the Coronian couple who had called for her, Elsa said, "...Well, now is as good a time as any. Let's get this over with before I change my mind..."

"...Elsa! This is going to be awkward for me, and even more so for you..." Kristoff started. "If you don't want to do this, then I have no problem."

"I'm not doing this for me or you! I'm doing this for Anna. Just, whatever you do, do not kiss me! Or else..." Elsa threatened.

"With you in Anna' body, I wouldn't dream of it...No offense..." Kristoff said with a grin. "Let's get this over before I lose my mind!"

Soon, Kristoff and the Princess were on the dance floor, while some of the dignitaries started to take notice, some with grins on their faces.

"Oh God! They're staring..." Elsa thought.

"This is really awkward..." Kristoff whispered to Elsa as the waltzed around.

"Tell me about it. God Anna better make up for this." Elsa said, as she tried to maintain a straight composure. "How much longer till this song ends?"

"I think it's only just started..."

"Damn it..." Elsa nearly cursed as well, but held her tongue as she was within earshot of some of the dignitaries.

"Anyway, any luck on finding a fix for this switch yet?" Kristoff asked, trying to start a conversation to take his mind off the fact that he was dancing with Elsa, mentally speaking.

"Kristoff. I was knocked out for 2 days. I only woke up around lunch time. How am I supposed to know?" Elsa scowled slightly. She was clearly not enjoying this. Well, to be honest, neither was Kristoff. Had it been Anna, back in her own body instead of Elsa, Kristoff would be in laughs as Anna would have taken him on something more reminiscent to a tango than a Waltz. He, like Elsa just wanted to get this dance over with. It just didn't feel the same dancing with the princess while the sister's minds were switched. But he couldn't dance with the queen either. That would have been really awkward.

Elsa had lost track of time. It had only been minutes, but to her, it felt like hours. Finally, the song came to an end, and the two broke before anyone else even knew the song had finished.

"You happy now?" Asked a scowling Elsa as she approached Anna.

"Could never be happier..." she said with a smile as Kristoff stopped next to her.

"Your sister is a terrible dancer!" Kristoff said.

"Excuse me? But your big feet, nearly trod on mine half a dozen times during the dance. I have no idea how Anna copes!"

"Oh loosen up Elsa." Anna interrupted before this escalated into something embarrassing. She was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Eugene and Rapunzel calling out to them.

"Anna! Elsa! We've got some information that might concern you." Rapunzel said as she approached the two royals.

"Really? Regarding what?" Elsa asked.

"Reimarch' cove!" Eugene responded. This immediately caught the attention of the two sisters and Kristoff as they leaned closer, trying not to miss anything that the couple were about to say.

"Prince Malikov!" Eugene called out to a passing prince, which Anna immediately identified as the Prince that had waved to her earlier on. Suddenly a light blush crept into her cheeks, which stood out against the Queen's pale skin, as the Prince approached and bowed.

"I am Prince Nicholas Anatoly Malikov of Pavlovo, or for short, Prince Nicholas II your majesty. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Prince Nicholas said as he bowed and kissed the hand of the Queen, which caused her to blush even further. Elsa just frowned, worried how Anna would react. Despite him being handsome and all, the last thing she wanted at this moment was a consort that her sister had somehow acquired.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Anna said with a radiant smile, as the Prince smiled back with an equally radiant smile. Was this chemistry? Elsa was now beginning to glare at Anna.

"Was she flirting with the Prince? She does know she is being courted by Kristoff" Elsa thought to herself. "Wait! Maybe she's doing this because she is in my body, and trying to set me up with someone?" Elsa was about to say something to Anna, but the Prince spoke first.

"Your highness. I was informed by the Prince and Princess of Corona that you were interested in King Reimarch, if I am not mistaken?" Prince Nicholas said.

"That is correct," Anna replied. "I just wish to know a bit about the history of magic."

"I see. Well maybe it would be better if we discussed this sitting down. The History of Reimarch is quite extensive. After you..." the prince said graciously as Anna walked towards a couple of empty chairs at the side of the ballroom. She sat down, Elsa and Nicholas sitting on her sides, with a slightly jealous Kristoff standing up next to Elsa. The Coronian couple grabbed two chairs and sat down in front of the Queen and princess.

"First of all..." The Prince started, "...if all you want to learn, your highness, is about the History of Sorcery, then there are many other places you can start. The story of Prince Reimarch isn't the best place to begin, and most sorcerer's tend to want to ignore these stories as they are not the type to comfort one's mind. Are you sure this is what you want to know?"

This suggestion made both Elsa and Anna shiver a bit. Just by this beginning line, they could tell this was not going to end well.

"So what exactly do you know about King Reimarch?" Nicholas asked.

"Well..." Anna started trying to recall what the trolls had told them, "...he was a prince of a kingdom, called Densyre, that found out about his powers, and in revenge they killed his parents. He burnt the kingdom to the ground killing everyone in the process, before he fled south and was adopted by the Rulers of a southerly Kingdom. Then he revolutionized magic and created many potions, and went down famously in history. Then a later king found out and erased his existence. He was buried in a cove, which to this day can't be found. That's all I know..."

Nicholas just raised his eyebrows before he sighed and shook his head. "That story has been passed down through countless generations, each of which have modified it to some extent. The truth is, that the version you just told, is so far from the truth, that it is closer to describing King Pierre than King Reimarch."

"Oh. So what makes your knowledge of Reimarch better than that of mine?" Anna asked quite smugly.

"We have the actual records of his Kingdom as well as some books that he wrote..." Nicholas stated.

"What?" Elsa and Anna cried in Unison.

"I know it's hard to believe, but my Great, great, great, god knows how many greats, grandfather was actually an adviser in the supposed kingdom that he was accepted into." Nicholas said, which shocked the sister's even more. "And before you ask, no. They aren't spell books. These are the private diaries of some of the servants, and Reimarch himself. Sadly, it does not tell the location of his kingdom. The maps and notes that tell that, were hidden in his kingdom, passed down through the generations of rulers that succeeded him. Possibly lost to time and the elements."

"Oh..." Anna said, slightly let down at the lack of this information. "So what information do you have?"

"Well, let me start by saying that version of the story you know is complete bulls...I...mean garbage" Nicholas said, noticing the princess' sudden change of expression. "Sorry. Right where to start?"

"As you know, he did run away from his kingdom with his mother, but this is where the lying starts. In truth, the arrow that killed his mother wasn't fired from an enemy guard. It was fired from his own longbow. He had intercepted a letter a few days ago, that was written by his parents, describing him as a freak of nature, and that they were going to take drastic measures if the couldn't find cure. Anyway, on the way to the shoreline, Reimarch confronted his mother, and forced her to explain. She told the truth, that he was supposed to be locked away for eternity, or have an exorcism performed. Anything to cure him of, what his parents called, his insanity! Of course once Reimarch found out, he shot an Arrow straight through his mothers heart. He didn't even shed a tear. He just threw the bow as far away as he could after that. Then to finish it all off, he burnt the kingdom to the ground and cursed the souls of everyone in there to eternal damnation. And after that he just walked away."

Nicholas took a deep breath and continued.

"After a few weeks he was found by royal couple of a small kingdom in the south. They adopted him and raised them as their own. He soon revealed his magic to his new foster parent. They didn't take it lightly at first, but soon they accepted it and became used to it. That is when he started learning to master a new form of magic. The magic of the Dark Arts. In secret he would creep into the castle's dungeons at night, and he would try to learn new spells. These spells could do stuff like, control someones mind, switch their minds, Raise the undead, kill a person, or even allow an entity to possess the body of a living creature. Anyway he made sure that no one found out. Anyone that did, he either killed or...no! He pretty much killed everyone who found out. Soon he started experimenting with the human anatomy, but he couldn't do that without living people. Now dissection of human corpses was punishable by death back then, but his insanity took him further. He didn't dig up no dead person from the grave! No! He actually went out in the middle of he night, and kidnapped people of all ages. Young, Old, Male, Female, the sickly. If you were a person living in that kingdom at that time, then chances are you were at risk of being kidnapped, killed, and experimented on my this madman."

"By his 21st birthday, Reimarch had now grown old enough to inherit the throne should anything happen to the King and Queen. As you can already tell, a kingdom to rule was all he needed to be able to have the freedom to do what he wanted to. So one night he poisoned the King and Queen, with a special poison that he developed himself. It could not be detected by any conventional methods, and had no cure. It also left no traces, and it would make the death look like it had been from natural causes. Anyway, when the kingdom found out, he was of course, the first to be questioned. He denied any involvement whatsoever, and placed the blame on a neighboring kingdom. To finalize this belief he bewitched the minds of several random guards and people, and forced them to confess that they had seen the enemy, break in and poison the rulers. Now with that, the kingdom had no choice but to go to war with that neighboring kingdom. So they foolishly coronated him as their king, and the reign of King Reimarch I began.

"After showcasing his powers to the Kingdom by defeating the Kingdom, that he blamed had killed the previous King and Queen, he started conquering other nearby Kingdoms, slowly increasing the boundaries of his empire until it came to rule quite a huge portion of Europe. As he was now the rightful king of the throne, he could enact any policy and law he wanted. He now also had access to all the resources he wanted. For the next 3 decades, Reimarch continued to experiment with various forms of magic, as well as with various forms of science. With this knowledge he eventually came to develop numerous chemical weapons, ranging from poisons, to potions, to gaseous agents. He sold these new weapons on the market, which allowed his kingdom to become extraordinarily rich, and take control of the markets in Europe. Now of course, once you get this powerful, others are going to want to stop you. He came under many assassination attempt, some of which were very nearly successful. He soon founded an investigative team, that would try to find out which kingdoms were responsible. Once a kingdom was found, he would either enact a declaration of war against their kingdom, or he would send an assassin to kill the rulers swiftly, and silently. This wasn't limited to non-magical people either. If he caught word of another sorcerer or potion maker, that was starting to become quite powerful or influential, he would attempt to kill them one way or another, whether they friend or foe."

"At the age of 93 he, for a reason still unknown, committed suicide, leaving no heir for the throne. He was then buried in a cove far far away from his kingdom, as legends said that he would one day rise again. So a small group of 3 sorcerers sacrificed themselves to create a cove that was magically impossible to break into unless you had the map and the key. They then erased all existence of this cove, except from the map which they handed to the next person in line for the throne. Eventually, around 32 years after his death, a new king came into power, and upon hearing about the treachery, horror's and evil that Reimarch bought on, erased all evidence of his existence completely. But the map and the key, along with several other artifacts like this diary were never found, as they were either sneaked out of the kingdom, or hidden within it. The diary and some of his notes were passed down through generations till they came into the hands of my parents, who passed it to me. But the key and the map are still lost to this very day. And that's pretty much the whole true story of his life. Definaitely different from the one you were used to, isn't it?"

Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and the Coronian couple were all staring speechless at Nicholas, their mouths hanging wide open. Nicholas could clearly tell they were in shock.

Finally Elsa managed to gain enough strength to say, "He killed his own mother?"

"Yes. Arrow straight through the heart. Dead instantly."

"And he poisoned his foster parent when he was of age?" Anna then asked, eyes still wide in shock.

"Yep."

"Oh my goodness..." Anna said. She could not believe what she had just heard. When the trolls had told it, she felt some form of sympathy and pity towards this Reimarch fella. But after hearing this, all she thought of him, was that he was the vilest, most evil person ever born. "How did he manage to stay in power for 72 years with that evilness?"

"Everyone was too afraid to do anything. Not even other sorcerers could stop him. Anyone that tried was killed, or experimented on. Some people literally referred to him as Satan's spawn." Nicholas replied.

"Wow. And I thought Hans was evil..." Kristoff commented.

"Wait!" Anna interrupted. "One more thing. I was told that he built numerous structures in other kingdoms, which were cursed. Is that true?"

"Very!" Nicholas said, which scared both Elsa and Anna largely. "He was known for creating these cursed buildings, or catacombs. Especially catacombs, he just loved to stuff dangerous potions in there and trap an evil entity to guard it. If anyone enters those structures the entity would possess them and make them kill as many people as it could, before it too died. There have been numerous reprted cases of this happening, especially in the south."

"Um. Nicholai..." Elsa started.

"It's Nicholas." he said, "Yes? What is it?

"Our Kingdom has an underground structure that has been locked for 500 years. It's called the Arendellian catacombs. Could that possibly have been one of his?" Elsa asked, fear gripping her insides.

Nicholas thought over the question for a second, and confirming Elsa and Anna' worst fears, he said, "Yes. It could very well have been. It matches the time period, and he was known to venture up into this area of Europe. Are these catacombs still closed?"

"We're not sure. Kristoff. Tell him what you and Eugene heard." Anna told Kristoff.

"Umm okay." Kristoff said, as the Prince straightened up to hear what he was about to say. "Well, about 4 ago, me and Eugene here went into the catacombs..."

Kristoff explained to the Prince exactly what he and Eugene had heard. The sister's then explained about what happened after drinking this wine that they had bought up, and how their bodies were now switched. Nicholas' eyes widened a few time during the retelling, but by the time they had finished he was looking at the ground, a troubled expression present on his face.

"So let me get this straight..." Nicholas said as he rubbed his eyes, "You two are in each others bodies after drinking a wine...that appeared out of nowhere...which said could only be reversed once you find the iron dove in Reimarch' cove?"

"Yes!" The sister's cried in unison.

"Wow. That must be the just...wow..." He said as he gaze switched between the Queen and Princess.

"So do you know how to fix it?" Anna asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. This goes beyond my knowledge."

"Well. Looks like we're going to be stuck in each others bodies for a while longer." Anna said as Elsa gave a slight grimace.

* * *

Leo slowly walked down the dark hallway. He could hear the music in the ballroom from here.

A guard standing outside the doorway saw him approach.

"I'm sorry. Only specified servants are allowed..." the guard said.

"Oh. That's just sad..." Leo said, and in with a move faster than the guard could anticipate, Leo grabbed the knife from his pocket and threw it straight at the guard, causing the knife to slice right into his neck. The guard collapsed onto the floor in a pool of his own blood, as gurgling sounds escaped from his mouth. He eventually stopped moving, now dead, eyes still open in a state of shock.

"Now." Leo said as he pulled out the lighter and lit the ignition rope on his gunpowder filled belt. "Let's end this party with a bang!" The amount of ignition rope gave him 40 seconds to act before it detonated.

He approached the door and with one swift kick, smashed the door open, causing everyone in the room to turn around in surprise, now staring at a servant equipped with a hunting rifle, and a Gunpowder-tin suicide belt.

One of the guards screamed in shock and drew his weapon. But Leo was faster. He aimed the rifle and shot the guard straight in he chest, blood splattering on the wall. Suddenly the ballroom was thrown into chaos as the civilians tried to get as far away as possible.

_30 seconds..._

"PROTECT THE QUEEN AND PRINCESS!" A guard yelled to two other guards as they rushed over to evacuate Elsa and Anna.

Leo took aim and fired another shot at another guard knocking him to the ground. He jumped to the side to dodge an arrow that was fired at him. He loaded the rifle and quickly took aim again and fired it at the guard who had fired the arrow. It hit the guard square in the head killing him instantly. The dignitaries were scrambling around the room as several more guards poured in from the main door. Leo grabbed a dignitary, using him as a human shield as the guards took aim, as he loaded the rifle again.

"SIR! HE'S GOT A HOSTAGE!" yelled a crossbowman.

_20 seconds..._

"SCREW THAT!" Jarge screamed as he took a crossbow of his own and fired it at Leo. It hit the dignitary right in the abdomen causing him to scream in pain. Leo threw the hostage aside as he grabbed a bottle of Alcohol, stuffed with a cloth, from his waist, and lit it with the lighter before throwing it at the main entrance which caused it to burst into flames, blocking of exit from the ballroom, as he jumped to the side to avoid more arrows. He quickly aimed the rifle in Jarge' direction and fired, immediately hitting the Military adviser in the arm as General Jackson took aim at Leo. The Queen and Princess were still in the ballroom, as another guard approached a side door and attempted to kick it open, to no avail. It appeared to have been jammed from the other side.

_10 seconds..._

Without thinking twice Jackson fired the arrow striking Leo straight in the abdomen, as another guard shot him in the leg. Leo twitched a bit, but to everybody's shock continued to walk towards the crowd.

"WHAT THE F..." Jackson managed before ducking as Leo fired the 5th shot straight at him. He could hear the bullet whiz by his ear as it hit the wall behind him, showering him in plaster and rubble.

_6 seconds..._

_Now or never._

With a sudden burst in strength, despite the arrows in his body, Leo threw the rifle to the ground, And ran straight towards the crowd of dignitaries clustered around the entrance which was engulfed in flames, as he ripped of his shirt exposing the Explosive contraption wrapped around his chest, mere seconds away from exploding!

_4 seconds..._

"SHIT!" Jarge screamed as he saw what it was! "SHOOT HIM!"

General Jackson yelled, "GET DOWN!"

_3 seconds..._

The guards fired 3 more arrows, 2 of them missing, one of them hitting Leo right in the chest!

With a gasp of breath Leo shouted, "IN YOUR HONOR AND GLORY..."

_2 seconds..._

"...I SACRIFICE MYSELF TO YOU..."

_1 SECOND..._

"...KING REIMARCH!"

* * *

The last thing Elsa heard was Leo screaming "..._KING REIMARCH"_

Suddenly a massive flash of light blinded her, followed by a powerful ear-splitting explosion and shock-wave that deafened her and threw her to the ground! She watched helplessly as she saw her sister being slammed against the wall by the force of the explosion and crumple to the ground next to Kristoff and Rapunzel.

"ANNA!" she screamed barely audible as the flames faded and the pain started to set in.

Within a few seconds her hearing started to set in as she crawled over to her unconscious sister. She could hear the screams for help all around her, as guards and outsiders smashed the windows in an effort to get inside. Around the detonation site lay several dignitaries, all covered in blood, which she now expected to be dead.

"ANNA!" she screamed as she grabbed her sister and shook her. Anna' lip was bleeding and she had slight burns from the explosion. "ANNA!" she yelled again.

This time the Queen's eyes snapped open as she started coughing. She leaned on her hands as Elsa pulled her into her arms. "WE NEED HELP!" she screamed. She could faintly hear someone say to get the Queen and Princess, as she held on to her sister. By now Anna was awake enough to start to take in her surroundings. There were more than a dozen bodies scattered around the ballroom, while the other guests were covered in cuts, bruises and blood. There was a slight smell of used gunpowder in the air. The entire room was a mess. Decorations strewn everywhere, rubble littered the floor. It was if Anna had just woken up in a war zone. She could barely comprehend the devastation in front of her. She then finally noticed that someone was cuddling her and turned around to see a her frightened face looking back at her, tears in her eyes.

"Elsa! It's okay. I'm fine! Are you hurt?" Anna said as she wiggled out of Elsa' grasp to check on her. Apart from a few cuts and bruises, Elsa appeared to be fine, though she cared less about her body, and more about her sister residing in it! "Are you alright?" Anna asked again.

"I...I'm...f...fine..." Elsa managed, still in a state of shock.

Suddenly she heard a voice from behind her, as she was pulled to her feet. She turned around to see Kristoff standing, slightly shaken, but otherwise alright, apart from the few minor cuts and burns. Rapunzel and Eugene were also getting up, as they looked around in shock at the devastation before them. Anna saw her sister being pulled up by a guard, as another two escorted the 5 of them out of the room. As they exited they could see doctors, civilians and guard rushing in, carrying out the injured, some covered in so much blood that it was a wonder they were still alive. It was an extremely sickening site for both Anna and Elsa. Never have they thought of living through something as frightening and horrifying as a suicide explosion. They staggered towards the dining room where they sat on the chairs as the physicians approached them.

Anna could here a physician ask Elsa how many finger he was holding up. She looked around and suddenly noticed someone was missing. Where was Nicholas?

Suddenly a voice called from the doorway...

"Queen Elsa!" Nicholas screamed as he ran towards the Queen! "Are you okay your highness?"

"I'm fine!" Anna responded as a physician took her pulse. "You're hurt. You need help now!"

"I'm fine!" Nicholas said, though Anna could see he was clearly far from fine. His Right arm was clearly broken, which she guessed was from being thrown against the wall, and he had a massive gash on the left side of his face. "It's not the first time I've broken something. Wait...Mind switched, so you're actually Anna right?" He said with a slight smile. She nodded in response.

He walked over to the Princess.

"Are you alright Elsa?" Nicholas asked.

"I'm fine." Elsa replied. She was a little more banged up than Anna, but otherwise it was all minor injuries.

Suddenly, the military Adviser Jarge, accompanied by General Jackson entered the room!

"Oh Thank God you two are alright!" Jarge said in relief to the queen and princess. He was holding a makeshift tourniquet to his bullet wound, the bleeding having slowed down a bit.

"Jarge!" Elsa yelled. "What the Hell happened in there?" Everything was moving too fast for her to comprehend back in the ballroom. All she remembered was a guy with a hunting rifle entering, shooting some people, before the explosion threw her on the floor.

"It was a suicide bomb attack!" Jarge said, as he sat down, letting a physician tend to his wounds. "From what I heard the servants name was Leo!"

"Leo?" one of the guards asked. "The servant who went into the wine cellar and disappeared? We thought he had left, or run away or died or something!"

Anna and Elsa looked at each other fearfully from what they just heard. And after hearing what Nicholas had said earlier on about Reimarch' structures and it's curses, they had no doubt about it now. The Arendellian catacombs had been built by Reimarch. They both felt uneasy at the thought of this. Both Kristoff and Nicholas also knew what the sister's were thinking and looked at the sister's in shock.

"I thought that my powers would be the extent of magic that I would see..." Elsa muttered to herself. The six of them now knew, that Leo, the guy who had just committed suicide and killed several people must have been under control of one of Reimarch' curses, that Nicholas had mentioned earlier on.

Elsa was about to ask how the hell something like this could have happened, under the watchful eye of god knows how many guards, but was stopped short as two small figures rolled into the room.

"What the?" One of the doctors yelled as he moved out of the way. The balls revealed themselves to be Grand Pabbie and Bulda.

"Grand Pabbie? Bulda? What are you doing here?" Anna asked in shock. How had the trolls managed to find them?

"What happened here?" Bulda asked in shock, as she approached Kristoff! "Oh my baby! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine mother..." Kristoff replied as Bulda climbed onto his lap.

"What happened here?" Bulda asked again.

"Suicide! A servant lost his head and killed himself by blowing himself up in the ball." Anna said.

"I'm probably guessing he screamed that he was going to sacrifice himself to King Reimarch before he blew himself up..." Grand Pabbie said, clearly knowing something that the sister's didn't.

"Yes! How did you know?" Elsa asked, quite shocked of Grand Pabbie' knowledge of an event that he clearly wasn't present at.

"Anna, Elsa. It's important that I speak to you two immediately!" Grand Pabbie said. He was clearly troubled by something, which only made Anna and Elsa more fearful.

"I have Bad news...And really Bad news..." He said, as Anna and Elsa looked at each other, knowing that nothing good can come from this.

Anna swallowed hard. "What's the Bad news?" Anna asked, bracing for what she was about to hear.

"We have found some information on the location of both the Kingdom and Reimarch' cove. It appears that the kingdom Reimarch ruled over in the legends is no other than..." Pabbie took a deep breath."...the Southern Isles!"

Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Nicholas, Rapunzel and Eugene all gasped upon hearing this.

"WHAT?" Elsa screamed out in disbelief.

"That's not all. The location of Reimarch' cove is said to be 100 miles west of the Southern Isles on an island... an island that does not exist on any known map." Grand Pabbie continued. He could clearly see the look of shock and disappointment on their faces. So close yet so far. Reimarch' cove. Located on an island that can't be found, close to a kingdom that was so hostile to them, it was a surprise they weren't at war yet.

Finally Anna took a deep breath before asking, "And what's the really bad news?"

Pabbie and Bulda exchanged looks of fear. Upon seeing that Anna looked at her sister, who was staring back at her, the same scared expression present on her face."

"Umm." Grand Pabbie started. He took a deep breath,

"We have translated the other two lines on the wine bottle you gave us..."

_Silence..._

"We have a serious problem..."

* * *

**O.O**

**If you must know what two line Pabbie is talking about, just read the translation i posted at the bottom of the first chapter.**

**Damn! Arendelle has some serious problems with their security! First the coronation day (Ice castle and Fjord scene near the end! Guards not defending their own queen), now this? They need better guards... :)**

**Sorry if you think this chapter is a little too violent! Well, that's what Leo was possessed to do anyway...to Kill!**

**-TacticX**


	11. In the Wake of the Storm

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE MAY DIE IN 10 DAYS?" Elsa screamed, now clearly panicking.

"I...I...Well...that's what the other two lines, that we just translate, said..." Grand Pabbie told the princess, noticing the Color disappearing from both the sister's faces.

"10 DAYS?" Kristoff yelled. "No! You must have translated it wrong. What did it truly say?"

"_...__and then thou will suffer under death's plight, a fortnight after the eagles flight..._" Grand Pabbie stated. "The Eagles flight is symbolized by you taking the bottle away. That was 4 days ago. A fortnight being 14..."

"We know how long a fortnight is!" Kristoff yelled, shocking both the girls and Pabbie. "So that means we have 10 days to find this cove, of which you still don't know the location of?"

"We have an approximate location" Pabbie told him. "It is 100 miles west of the Southern Isles. It does not show upon any map, but once you're within the approximate location, I suppose that you can just search for anything that resembles an island. Somewhere on that island is Reimarch's cove. We do not know what to expect on that island but judging from the legend it isn't going to be good. Reimarch wasn't exactly what you would call a sane person."

"Oh God no..." Kristoff said as he shook his head. "It takes 3 days to reach Corona. From there it would take another 3 days to reach the Southern Isles. Meaning that upon arriving there, it would leave us with no more than 4 days to try to find this island, find the cove, get inside it, solve this stupid puzzle, and get the iron dove. Just great!"

"Well it's still better than not having a cure!" Pabbie said.

"And what about this Iron dove? What are we supposed to do once we find it?" Kristoff asked.

"That I cannot tell, as I don't know. The bottle did not indicate what to do once you attain it." Pabbie replied. "I presume that it will tell you what to do once you find it."

"And if it doesn't?" Kristoff asked. To this Grand Pabbie just stayed silent. "Well? What if it doesn't tell what to do? What then? Are we just supposed to give up?"

"I don't know." The troll said as he shuffled his feet. "All of this is dependent on the Iron dove actually being there and being able to do something. Assuming the island is even there in the first place."

"Okay. So to summarize..." Kristoff started as he stood up, anger flashing in his eyes. "...We have to find a mysterious island, that exists in an uncharted location, close to a kingdom that would clearly attack us on sight. After doing that, we have to find this cove, wherever that may be, get inside it and find the iron dove, despite the fact that this cove may be rigged with traps and death, and then once we find the dove we have to rely on the fact that it will tell us what to do, else this would have all been for nothing and they will die anyway!"

Pabbie took in a deep breath. "Yes. Pretty much!"

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?" Kristoff yelled. "That would have bought us at least a few more days in advance. We could have left earlier. We could have already been halfway there."

"Why don't you try translating Norwegian! It's not easy you know! Do you think that I was some kind of Norwegian Expert?" Pabbie fought back. Kristoff just sighed as he sat back down. He looked at Anna with a sad expression, her face reflecting it.

"Do you have a map showing the approximate location of the island?" Elsa finally asked.

"Yes." Pabbie said as he handed Elsa a small scrap of paper. She opened it and found a crudely drawn map of the region around the southern isles. Elsa looked towards Anna.

"Anna. Get ready. We leave at first light tomorrow." She then turned towards one of the guards. "Please inform all the council members of an emergency meeting to be held in 15 minutes. I need everyone to be there."

"Understood your majesty." The guard replied as he exited the room.

"Wait wait!" Anna said to her sister. "Where going to leave for two or more weeks? After what just happened?"

"We don't have a choice. You heard what Pabbie said. We could Die!" Elsa said fearfully.

"Couldn't we just send someone else?" Anna asked.

"Not enough time! It takes six days to get there. We only have ten days." Elsa said. "We have to go. It's the only option. I'm just praying that the southern isles doesn't detect us. It won't end well for either of us."

Anna just sighed, finally accepting the truth. Go after a mysterious antidote on an island thatmay or may not exist, or die in 10 days time. The answer was clear.

"Your highness. If I may..." Nicholas called to Elsa, "...i wish to volunteer myself to join you on this mission. I have critical information on Reimarch, as well as several of his items which may aid us once we find the cove. I am also highly trained in Short range and Long range combat, so I can provide defense as well. Plus like yours, our Kingdom is not on very good terms with the southern Isles."

Elsa considered this request for a second, and turned to her sister for her opinion. Anna nodded in response. "Alright. But since we don't know much about you, I will be keeping a close eye on you. It's necessary after the event that we experienced 10 months ago, which kind of makes it hard for me and my sister to trust anyone nowadays."

"I understand your highness." Nicholas responded. "I promise I will not pose a threat to you or anyone on your ship."

"We'll see..."

* * *

"This is Chaos!" Screamed the Agricultural Adviser. "The room is covered in dead, and blood, and...and..."

"We can see that!" Screamed another adviser. "We don't need you shoving in our faces anymore than it already is!"

"Will you please Shut the Hell Up!" Yelled Prime Minister Louis.

"No! Why don't you! You're supposed to be doing your bloody job! How the hell did this shit occurr? Hmm?" Yelled a third adviser.

"You watch your language before I slice your tongue off!" Louis snapped. "And maybe that is a question you are supposed to be asking the person in charge of securing the ball!" Every head turned towards Jarge and General Jackson.

"Yeah! Weren't you supposed to be the one to secure the castle before?" Asked one of the advisers. "How the hell did a servant, one of our own servants, get into the ballroom equipped with a hunting rifle, a Molotov, and a bloody explosive belt?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Screamed Jarge in a fit of Rage as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table, wincing in pain from the bullet wound. "What the Fuck am I? A seer?"

"JARGE!" Screamed the Princess as she entered the room! "That language will not be tolerated!"

"For your information, the fucking attack came from within the castle!" Jarge shouted, ignoring the Princess's remark! "My team's were guarding the perimeter! Not the interior. That was bloody Horell's Job! He was supposed to be the one to clear the castle before the ball started!"

"WHAT?" Horell screamed! "My job? You were the one who provided the bloody guards. Now you're blaming this on me?"

"He's right" A adviser said, agreeing with the security adviser. "This was clearly Jarge's job. He should have been the one to send the guards in first. Horell had no involvement!"

"And that's precisely why this Shit happened!" Jarge said with slamming his hands on the table. "He had no involvement! I am in charge of handling the military, which means training them and preparing them for attack and defense. I make contingency plans for the military to use, which we followed as protocol dictates! Your job is to provide local security within the castle with your own guards, which I may say, were not present at all during the ball. I told you this, this morning, which I'm probably guessing you ignored like everything else!"

Upon hearing this the room became silent, as Jarge clearly made some sense. But this pushed Horell of the edge as he suddenly jumped up and charged towards the wounded Military adviser to everyone's shock. But Jarge anticipated such an event as he too leaped out of his seat and grabbed Horell by the neck, to hi surprise, and slammed him against the wall. Elsa screamed in shock as the nearby advisers and guards jumped up to help the stricken security adviser. This time Jarge wasn't playing. He was clearly strangling Horell, not to scare, but rather to kill. Horell could see the rage in Jarge's eyes, as he struggled to breath. The other advisers tried to pull them apart, but failed to. Jarge's grip was just too strong! Horell could feel himself feeling faint as Jarge tightened his grip, not caring that he was about to commit murder in front of the Princess and council. Suddenly an arrow hitting the wall struck him by surprise as he leaped backwards in surprise, dropping Horell to the floor who immediately started gasping for air.

"THIS IS ENOUGH!" General Jackson yelled as he threw the crossbow aside. "Look at yourselves! You're acting like barbarians! Attacking each other for an incident that no one could have predicted or protected from. This was clearly a suicide attempt, that we were clearly not prepared for. Now if we can all stop acting like animals, then maybe we can get somewhere."

The advisers mumbled to each other as they sat down. Jarge walked past a still gasping Horell, highly tempted to kick him in the face, but holding himself back in case he gets imprisoned.

Elsa was staring in shock at the scene that had just unfolded in front of her, but was brought back to earth when a military adviser asked something.

"What is the Princess doing here? I thought the Queen had called this meeting together?"

That was Elsa suddenly realized that Anna was in her body, and the council still didn't know. Pushing that thought aside, she said, "The Queen is busy tending to the needs downstairs at the moment. She has requested that I brief you on the current situation."

"What?" The Kingdom relationship adviser Peter asked. "Why isn't the Queen here? This is a job for the queen! Why don't you tend to the people downstairs instead and call Queen Elsa for us! This meeting regard matters that only the queen would understand!" Elsa felt extremely insulted upon hearing this and was tempted to lash out at him for saying stuff like that about her sister, but knowing this wasn't the best time, she instead let it pass.

"The queen is busy! She asked me specifically to handle this!

"Of course. Why didn't she just ask a random dignitary to do it as well! Probably would have been better..." Peter muttered.

Elsa was really tempted to walk over them and knock the living daylights out of him, but instead decide to ignore him.

"As I was about to say, an important situation has arisen that requires me, my sister, general Jackson, and..." Elsa hesitated here, "...and Jarge to leave the kingdom for the next few weeks."

"WHAT!" Screamed half a dozen advisers in unison.

"Is the Queen mad? She is leaving us at a time like this? The dignitaries are going to want an explanation for today's events! One that only the Queen can give. She can't leave us now! Not when we need her the most!" Prime Minister Louis yelled in shock at Elsa's sudden announcement! "This is insanity!"

"No! You questioning the Queen's actions is insanity!" Elsa said.

"Why me?" Jarge asked. "Why am I coming?"

"You will be needed. My sister will explain later."

"I think that she should explain now! To all of us!" Peter said.

"Peter! I am getting tired of your attitude! Don't force me use desperate measures!" Elsa yelled in a threatening manner.

"Oh hoh!" Peter mocked. "The little princess. Thinking she has more power than her sister. What are you going to do? **Screw Me?**"

The entire room gasped, and so did Peter upon realizing what he had just said, but it was too late. In a blink of an eye the princess was right in front of him. She grabbed him by his collar and slammed him on the table, before punching him in the face and throwing him against the ground, knocking him out instantly. Several of the advisers looked at the Princess extremely frightened. The others, neutral. Louis couldn't help but laugh a bit, but quickly hid it once the princess turned round.

Elsa was in shock. She had never lost her temper like this before. She had always been the pacifist, solving things in a calm, royal manner. Her losing control like this, and actually actively injuring a council member shocked her largely. She had never thought of ever harming another person, especially after how she froze her sister's heart 10 months ago. She guaranteed that if Anna had seen this, she would have been frightened as well.

"Princess Anna!" One of the advisers yelled in shock. "What have you done? When the Queen hears about this..."

Elsa was very tempted to tell them she was the queen, but that would have probably ruined her sister's reputation forever, and could possibly cause her to be exiled from the Kingdom.

"My sister would understand why I did this!" Elsa said, trying to regain her composure. "My sister has left Prime Minister Louis in charge for the duration of our absence. Any problems are to be brought up with him." As Elsa exited she called for Jarge and General Jackson to follow.

* * *

"So you are actually Elsa, and the Queen is actually Anna?" Jarge and General Jackson cried in disbelief.

"I know it sounds insane, but that's the truth! Really." Elsa said. She had just informed Jarge and Jackson, with the help of Anna, about the events of the last four days and what needs to be done. They would needed to be updated anyway since they will be accompanying the Queen and Princess on the trip.

"Well. That does explain a few things..." Jackson muttered to himself. "But what about this Nicholas person? Who is he?"

"He is a Prince from a Russian Kingdom. He has vital information regarding this Reimarch person. He will be accompanying us on this mission."

"Are you sure it is wise to trust this person, after the incident with Hans? I mean he is Russian for goodness sake!"

"Your point being?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's Russian!" Jackson said.

"You know that's racism right?" Jarge said.

"Look! He is our best hope at the moment for finding the location of Reimarch's cove." Elsa replied.

"Reimarch's cove? I thought that was a myth?" Jarge asked.

"Well, the suicide today, the trolls, Nicholas, and the switching poison we drank states otherwise."

"So when do we depart?" Jackson asked.

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning!"

"Your Majesty." Kai called from the hallway as he approached the Queen.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"Here is the official death toll of the attack." He said as he handed a small parchment to her. Anna winced at the sound of the word _death_. After what happened to her parents, and nearly to her, she absolutely hated it. As Anna grabbed the parchment and read it, she felt like she was going to collapse. She handed the parchment to her sister. It read:

_Death toll: 37_

_Number of injured: 83_

Elsa felt nauseous. Her kingdom was now responsible for the death of more than 30 foreign dignitaries. Most being Kings and Queens of their respective kingdoms. This was definitely gonna cause one heck of a Hellstorm the minute those kingdom's find out. This tragedy would run Arendelle's reputation into the ground, but at this rate, if she and Anna didn't find the cure to the switch, then they would be dead anyway before the kingdom's had a chance to react, and Arendelle would be no more.

"Your majesty. There are dignitaries downstairs that are asking how this even happened, and they are wanting compensation. They said that they were guaranteed safety and instead treated by death and horror." Kai told the queen.

"I...Tell them that an explanation will be given tomorrow by the Prime Minister." Anna said, guilty that she was passing such a horrible task down to the prime minister.

"Right away your majesty..." Kai said as he walked back down the stairs.

"So what now?" Jarge asked.

"Well there's no way in hell that I am going back down there! That's for sure." Jackson said. "It was bad enough being in it! I don't need to see it again."

"I am bracing for when I receive the list showing the kingdoms that have just lost their monarchs." Elsa said shaking slightly, though not from the cold, but she could clearly see ice had formed beneath Anna.

"Anna" she said pointing to the ice on the floor. Anna gasped upon seeing it. She tried to thaw it but to no avail. Elsa understood. How can anyone think of hope and love at a time like this. Had she been back in her body, Elsa would have probably plunged Arendelle into a new Ice age after that event.

"Your majesty. I propose that you and the Princess get some rest." Jarge suggested. "We're going to have to leave early tomorrow for what is possibly a week long journey. You two have seen enough death for one day. Me and Jackson will handle what we can. That is what we were trained for."

"Thank you Jarge." Elsa said with a bow.

"Your welcome your majesty. Wait. Do I refer to you as your majesty, or princess? You are in the Princess's body after all..." Jarge responded.

Elsa let out a small sigh. "For the time being, I am the princess and Anna is the queen. So address her as your majesty and me as...You know what! Just call us by our proper names! Elsa and Anna. There..."

"Pardon?" Jarge asked in shock at Elsa's sudden request.

"Just call me Elsa, and call my sister Anna. For simplicity's sake." Elsa replied.

"Um okay princess...um I mean Elsa." Jarge said. He gestured for Jackson to follow him as he started to walk downstairs, bracing for the sight he was about to see again.

"C'mon. Let's get cleaned up." Anna said to her sister as she started to walk to her room.

* * *

Anna was the first one out the bathroom, as her sister went in directly after. As she walked to the Queen's room she was genuinely surprised to see Kristoff standing in front of the room. Anna wrapped the towel around herself a little tighter. She had neglected to bring her nightgown with her. Things were about to get awkward.

"Anna. I was just told by Grand Pab...OH SHI...OOT!" Kristoff said as he turned around to see the queen fresh out of the shower with only a towel covering her. He quickly turned around and slammed his hand over his eyes as his face reddened. If that was Elsa the situations awkwardness would have smashed through the roof. "ANNA! You are..."

"I know!" Anna yelled blushing as she quickly ran into the room, closing the door behind her.

After a few seconds Kristoff asked, "Are you in the room now?"

"Yes." Came a muffled voice from the other side of Elsa's door.

"Good." Kristoff said. He was as red as a tomato, but that started fading as he opened his eyes.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Anna said from within the room.

"I just finished talking to Grand Pabbie. He will not be able to accompany us on this mission." Kristoff said as he leant against the wall.

"What? But what about the stuff he knows."

"He has written it all down. He said he would give us everything he knows tomorrow before we leave..." Kristoff said.

"Oh." Anna replied. There was a slam followed by a bang.

"Are you okay in there?" Kristoff asked through the door.

"Yes. Just dropped something. I'll be out in a jiffy." Anna replied.

A few seconds later she opened the door. She was wearing a blue nightgown. She had left her platinum blonde hair hang straight down as she couldn't be bothered to braid it at this time a night.

"So. What else were you supposed to say..." Anna asked as she straightened her nightgown.

"Nothing. I just came here to wish you goodnight..." Kristoff said.

"Oh. Okay. Um goodnight then." Anna said.

Suddenly, before either knew what they were doing, Anna had grabbed Kristoff and before they knew it they were kissing. Kristoff pushed Anna against the wall as they continued to Kiss for what seemed like minutes. Bad timing!

"ANNA?"

Anna and Kristoff broke apart as quickly as they started, to see a shocked Elsa standing there with her mouth open.

"What the heck are you two doing?" she asked.

"We were just...um kissing..." Anna said blushing. "Hey I haven't kissed my boyfriend in four days. How do you think that feels."

"It looked a little more than just kissing from here. I could see you kissing as I exited the bathroom. That was 30 seconds ago!" Elsa said, still shocked.

"So? Can't me and Kristoff kiss anymore?" Anna asked as Kristoff, who was as red as a tomato, as he rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed.

"Not in my body!" Elsa said resoundingly. She then turned to Kristoff. "And what happened to the _Kissing the Snow Queen of Arendelle _awkwardness you were talking about Kristoff?" He just coughed in response as he looked at the ground.

"Oh C'mon. It was just one kiss..." Anna said innocently.

"One, 30 second long kiss." Elsa corrected.

"SO? He already saw me half naked because I forgot to bring my nightgown, and all I had was he towel." Anna said stupidly, which shocked Elsa beyond belief as she stared at her sister mouthing _What?_ Anna pretended not to notice, "How much more awkward could a kiss have been compared to that?"

Kristoff just facepalmed and shook his head in embarrassment. "Oh Anna..."

* * *

"My God..." Jarge muttered as he walked around the wreckage of the ballroom. There was blood and rubble everywhere. He felt sick to the stomach. "How could this servant do such a thing? Cursed or not cursed! This is horrifying!"

"People have their reasons?" Jackson answered.

"What reason could possibly justify this?" Jarge asked.

"Evil maybe?"

"What? The supernatural?"

"Duh!" Jackson responded. "We have a magical Queen, we just learnt that her and her sister's minds are switched, we just learnt that a deranged psychopath of a King existed 400 years ago, and you're questioning the supernatural?"

"Well honestly. If i had the choice, i would chose not to believe in it. The supernatural is some really crazy stuff." Jarge said. "So do you think that this servant was possessed by this Reimarch guy?"

"Why wouldn't he? Would any normal person do something was horrifying and devastating as this?"

"I suppose not..." Jarge said.

"Exactly." Jackson commented as he approached the location of the blast.

Jarge just sighed. He couldn't bear to stay in that room any longer. He walked outside just as another guard approached him.

"Sir. We have found the location of his hangout..." The guard said.

"What? Where?" Jarge asked.

"Follow me sir..." The guard said as he began to walk down the hallway. After about a minute they reached the door to the wine cellar. There were several guard already down there as they walked downstairs.

"What is this place?" Jackson asked as he followed Jarge and the guard.

"The Arendellian Catacombs." Jarge said. He shivered slightly at the sight of the open door in front of him. "About 400 years ago this part of the catacombs was re-purposed as a wine cellar, which is still in use today. The rest of the catacombs was left alone, separated by that door." he said pointing to the old wooden door in front which was now open. As they entered through the door the smell of dust and bones hit their nose. Jackson felt his eyes watering up as he walked further into the catacombs. As they entered into a large circular room both Jarge and Jackson cried in shock. Surrounding them were hundreds upon hundreds of skeletons, piled on top of each other as if they were just thrown there. The walls were made of skulls, thousands by the look of it. The floor was littered with human remains, some intact, some broken, and others just smashed into tiny little pieces. There must have been more skeletons down here than there were people in Arendelle. It was an extremely sickening sight. Something as horrifying as this lying underneath their feet the entire time. No wonder nobody like to come into the wine cellar. Suddenly Jarge caught sight of something in the middle of the tomb. It was a staircase leading down.

"This way..." The guard said as he walked down the staircase. The spiraling staircase was quite long as they walked further down it. Eventually they entered a small dark room, where two other guards were in looking at the objects. The walls appeared to be made of a form of black stone. In the middle of the room was a tomb, a tomb that lay open. A skeleton appeared to be hanging over the edge, but unlike the ones above, this one looked different. For one, it looked newer than the rest. They could also the skin was still on it, and it hadn't completely rotted, as if it had been preserved. Surrounding the tombstone were several bottles and a few strange relics.

"My god! What is this room?" Jarge asked the guard.

"We have no idea. It appears to be a burial room for someone important. We call this room the Pentex."

"Why?" Jarge asked.

"Look down." Was all the guard said as he walked towards an object In the corner.

"Look down..." Jarge said curiously. He and Jarge both looked down and gasped at what they saw. The entire room had a massive pentagram carved into it. The channels that made up this pentagram also contained a dark red liquid.

"is that..."

"Blood?" The guard completed. "Yes! More specifically, his blood" he said pointing to a shape in the corner that Jarge and Jackson immediately identified as another servant that had gone missing around the same time period. He had an axe in his chest, and was completely white.

"What the hell is this..." Jackson whimpered, clearly frightened by the dark magical artifacts also present in the room.

"This place could have been used for rituals of dark magic, or something similar before" The guard said again.

"So what the heck is it doing underneath the Arendellian castle?" General Jackson asked before Jarge could speak.

"We have no idea. Sometime In the past, Arendelle must have had a dark King or Queen, that practiced Dark Magic. No idea who though." the guard said. "But there is one thing that we all agree on."

"What's that?" Jackson and Jarge asked in unison.

"That neither the Queen, nor Princess is safe in Arendelle. Not until we get someone to completely sweep and seal of these catacombs. My personal opinion, as a guard, is that the Queen and Princess should temporarily relocate to a neighboring Kingdom like Corona or Solaris, until this situation is figured out."

"Well that's lucky. Because first thing tomorrow, the Queen and Princess, along with several others including me will be leaving temporarily. Important...um...work." Jarge said.

"That's good. Anywhere is safe but here for the time being. Well, maybe except Weselton and the Southern Isles. Those kingdoms are just as bad." The guard said. "Well, I think that's enough frights for one night, especially after what happened earlier on."

"Agreed." The Military adviser said as he and Jackson walked back upstairs to see what they do, before hell would ultimately start in 6 days time.

"So what happens when we find this cove?" Jackson asked Jarge.

"I don't know. The queen mentioned something about an Iron dove."

"How would a dove made out of Iron fix this?"

"I don't know. I guess were going to assume that it has magical properties and it can cure them. Otherwise we are going to be in some serious problems." Jarge replied

"And what about the southern isles? What happens if they detect us and come after us?"

"The queen said we will be bringing a small expedition team along, so that means a physician or two, several workers, a couple of teams of guards, and...well that's pretty much it. So in other words, should the Southern Isles detect our presence and launch an attack...Well...We are pretty much screwed over completely. Anything more than a small skirmish team will be able to wipe us out."

"So what you're saying is that this mission has a 25 percent survival rate, and there could possibly be nothing at our destination?"

"Exactly. It's all up to fate now..." Jarge said.

"Well that's not good. After today's events, I've pretty much lost faith in fate." Jackson said causing Jarge to chuckle, but the smile soon vanished.

"Yeah. Let's just hope everything works out for the best. I guarantee that Elsa would be broken if say, Anna dies or something."

"Be careful what you say. Stuff like that could come true, if you believe in the supernatural, which is very plausible after seeing stuff like this. But yeah, she would definitely be broken there. Anna is the only family she has left. I don't think she would want to live anymore should anything happen to Anna..."

"True. Well we better get some rest. We've got a long Hellish week ahead of us..."

* * *

"I'm sorry." Anna said. "I just haven't kissed Kristoff in a long time..."

"It's okay Anna. Don't worry about it." said a sympathetic Elsa. The girls were already in bed. The noise downstairs had died down completely. The ballroom must have been off-limits by now. Tonight the girls had decided to sleep together providing company to each other, in what was definitely troubled times. Elsa was cuddling Anna around her waist while Anna was resting her head in the crook of Elsa neck. It felt so weird doing that in each others bodies.

"Elsa. Did Grand Pabbie really mean what he said earlier on? You know about dying in 10 days?" Anna asked, clearly frightened at the concept of only living for a little less than two weeks.

"Anna. We will find a cure for this, no matter what. So for me...NO! We are not going to die. I haven't spent enough time with you to accept death yet, and I'll be damned if it's gonna be forced by some stupid potion made by a psychotic wizard. So No. We're not gonna die." Elsa said as she stared into her sister's eyes. Anna just couldn't help but smile at her Elder sister's optimism.

"I love you Elsa..." Anna said as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Anna..." Elsa whispered into her sister's ears. "And there is no force on Earth that will make me stop loving you..."

Anna nearly cried upon hearing that last part, but held it in. She didn't want to look week in front of her elder sister, though she knew that Elsa wouldn't think of her any other way, even if she did. Elsa wasn't sure how long she stayed awake cuddling her sister, but she eventually succumbed to her tiredness and fell asleep. Hoping that everything would work out for the best in the upcoming days. Praying that her Kingdom would not go into a state of war with the other kingdom's who's dignitaries died today in the most catastrophic attack Arendelle had seen for over a century. Wishing that she and her sister would get through this together with no harm.

* * *

**Time to get out of Arendelle and start moving to the next location...Reimarch's cove.**

**I have absolutely no idea how to visualize that cove yet, but i'll think of something.**

**I have also updated various parts of the previous chapter, grammatically speaking.**

**Do you like my OC Nicholas? Don't worry...He's not like Hans. We have Hans for that...But Nicholas will play a major part in the upcoming chapters as he is a major character. He will also play a major part in one of the other character's lives, but i'm not saying who...Let's just say that there is a little unexpected surprise by the end of this story... ****Let your imagination run wild...**

**-TacticX**


	12. Who is there to Trust Hans?

"Anna wake up..."

Anna eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm? Where am I?" Anna asked sleepily.

"In your bed. C'mon. It's time to get ready?" Elsa said as she sat up.

"Ready for what?" Anna asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"We're leaving to find Reimarch's cove. We better go before now before the other dignitaries wake up and bury us in an avalanche of questions." Elsa said as she walked over to her wardrobe, preparing to pack some clothes. Anna just groaned.

"Do we have to? It's so early"

"Anna. We have no choice. We've wasted enough time sitting around doing nothing. If the trolls had told us earlier, we would have left earlier as well." Elsa said as she pulled out a small trunk.

"Really? How could we have left when you were unconscious for 2 days." Anna asked as she sat up. She looked out the window and was shocked to see it was still dark. A very dark blue haze indicated that it wasn't even the break of dawn yet. "What time is it? It's not even sunrise!"

"I told you we would be leaving at the break of dawn. So that means 5 in the morning." Elsa said as she hurriedly stuffed clothes in the trunk, not caring to fold them up. Apparently she really was in a hurry.

"You have got to be kidding..." Anna muttered to herself, but deep inside she knew that every minute wasted, was a minute lost from their search time. "Where's my bags?"

"In your room. Hurry."

Anna rushed to her room to pack her stuff knowing, the sooner they solved this, the sooner their life would return to normal. The minute she entered her room she ran towards her wardrobe, pulled the doors open, and just started chucking everything she could think of into her bags and trunk. She had no idea what attire she would need for this expedition, so she just dumped every type into her baggage. Winter, Summer, Casual, Royal...You name it, she threw it in.

"We are going on a 2 week trip Anna." Elsa said as she entered the room, surprised at the sheer amount of stuff that Anna was taking, "We're not relocating to another kingdom."

"Yeah, but still. What if we wash up ashore on some, royal kingdom...I mean, I am the queen and all." She replied as she started throwing in numerous other things. If she could fit her vanity mirror in the trunk, she would have.

"What?" Elsa said, barely understanding what her sister had said. "Anna, you don't need a chef's outfit. Wait! Why do you even have a chef's outfit? You're a terrible cook!"

"Thank you dear sister, for making me feel better." Anna said sarcastically as she closed the trunk and pulled it towards the door. "Could you help me? Pleasssseeee..."

_Sigh..._

* * *

"Is the ship ready?" Jarge asked Captain Andrew.

"Ready sir. Just waiting on the Queen and Princess now sir."

"Excellent. I would like on final inventory report. Jackson?"

"We have 40 days of food, and enough water to last us 2 weeks. We should be able to find more once we arrive on this island. We also have enough crossbows and guns to fight of an army of 200, assuming they themselves are armed with crossbows, else it'll only fend of a few dozen. We've bought enough gold coins to be able to bribe a couple of dozen people, and enough medicines and herbs to treat basic injuries, but nothing major. Take note sir, this resource count is for the entire ship." General Jackson stated as he closed the door to the lower decks.

"Good. And how about for defense?"

"We have 80 shields and heavy armors sir. We should be able to fend of a medium or smallish force without attaining too many casualties. Though I doubt we will be stupid enough to run into one." Jackson said as he walked over to the captain.

"How many soldiers are expected to board with us?" Andrew asked as he looked at the map that Jarge had given him.

"60 soldiers in total. 10 will be part of the Queen and Princess's personal protection. The other 50 will stay either on ship or in camp." Jarge said. "Jackson, Please inform the Queen and princess that we will be leaving soon."

"Right away sir..." Jackson said as he left towards the castle.

* * *

"The Queen and princess requests that you bring their stuff to the ship. They will be leaving shortly." Kai said to one of the guards. The guard nodded in response as he and several others proceeded to take the royals belongings towards the ship.

"Now all that's left to do is find the Queen and Princess themselves." Kai muttered as he walked towards the kitchens. He figured where the two of them might be.

* * *

"Anna?" Elsa called from the dining room, "Where are you. We need to go now."

"I'm in the kitchens." Called a muffled voice from the from Elsa' right. Anna was busy opening various cabinets clearly looking for something, as Elsa entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Looking for something." Anna said as she stuffed some small boxes into a small bag.

"Looking for what exactly?" Elsa asked. She opened the bag that Anna had stuffed some boxes into and opened one of them. Inside the box were a dozen chocolates. Elsa just looked at it in shock before taking one and popping it in her mouth.

"Anna. If yaw gwanna ranswack da kichen..." Elsa said as she swallowed, "...at least make sure you get my favorites as well."

Anna chuckled. "Of course, the red boxes are filled with the triple milk chocolate coated ones." Elsa eyes opened wide as she tore through the bag searching for the red boxes. Once she found one, she tore it open and started stuffing chocolates into her mouth, abandoning all etiquette along with.

"Hey! Save some for me..." Anna said as she stuffed the last few boxes into her bag. She grabbed a chocolate from Elsa as she carried the bag outside.

"Your majesty. Princess" General Jackson said as he entered the room. "We will be leaving soon. It is already 6am."

"Of course Jackson." Elsa said as she closed the box, slightly embarrassed at her lack of etiquette. Though she was in Anna' body, Jackson was now one of the few who knew about the switch. "Anna was just packing a couple of extra things."

"A few extra things?" Jackson asked with a raised eye, "Or the kingdom's chocolate supply..."

Elsa and Anna both giggled. "Ask her."

Jackson just smiled. "C'mon. We better get going before the other dignitaries wake up. We want to be out of the kingdom before all hell breaks lose."

"Is Kristoff already at the ship?" Anna asked as they walked towards the castle entrance.

"Yes Princess. He's been there for the last hour as a matter of fact. Nicholas and Jarge are also at the ship. We are simply waiting on you your majesty."

"Alright. Let's hurry up then." Anna said as she clumsily tripped on the front steps. Luckily Elsa caught her before she fell.

* * *

"About time Anna." Kristoff called from the ship as the Queen and Princess pulled up in a carriage.

"Well I needed to get some stuff, very important stuff." Anna replied as she prepared to board the ship, but she hesitated, and so did her sister.

"What's wrong your majesty?" Jarge asked as he noticed the sister's sudden fearful looks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Anna said, though the fearful look was still on her face. "It's just that, our parents...they..."

Jarge and Jackson looked at each other before looking at the sister's with pity. Their parents were claimed by the ocean more than 3 years ago. Jarge could understand why the Queen and Princess would be so fearful of traveling by ship. The memory of their parents deaths still haunted them, and that would definitely be brought back now that they were going on an oceanic expedition.

"Your majesty. It's alright. We are safe on this ship. We even have 3 trackers and storm watchers to make sure we won't sail into any thunderstorms." Jarge said. "C'mon. Lets go."

Anna and Elsa made their way up the ramp just as Nicholas appeared from the below decks.

"We should have more than enough resources for this journey. If not, then we can dock at Corona on the way back."

"Excellent." Jarge said.

"Wait. I already told you that earlier on." Jackson said as called for the guards to board.

"I know. I just needed to hear it from someone else as well." Jarge said with a sneer. "Make haste. We're burning daylight."

It took a couple more minutes for the guards to finish boarding the ship, along with whatever other crew there was, but soon enough they were on their way.

"Say goodbye to your kingdom your majesty. It'll be another 2 weeks before you see it again, assuming some foreign kingdom hasn't yet invaded it, you know, after the incident from last night." Jarge said as he stared at his home.

"Jarge. Stop being such a pessimist." Anna said as she put an arm around her sister's shoulder. "We'll be fine. Don't worry Elsa." Elsa just couldn't help but smile at Anna's optimism.

"So. How long till we get there?" Elsa asked.

"Well...3 days to Corona, 3 days to the Southern Isles, and um...god knows how many days to find an invisible island." Jarge said. Obviously his optimism was kind of lacking. "But if we head into good trade winds, then we could be at the Southern Isles in, maybe 5 days."

"Good. The sooner we get this fixed, then the sooner normal life would begin." Elsa said.

"Aww." Anna said slightly saddened. Obviously, being in her sister's body made Anna happy, well she was technically the queen, who wouldn't want to be.

"Anna. I know you love being Queen and all, but I am the true queen." Elsa took a deep breath before saying the next part. "But to be honest, you would make a great queen. I honestly thought you would be a disaster, and that Arendelle would burn to the ground, but actually, you played the part of a queen pretty well. I'm proud of you."

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You really mean that?"

"Of course..." Elsa said with a smile. To her surprise Anna jumped on her and pulled her into a great big hug, tears in her eyes.

"So does that mean I can remain queen after we change back?" Anna asked with a light smile.

"No." Elsa said with an even larger smile.

"Oh what?"

"No. I am the queen. We've established that."

"That is so not fair!"

"Anna. I said you would make a great queen. I did not say you could be queen" Elsa began to walk into the royal cabin with Anna following swiftly.

"Aww." She said. She then asked, "So. What are we supposed to do for the next 6 days?"

Elsa stopped upon hearing this. She had not thought to bring any books, or material that could otherwise keep her or Anna occupied for the next week. "Anna. I think this is going to be a long, boring, 6 days."

"What? I don't do boring." Anna said defensively.

"Well, you better get used to it Anna. Just do what I do..."

"Act like you..." Anna asked with wide eyes, before she burst out laughing. "No offense dear sister, but you aren't exactly the fun type. When you're not in the office, you're chatting away with delegates from other kingdoms, or signing papers and documents in the dining room...As a matter of fact, the only time I see you have fun is when I drag you out myself. I can count the times you have asked me to do something fun. I have lost count of the times I've asked..."

Elsa had a look of annoyance on her face, but otherwise gave a little laugh. "Really? Well I'd like to see the princess of fun have any...um...fun in the next 6 days. I'm better adapted to handle boring business. You, not so much." By the time Elsa had finished, she had a smug expression on her face, but she was quite surprised when Anna had an even bigger one.

"Oh Elsa. So intelligent, but you forgot one thing." Anna said, mischief glowing in her eyes.

"And what's that?" Elsa asked cautiously.

"I have ice powers..." Anna said before she ran out of the room. "See ya. I'll be with Kristoff."

"That is so not fair!" Elsa snapped. With Anna possessing her ice powers, she clearly had something to keep her occupied. Then again, that would also keep herself occupied to. Elsa just smiled. "Always the playful one." she said before she too, ran out of the room to join Kristoff and Anna. She knew deep inside, this was going to be a very boring 6 days. But then again, as long as she had her sister, she wouldn't mind. Plus she had Kristoff, and Nicholas seemed like someone she would like to know better. Without second thought, she opened the door to the lower decks, knowing that, that would be where her sister would be spending the next few days. She just hoped that Anna wouldn't do anything that would sink the ship.

"Where's the Queen and Princess going?" Jarge asked the captain with curiosity.

"If you were stuck on a ship with nothing to do for the next week, and you had ice powers, what do you think you would do?" Andrew asked with a little grin.

"Oh God No!"

"Well. It's good to know that there is now a legitimate chance that we could die at the hands of our own princess. What a comforting thought to have in the middle of the ocean." Jackson said sarcastically. "Well, I'm not staying up here doing nothing either. I'll see what the Queen and Princess are going to do. I mean, someone should stop them if they're going to sink the ship under 10000 pounds of ice!" Jackson said with a chuckle as he walked towards the door.

"By the way..." Jarge said to the captain, "That is Jackson's talk for _I am not boring myself do death up here on deck when I can hang out in the winter wonderland that will soon exist downstairs!_" Jarge and the captain just burst into laughter.

"Well, Tell him to make sure the royals don't do anything life threatening. Don't want to be stranded on a sinking ship near the Southern Isles, do we?" The captain replied. "I just hope this island really exists. Else we're going to have a really big problem."

* * *

"6 Days!" Hans literally screamed. "I don't have time to wait for 6 days!"

"We're not waiting for 6 days Hans. It's a 3 day journey to the Southern Isles from here, but it will take 3 days to repair the ship, and get it restocked. Now quite your whining. If you want to leave sooner, help out. The more work that's done, the sooner we can go!" The captain said before he turned round to help fix the mast.

They had recently docked at a small kingdom, where the duke stupidly got into a fight with one of the guards. This resulted in the kingdom's army attacking the ship. The damage wasn't extensive, but it was enough to cause a 3 day delay in the journey.

"Bloody hell." Hans said as he sat down next to a mercenary, who was lightly wounded, but otherwise okay. "We wasted more than 2 days searching for the translation of a map, that just showed us that the location of the island is 100 miles west of the Southern Isles! We could have been there in 12 hours if Lecter was smart enough to have it translated beforehand. Instead, we're thrown into a screwed up translation expedition, where the moronic duke nearly got us all killed!"

"The duke isn't exactly the smartest person, but he is a worthy foe. I would be careful around him, in case he is concocting a plan of his own. If the object we are after is really worth that much in the Southern Isles, then imagine what it would be worth in Weselton." The mercenary said.

"What do you mean?"Hans asked suddenly intrigued by the mercenaries information.

"Like our Prince Lecter, the duke wants absolute control of the Coronian empire and it's allies, but he doesn't want it while being the second in command. He wants to be the ruler, the First in command, the King, and he can't exactly do that if Lecter get's his hands on it, can he?"

"Wait! So your saying that the duke is only on this mission to get the _Concordus _for himself?"

"Half of the mercenaries on this ship are under Lecter's command. The other half are under the dukes command. He could easily put up a fight and take the _Concordus_ for himself. He will then have the power that Lecter would have had, but now it will all be in the dukes possession. We would be powerless against him. Think about it. A device that can give you the power to take on armies and entire kingdoms without suffering a major loss. The power of Reimarch in your hands? Who wouldn't want it all for themselves? Which brings up another question!"

"What?" Hans asked.

"Why don't you want it for yourself?"

"Excuse me? My brother is the one who let me out of prison to get this thing. I am not going to betray him."

"For the ability to rule the entire Coronian Empire? Europe? Or maybe even the world?" The mercenary asked with a raised brow. "I know people who would kill their own parents for that kind of power!"

"How dare you! He is my brother!" Hans said, infuriated that the mercenary would think he would do such a selfless thing!

The mercenary just laughed. "Really? If he really is your brother, if he really does love you, then why did he wait 10 months to get you out of prison? Why did he only free you now that he needs this book? Think carefully Hans. If Lecter really cared about you, don't you think he would have freed you a long time ago? Don't you think he would have persuaded your other brother or pleaded for you?"

Suddenly this all started to make sense to Hans, and the mercenary could tell that by the way Hans' eyes opened wide.

"He is using you!" The mercenary continued. "Lecter only freed you, because he doesn't want to risk himself on this voyage. This island is extremely dangerous. No one knows what is on it. He could not risk himself going on it, so he sent you instead. His other brother's wouldn't do it because they don't have bad intentions. But you and Lecter do. He doesn't care about you! He only cares about himself! His power! His own rule. Didn't you see the way he mercilessly slaughtered Alex? He didn't even flinch or she a tear!"

"No! NO! I...I refuse to believe this!" Hans shouted, but deep inside he knew what the mercenary was saying made sense. The mercenary was right about some things! If Lecter really did care about him, wouldn't he have broken Hans out long ago? Why only now! Why only when Lecter needed this done! And why with the duke?

"You're probably thinking about why he would invite the duke? Right?" The mercenary asked a stunned Hans!

"How did you?"

"I'm not stupid! I am about to tell you a secret, not as a mercenary, but as a friend." He said, making Hans tense up suddenly! Secret? What secret? "Hans! The duke was and his men were meant to accompany us on this journey to the island...But they were never meant to make it back with us."

"Whaaaa?" Hans said in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Before we left he called me in for a sudden secret meeting. The order? To get rid of the duke once and for all!"

Hans just sat there with his mouth open.

"You see Hans. The duke is very powerful! He has amassed an army south of his own kingdom, an army that can match the strength of Lecter's own. And he knew that. So what better way to rid the duke, than to invite him on this expedition using some bullshit truce that he literally thought up in a second. The goal was to request the aid of the duke, promising him fair share. Upon reaching the island, he and his men would aid us in the search of Reimarch's cove, but upon getting the stuff that Lecter needs, we would then kill the duke and his men, leave them here on an island that no one except us knows about, and bring the items back to Lecter making him the one and only ruler. With the duke alive, he had a formidable opponent, one that actually posed a threat. So that's why Lecter sent the duke with us, where he would unknowingly aid us in getting this book, only for us to kill them all afterwards. Therefore riding Lecter of his one and only competitor."

By this time Hans was absolutely gobsmacked. "But what did this have to do with me?"

"Well, Lecter couldn't exactly go himself. No no. Too much of a risk. But he needed someone who was loyal to him, someone who would do whatever he wanted without asking. Someone who he knew inside and out. He knew all of his brothers would automatically go against his plans as they were good hearted, but you...you fit Lecter's description to the dot. You would do anything to get out of that cell and get revenge on your brothers and the kingdom that put you there in the first place. So he used you. He called you on this trip. Knowing that you, the _loyal follower of Lecter_ would do what needs to be done to ensure he gets what he wanted. With the duke out of the picture and the book in his possession, he would have successfully completed everything he had worked for in the last 5 years. If you posed a threat he could simply get rid of you in an instant."

"But I'm his own brother!" Hans said defensively.

"And so was Alexander, who is now lying at the bottom of a lake! Killed by Lecter's own hand. Don't you think that if Lecter had someone else he trusted, that he would have used them instead. He chose you because he had no other choice. No one would do something that insane without taking it for themselves or requesting for a stupidly high sum of payment. No one, except you!"

Hans just gasped.

"Hans. Listen to me. Everyone on this ship is either going to die on the journey, or die once it's finished. In the case of the duke and his men, they will die once we reach Reimarch's cove, but the rest of us? Lecter won't need us anymore. Especially since we would know so much about his true intentions. He would have us all disposed of once we get back, and that includes you! Sorry to say it, but your brother betrayed you. And it isn't surprising really. If he had the guts to kill his own brother making him first in line for the throne, then he is more than capable of ending you, the brother that everyone hates!"

The mercenary could see it now. The fear and shock that were in Hans' eyes earlier on was now replaced by anger and fury.

"Hans! When you get back to the Southern Isles, we will be greeted by an armada! We would all be imprisoned or executed for aiding and abetting a murderer...that murderer is you!"

"WHAT!" Hans yelled in shock! "I am yet to murder anyone..."

"Not according to what Lecter is about to tell your brothers!"

"Tell them what?" Hans asked.

"Lecter just ratted you out as the person who murdered Alexander! You will be sentenced to death for treason! We will be imprisoned for aiding you, and the duke and his men will be dead on the island."

"How do you know this?" Hans asked, eyes widened in shock and horror!

"Because he told me about the plan for the duke, but I heard him conversing with someone else about the plans for us!"

"Who?"

"Your Elder brother James!" The mercenary said.

"What?" Hans asked in disbelief. He had always thought that James was one of the Good brothers.

"Yes. I know it's hard to believe. James would control southern Europe, and Lecter would control the North. This map was found by James in the first place. He then gave it to Lecter 5 years ago, and since then they have been working on this plan ever since. Hans. You cannot trust your brother or anyone on this ship!"

Hans contemplated that statement for a second before asking, "So why should I trust you?"

"Because like you, and the 6 other who know about this plan, we don't want to die by being betrayed by Lecter. Now you know Lecter better than any of us. Chances are he is the only one who would be able to decipher the _Concordus_ once we get it."

"Decipher?" Hans asked, "Isn't it in English?"

"Reimarch's native language was Latin and Norwegian. He barely knew how to speak English..."

"Wait! If Lecter knows how to decipher a Latin or Norwegian book, how comes he sent us on a journey to get it translated?" Hans asked.

"Because he needed more time. He is currently amassing his own army, and chances are, once we return, all your elder brothers except for him and James are going to be dead anyway."

"That Damn Traitorous Bastard!" Hans shouted. "So what do we do?"

"Follow me. I'll show you the other six, then we'll tell you the plan"

"This better not be a trick of your own..." Hans warned as he got up and followed the mercenary.

"it's not."

The number one rule of secrets is, If you are going to tell a secret, make sure that there is no one else around to hear it. Sadly, neither Hans nor the mercenary bothered to think about that as they revealed this secret to one more person, that neither knew could hear them.

"So that's what they're up to..." The duke said as he fiddled with his mustache. He then started to grin, "Well, well silly prince. I have a plan of my own. We'll see who's the stronger of the two now eh?" The duke muttered as he stormed of to find his own men, to update them on what he now knew, and inform them on what he was now about to change.

* * *

"Is that where I am sleeping?" Anna asked, unhappy at the bed's size.

"No. That's where we are sleeping..." Elsa said. She didn't look to happy either. It was now nightfall and they were way out of Arendelle's borders, somewhere around 150 miles away to be more exact. The winds had favored fortunately, allowing them to get further today than expected. The ship was still intact, despite the sister's little winter wonderland earlier on, which included an igloo, a massive snowball fight, which actually tore a small hole in the ship preventing them from having anymore for the duration of the trip, a couple of dozen snowman, and a lot of cold crewmen.

"What?" Anna whined. "Are you kidding?"

"Hey. It's big enough for the two of us" Elsa said as she surveyed the bed.

"I kick people in my sleep."

"You better not kick me, or else you've got something else coming," Elsa said with a mischievous sneer. Anna jumped on the bed just as Elsa was about to sit down immediately knocking her to the floor.

"Anna!"

"Sorry." Anna said, as Elsa sat down next to her sister who was know laying face down on the bed. Elsa soon followed suite, laying down next Anna as her younger sibling yawned. Suddenly Anna sat up and said, "I think I'm gonna go on the deck for a while. I haven't seen the sky from this location before."

Elsa just laughed. "Anna. I don't think 150 miles is going to make much difference in the skies."

"Still. You wanna come?" Anna said as she walked towards the door.

"Alright" Elsa agreed as she stood up to follow her sister.

Their room was located pretty close to the deck, just a flight of stairs away as a matter of fact. Anna smiled as she looked up at the night sky. There were no clouds tonight, so the sisters had a perfect view of the surrounding night sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Anna said.

"I didn't think you were one of those people who enjoy this type of stuff." Elsa said as she gazed up at the stars.

"What do you mean, one of those people?"

"You know, the people who sit out admiring nature and stuff. I thought you were the type of person that likes to mess around with things."

"Well, if you'd hang out with me more often, maybe you would know" Anna said as she continued to gaze at the sky, her eyes transfixed on the stars above."

"Enjoying the skies are we?" Elsa and Anna both turned around to see Nicholas and Kristoff standing behind them. Kristoff sat down on one of the chairs as he started playing one of the nearby lute's as Anna walked over and sat next to him. Nicholas walked over to the Elsa and leaned on the railings as he stared at the night sky.

"You know, my father used to tell me these crazy things about what our future might look like." Nicholas said.

"Really? Like what?" Elsa asked.

"Well, my father predicted that one day man would master the ability to fly in the sky, just like the birds."

"What?" Elsa laughed. "That's impossible. People can't fly."

"My father said one day they would. He also said that one day we would be able to reach into the heavens and touch the stars, to see what lies beyond our mortal plane."

"And what does lie beyond?" Elsa asked quite intrigued.

"I don't know. Haven't been up there yet." Nicholas said with a smile. "He also said that one day, we would learn to develop a way to communicate with any place on earth instantly. Imagine that?"

"That's kind of hard to believe!" Elsa said in disbelief. "What else did he predict. That one day Monarchy would no longer be the leading form of government?"

"He actually did say that as well. But I refuse to believe it." Nicholas said. He then pointed to a patch of glowing water. "See those?"

"What is that?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Jellyfish. The variation that glows. But trust me when I say that, that is one of the last thing that you would want to touch. I know from personal experience. I never heard the end of it." Nicholas said. Elsa just laughed

"Can't tell whether Nicholas like Elsa because she looks like me, or because of her personality." Anna whispered to Kristoff as they watched the two of them from their seat.

"What? How do you even know he likes Elsa?" Kristoff asked, slightly amused at Anna's sudden assumption.

"Oh C'mon Kristoff. Are you blind? Look at him. He clearly can't take his eyes of Elsa." Anna said. "Though I can't tell whether it's because of the looks, my looks, or the personality, Elsa's personality."

"Well, if he's in love with the looks, he's got another thing coming, because that's your body, and I'm currently the one courting you! So that's that!" Kristoff said as he looked carefully at Nicholas, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh stop Kristoff. He seems happy talking, not gazing. So it think he might like Elsa for her personality. Plus, he keeps gazing at me, and I'm in Elsa's body soooo...you know..." Anna said as she nudged Kristoff.

"Really?" Kristoff asked bemused. "Well either way, it's going to get really awkward once you change back to normal, and if it's your looks he's in love with, then that's going to be a biiiig problem."

Anna just rolled her eyes in response.

"So what else did your, _seer dad_, predict hmm?" Elsa asked, clearly occupied by her conversation.

"Well, he also predicted that we would one day master the way to travel at sea without the power of the win. He also said that we would be able to travel under it."

"Under it? Are you serious?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! I'm not joking! That's literally what he said." Nicholas said with a laugh.

"I don't believe it!" Elsa said as she smiled at Nicholas. He smiled back. Was this chemistry? Elsa gazed into Nicholas' eyes. My was he handsome, she thought. And intelligent too remembering his knowledge on Reimarch's cove and various other things that he had told the sister's about. But Elsa's train of thought was broken when she realized that Kristoff and Anna were staring at them.

"Can I help you?" Elsa asked her sister.

"Nope. Me and Kristoff were just observing the view, among other things." Anna replied with a grin. Elsa shot her a glare.

"Well Nicholas, I think that's it's time for me and my sister to take our sleep. Right Anna?"

"What? No. I was just talking to Kristoff..." Anna stopped when she saw that Kristoff had fallen asleep. Apparently the act of playing lute music, and the cool wind along with the night sky was too much for him. "Oh Kristoff..."

"Well then. I'll see you tomorrow your majesty," Nicholas said with a bow. "Princess..." Anna nodded in response as Nicholas went downstairs.

Anna looked back at her sister. "Eeee. You like him!" Anna teased. Elsa's eyes widened in shock.

"I do not!" She said defensively. The slight blush on her cheeks indicated that she was lying.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa. You can't lie to your little sister." Anna said as she stood up.

"Shut up." Elsa muttered as she walked past Anna, now red as a tomato. "C'mon. It's bed time.

"Aaah. Love at first sight." Anna teased as they walked down the hall.

"Enough Anna." Elsa said smiling. For some reason that smile was not to be believed.

"Alright. But you've got to admit, he is kinda cute."

Elsa gave a small laugh. "Yeah. He is." But upon seeing the way her sister was looking at her added, "But that does not mean I am in love with him. I don't have time for such matters when I'm queen"

"But I'm queen at the moment." Anna said as they entered their bedroom.

"Not for long..." Elsa said with a smirk as Anna jumped on the bed and closed her eyes. Elsa felt too tired to change as well so she followed her sister and lay down as well.

"Well tonight wasn't entirely a disaster..." Anna said with a yawn, to which Elsa giggled.

"True. Well..." Elsa stopped as she yawned. "G'night Anna."

"G'night Elsa." Anna said sleepily. "Aren't you going to say goodnight to Nicholas?" Anna giggled.

Suddenly Anna felt a push followed by a thump, as she was kicked of the bed. "OW! ELSA!"

Elsa just sneered.

"Nicholas wouldn't like that personality" Anna as she climbed back onto the bed.

"Shut up." Elsa said. She quickly cringed when a small pile of snow crashed down on her head.

"ANNA!"

"Sorry..."

* * *

**Alright. So it appears that Both the Southern Island/Weseltonian team and the Arendellian team will arrive on the island at around the same time. **

**If Hans can't even trust his own brother, who can he trust...**

**Then again, who in their right mind would even trust Hans.**

**Nicholas and Elsa? Hmm. I wonder...**

**-TacticX**


	13. Till Journey's End

_Day 2...Morning..._

"Only the 2nd day at sea and it feels like we've been here for weeks." Anna said as she sat up on the bed.

"Oh stop overacting. It's not that bad." Elsa said. She was sitting in the corner reading one of the books that was on the ship, which meant it was definitely boring. "I find it quite enjoyable actually."

"That's easy for you to say. You would have duties at this time a day, but me, I would be enjoyable a sleigh ride or hanging out with the people, but I can't do that on this ship. Argh. It's so boring!" Anna moaned to which Elsa just smiled. "Let's have another snowball fight!"

"Anna." Elsa warned gazing towards her sister. "You tore a 3 feet hole in the side of the ship yesterday. I don't think the crew would be very happy if you did that again."

"Well they got it patched up..."

"Sorry Anna. But not now."

Anna just groaned. "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up once we get there."

"Will do..." Elsa said with a chuckle as she went back to reading her book.

_Day 2...Evening..._

"Your majesty? Princess" One of the guards called through the door. "Do you wish for us to serve you dinner?"

"Yes please." Anna called out through the door.

"Right away." The guard said as he walked down to the lower deck.

"Uugh. I hate the food in this ship." Anna said slightly disgruntled. "It's always cold. Don't they have roast beef or turkey or something better?"

"Anna. We're on a ship. We can't exactly bring living turkeys and cows on this ship."

"I'm going to get Kristoff..." Anna said as she walked out of the room.

Elsa gave a small laugh as she left. She never remembered Anna being this choosy with what she eats, well she wasn't choosy before the switch anyway. Maybe royalty was finally getting to her, though that might not necessarily be a good thing.

Soon enough Anna came back with Kristoff following her, and to Elsa's surprise Nicholas too. Elsa stood up quite quickly as she straightened her strawberry-blonde locks. Nicholas smiled as he noticed.

"Right. Let's get ready to eat whatever gruel comes in here.," Anna said as she sat at the table.

"Don't mind her. She's usually not this picky." Elsa said as she sat next to her sister. Kristoff sat on the other side of Anna while Nicholas sat in between Elsa and Kristoff. Soon enough, the guards started bringing in the food, which consisted mainly of vegetables and stew.

"Oh. We had this yesterday..." Anna groaned. "What's for dessert?"

"Um. Fruit you majesty." The guard replied as the others finished putting the food on the table.

"So...no cake?" Anna asked as Elsa gave a chuckle.

"Of course not Anna." Elsa said. "C'mon, stop moaning."

"Is she always like this?" Nicholas asked with a smile.

"Yeah. But I'm used to it." Elsa said with a laugh to which Anna shot her a glare. "C'mon. Enough talk. Let's eat.

_Day 2...Night..._

"Elsa. It's already near midnight. Why aren't you asleep?" Anna asked sleepily, her eyes half open.

"I'm not tired." Elsa said. She was sitting in the corner, still reading the book that she was reading earlier on. Anna was partly right about the dinner. It was horrible, but then being Queen probably changed her appetite to the more royal cuisine, which explained why she and the princess failed to enjoy the food earlier on. Then again, neither Kristoff nor Nicholas seemed to enjoy it either.

"Aren't you ever going to stop reading that?" Anna asked as she watched her sister.

"It's an interesting book Anna. Maybe if you would read once in awhile you might learn something." Elsa said her gaze still fixed on the books pages.

"I suppose, but unlike you, I tend to want to enjoy the finer things in life." Anna said as Elsa let out laugh. Anna immediately pulled out one of the small red boxes of chocolate, and opened it. Elsa's gaze immediately snapped to the box of chocolates in Anna's hand, which she was now eating.

"Aren't you going to offer me one?" Elsa asked, gaze not leaving the box.

"I would..." Anna started, "but you seem to be quite transfixed on that book. I wouldn't want to disturb you." she said as she stuffed another chocolate into her mouth.

"Please..." Elsa begged as she lowered the book.

"Nope. Sorry." Anna said defiantly as she kept stuffing chocolates into her mouth. "Ooh. Only 4 left"

Suddenly, without so much as a warning, Elsa jumped out of the chair and charged towards her sister, who barely had time to comprehend what was happening as Elsa pounced on her and attempted to wrestle the box out of Anna's hands.

"GIMME ONE!" Elsa shouted as Anna hid it behind her back.

"NO!" Anna replied defiantly as she began to tickle her sister's sides. Elsa fell to the floor in a fit of laughter as Anna continued to tickle her.

"Stop! Stop!" Elsa screamed in laughter.

"No way. You attacked first." Anna quickly reached for the box as it fell to the floor. This little distraction was all Elsa needed. She quickly tickled Anna in a counter attack as she tried to reach for the box. While Anna was on the floor laughing, Elsa grabbed the box, and stuffed the remaining chocolates into her mouth. Suddenly, a mound of snow appeared above their heads, burying the two underneath. Anna quickly pulled herself out of the snow mound onto the bed just as her sister head popped out from under it.

"Anna! What did you do that for!"

"You stole my chocolates." While Elsa was temporarily trapped, Anna quickly grabbed a fistful of snow and rolled it into a ball.

"ANNA! DON'T YOU DA..." Elsa was cut off as a snowball collided with her face filling her mouth full of ice. Anna just collapsed into a fit of giggles, just as Elsa climbed out of the snow pile and threw a snowball straight at Anna. Within seconds the room was filled with snow as the girls started throwing snowballs at each other, fighting for another box of chocolates that Anna had put on the bed. Eventually Anna won when she brought an avalanche down on Elsa's head. Anna couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed the box while Elsa pulled herself out, but she quickly stopped when she heard Elsa crying.

"Why would you do that?" Elsa sobbed as she buried her head in her hands.

"Elsa..." Anna said as she walked over to her sister. She didn't know that Elsa would get this upset over Anna's little snow avalanche.

Elsa continued to sob into her hands as Anna sat down next to her holding the chocolates. Bad Idea! In a split second Elsa grabbed a massive fistful of snow and threw it straight into Anna's face, causing the Queen to fall over backwards in shock, just as Elsa grabbed the box of chocolates and ran over to the bed laughing.

"Oh my!" Elsa said as she rolled on the bed laughing, while at the same time stuffing the chocolates into her mouth. "You should have seen your face! No one can ever beat Queen Elsa! I always win." she said as she popped another chocolate into her mouth.

Anna just smiled as she stood up and walked over to the door. Elsa's smile faded a little as Anna opened the door and turned around to face her sister with a sneer. Elsa's smile was suddenly replaced with a raised eyebrow.

"Anna?"

"I know!" Anna said as she raised her hands. "You win. And as winner you win the delicious triple coated milk chocolates."

Hearing this did not settle with Anna still sneering did not settle her one bit.

Anna continued, "Congratulations Elsa. As for me...the sore looser, I sadly have to win the second prize. Unfortunately it's not milk chocolates." Anna said as she pulled out a small flat Green Box. "Oh well. I'll just have to cope with eating these..." Anna opened the Green Box to reveal 2 dozen small White chocolates each coated in milk chocolate, and topped with dark chocolate sprinkles. Anna popped one into her mouth and closed her eyes at the magnificent taste. Elsa just watched open eyed.

"White Chocolate?" Elsa whispered, clearly transfixed by the Green box.

"Mhmm." Anna said as she swallowed. "Well! Time for me to go!" Anna said quickly as she slammed the door and ran downstairs. In a slit second, Elsa jammed the rest of the milk chocolates in her mouth, threw the box aside, and ran towards the door, ripping it open in an attempt to chase her sister.

"ANNA! YOU GET BACK HERE WITH THOSE. GIVE ME ONE!" Elsa shouted as she ran down the stairs.

"NEVER!" She heard Anna scream. "Catch me if you can!"

"Oh I will!"

* * *

_Day 3...Morning..._

"Elsa?" Anna called out as she exited the room.

"Aaah Your majesty. I believe that your sister is on the deck with Prince Nicholas." One of the guards said as he walked downstairs.

"Oh." Anna said slightly surprised, though she couldn't help but grin. "Thank you."

As Anna walked out onto the deck she could see her sister conversing with Nicholas.

"They seem to be enjoying each others company." Kristoff said as he put a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Yeah. I think Elsa might have finally found someone she likes." Anna replied.

"Well. If so, that means she's going to be spending a lot less time with you." Kristoff said. The smile on Anna's face faded a bit.

"Well. As much as I don't want that, I'll be too happy for her to care." Anna said. "Can't exactly expect her to live her life without attaining an heir."

_Day 3...Night..._

"Anna." Elsa said as she entered their room. "I didn't see you all day. Where were you. I was looking everywhere for you.

Anna laughed. Everywhere except the storage room. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly were you doing there?" She asked.

"Oh. Just looking through the stuff for something interesting." Anna replied.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Drawing." Anna said. Elsa nearly collapsed on the spot. Anna doing something so...normal was something Elsa couldn't comprehend.

"Drawing? You? Normal?" Elsa uttered in shock, to which Anna shot her an annoyed look.

"Yes. I do _normal _stuff as well." Anna said with a glare before she returned to her drawing.

"Well let me see..." Elsa said with enthusiasm as she walked towards her sister. She actually knew Anna was quite good at drawing at a young age from the pictures that she used to slip under her door when they were separated. It broke Elsa's heart when Anna stopped putting drawings under her door since she was 12 years old. It was at that time that she thought Anna had forgotten about her, and since then she didn't think Anna even knew how to draw anymore. So it definitely was a shock to see her doing it again. Elsa grabbed one of Anna's drawings and stared at it with her mouth open. It was nothing like the poor, quickly done sketches that she thought it would look like. It was actually a masterpiece, even matching that of some of the sketches drawn by Arendellian artists.

"Anna!" Elsa said as she grabbed another sketch and looked at it in shock. "This...This is amazing. How did? What happened to the terrible messes that you used to slip under my door?"

"Hey!" Anna said as she pushed Elsa of the bed with a laugh. "Those were good."

"I'm just kidding. Of course they were. But these..." Elsa said as she stood up and looked at the others. A lot of them weren't drawn from real events. Most of them were fictional. Sketches that Anna had drawn based on her imagination. Though they involved real locations or people, they weren't actually events that happened, which was even more impressive. She took another sketch and gasped. Her Anna had drawn her, outside of her Ice castle on the North mountain. Standing next to her was Anna, and their parents. Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were also there.

"When did you draw this?" Elsa asked.

"A few days after you returned." Anna said, not taking her eyes of her current sketch. "Whenever I'm not around you, or Kristoff, or doing something outside I draw. It passes the time."

"I didn't know you were so artistic."

"Well, since you were always the Majestic, Calm, Royal, Composed Queen, the Kingdom also needed the Clumsy, Active, Graceless, Artistic Princess." Anna said with a smile. "Finished!" Anna said as she lifted and looked at her latest masterpiece. "What do you think?" she saidas she handed it to her sister.

Elsa nearly choked! Anna had drawn her and Nicholas on deck kissing in the moonlight with Kristoff and Anna standing behind laughing.

"ANNA!" Elsa said, her cheeks as red as a tomato. "What is this?"

"It's you and Nicholas." Anna said, trying hard to suppress her laughter. "Me and Kristoff watched you two on the deck earlier this morning, and I thought you two look cute together."

"Anna! Me...and...Nicholas...are...not...in...love" Elsa said, still embarrassed. "We were just talking."

"Aww. But you two look so cute together."

"ANNA!"

"Alright, alright. I was just trying to impress you."Anna said as she gathered all her sketches and put them inside a small satchel.

"Why haven't you shown me these before?" Elsa asked. Anna just shrugged in response as she put the satchel under her pillow.

"I don't know. I just thought that maybe you wouldn't be interested."

"Oh Anna. I'm amazed that I have such a wonderfully talented Artist of a sister." Elsa said to which Anna just smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course. These are amazing. You should show them to Kristoff and Nicholas tomorrow. I'm sure they'll love to see it too."

"You think?"

"I know."

* * *

_Day 4...Midday..._

"Your Majesty. Princess." The captain said as the two sisters, followed by Kristoff and Nicholas, emerged on the deck. "We passed corona around 10pm last night. I tried to inform you but you were already asleep."

"Thank you." Elsa said in response. "So I take it we'll be there ahead of time captain?"

"Yes princess. Um I mean your majes..."

"Look everyone. While we are on this journey, please just refer to us by our proper names." Elsa interrupted. "It's a bit confusing given our current state."

"Um. Alright...Elsa." The captain said. He winced upon saying it, as he was used to referring to them in a royal manner. It felt strange for him to be referring to them in this way, but he did it anyway. Queens orders.

"So how long till we arrive at Reimarch's cove?"

"Actually the question is how long till we arrive at our next waypoint..." Andrew pulled out the map and pointed to a small cluster of islands 10 nautical miles east of the estimated location of Reimarch's cove. "These are the Falkan islands. This is where our waypoint will be. We shall arrive there in around 2 to 3 days. If these winds keep up, then It'll 2 days."

"Excellent. So we are ahead of schedule."

"Yes Elsa."

"Great."

_Day 4...Evening..._

"Anna. These are amazing!" Kristoff said. "I never took you for the artistic kind!"

"He's right. These rival some of Pavlovo's Great artists. You really do have an amazing talent" Nicholas said making Anna blush a little.

"Aww. Thank you." She said with a smile. Elsa had managed to persuade her to show her sketches to the two men. Like Elsa, they were shocked at Anna's artistic capabilities.

_Day 4...Night..._

"That's it...now slowly imagine a bit of the ice melting...Good!" Elsa said. She was so impressed by Anna's sketching skills, that she thought that they could maybe used in Ice sculpting. So before they went to bed, Elsa had decided to give Anna a mini lesson in Ice sculpting using her powers.

"What do you think?" Anna asked.

"Not bad for a beginner." Elsa said. Anna had created a Highly detailed mini replica of the Arendellian castle, complete with the walls and everything.

"Well, I think that's enough for tonight." Elsa said as she pushed the sculpture to the side of the room. Anna jumped into the bed with Elsa following suite.

"G'night Elsa."

"G'night Anna."

* * *

_Day 5...Morning..._

A sudden crash of thunder woke Anna up. When she finally gained sense of her surroundings, she noticed that the ship was rocking much more wildly than normal. She could also hear the distant gust of wind. Suddenly fear struck her heart when she remembered that their parents died in a storm.

"Elsa..." Anna said as she gently shook Elsa. She didn't wake, but continued to sleep peacefully, oblivious to the storm outside.

_CRASH!_

A sudden crash of thunder made the Princess jump.

"ELSA!" She screamed into her sister's ear, causing her to jump awake.

Her hand over her heart, while gasping for breath, she managed to say, "ANNA! What...the...heck!"

A sudden clap of thunder caused Anna to jump again, and Elsa knew immediately why Anna had woken her.

"Elsa, I'm scared" Anna said fearfully as she hugged her sister. Elsa returned the hug as she said, "Don't be scared Anna. I'm here. Everything will be alright." Anna remembered when her mother used to say the same thing, when she was younger. This did not comfort her now though,as their parent had died in a storm at sea.

"Anna. Stay here. I'm going to check with the captain and see what's going on." Elsa said as she began to get out of bed only to be pulled back down by Anna. "Anna..."

"NO!" Anna said as she cuddled her sister. If Anna was in her body this would have been a pitiful sight, but in the Queen's body, this just looked awkward. "Don't leave me..."

Elsa sighed. She slowly grabbed her sister and pulled her up with her, just as another clap of thunder made Anna whimper. "C'mon." Elsa said as she pulled Anna, who was still holding on to her, towards the door. As she opened the door a gust of wind nearly knocked the two inside. Holding on to the railing she and Anna made their way up the stairs towards the deck to be greeted with a horrifying sight. The deck was a mess, wood and rope lay strewn everywhere. There were numerous guards and crewmen tending to the sails, which were rolled up quarter height to prevent them from getting ripped off. The captain appeared to be wrestling the wheel as if it wee fighting back, in an attempt to steer the ship out of the storm. She and Anna made their way across deck towards the captain.

"ELSA! ANNA!" Nicholas yelled. He was looking out onto the Horizon on one side, Jackson on the other, informing the captain of any stray waves. If a wave hits, you want to hit it head on or at a 45 degree angle so it flows around the ship. A wave hitting them broadside was almost definitive way to get the ship sunk. "What are you doing out here?" Nicholas yelled as he pulled the two to shelter underneath the captains quarters.

"How did we sail into a storm?" Anna asked, "I thought you said that we had the best spotters."

"Apparently not. We sailed into this more than 3 hours ago!" Nicholas said.

"3 HOURS?" Anna yelled. "What storm lasts for 3 hours?"

"This ain't no normal storm!" The captain yelled from above. "Unfortunately, it appears that we may have sailed straight into a hurricane!"

"WHAT?" The sisters screamed in unison. Now both of them looked extremely scared. Their parents have died by sailing into a normal everyday thunderstorm! But as if luck had just abandoned them, they had somehow managed to stray into the path of a hurricane, a weather disturbance so powerful that it would make their parents storm look like a mini shower.

"HOW DID WE SAIL INTO A HURRICANE?" Elsa screamed towards the captain.

"It happens sometimes. But don't worry. I have a lot of experience sailing into storms, and this ship hasn't failed me yet! I'll be damned if this storm does what no other storm has. It ain't going to sink this vessel! No way!" The captain yelled. "Nicholas! I told you to look out for stray..." A scream attracted the attention of everyone on the ship.

"CAPTAIN! STARBOARD SIDE!" Yelled one of the crewmen. The sisters and Nicholas walked out of the shelter to see what the crewman had spotted. Anna nearly screamed herself. Approaching from the starboard ship was a storm surge that was at least 70 feet tall.

"Holy Cow!" Jackson yelled as he caught sight of the humungous wave. "Captain! Turn the ship now!

"Trying!" The captain said but the ship seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"Turn the Bloody Ship!" Jarge screamed as he emerged from the lower decks.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she gripped her sister who also hugged her back.

"Oh My God!" Kristoff yelled as he emerged onto the deck.

"TURN!" The Jackson yelled as the captain tried to steer the ship to the starboard side!

"WHAT IS HE DOING?" Elsa screamed! "HE'S HEADING THE SHIP STRAIGHT INTO THE WAVE!"

"IF THAT WAVE HITS US BROADSIDE IT WILL CAPSIZE US! THAT'S WHERE THE CAPTAIN ON YOUR PARENT'S SHIP WENT WRONG!" Nicholas yelled. "If it's a big wave that's far apart you want to hit it either head on or at an angle. If the waves are close together, It's always at an angle!"

"INCOMING!" A crewman yelled. "Brace for impact!" Elsa grabbed onto a banister with Nicholas and Anna, while Kristoff held on to the mast as the wave hit the ship. Anna screamed as the ship was forced upwards over the wave. The ship was now leaning upwards at close to a 45 degree angle, but luckily it showed no signs of capsizing.

"CAPTAIN!" The crewman yelled as he pointed no another wave in close proximity of the one they were already riding. The captain quickly steered the ship towards a 45 degree angle as they sailed down the crest of the wave impacting the second wave. Water crashed over the side drenching everyone on the ship, but to everyone's relief the ship stayed upright. Nicholas pulled the queen and princess towards the stairs of the lower decks.

"It's not safe here!" Nicholas said as another crewman yelled. "Get back inside!"

"Incoming!"

_Day 5...Night..._

It was already night time by time the ship made it safely out of the storm. Anna had been sobbing quietly for the last few hours at the thought that they could have easily suffered their parents fate.

A knock on the door...

"Elsa? Anna? It's the captain."

Elsa walked over to the door. The captain stood by the frame as Kristoff walked inside and hugged Anna.

"Captain. We owe you our lives for getting us out of that storm, even though I don't know how we even got in there in the first place." Elsa said. Her face was quite pale, indicating she too was scared that they might have met the same fate as their parents.

"Well. There is some good news out of this." The captain said as he cleared his throat. "The speed of the winds and waves in the storm seems to have brought near our destination faster. We will be expecting to arrive there by midday tomorrow. Now for the bad news. The second mast is heavily damaged, meaning that upon arrival at the island, we will have to spend a few days repairing both the secondary and main sail. Though the wait shouldn't be a problem once you get the cure."

Elsa nodded in acknowledgment as Captain Andrew left.

"Are you alright?" Nicholas asked the Princess.

"I'm fine." Elsa replied, "But my sister doesn't appear to be."

Nicholas walked over to where Anna and Kristoff was sitting and put his hand on Anna's shoulder.

"It's alright Anna. We're safe now." he said.

"B...but...we could...have died" Anna said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"But we didn't!" Kristoff said with a small smile as he hugged Anna tighter. "We'll be alright. The Snow Queen and her sister will live on!" Kristoff joked in an effort to cheer Anna up. It worked as Anna gave out a small dry chuckle.

"Everything going to be all right." Elsa said as Nicholas stood up allowing her to sit down next to Anna.

Elsa didn't know how long it was before Anna had fallen asleep. Kristoff and Nicholas soon left afterwards as Elsa got in bed with her sister and cuddled her. Elsa gave a quick kiss to her sister's forehead. She didn't care that it felt weird to be kissing her own forehead. As long as Anna was in there, that was her body as far as Elsa was concerned.

* * *

_Day 6...Midday..._

"Your maje...ehem...I mean Elsa. Anna." The captain called through the door. He heard a slight shuffle on the other side of the door, as the Queen opened the door.

"Is your sister awake Anna?" He asked.

"Hold on." Anna walked over to Elsa and gently shook her.

"Mmm?" Elsa mumbled sleepily. "What?"

"The captain wants to talk to you..." Anna said as she sat back down on the bed.

"Actually, I need to talk to the both of you, or more specifically show you two something."

Elsa and Anna followed the captain as they were led out on the deck. They didn't seem to be moving. Yet they knew something was amiss when they saw many of the guards and crewmen looking to the port side in shock and awe. As the two sister looked to the left their mouths dropped open in shock as well.

In front of them was a massive island surrounded by a gigantic, but crumbling, stone wall. In the center of the island was a mountain that was so tall it put Arendelle's north mountain to shame. The coastline was surrounded by jagged rocks and outcrops. It was a wonder that they never hit any of them. The rest of the island was covered in either dense grasslands or light forest. But that wasn't what scared everyone the most.

What scared everyone the most was that the island appeared to be dead!

The light forest was composed of gray dead trees, while the grassland were filled with dark brown dead grass. There were no sounds of birds or animals, and no sight of any life, except them, whatsoever. Even the ocean didn't have any fish. The island seemed to be surrounded by a perpetually rotating dark mass of clouds, whose center seemed to be the mountain. If the Angel of death had an island this might have been it. For some reason the island felt cold, despite it being summer and the lack of snow. This island was definitely befitting of this King Reimarch. A master of death and destruction, buried in an island that looks like it hadn't supported life for centuries.

"We're here" The captain said. Every member of the crew and military, including the Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Nicholas looked at the captain, expression clearly showing their fear.

"You're joking right?" One of the guards asked.

"This is Reimarch's Island." The captain said blandly.

"Are you sure?" Another guard asked.

"Seriously?" Nicholas asked. "The Island Is pretty much dead, surrounded by jagged rock formations, and covered in a never ending storm. What more proof do you need that this is Reimarch's island."

"I don't think I want to see any other proof..." One of the guards muttered.

"Alright Crew. Prepare to disembark." The captain said. No one moved. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"For you to tell us we're on the wrong island." One of the crew members said with a laugh.

_Sigh..._

"Just get your stuff and get on the island." The captain said as he walked down the plank that had just been placed there.

"Um alright then." Kristoff said nervously as he stood next to Anna. "Are you ready?"

"Nope." Anna replied.

"Neither am I." Kristoff said as he grabbed Anna's hand. "Let's go then." He, Anna and Elsa wlaked down the plank with Nicholas and several guards following suite. The minute their feet touched the island's ground, a sense of dread and hopelessness swept over them.

"I think this Island is cursed..." Kristoff said.

"That is very analytical of you Kristoff." Anna said sarcastically. "So, where is Reimarch's cove?" They all turned to Nicholas who was looking in his notes. After reading a few pages he looked at everyone with wide eyes, everyone looking back at him.

"Um. First let's get this settled. Reimarch's cove was named a cove with the intention of confusing pirates and sailors, by forcing them to look around the coastline, where a cove is expected to be found." Nicholas started. "Unfortunately, Reimarch's cove is not a cove. Therefor it is not located on the coast."

"Where is it then?" Elsa asked.

"It just says here _The passage to Reimarch's cove lies within the heart of his storm._" Nicholas said. He then slowly moved his gaze to the mountain in the center of the island. Everyone following suite.

"You must be kidding me!" The captain said as hi mouth dropped open.

"Sorry. But that's where the cave is." Nicholas said. "Since we're a half a day early, that means we've got an extra 12 hours. Let's not waist any minute of it." He said as he indicated for the men to start unloading their gear.

"I'm surprised it didn't say _Look for me in the middle of Hell. You probably won't survive anyway!_" Kristoff said with a lighthearted chuckle.

"Well. We better get moving." The captain said. "We're burning daylight..."

"With all due respect Andrew..." Kristoff started, "I don't think sunlight has hit this place in decades."

"You're probably right," The captain said with a smile. "Let's just hope that this Dead Island..."

"_...is really dead_!"

* * *

Hans, the duke and virtually everyone on their ship stared at the island with gaping mouths.

"Um. Are you sure that map didn't lead us to purgatory?" One of the mercenaries asked.

"Nah. Even purgatory has more life than this place..." The captain said with a dry laugh.

"Well, let's um...Let's disembark eh?" Said a mercenary. As Hans prepared to walk onto the island, the mercenary that told him the secrets called him back.

"Remember the plan..." The mercenary said. "And beware of the duke."

"Got it... still haven't told me your name." Hans said.

"The names Anton." He said.

"Anton. Got it." Hans replied as he walked onto the island.

"Now according to this map," The captain said, "The cove should be right about there!" The captain said with a smile, but that faded instantly, the minute he saw where he was pointing.

"ON THE MOUNTAIN?" The duke shouted. "What is a cove doing on top of a mountain?"

"God only knows." The captain said. "Well. We better get started. Only bring the most necessary stuff. We need to travel light."

"So that means leave the food, bring the weapons..." A mercenary said with a chuckle, "Because there is no way in hell I am venturing onto this island unarmed.

"Agreed." Said another mercenary.

Within 15 minutes the Southern Islanders were ready to set off.

"Alright people! Move out!" The captain yelled. "Let's find Reimarch's cove!"

"Before something else finds us..." Hans said, which gave everyone the shivers.

"Hans!" The captain yelled. "You're not helping..."

* * *

"So. How do we get o the mountain?" Kristoff asked as he put on his backpack, and picked up his crossbow.

"Well, according to this, there is a route that takes us through _The valley of the Dead_" Nicholas said with a gulp.

"Um Nicholas. That says _Valley of the Undead._" One of the guards said as he looked at Nicholas' notes.

"OH C'MON!" Kristoff moaned. "Valley of the Undead? Just great. Does that map lead us throught the Passage of Hell? Or maybe the Road of Desolation?"

"Kristoff!" Anna snapped. "That's enough. We want to boost morale,not remove it!"

"I think just setting foot on this island has already removed everyone's morale..." Kristoff muttered.

"C'mon! Let's go." Andrew said as he began to lead them into the dead grasslands. "We head north for bout a mile, then at a statue, we take a right."

"Statue?" A guard asked. "People lived here?"

"Before? Yes. Now? No!" Nicholas said

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"No one knows." Nicholas said. "They just vanished."

"Maybe they fled the island. I would to if an everlasting storm popped up in my garden" Kristoff said with a chuckle.

"Nope! According to legends, the people were cursed and absorbed by the island, to forever hunt and kill whoever stepped foot on this Island." Nicholas stated.

Kristoff turned to Anna. "Who's lowering morale now? Hmm?" Anna just rolled her eyes.

"C'mon. The sooner we can find this cure, the sooner we can get of this island." Anna said as she began to follow the captain.

* * *

_3 hours later..._

"WE ARE BLOODY LOST!" Yelled the duke.

"No we're not!" The captain said.

"Exactly. We are simply off course by an unknown amount, in an unknown heading, on an unknown island, with no one knowing where we are." A mercenary said sarcastically. "According to the captain, that is _not being _lost!"

"Enough of that!" The captain growled. "Anyone have a compass?"

"Here," Hans said, as he handed the captain his compass.

"This is peculiar..." The captain said as he looked at the compass.

"What do you mean," the duke asked as he looked at the captains compass. "Oh shit!"

"What?" Several of the dignitaries asked in concern.

"Compass is broke!" The duke said. "Well, not broke! But it's spinning all over the place which means that this island is interfering with it!"

"Just great!" Anton muttered. "We're lost, and now we don't even know where North is..."

'WE'RE NOT LOST!" The captain yelled.

"Really? So where's the ship?"

"That way," The captain said. Anton raised a brow.

"You mean through the forest that is currently surrounding us...which direction?"

"Ummm." The captain thought. He didn't want to admit it for morale purposes, but in truth he had no idea where the ship was. All the map said was to continually head int the direction of the mountain. "You know what! We can find out where we are once we reach the mountain. Till then, I want you all to shut up and follow me!" He said as he started walking through the forest in the direction of the mountain.

"Right..." The duke mumbled as he followed the captain. "Follow the guy who led us into the middle of a bloody hurricane."

"Keep an eye on the duke!" Anton said to Hans as they followed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he is concocting a plan of his own."

* * *

"Where are we?" Elsa asked as the Andrew led them further inland.

"Let me check. Jarge!" Andrew called

"What?" Jarge said as he stopped next to Jackson.

"Where is North?"

Jarge pulled out his compass and opened it. His eyes widened in surprise. Jackson took one look at the compass before sighing.

"Well?" Andrew asked.

"According to this compass..." Jackson started, "North is everywhere!"

"What?" Nicholas asked in shock as he strode over to Jarge and took a look at the compass. "Oh God No! He's right. The compass is just spinning out of control"

"You're joking!" Andrew said as he took the compass out of Jarge's hand. Nicholas was right. It was indeed spinning out of control. Andrew just sighed as he handed the compass back. "Well, the best thing to do now is to continue in the direction of the mountain. It's probably going to be a one or two day hike. We'll set up when it's dark. We should be at the base of the mountain by then. Tomorrow we can focus on climbing it." And with that Andrew walked towards the center of the island, everyone following suite, albeit nervously.

"I have a feeling some of us aren't going to make it off this island alive." One of the guards said.

"Hey!" Anna interrupted. "Don't be pessimistic! We can make it through together!" Elsa gave a little chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked slightly amused by her sister's sudden change in attitude.

"I remember you said the same thing to me on my coronation, or more like sang it when you came looking for me." Elsa said.

"You remember what we sang that day?" Anna asked.

"Of course. How could I forget it?" Elsa said as she looked at Anna. "That was the best and worst day of my life. Best, because without you coming after me, we may have never become sister's again and I could be dead. And Worst, because it was the day I froze your heart, when I swore I would never hurt you again."

"Oh Elsa. That was the best day for me. I mean, I learned that my elder sister had magical powers, that she really did love me and never forgot about me, and it was the day that your 13 years of isolation finally ended. That would be the best day of my life." Anna said.

Elsa couldn't help but smile at Anna's warmheartedness, as she felt a tear drop down her cheek. She quickly turned away and rubbed it off. She didn't want her sister to see her acting all emotional at this time in there journey.

"Don't worry Anna. We'll get through this together" Elsa thought as she put a hand on Anna's shoulder.

* * *

**An Artistic Anna? Seems legit. Everyone always describes her as being clumsy or ungraceful, or simply put, not acting as a princess should. So i decided to give her a little talent! She can dance...She can sing...Why not be able to sketch as well. :)**

**NOTE: There is a reason this FanFiction is rated T. You will find out why soon enough.**

**I am already working on a few advanced chapters which means, expect to see a multi-chapter update sometime soon.**

**-Mata Nui: The plotline was already planned preemptively. Long before i started thinking of what the island would look like. I just needed a way of describing the Island that made it seem hopeless for all who enter. The topology of the island will not effect the story in any way.  
**

**-TacticX**


	14. The Greatest Secret

"So this is the Valley of the Undead?" Jarge asked as he stood by the edge of a small cliff.

"Apparently so!" Andrew replied. "Well it definitely lives up to it's name!" They were standing in front of a desolate wasteland. Even the rocks seemed to be dead, as they lay crumbling all over the place.

"So where do we go from here?" Jarge asked.

"Nicholas?"

"Well," Nicholas said as he unfolded the map, "According to the map, we have to go down there" He said pointing to a small slope, "Follow the channel for about half a mile, then go up a slope to some ruins"

"Ruins? Of what?" Anna asked.

"As we said earlier on, this island used to be home to several towns, but that was before Reimarch was buried here." Nicholas said as he started to walk down the slope. Everyone followed suite.

"These small channels used to be where the natives buried their deceased. According to what I've heard this valley is home to around 100,000 dead."

"Well, that's comforting for a place that's called Valley of the Undead." Jackson said as he fell behind.

"Don't worry, they're definitely dead. This was called the valley of the dead simply because they thought that the deceased would live on in these valleys. It was more of a superstition, and didn't actually have anything to do with Reimarch himself." Nicholas said as he swept his hand across the valley rock.

"That does not make me feel any better."

"Elsa. Anna. You okay back there?" Nicholas called out.

"Yes. We're fine." Elsa replied.

"Eee..." Anna said immaturely.

"Oh Grow up Anna. For the last time, Nicholas is just friendly. That's all." Elsa said.

"And me and Kristoff were friendly too before he started courting me..." Anna said in her defense. "That's how relationships start."

"May I remind you, your relationship with Kristoff started after you pulled him into a wild goose chase after me, that started because you announced your marriage of a man you just only met." Elsa said while Anna glared back. "No offense Anna, but I am never going to take relational advise from you."

"Not even good advise?" Anna asked.

"Anna! No one can tell the difference between Good advise and terrible advise form you."

"That's not very nice. And what about your..." Anna was cut of as small rumble broke the surrounding silence.

"What was that?" One of the guards asked fearfully.

"The Souls of the damned breaking to the Islands rift to devour our Life force..." Kristoff Jackson said with a laugh, to which some of the guards squealed frightfully, making him laugh even more.

"JACKSON!" Jarge said with a stern look on his face. "Enough of that!"

"Sorry. I couldn't help it..." he replied with a laugh.

"Probably just an avalanche on the mountain or something." Andrew said as he continued following the valley.

"Avalanche?" Elsa asked. "That mountain doesn't have any snow!"

"Landslide maybe?" Andrew said with uncertainty. "Let's not worry about that for now! I think I can see the slope a few hundred feet away. C'mon."

* * *

"Now this is peculiar." The captain said with a frown.

"Probably more on the line of terrifying." The duke said as he st down on a small boulder. They had somehow run into one of the ruins of this island. The ruin being a massive stone wall stretching for miles in either direction. The wall was at least 50 feet high, and seemed to have been constructed at least, judging by the architecture, 800 years ago.

"Looks like the natives were keen on keeping foreigners out." Anton said as they scoured the wall for a passage.

"No..." The captain said as he looked closely at the wall. "This wall was built leaning inwards, It's strengthened on the outside, and it looks like there used to be stairs outside of it as well. They weren't keeping people out, they were keeping something in."

"Oh just what we need now. More horror stories and spooky rumours. What was it? The Kraken?" Hans asked.

"The Kraken was an oceanic beast that answered to Davy Jones. What would it be doing _on_ an island?" The captain asked.

"Eating the natives probably..."

"Hans!" The captain said as he stopped in his tracks and turned around. "If your going to keep scaring everybody, then I'm going to leave you behind!"

"Scaring everybody?" Hans said in shocked. "You were the one who told everyone that the wall was built to keep something in! Of course it's bound to be something scary. You telling me the natives buitl a 50 foot wall to keep in Sheep or Bunny Rabbits?" Hans asked, to the amusement of several of the mercenaries.

"No, but...I..." The captain stuttered trying to think of a plausible reply.

"Look! Can we just hurry the hell up so we can get this book and get the hell of this dead island!" The duke said rather annoyed at Hans' and the captain's bickering.

"Hey guys!" One of the mercenaries called out from the distance. "I've found a way through!"

"See. The mercenaries are even more useful than you two." The Duke said as we walked in the direction of the voice. The entrance in question was about a 5 minute walk from where they last were, but upon reaching it they saw that they had indeed found a passage through.

"Excellent." yelled the captain as he made his way through the narrow passage. But soon stopped when he realized what was at the end of it. "Well this is going to be a problem.

"What is?" Hans asked as he entered the passage. He nearly screamed at the sight in front of him, but stpped short. The same could not be said for several of the mercenaries behind him. They had appeared to have stumbled into a small burial room which, though it was small, was filled with a mountain of skulls and bones, piled everywhere around them and in front of them. The captain caught sight of a small opening on the top of one of the mounds.

"There." He said pointing in the direction of the light source.

"Uhuh." The duke said slightly horrified at the sight. "How are we supposed to get up there?"

"Well," The captain paused for a second. "I guess we'll just have to climb up the mound."

"You're kidding right?"

"You got a better idea?" The captain asked.

"Yeah. We keep looking for another passage. There's bound to be another entrance somewhere along the path of this wall." One of the mercenaries said.

"People! It is nearly dusk. We have wasted enough time going round in circles in the forest..." The captain started.

"And who's fault was that?" Anton asked.

"...we cannot afford to just stand here, wondering if there's another exit a mile away, because we don't have time for that!" The captain said ignoring Anton's snide remark.

"Well captain." Hans said as he approached the mound of bones."How do you suppose we fit through a hole that is barely 2 feet across?"

"Hmm." The capain pondered that thought for a moment before saying, "Hey. You there, no not you, You!"

"Me?" One of the mercenaries asked.

"Yes you!" The captain said. "You still have those gunpowder explosives that were on the ship?"

"Um yes." The mercenary said pulling out of his bag, several large containers.

"Good. I want you to put them on the sides of that hole, and I want you to light it."

"Excuse me?" The duke said. "Are you mad?"

"You want to try to fit through that tiny hole? Be my guest!" The captain said as he handed the mercenary a match. He immediately started to climb the mound of bones, as several others backed away slowly, trying not to get buried in the avalanche of bones that could happen any minute. Upon reaching the top, and slipping several times, the mercenary jammed 10 containers into and around the small hole, connected them all together with a small trail of gunpowder, and lit it before sliding down the skeletal mound.

"Excellent!" The captain said. "How many canisters did you light?"

"10 sir!" The mercenary replied as the others watched the burning trail approach the canisters in front.

"Good. Go...10?" The captain yelled in shock at what the mercenary just told him. "Shit! Get out of the room!" The captain screamed as the duke and several mercenaries rushed to the exit. The captain, Hans and Anton were the last in the room, and started to run towards the exit, but it was too late. A massive explosion broke through the stormy skies as a massive hole was torn into the wall, causing the pile of bones to fly everywhere and bury the three of them. A few seconds after the explosion several of the mercenaries ran in, in an attempt to dig out the three of them.

"Well, that could have gone better." The duke said with a sneer as he leaned against one of the walls. Eventually, they mercs managed to pull the captain and the prince out.

"You asshole!" The captain screamed at the mercenary who had set the charges. "When I said blast a hole, I didn't mean take us all out as well."

"I'm sorry captain. I thought the wall was thicker than it was" The mercenary said.

"I think your head is thicker than we thought." The duke said with a chuckle. The captain just sighed.

"C'mon! We now have our exit, but since the mound is gone looks like we're going to have to climb the hard way."

* * *

Elsa just stared in shock at the sight in front of her, along with everyone else.

"What is this place?" Elsa asked.

"Um. I think these are the ruins of a town..." Nicholas said as he scoured over the map searching for any clue as to the name of this place.

"Town?" Andrew asked shock. "I don't think it's been a town for centuries."

"These are viking structures..." Anna said as she looked at the remains of one of the houses. Some of the people looked at her in shock, especially Elsa.

"And how do you know that Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Well, you see this shield," Anna said as she pulled out an old wooden shield from under the rubble. "These are runic letters, more specifically Viking Runes" Anna said as she pointed to the letters on the shield. Elsa and Kristoff just looked at her wide-eyed.

"Where did you learn that?" Elsa asked again.

"I read it in a book." Anna told them. Kristoff gasped.

"You! Reading?" Kristoff said in shock, to Elsa's amusement. In retaliation, Anna made a snowball with her powers and threw it straight at Kristoff's face as Elsa giggled.

"Can you three please stop messing around!" Andrew yelled from the front. "It's nearly dusk and we still haven't reached the base yet. It should be at least another hour's travel. C'mon"

_One hour later..._

Indeed it took an hour for them to reach the mountain's base, and by time they got there they were all exhausted. They had to double back several times after running into an impassable ridge or in the case of their most recent incident, a wall. One of the guards had injured himself trying to climb over the wall, without luck. The ledge he was holding on to collapsed under his wake. Luckily he landed on a patch of mud, otherwise that situation could have ended a whole lot worse.

"Anna. Over here," Elsa called out from a small tent. It was already dusk, and the only light was from the several fires that were scattered around the camp. As Anna entered the tent she saw Elsa sitting down looking at some of her drawings.

"Hey! Who said you could look at those." Anna said as she sat down next to Elsa.

"What? They're good." Elsa said as she put them back in the satchel and handed it back to Anna. Anna quickly opened the satchel and counted the drawings. Upon seeing this Elsa immediately stood up and started to walk out, but not before Anna grabbed and forced her back down on the chair.

"Anna!"

"Where is it?" Anna asked with a stern gaze.

"Where is what?" Elsa asked innocently.

"The sketch that I drew of you and Nicholas!" Anna said as she looked around the tent. "Elsa?"

"I don't know..." Elsa said as she tried to stand up again, to no avail. "Anna!"

"Give it..."

"No!"

"Elsa!" Anna said as she saw something hidden in Elsa's dress. Anna reached for it just as Elsa tried to make a run for it. Anna was faster and grabbed the sketch before Elsa could stop her.

"Hey! Give that back!" Elsa said as she attempted to take it from Anna.

"It's mine." Anna said defensively. "Hey! I'm not going to show it to anyone." She put the drawing back on her satchel and secured it under her stuff.

"Your majesty?" A voice called from the outside.

"Yes?" Elsa called out as she and her sister exited the tent. "Captain. I told you just to refer to us by our proper names."

"Right. Of course Elsa." The captain corrected. "We have encountered something, how can I say, peculiar."

"How so?" Elsa asked.

"If you would follow me..." The captain gestured as he led the two sisters towards the mountain.

"I thought we aren't going to climb this till tomorrow," Anna said.

"We may not need to climb it at all." The captain said. "Nicholas said that the entrance to Reimarch's cove lies at the heart of the storm, but the heart of the storm doesn't necessarily mean at the top of the mountain."

"What do you mean..." Anna asked as she followed her sister.

"We may have found the entrance to Reimarch's cove." The captain said as he walked towards a small passage hidden behind some rocks. There were other guards already there, and Kristoff emerged just as the sisters entered the passage.

"Anna." Kristoff said, "You will not believe what is in here." They walked into the passage, which looked like it was carved into the rock. The passageway had several torch holders which had been lit, probably by the guards. As they journeyed further in the could here running water coming closer and closer.

"Why can we here water?" Anna asked. "We're nowhere near a river."

"Actually we kind of are..." Nicholas said from in front of them as the entered a huge cavern. Elsa and Anna gaped in awe at the spectacle in front of them. There was a massive waterfall, at least 300ft high, raining down from above, into a massive set of rapids below them.

"An underground river?" Elsa asked in awe.

"Yes." Nicholas said. It's called _skjebner elv. _It means destinies river."

"Where is it's source?" Elsa asked as she stretched out her hand to feel the cool water flowing round her hand." Wow. It's cold."

"No one knows." Andrew said with a shrug. "All we can assume is that somehow, there is a part on the summit of this mountain where a reservoir of water must exist, or it could be in the form of snow that is continually replaced while melting."

"Ans where does this end?" Anna asked.

"Don't know that either." Nicholas said as he looked a the map. "But we know that this passage leads to Reimarch's cove."

"What?" The sister's asked in unison.

"Yep. It's one of the secret passages that the burial team used to escape the crypt with. It leads to one of the lower floors, but should save us a mountain climb, and at least 6 hours journey time. But..." Nicholas paused.

"What?" Elsa asked cautiously.

Nicholas tool a deep breath. "...This passageway might have been booby trapped before they closed it off. There is an inherent danger of using this as an access route, but the short travel time, and immediate access crypt, make this route more preferable despite the traps. If we're careful then there should be no problem with taking this route. I am an expert at disarming traps and identifying a majority of them. I will keep lead. Just tell your men not to touch anything, and it should all be fine."

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"The last thing we want is for anyone to be injured." Andrew said. "We don't have the resources to treat any major injuries, but we sure as hell are not going to leave anyone behind. We're not heartless assholes. Which means anyone injured is going to slow us down dramatically."

"Don't worry." Nicholas said. "From the things I've heard about these traps, It's either they don't get you, or they do. If it's the latter, then the chance of death is at least 99 percent."

"That is not making us feel any better!" Andrew said shocked. "As a matter of fact, what you just said is making me feel more nervous about taking this route. So these traps are the live or die traps?"

"Pretty much."

"All of a sudden, I'm wishing I never mentioned about our resources." Andrew muttered to himself. "Right!" He announced. "We leave at first light! That means that by midday we should be out of the cave, assuming that we find this Iron dove, so by tomorrow night we can be back on the ship."

"And be on our way back hopefully." Elsa said as she touched one of the walls. "These walls are freezing."

"Umm Princess, uh I mean Anna! No! Um Elsa, damn it!" Andrew said as he forgot what Elsa had told him. Elsa looked at him with a chuckle.

"Forgot ho we are?"

"Nearly," Andrew replied with a smile. "Anyway, before we arrived I mentioned about the repairs that would need to be done due to our run in with the hurricane. We still won't be capable of departing for at least another 2 days."

"Oh just great." Elsa sighed.

"Don't worry. There shouldn't be any rush once we get the Iron dove. I mean, we'll be back to normal." Anna said.

"Yes Anna. Which means I also have a kingdom to run. And I've still got to resolve the events of the royal ball." Elsa said, though her expression clearly betrayed her eagerness. Inside she knew that she didn't want to return to her stressful role as a queen, but the again, she was the Queen. She was obligated to do it.

"Well. We should get some rest then." Jarge said as he entered the cavern. "Damn! This place is amazing."

"I thought you were asleep." Elsa said.

Jarge just laughed. "Military commanders don't need sleep."

"No." Andrew said with a smirk. "But they need to have good cognitive function to get through this passage without having their head lopped of by a hidden trap. And for that they need sleep."

"Whaaaa?" Jarge asked. "What traps?"

"Oh you know, the ones that can decapitate you, shred you, quarter you, decimate you, bleed you out, mince you, flatten you..."

"Jerry!" Andrew shouted at one of the guards.

"Whaaat?" Jerry replied with a smirk. "I'm only joking."

"Stop scaring the Queen and Princess." He said gesturing towards Anna and Elsa.

"You sure it's not the Princess and the Queen?" The guard asked sarcastically, to which the captain shot him a glare.

"Anna, Elsa. You should get some rest. We will leave first thing tomorrow morning. Some of the guards are going to scout the tunnels ahead. So at least we have a head start to any traps that may lay in front."

"Got it." Elsa said as she began to walk out of the cavern. Anna stood defiantly staring at how beautiful the waterfall was. For some reason it seemed to glow. "Anna? You coming or are you going to let the waterfall hypnotize you."

"Huh." Anna said as she looked at Elsa, and realized how ridiculous she looked staring at the waterfall. "Oh right. I'm coming."

* * *

"I am bloody tired!" Hans screamed from the back.

"I swear Hans." The captain started. "If you say you're tired on more time, I'm going to rip your bloody legs off."

"He's kind of got a point." Anton said. Several of the other mercenaries agreed with him. "We've been walking since this morning. At least allow us to get a break. What are we going to do? Climb the mountain throughout the night?" The Southern Islanders were already at the base of the mountain, and it seemed like the captain wanted to push them up it throughout the night, something that a majority of them wouldn't be pleased with.

"Yes!" The captain said in response to Anton's question.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Hans yelled. "We are not climbing throughout the night!"

"Well, looks like you're staying behind. Lecter doesn't pay us to sit around."

"Fuck him!" Hans screamed.

"Haven't you done that before already?" The captain said with sneer. Upon hearing this Hans lunged at the captain. He didn't even know what was going on till it was too late. Hans grabbed the captain punching him in the face before he threw him against the wall. Other mercenaries quickly attempted to wrestle the two of them apart, shocked by Hans' sudden outburst. But it was of no use. Hans was just too strong. He quickly grabbed a rock and smashed it against the captain's head repeatedly.

"I...Have...Had...Enough...Of...Your...BULSHIT!" Hans screamed as he slammed the rock against the captains head, with a sickening thud, causing the captain to fall to the ground limp. Hans breathed heavily as he stood in front of the captain's unmoving body. The mercenaries just stood in shock at what Hans had just done. The duke was staring in shock at the bloody mess on the ground that was the captain.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" One of the mercenaries screamed as he knelt next to the captain feeling for a pulse. The mercenary stumbled back in Horror. "OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED HIM!" Half of the mercenaries gasped, but the duke's men seemed unmoved, though their duke was clearly in shock. He had never thought Hans had that type of power in him.

Hans dropped the rock in Horror upon realizing what he had just done, but he quickly regained composure. Hans cleared his throat, "I am more than capable of commanding a vessel on my own, so there's no worry."

Hans grabbed the map and captain's notes and stuffed them in his pocket. "We will camp here for a few hours. Levi, I want you to move the body somewhere, anywhere but here. This is an example of what happens to anyone who is foolish enough to piss me off." Hans was unsure what had changed in him, but it appeared that he had finally snapped. Years of being treated like he was invisible by his brothers, his failure to garner Arendelle as his own Kingdom. His 10 months imprisonment by his own brother. Being betrayed by Lecter. Being a target of the duke! All of these things just caused Hans' anger to rise, and his sanity to drop. Now on this trip? It was only a matter of time before he snapped and this was it.

"We will get ready to climb this mountain in 4 hours." Hans said harshly, which caused several of the mercenaries to flinch. Apparently Hans was no longer to be messed with. The duke was, too, clearly scared, but he knew that he and his men would have to be strong if they wanted the Concordus for themselves.

"Rest while you can!" Hans yelled as he stormed of to set up a small fire. Several of the mercenaries muttered between themselves quietly, but a lot of the others couldn't help but hide their happy expressions. They finally had a leader who was willing to kill people who got in his way, something that they knew the captain was incapable of.

* * *

_4 hours later..._

"Elsa?" Anna called out quietly, er eyes half open. She could see that something was clearly bothering her sister. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Elsa said with a forced smile, as she lay back down.

"Elsa." Anna said slightly insulted that her sister wouldn't even tell her what was bothering her.. "I thought we promised no more secrets."

"Well, It's not exactly a secret." Elsa said. She soon just sighed and continued. "Anna. What happens if we can't find the Iron dove?"

This question made Anna's eyes snap open. She had thought of this in Arendelle, but that thought quickly disappeared when she fell asleep. What would happen should they not be able to find the Iron Dove? "Um. Well, I guess what Pabbie said." Though Anna was uncertain.

"You mean, Death's plight?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. I suppose..." Anna said. She remembered what Pabbie had told them about them dying in 10 days should they be unable to find the dove. 6 Days journey already, meant that they had a mere 4 days to find this cure. Though it probably wouldn't take them four days to find the cove, if they couldn't find the dove, it would then mean 4 days left to live.

"Elsa." Anna said noticing Elsa's worried expression. She quickly sat up, brushing several stray platinum blonde strands away from her forehead, as Elsa sat up besides her, Her strawberry blonde hair already looking messy. "Look. Thinking about it will only make it feel worse."

"How could possibly dying in 4 days feel worse?" Elsa asked.

"That's not the point. We will find this cure. I assure you. For goodness sakes Elsa, it even said on the bottle that there would be a cure."

"On a bottle that could be 500 years old? In a cove that is definitely 500 years old?"

"I think that's it's 400 years..."

"What's the difference?" Elsa interrupted. "It still predates our Great great great Grandparents. What if this cure expired already?"

"Since when do potions expire?" Anna asked.

"Or what if someone had already taken it?" Elsa said ignoring Anna's comment. "Or what if we die on the way through that passage! It's rigged with traps!"

"Elsa!" Anna said shaking her sister to stop her worrying. "We are going to be fine! We will make it through this!"

Elsa took a deep breath before giving a small smile. "That's one of the things I always loved about you, You are always so optimistic."

"Well, hoping that you would open the door for 13 years probably made me like this. That's a good thing by the way!" Anna added noticing Elsa's change of expression. "Now c'mon. Can we please get some sleep."

Elsa just gave a light chuckle as Anna puled her back down onto the bed, or more of a sleeping bag, since they were in a camp that was set up in 5 minutes. Eventually the two sister's succumbed to their tiredness and fell asleep. They were so deep in sleep as a matter of fact, that they never noticed the faint screaming that emerged from the passage that they were soon to use in the morning.

* * *

"Get Ready!" Anton yelled as some of the sleeping mercenaries jumped awake. "We're moving out now. Gather your stuff and hurry up."

Hans grabbed some of his gear and walked over to Anton. "That was a smooth move you did earlier on by the way." Anton said as Hans approached.

"I kind of lost control. I guess a lot of things going wrong, and my brother betraying me just got to my head. I didn't actually have any intention of killing him, I just lost it." Hans sighed, though he knew that the captain would probably have struck back should he have stopped.

"Yeah, well it's definitely good for our plans. You've asserted your authority in a violent way, meaning the mercenaries will both fear and respect you, meaning that more are likely to help us defeat the duke." Anton whispered. "Wait! Where is the duke?"

Hans and Anton looked around for any sign of the duke, but he was nowhere to be found. Hans quickly drew his sword, as Anton grabbed a nearby hunting rifle. The duke's men were here, but the duke was nowhere to be found, as well as his personal bodyguards as a matter of fact. Some of the other mercenaries also noticed Hans' heightened awareness and became weary too. Just as Anton was about to order his men to start searching, the duke and his bodyguard's emerged from the bushes.

"Duke!" Hans yelled as he caught sign of them. "Where the hell were you?"

"Call of nature. You didn't seriously expect me to do it in front of all of you, did you?"

I..Uh... suppose not." Hans said as he rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed but he quickly stopped when he thought that the duke may be against them and was actually lying. So as not to raise suspicions and blow the plan, Hans sheathed his sword as Anton hung the Rifle around his neck. "Well c'mon then. We're wasting time just standing here. If we hurry, we can be at the top of this mountain by sunrise."

As the mercenaries began to start their ascent of the mountain, the duke remembered the conversation that he had just had with his guards...

* * *

"_Once we reach the cove, you know what to do." The duke said. "Understand?"_

"_Yes sir." They whispered in unison._

"_We have to wait until he has the Concordus. It's too risky for us to get it ourselves. Then once he has it we can execute our plan, and hopefully the others will follow as well."_

"_What happens once we have the Concordus?" The guard asked._

"_We kill them all! Then we take command of the ship and sail away. Anyone that defies us is killed as well."_

"_Sail where?" One of the guards asked. "Weselton won't let us in without killing us, and the Southern Isles will surely come after us once they found out."_

_The duke just laughed. "My dear boy. Do you seriously think that I would come here and attemp to steal a weapon of mass destruction without having a plan of attack?"_

"_No sir, but what kingdom are we going to head too? Every kingdom is an enemy of us, and will kill us on sight."_

_The duke laughed even more."you will be surprised how much power I still have over Weselton. But we can't take refuge there can we So of course we sail to Arendelle!"_

_The bodyguards looked at each other as if the duke had lost his mind._

"_Arendelle?" One of the guards asked._

"_Shh., Viktor" The duke whispered. "Keep your voice down. They might hear us. But anyway, yes! Arendelle!"_

"_Uuh. Don't you think that traveling to Arendelle with result in death by ice? You know, we did attempt to kill the Snow Queen, so surely she will freeze us and smash us into a million pieces should she ever see us again."_

"_My dear Viktor. Are you really that simple minded?" The duke said with a sigh. I wouldn't just set sail to a Magically hostile kingdom unless I knew what I was doing. Trust me when I say, that upon our arrival at Arendelle, we will meet no resistance whatsoever. As a matter of fact the Snow Queen and her sister will pose no threat to us whatsoever."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Why dear boy! Don't you know where they are?"_

"_In Arendelle?" The guard asked._

"_Pssh. No!" The duke said to the Viktor's shock. "If my plan went well, then I presume that as of this moment the Snow Queen, her little sister, Arendelle's military adviser, and their General should be on this island looking for the cove as well." _

"_WHAT?" The guards screamed so loudly, that the duke had to slam his fists up to both of their mouths to prevent anyone from hearing them._

"_Shut Up!" The duke hissed._

"_How? Why?" They asked in shock._

"_Switching potion. Reimarch's personal favorite if I remember correctly. This was all part of my plan for domination of the Coronian empire. But for that, I needed to get rid of a common enemy, and a very destructive weapon. The latter being Elsa of course."_

"_How?" The guards asked again._

"_Switching potion!" The duke said again. "I sent 2 spies into Arendelle a week before their little royal ball. Their goal was to plant that wine there in the hope that the servants would grab it for the Queen and her sister. Of course, that went extremely well when they sent that idiot prince and Ice harvester to get a wine. A little magical enchantment on the bottle makes anyone who sees it seem attracted to it. So easy, except one of the spies got caught before they could escape, luckily though he committed suicide with the poison we gave him, or so the other one reported! And for extra measures, we made sure that we released one of Reimarch's curses from the Arendellian catacombs, so that on the Arendellian ball, Hell would break loose. Now that Arendelle is in turmoil and numerous kingdoms are now asking what the hell happened, there are now many kingdom's that will be willing to side with me, especially when I tell them that the Southern Isles planned this attack in coordination with Arendelle, and that I eliminated the Snow Queen."_

_The duke took a deep breath as the two guards stood there flabbergasted at the complexity of the duke's plan. "Now with the Queen and Princess in each others bodies they stand no chance against us. That stupid Princess doesn't know anything about Ice powers and the Snow Queen is defenseless without it. But don't worry. Upon arrival at the cove, Hans and his men will make short work of them and their forces, weakening both of their forces. Now with the Snow Queen and Princess dead, along with their General and military adviser, all that will be left would be to kill Hans and the rest of his force and travel to Arendelle and claim it for myself. Succeed in something that, that moronic excuse for a prince failed."_

"_But sir, what makes you so sure that Arendelle would not attack us on sight?" One of the guards asked, finally having the courage to speak up._

"_Don't worry. I have friends in Arendelle. The Arendellian security adviser will handle all of those things for me."_

"_How?"_

"_You will be surprised what a lot of gold and power can do to people...Shit! Hans is looking for us." The duke said. "C'mon. If he asks say that we were responding to nature's call. Let's go._

* * *

The duke smiled upon remembering all of this before turning to Viktor and John. "And don't you dare fail me this time like you did on the Snow Queen's coronation! Understand?"

"Yes of course sir!"

"C'mon. Let's get the hell up there with these morons before Hans and Anton begins to suspect something." The duke said as he followed the other mercenaries.

"So Queen Elsa and her sister are actually here on this island right now?" Viktor asked.

"Yes! Were you even listening to what I said earlier on? But don't worry. In their current state, they should pose no threat to us, and Hans will make short work of them, before we make short work of him." The duke said.

"But sir." John interrupted. "How do you know Princess Anna is not a threat with her sister's powers?"

"Have you seen how immature and moronic the Princess can be?" The duke said with a chuckle. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Princess already caused one hell of a shit storm on Arendelle. Actually that would probably make our job easier."

"But what if they arrive at the cove before us?"

"Don't worry. They won't! The route that I believe they're taking will wipe out half of their forces by time they get here. And, one of my mercenaries already reported where they are?"

"When" Viktor asked.

"When they were asleep you moron. They are about 1 hour away in that direction, near the Valley of the Undead." The duke said pointing to the grasslands."

"I find it very hard to believe that you would be able to plan something this complex and insane. With so many variables, it's a surprise this plan even made it of the drawing board." Viktor said as he stumbled on a small rock, as John gave a small chuckle.

"Stop it you two." The duke said.

"But sir, even though the plan has succeeded up to this point, it's the next part that will determine whether this will all be successful or not."

"Oh don't worry. It will. Just have faith my friends. Just have faith!"

* * *

Without so much as a sound Horell slipped into an alleyway just as several Arendellian guards passed by. This was not time for the Arendellian security adviser to be slipping out in the dark. Slowly he crept down the alleyway, taking a left at a small house and walking up the hill towards a rather large house perched on the edge of a steep incline. As he approached the house he noticed a guard standing by the door. Horell stealthily pulled out his crossbow and aimed it at the Arendellian guard.

_Whoosh,_

A sudden squelch as the arrow made contact with the guards head pinning him to the wall, empty eyes open in shock, as blood streamed down the wall. Slowly, Horell approached the door, and pulled out a small hairpin and knife. After a few seconds and a small click, he managed to get the door open. He shut the door carefully as he entered the dark room. Without so much as a squeak or thud, Horell crept up the stairs towards the Prime Minister's bedroom.

He knew that his kids were in the other room asleep, and his wife had passed on a few years ago. Oh how sad that those kids would have to wake up to no parents, Horell thought, but then he knew that the Duke would not think so well of him if he didn't follow his orders, no matter how much it pained him to do it. He almost felt sorry for what he was about to do. Slowly he opened the door and shut it, as he crept towards the bed where the Prime minister was sleeping peacefully. He slowly grabbed on of the pillows on a chair and in an instant slammed it over the Prime minister's face, waking him up, eyes widening in shock.

"MMMmhmhmhmh..." The Prime minister managed, as Horell smothered the Prime Minister with the pillow.

'Shh, shh. Don't worry. It will all end soon." Horell said with a small smile as the Prime minister struggled to remove the pillow, with no avail. Horell started counting down from 10.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6..._

The Prime Minister tried to kick Horell, but he was too strong. Horell just stared at the wall as the Prime minister continued to struggle.

_...5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

Slowly Prime Minister Louis' movement slowed.

"Don't worry. Go to sleep sweet child." Horell whispered in Louis' ear. "Go to sleep..."

After a few seconds Louis finally stopped struggling, his hands and legs lying limp on the bed, as the his glassy, but now empty eyes, stared at the ceiling unmoving. Slowly, Horell removed the pillow and set it down on the bed next to the now-dead PM. He stood up carefully and walked towards the door. As he opened it he saw one of the Prime Minister's children standing outside.

"Who are you?" Katie asked sleepily as she clutched a teddy bear to her chest. She was only 6 years old

"I am a friend of you father's." Horell said as he shut the door behind him.

"Where is my daddy?" She asked.

"He's asleep dear. He's gone to a better place." Horell said as he picked the girl up in his arms.

"Will he be coming back soon?" Katie asked as Horell brought her back to her room and laid her on the bed next to her sleeping 3 year old sister.

"I don't think so dear." Horell said, tears pooling in his eyes at the though of the father he had just taken away from these children. They reminded him so much of Arendelle's Queen and Princess. 3 yearage difference, and the younger was even a red head, though the elder had black hair. "Now go to sleep."

He slowly hummed a slow melodic tune to the Elder as she closed her eyes and cuddle her younger sister.

"I'm so sorry." He said to himself quietly just as Katie finally fell asleep. He slowly walked out of their room and closed it. For some reason the promise of Power and Riches that the duke had promised him did not fill the empty void that had now been torn into his soul. Slowly he crept downstairs and outside, before closing the main door, letting a few tears drop on the way. He saw the dead guard pinned against the wall, and nearly vomited at the sight, but he held it in and slowly ran, though where to he didn't know. The duke wasn't scheduled to arrive for at least another week. He would have to lay low for the next 7 days till the duke arrived to claim Arendelle. With a sigh he ran towards the mountains. He would hide out in the forest till further notice. As he ran, he thought of his own family. He had just given up his life in exchange for money and power. He remembered that his wife was 8 months pregnant, and he would soon be a father. Did he just give all of that up for riches? He remembered the look on Katie as he brought her to her room. How cute she looked. Oh what had he done. NO! He could not think of this now. Clearing his mind of all thoughts and emotions he fled to the mountains, planning to hide out there for as long as was needed.

* * *

**Yes. I know some of you will now hate me for this chapter, especially from the shock and sadness of the last few parts. I am ready.**

**Sorry i couldn't post anything for the last two days. I wrote this chapter up yesterday, but decided to do a major overhaul because the initial version didn't contain much. Anyway, I have just revealed a major secret her, so i hope you like it (and probably going to hate me for it).**

**- ForeverTwatDarius: I cannot promise anything. It's simply a 50% chance for virtually every character on this island, as that's all i can say without giving out the plot for the next few chapter's. **

**And finally! Hans has killed his first person!**

**-TacticX**


	15. The Concordus

It was already dawn by the time Hans and his men reached the entrance to Reimarch's cove.

"Is this it?" Anton asked as he looked a small hole in the side of the mountain. Hans took another look at the map.

"It appears so." Hans said as he crawled inside. The crawl space was no larger than his own stature. With slight difficulty Hans managed to crawl out of the tunnel into a medium sized cavern, a small river flowed along it's path into a small crevice. "Come on." Hans yelled through the passage.

It took around 10 minutes for all the men to make it through leaving only The duke and several of his guards outside.

"What's taking so long?" Hans called out from the cavern.

"We're coming!" The duke shouted. Before he crawled into the small space, he turned to two of his guards. "I want you to stay out here and guard the entrance. If Hans emerges at all, I want you to kill him without hesitation. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." The two guards said quietly in unison.

"Good." The duke said as he got on his hands and knees and started to crawl through the small space. "Don't fail." And with that, the Duke's bodyguards and the rest of his men followed him into the space.

"What took you so long?" Hans asked as the duke emerged into the cavern.

"Nothing." The duke said. "I was just talking to my men. Is that a problem?" Hans just sighed and shook his head. It was too early to do anything just yet. He still needed a majority of the force to get in to the cove. "So which way now?" he asked.

Hans looked at the map. "This way." he said pointing to a dark tunnel heading down. "Light those torches and let's get a move on."

* * *

"Elsa..." Anna said shaking her sister slightly. "Wake up."

"Mmm. What is going on?" Elsa asked sleepily.

"Come on. We have to get going soon. We have 15 minutes for breakfast according to Andrew, C'mon" Anna said as she jumped out of bed and changed. Elsa followed sleepily changing into something more befitting of a cave expedition. Anna suddenly ripped open the tent cover to go outside, when she immediately noticed something seemed amiss.

"Anna!" Elsa said as she jumped behind the bed topless. "Close the tent! Can't you see I'm changing."

Anna paid no attention to her sister as she walked outside to see several guards mumbling to each other fearfully, while others were coming out of the cave. Anna saw a small group of them surrounding a small mound on the ground by the trees.

"What's going on?" Anna asked as she approached them.

"Your majesty!" One of the guards said upon catching sight of the Queen. "I don't think this is the type of thing for you to see." He said as Anna approached them.

"What is this?" Anna asked highly concerned as she approached the small mound.

"Anna! No!" Nicholas screamed as he exited the cave trying to reach the Princess. But it was too late, as the minute Anna caught sight of the mound she screamed. Elsa heard the scream as she was doing her hair into pigtails, and quickly ran outside to her sister's aid. Anna recoiled in shock at the sight in front of her and felt nauseous. Nicholas quickly ran up to her and pulled her away just as several guards rushed up to the mound and tried to cover it with some sheets. Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough as Elsa managed to catch sight of the object that made Anna scream, causing her to scream herself, just as the guards finally threw a sheet over it.

Anna rushed over to her sister and hugged her, in tears, just as Elsa felt like she was about to vomit. Elsa had never seen a sight so horrific as that. The mound that Anna had seen were the mangled remains of 2 guards. Both had been sliced completely in half, inside laying besides them, laying in a pool of their own blood.

Luckily neither Elsa nor Anna had eaten breakfast, otherwise they would have brought it back out. While trying to prevent herself from regurgitating in front of everyone, Elsa asked, "What...happened to...them?"

Nicholas looked at a fearful Kristoff that just emerged from the passageway. "Umm well, "Nicholas started. "Those two guard disobeyed my orders last night during the scouting mission and they, well, they set of one of the traps. I'm probably guessing you two were already asleep since you didn't hear the scream."

Elsa just looked in shock at Nicholas while her sister stared at the ground breathing deeply, trying to hold herself together. This was obviously something that neither Elsa nor Anna had expected to ever see in their lifetimes.

"Nicholas. I thought you said that you were an expert on traps and disarming them." Elsa said fearful that maybe Nicholas had been lying.

"I am. But they decided to disobey my command. Ask Kristoff! He was there when it happened." Nicholas replied gesturing toward Kristoff. Kristoff nodded in response.

Elsa just sighed. "Please tell me truthfully now Nicholas. Can we trust you to lead us safely through the passage without getting us killed."

Nicholas put his hand on Elsa's shoulder as he said, "Yes Elsa. I can get everyone through this. I promise." He took his hand off as Elsa sighed a second time.

"Alright then." Elsa said towards the other guards, who all expressed the Queen and princesses fearfulness on their faces as well. "Let's get going. It was highly unfortunate what happened to these two brave men, and may they never be forgotten. But we need to find this cove, otherwise they would have died in vain." Elsa said as she led Anna back to her tent. Some of the guards continued to mutter as the others started to pack away the tents and other things laying around the camp. Nicholas signed for several guards to take the mangled remains of the other two and bury them, as he walked back towards the passageway.

Soon enough Elsa and Anna, along with the rest of the Arendellian guards, were ready to depart into the caverns.

"Anna. Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Elsa asked as the sisters walked into the passageway.

"I've lost my appetite. You?"

"Yeah. Me too." Elsa replied. They eventually entered the cavern that they had seen last night, with its magnificent waterfall raining down from above. "So where do we go from here?"

"This way." Nicholas pointed towards one of the tunnels leading of to the side. "The other 2 are dead ends, and that one is flooded. C'mon." They all followed Nicholas into the tunnel as he held a torch in front of him. Jarge following directly behind, followed by several guards, The Queen, Princess, and Kristoff, and finally Jackson and the rest of the guards. The tunnel twisted and turned for several hundred feet before ending in a small room with several burial tombs, and a few torches.

"Here." Nicholas stated as he led the expedition to a tunnel on the right. "Ii believe that these are the Reimarchian catacombs."

"Which are?" Elsa asked.

"Well, their catacombs. There is going to be a lot of people buried down here. According to legend, there is also a lot of treasure which kind of explains the surplus of traps. Also, these traps were meant to stop potential pirates and grave robbers from ever reaching Reimarch's crypt. By the way, that's the true names of it. Reimarch's crypt. There are clues written on several parchments and walls here, that there actually is a cove connected to these tunnel systems, but it's probably been flooded or blocked of. Oh, and these tunnels predate Reimarch's burial by at least another 500 years. The traps are new. The tunnels aren't." He said as they continued to walk down the tunnel. Suddenly they heard a noise form in front of them.

"Don't worry," Nicholas said. "That's just the three guards I stationed here."

"About time you got here." One of them said as they caught sight of Nicholas and the group. As Elsa and Anna looked around they caught sight of a massive blade embedded in the wall, blood splattered all over it and on the floor.

"This is where it happened. I told them not to venture onto those stones but they didn't listen." Nicholas said pointing to several stones that appeared to be pressure switches. He then looked at the open gate in front of him. "Aah. Excellent! You managed to get it open."

"Yes sir." Another guard said as the three picked up their stuff and prepared to enter the tunnel.

"Wait. Are you telling me that you have only just opened that part of the tunnel now?" Elsa asked.

"Umm. Yes princess." The guard said. "It took a while to decipher these runes." He indicated to several rune covered tablets in the corner.

"So we have no idea what lies ahead of us?" Elsa asked again.

Nicholas took a deep breath, "No Elsa. But don't worry. We will all be safe. I will take point."

Slowly but carefully, the group made their way down the tunnel, which continued to change course every hundred feet. The tunnels were covered in spider webs, and sometimes bones were scattered throughout the tunnels. There were many tunnel branches leading off from the main one, but most were wither caved in or flooded. Several led into more burial chambers, while other led into small empty rooms that resembled wither jail cells, or stock rooms. Eventually, the group entered a large circular crypt surrounded by skeletons and shelves. On the shelves appeared to be numerous bottles of different sizes and shapes, most of them empty, but some of them still containing liquid.

"What is this place?" Jackson asked in awe as they entered the crypt.

"It appears to be some kind of burial room for the more high class dead. Probably Knight, or Scientists. Priests maybe. Definitely not Kings or Queens. They would have their own crypts, which would be heavily secured.

Several of the guards started snooping around looking at the bottles.

"Don't touch anything!" Nicholas yelled causing several of the guards to jump in fright. "Those bottles may be rigged."

"Oh don't worry. These shelves don't look like they have any trap doors or switches hidden in them." One of the guards said as he took a bottle of a shelf causing several of the guards to flinch in fear. "See? Nothing happened." he said as he inspected the bottle.

Others started following as well as they started taking bottles of the wall and looking at them, while other guards started stuffing some of the items in to their bags.

"What are you people doing?" Jarge asked. "Don't touch these things. You don't know what they can do."

"These appear to be potions of some kind..." Jackson said as he grabbed a small blue vial from a shelf. He looked at the side of the vial and saw some writing.

_Utholdenhet..._

"Hey Nicholas." Jackson called out as he picked up another bottle from the shelf. "What does _Utholdenhet_ mean?"

"It means Stamina." Nicholas said as he too picked up a bottle. Jarge just sighed. No one ever listens to him in the council, so why should they listen to him here?

"And what does _Styrke _mean?" Jackson asked as he looked at the red vial he had just picked up.

"I think that means strenght."

"Sweet." Jackson said as he stuffed the two vial into his bag. "I can definitely make some money of these...or maybe I can use them for myself. Hey Jarge. Do you think these potions will be useful?"

"You will probably need the strength one of you wish to impress your wife at night." Jarge said with a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jackson said, but his eyes widened when he realized what Jarge meant. "Oh you Son of a B..."

"Jackson!" Elsa hissed. "Your language."

"Sorry Princess." He said as he walked over to a bottle containing some purplish liquid. Nicholas went over to a small cabinet and opened it, before screaming in shock attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Nicholas! What is it?Are you okay?" Elsa asked as Anna rose an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Just a spider." Nicholas said as he watched the Eight legged creep crawl away. Several of the guards snorted in laughter, while the others couldn't help but smile.

"Didn't think you were afraid of a little spider." Andrew joked to Nicholas' dismay. "Oh the tough Russian Prince, frightened by something as simple as a spider." He said while several other guards along with Kristoff and Anna giggled.

"Enough with that. So I am afraid of spiders? Everyone has a fear." Nicholas said as he took a small, weird shaped bottle out. It had two liquids in it. One was green, the other orange.

"Hey Nicholas?" Jackson called out from the far side of the room. What does _Kjærlighet__Potion _mean?" Nicholas' eyes switched to Jackson as he raised a brow.

"Pardon?"

"_Kjærlighet Potion._" Jackson repeated. "Here. I'll read to you what it says. _Den som drikker av dette potion, hvem det kan være, vil forelske seg i giver av tre. _What's it mean?"

Nicholas just stared open eyed_. _"Um. Jackson. I think that's a love potion. Whoever you give it to will automatically fall in love with you." Upon hearing this, everyone in the room suddenly turned and stared at Jackson.

"Oh shit..."

"GIVE ME THAT!" One of the guards yelled as he lunged at Jackson, several others following suite.

"Never! It is mine!" Jackson yelled as he stuffed it in his bag and tried to run, as several guards attempted to wrestle it out of his grasp. Nicholas just laughed as he looked at the bottle in his hand. It read:

_Livets vann_

_Den som drikker av den oransje potion vil ha sitt liv overga å redde livet til den som drikker av det grønne potion. Hentet fra ungdomskilden. _

"What the heck?" Nicholas whispered to himself as Elsa approached him.

"What? What does that potion do?" She asked.

"It's a life giving potion. Whoever drinks the green potion will give their life up to save the person who drank the green potion. So say that the you have a healthy person and another person who is bleeding to death. If the near dead person drank the green potion, and the healthy person drank the orange one, the near dead person would heal to full health, at the expense of the other person's life." Nicholas said with awe, while Elsa just stood there with her mouth wide open.

"Such a potion exists?" She asked.

"We have only heard legends. Actually, I know think that most of the legends, myths,and predictions we have heard are true." Nicholas said. "Though we also have a myth about a war that will occur in the not too distant future that will be world wide in scale. I guess that one can be called rubbish." Nicholas stuffed the potion in his pocket just as Jackson gave towards him gasping.

"Told you no one can beat me." Jackson said triumphantly, as he stuffed the Love potion in his pocket. "By the way. What does _Felix Felicis _mean?" Jackson asked as he showed Jarge a small vial filled with a Golden Liquid.

"Not sure..." Nicholas said with a shrug as he looked closer at the liquid. "It's not Norwegian. Might be Latin. I don't speak Latin though. Alright Men! Let's gear up. C'mon." Nicholas walked into another tunnel, the others following him behind.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Anton asked Hans quietly. "I don't think this is the best place to get lost."

"Anton!" Hans said irritably. "I know where I am going."

"Are you sure about that?" The duke asked from behind.

"Will you shut up!" Hans shouted. "We are not going to get there if we keep on rambling."

"We're not going to get there with you reading the map either." The duke said sarcastically. Hans closed his eyes and took a deep breath to prevent himself from doing anything stupid. He quickly took another look at the map. "According to this, Reimarch's cove should be right over...there..." Hans said as he pointed at a locked metal door. "Oh damn..."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Jarge asked Nicholas as they made their way through even more tunnels. It had been an hour since they had exited that _Potion Room, _and he could tell the guards were getting restless.

"No, not yet. But I think we're nearly there." Nicholas said, though to be truthful he had no idea when they were going to arrive.

"I'm tired..." Anna said as she leaned against Elsa. "Carry me..."

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked. "No way..."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Alright" Anna said as she walked forward towards Kristoff. "Can you carry me?"

"Anna..." Kristoff said.

"Please..."

"No." Kristoff said. "We're nearly there don't worry."

"Basing that of Nicholas' information, We have been _nearly there _for the last 30 minutes." Jackson said, to which Nicholas just rolled hi eyes.

"Right...This wa...STOP!" Nicholas yelled. Everyone suddenly stopped behind him.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked as she made her way to the front with Anna.

"Elsa, Anna. Stay back." Nicholas warned. They had entered a room who's floor was composed of numerous square stones, each with a symbol on it.

"What's that?" Anna asked as she tried to move forward only to be forced back by Nicholas.

"I said stay back." he growled. "This entire floor is rigged. Look at the walls." He said pointing towards the walls which were littered with small holes. "Those holes are filled with arrows. One wrong move and this entire room becomes a blood bath." Several of the guards gasped.

"Great! What now?" Jarge asked.

"Everyone follow me. There are a total of 10 stone rows, meaning 10 shots. If one row trips, we can assume that everyone in that row will die." Nicholas pointed upwards towards the ceiling where even more holes could be seen. "Slowly follow me. He looked at the patterns on the floor carefully."

Slowly, Nicholas stepped on one of the stones of the first row.

"First row is Eagle!" Nicholas said as he stood on the stone. "Only stand on a stone that has an eagle symbol on it." Several guards followed, stepping on the several Eagle stones availiable.

"Second row...Bear" Nicholas said as he stood on a Bear stone. This time the Queen and Princess stepped onto the first row, as the other guards from the first, moved on to the second row.

"Third row...Chicken." Nicholas said. He was watching several strings in the distance for any sign of movement, which would indicate whether the stone was wrong or right.

"Fourth row...Bear, again." More men moved forward following the respective tiles on each row.

"First row was Bear right?" One of the guards called out.

"NO!" Nicholas yelled from the front. "First row is Eagle! Second row is Bear, third row is chicken, fourth is bear again." Nicholas shook his head slightly as he tried the tile in front of him. It was a fish. He slowly pushed his foot down, but quickly stopped when he saw one of the ropes in front of him twitch. Slowly he wiggled his foot again. The rope still twitched. He moved his foot to the left onto another stone. This one was an eye. The rope did not twitch.

"Fifth row...Eye."

….

"Sixth row...Mountain."

….

"Seventh row...Fish."

….

"Eighth row...Eagle."

"So, the sixth row is the mountain?" One of the guards called out.

"Yes." Nicholas said as he started trying the ninth row.

"And the fourth row is the bear?" Another guard called out.

"Mhmm." Nicholas said as he stepped onto a tile on the Ninth row. "Ninth row...Tree." The other guards started moving forwards. The last guards were now moving onto the first row as everyone else was moving forwards.

"Fifth row is eye?"

"Yes!"

"Second row is Bear?"

"YES!"

"And the third row is Eagle?"

"Yes!" Nicholas said as the guards started to step onto the third row. Suddenly his eyes opened in Horror. "NO! THIRD ROW IS CHICKEN!" He screamed as he turned around to stop them. But it was too late. The four guards on the third row looked up in shock, as everyone heard a click from the front.

"NO!" Nicholas screamed.

_Click, Whoosh, SQUELCH!_

Everyone watched in horror, as in a split second, the entire third row became a haze of arrows. Anna screamed, along with half a dozen guards, as the four men in the third row were impaled by at least two dozen arrows each. To Elsa it seemed like time itself had slowed. She felt nauseous. She felt like she wanted to scream, but her mind held her back, paralyzed at what she was seeing. The men seemed to fall in slow motion, blood dripping down them and pooling onto the stone floors, running down the cracks and crevices of the stones all around them. The sight was sickening, but for someone reason Elsa couldn't move. It's as if every muscle in her body turned to stone. Nicholas and Kristoff just stared in shock at the sight in front of them as some of the guards vomited on the floor. Others closing their eyes in horror. The floor was now covered in a pool of blood, flowing everywhere.

"Aaaahhh!" Some of the guards continued to scream.

"Get us of this fucking floor!" Jackson screamed. He was still stuck on the seventh row, directly behind the Queen and Princess. "Get us of this floor now!"

Nicholas took a deep breath as he stared at the tiles in front of him. He slowly tested each of the tiles in front before saying, "Tenth row...sword." He quickly stepped on to the safety of the stone floor in front, as the others followed. Each time, he continuously told them what tiles to step on. But the damage had been done. Four men had now died at his command, along with the two men from last night. That meant a total of six men have died on this journey in total, which was six too many for him. It took another 2 minutes for the rest of the group to slowly move unto the safe zone. Several of the guards were leaning against the wall at the sight they had just seen, others were crying, including Anna, with Elsa sitting next to her trying to comfort her...

"What the Hell was that?" Jarge yelled as he approached Nicholas. "I thought you bloody knew what you were doing?"

"I...I...did. I just forgot what the symbol was for row 3. I was focusing on the other rows too." Nicholas said in his defense, though he clearly felt guilty for those four guards tragic death. "I'm sorry okay!"

"Sorry is not going to bring my men back!" Jarge said fiercely to Nicholas.

"Hey. Leave him alone. He got the rest of us out alive. People make mistakes." Elsa said from the corner.

"People rarely make mistakes that cost 4 lives! Didn't he say that he could get all of us through this without any casualties?" Jarge snapped.

"Hey don't scream at my sister!" Anna said as she stood up.

"Oh Shut Up Princess! I will do what I want! Four of my men died tonight! You have no idea what it's like to lose someone!" Jarge said wrongly, oblivious to half the stuff that was coming out of his mouth. He was also oblivious that Anna had charged at him, so it came as a shock when he was pummeled against the wall and punched in the face by Anna.

"Anna!" The princess yelled as she ran to stop her sister from injuring the military adviser. Kristoff and Elsa both wrestled Anna away from Jarge who was bleeding from his nose.

"No idea? NO IDEA? We lost our parents you bastard!" Anna screamed as she tried to wiggle out of Kristoff and Elsa's grip, to no avail. "We know perfectly well what it is like to lose someone. You lost four guards, four _friends_. Me and Elsa have lost our _Parents_! Our Parents! Since when is that not knowing what losing someone feels like" Anna screamed as she started crying, Elsa trying desperately to comfort her, while she shot a glare at Jarge.

"Jarge. Control yourself fore goodness sake." Jackson said as he helped him up. Jarge as pushed his hand away and walked towards the other side of the room. Nicholas just sighed.

"Look. I know I made a mistake there...but standing here is not going to bring them back. Our torches are nearly burnt out, and we still don't know how much longer it will be to Reimarch's cove. It pains me to say this, but we have to keep going." Several of the men grumbled, while others shot strange looks at each other. After this incident, no one knew whether Nicholas could be trusted with getting them through traps anymore.

"He's right." Elsa said. "We have to get moving..." She slowly followed Nicholas, Anna and Kristoff following behind. Many of the guards stood up to follow as well, but several didn't budge. They weren't going without their Military adviser.

"Jackson." Jarge said. "Go with them. Make sure they make it back here safe."

"What about you?" Jackson asked, surprised at Jarge's sudden change in attitude.

"I'll just stay here with these other 8. Guard the entrance..."

"Are you mad?" Jackson asked.

"I am not going to get beaten up a third time okay. I'll just end up losing my temper again and god knows what I will do." Jarge said as he picked up a small pebble. "Go. Now!"

"Yes sir..." Jackson said as he disappeared behind the door.

* * *

"I can't believe it took as an hour to get through that door." One of the mercenaries said.

"Well, if that idiot prince had bothered to look in his pockets, rather than trying to blow open the door, then maybe we could have made a lot more progress." The duke said with a scowl, to which Hans just sighed trying to ignore him.

"Right. According to this the passage to Reimarch's cove should be right through here..." Hans stopped short when he saw the sight in front of him in the room he had just entered. Everyone stopped behind him, breathless at the sight in front of them.

"Oh...My...God..." Anton whispered to himself. They must have somehow entered one of Reimarch's treasure vaults. There were mounds of gold, silver, and jewels piled up as high as the ceiling. The walls and columns were made of gold, and even the floor was coated in it. Everywhere they looked they could see gold.

"GOLD!" The mercenaries creamed in unison as they started running around like a bunch of crazed animals, trying to stuff as much as they could into their bags and pockets. Some even went so far as to stuff it in their pants. Hans, Anton and the duke joined in trying to fit as much gold as they could into their belongings.

"We're going to be rich!" Yelled one of the mercenaries as he slid down one of the gold mound.

"Dump the food!" Another mercenary yelled. "We can replace it with gold instead."

"Alright. Alright!" Hans yelled putting his hands up. "Let's not get to excited. We are still here on a mission. This is just a minor...um...Waypoint."

"A very golden waypoint..." Yelled a mercenary.

"5 minute break people." Anton yelled. "After that, we are going!"

"5 Minutes Is all we need."

_30 minutes _later...

"Can we please go now!" Hans screamed. "We've been here for half a bloody hour!"

"Well Hans. If you really were that desperate to leave, why didn't you force us earlier on?" One of the mercenaries asked. He was wearing gold chains, crowns, and even a pair of gold earrings. As a matter of fact, all of the mercenaries were covered head to toe in gold.

"I...I..."

"Whoops. Cat got your tongue?" One of the mercs asked sarcastically.

"I...Never mind that! You all have enough gold. Can we please just go now..." Hans said but he was interrupted by Anton suddenly calling out for him from a tunnel.

"Hans!" Anton yelled. "You are going to want to see this!" Hans followed Anton down the tunnel, The duke and his two bodyguards following behind. They soon entered a small room with an assortment of vials. Unlike the room that the Arendellians had entered though, this room was quite different. For one, it was a lot smaller, and the walls were made of marble, and the potions appeared to be quite different. Reimarch's personal Potion room Anton and Hans continued through, not bothering to stop. But something caught the dukes eye. He slowly approached one of the shelves, noticing a small glowing red bottle. He picked it up and read the title. Unlike the other bottles this one was in Latin.

"_Clara facieque essentiam ignis crystallum_" The duke read. "Viktor!"

"Yes sir?"

"What does this mean?" The duke asked holding the bottle up to Viktor's face.

"That reads...Radiant Essence of Fire Crystal sir." Viktor replied, just as the duke took another bottle down.

"And this?" The duke asked holding up a small black bottle that read _Cor Tenebrae_!

"I think that says...Heart of Darkness?" Viktor asked in shock.

"Heart of Darkness..." The duke muttered to himself, before an evil grin appeared on his face. He remembered stories that his father had told him about a specific Reimarchian potion that many people wanted but could never find. He started laughing as he stuffed the two bottles in to his pockets. "Oh Snow Queen. You do not know who you are about to mess with..."

He exited the room with his bodyguards walking towards where Hans and Anton were last heading. He could see them in the distance. As he got closer he could see them standing open mouthed at the spectacle in front of them. As the duke walked on to this balcony, he himself couldn't help but gasp in awe.

They had entered a massive room, with a ceiling that was at least 150ft high. The ceiling was held up with massive stone pillars and numerous marble structures lay scattered throughout the crypt. They looked at one side to see a massive Golden statue, as high as the crypt itself, towering over them looking down at a small marble tomb in the center.

"Reimarch's crypt..." Hans whispered in shock. "Oh my God! We have found it! Reimarch's cove!" Hans yelled as he and Anton began jumping up and down in happiness. "Anton! Get the others. C'mon!"

"Within minutes, the rest of the Southern Islanders were standing on the balcony in shock,. Sunlight appeared to be reflected inside by a small opening through the roof, illuminating the statue in all it's glory.

"Reimarch's cove!" One of the mercenaries said. "The legends were true."

"So where's the _Concordus_?" The duke asked. Hans looked at the map but then stuffed it in his pocket.

"In the one place where everyone would be too shit-scared to look." Hans replied.

"Where?"

"In Reimarch's tomb itself." Hans said pointing at the massive marble tomb beneath the statue. As the men started to descend to the ground below, the duke caught sight of a slightly shiny object hidden in the wall. As he approached the object, he couldn't help but smile. It was an Iron dove.

"Oh my..." The duke said with enthusiasm. "Well, this is interesting..." Without another word the duke stuffed the dove into his pocket and followed the others down.

"Just a few more minutes guys..." The duke whispered to his bodyguards with an evil grin. "Just a few more minutes..."

* * *

"Elsa! Anna! Come quick!" Nicholas yelled from one of the tunnels. Everyone followed him onto a small rocky ledge. The sight in front of them caused them to gape in awe. The room that they had entered was massive. At least 150 feet high. A massive golden statue in front of them, gazing down upon a marble tomb.

"Reimarch's cove..." Nicholas said in awe. "It...it...it exists." The sister's and Kristoff were speechless. They had finally found it. They have finally found something that hundreds of men have been searching for, for generations and failed. They were the first people to ever find the Legendary Reimarch's cove.

"What now?" Jackson asked as he stood next to Nicholas open mouthed.

"I guess we look for the Iron dove?" Nicholas asked as he turned to Elsa, but she was in too much shock and awe to answer.

"This place is amazing!" Andres said. As he looked around he quickly asked, "S, how are we going to find the Iron dove in here?"

"I don't know. But we better start searching." Just as Nicholas was about to jump to the lower floor, a slight noise distracted them. They all looked towards a small ledge on the other side of the room.

"What the?" Jackson asked as he squinted to see what it was. "Put out that torch."

"What?" asked one of the guards.

"Put out the bloody Torches!" Jackson whispered. The guards obeyed and extinguished both their torches. The sunlight streaming in through the roof was not enough to light them, allowing them to be invisible, as long as no one came this close to them. They knelt down as they saw two men emerge on to the balcony. A few seconds later another smaller man, followed by two large figured men emerged as well.

"That guy looks familiar..." Anna said, His small stature, and thin figure, along with the two larger men at his side reminded her of someone. "Is that? No...It can't be..."

Within a minute, the ledge on the opposite side was filled with dozens of men.

"Oh, that can't be good." Andrew muttered. He slowly saw some of them jump to the ground floor, some of them running around in awe, touching everything they could reach. But neither Anna nor Elsa could keep their gaze of two figures that stayed on the ledge. One was quite large bodied, though not as large as the other men, while the other one, who Anna was still trying to identify, was quite thin and short.

"Who are those two?" Elsa asked. "They seem familiar."

They watched as the larger one jumped of the ledge onto the lower floor. Several of the mercenaries began to approach the tomb.

"Hey. We need the crowbars. C'mon. Let's get this open." They could faintly hear.

"Pass that to us." a mercenary said.

The queen and princess kept quiet as the men began to try to open the tomb.

* * *

"C'mon!" Screamed one of the mercenaries as they began to pry the tomb apart. "Push!"

The men continued to groan harder as the the lid of the tomb began to break apart.

"Just a little bit more..."

With a large crack, the loud of the tomb finally broke of and fell to the ground.

"Yes!" Anton screamed. He ran towards the tomb with a massive smile as all of the dignitaries piled around to catch a glimpse of Reimarch's body, but their smiles quickly faded once they took a look inside.

Hans could clearly see the looks disappearing of the mercenaries faces.

"What's going on?" He asked. When he looked inside the tomb he nearly fainted. "IT'S EMPTY!"

"WHAT?" Screamed the duke. "What do you mean it's empty?" The duke ran towards the tomb and looked inside.

"No. NO!" The duke yelled pulling at his toupee. "This can't be! Where is it? WHERE IS THE CONCORDUS?"

Hans just stared in shock. They had traveled all this way for nothing. It was empty. Gone! How was he supposed to execute his plan now. The main thing needed for him to succeed was now gone.

"FUCK!" Hans screamed at the top of his lungs. Anton sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry. Even I thought that it would be here." Anton said. Hans just sat there with his head lowered, holding the relic that Lecter had given him. His hopes and dreams of domination were crushed. Now he had no choice but to go back a failure. He looked up and was about to say something when something caught his eye. He stood up and approached a small statue in front of him and looked at it closely. It had a small swastika in the middle, and below it a cross shaped hole...in the exact same shape as the relic. Without a second thought he jammed the relic into the hole and turned it. A sudden crack caught the attention of everyone as they turned around and stared at the center of the crypt. Rising out of a newly created hole was a marble tomb, coated on runic markings.

"What the?" One of the mercenaries muttered, as Hans and Anton slowly approached the now risen tomb. Several other mercenaries followed as well, crowbars in their grip. Hans put his hands on the tomb but quickly pulled it away. The tomb was ice cold, despite the rest of the crypt being normal. Hans noticed a small lever on the side of the tomb.

"What is that?" Anton asked. Before he could get an answer Hans had pulled the lever down.

"NO!" Anton yelled, not knowing what the lever would do. Suddenly a small compartment on the edge of the tomb opened up. Hans peered into it and gasped in shock. He slowly pulled out a small book and set it on top of the tomb, everyone's eyes opening wide. Hans read the cover of the book in shock...

_La Concordus_

"The concordus..." Hans whispered as The duke and Anton approached with open mouths. The other mercenaries just stood rooted to he spot. Slowly a smile crept onto Hans' face.

"Oh my god! We've found it!" Hans screamed in joy. "WE'VE FOUND THE CONCORDUS!"

The other mercenaries all burst into cheer, the duke gave a slight smile, but he knew that soon enough, fate was going to take a different course.

"OH MY GOD WE DID IT!" Anton yelled as he hugged Hans. He quickly pulled away though at the awkwardness of what he had just done.

"We did it!" Hans yelled.

"No. You did it!" Anton replied. "YOU DID IT HANS!"

* * *

Elsa and Anna both felt like screaming, but luckily Nicholas managed to jam his hands over both of their mouths so as not to give away their position. When he deemed it safe he slowly pulled hi hands away and turned to the sister's, who along with virtually everyone else was standing wide mouthed and in shock.

"No... no..." Elsa whispered to herself as she looked at Anna. "Hans?" Elsa felt like she wanted to scream! How had Hans managed to get here? Of all the time in the world to run into him, it had to be here.

Anna felt slightly different though. Instead of fear, she felt rage. Anger like she had never felt before. The bastard that tried to kill her and her sister, and take Arendelle for himself was standing right in front of them. She had tried so hard to forget him, his evil deeds, his selfish, arrogant, assholeattitude. And she nearly did, but here he was. Standing in front of them in flesh and bone, as if nothing was wrong. What had the southern Isles done? Shouldn't he be in prison?

"I'm gonna kill him!" Anna muttered. Kristoff simply gasped and grabbed her before she could do anything stupid. "I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Anna said a little louder, luckily though, the sounds of the mercenaries cheering drowned out her voice.

"Anna. That's a stupid decision." Nicholas whispered. "We are outnumbered 2 to 1. We will be ripped to shreds before we could even get near them."

"Yes." Anna said. "But tell me. Do any of them have Ice powers?"

Several of the guards gasped upon hearing this. Was Anna really that willing to kill? They had not thought that the princess had this type of attitude in her. They were so wrong.

"I am going to make him suffer, just like he made him suffer." Anna muttered. The fury building inside of her. "Then I'm going to kill him the same way that he was going to kill you." Anna said as she turned to her sister. To her shock, Elsa was staring at her fearfully. The evil look on Anna's face faded fast.

"Anna?" Elsa asked quietly. "Please. Don't do this."

"But he tried to kill us."

"Anna. We are both outnumbered and underpowered. I can see them holding hunting rifles. We have crossbows and swords."

"But I have powers..." Anna tried to argued but was interrupted by Elsa.

"Anna. Please. This isn't like you. You aren't like him. If you kill him, how would that make you better than he is?" Elsa asked as she crawled over to Anna.

"Elsa's right" Nicholas said. "From what I've heard so far, Hans didn't kill anyone in Arendelle. If you kill him, that would actually make _you_ the murderer. Not him. Because you killed him, but he never killed anyone." Upon hearing this Anna's eyes opened wide. He was right. She wasn't like him. As much as Hans tried to kill them, he never succeed. That means he was an Attempted murderer. Not an actual murderer. Those were two completely different things. If she killed him now, she would be the evil one. Not him. Even though he tried, he failed.

"Fine..." Anna muttered.

"But if he sees us, I will not hesitate to jam an icicle up his as..."

"Anna!." Elsa said.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry." Nicholas said. "As long as we stay hidden up here, they won't be able to see us. We'll just wait till they leave, and then we'll look for this Iron dove. Ok?"

"That seems fair." Kristoff said. He was about to add something more but was cut off by the sound of light cracking.

_Crack..._

"Umm. Please tell me that's your ice Anna..." Nicholas whispered.

"Uh. No..." Anna said.

Everyone slowly turned around and saw minute cracks spreading across the ledge.

"How many people are on this ledge with us?" Andrew asked.

One of the guards looked at another before saying with a wince, "24?"

_CRACK!_

"Oh Shit!" Kristoff muttered.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**The Concordus has been found.**

**-TacticX**


	16. Le sang de la Royale

"Elsa..."

"Elsa!"

She could hear her name being called, though it seemed far away. She struggled to make sense of her surroundings, as she tried to sit up. She looked around, but everything seemed blurry. She could here screaming, but didn't know where it was coming from.

"Elsa!"

This time the voice sounded louder. Suddenly a hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her up.

"Elsa! We have to go." Nicholas screamed into her ear as he pulled her away, but he was cut short as an arrow streaked past him and made contact with the wall behind.

"Don't move!" One of the mercenaries screamed as several others approached with their weapons drawn.

"Oh my god..." Hans said with wide eyes as he approached the fallen Arendellians.

"Don't even try it!" One of the mercenaries said as he caught sight of an Arendellian guard trying to grab hold of his weapon. "Push it away, slowly." The guard complied as Hans started laughing which kind of freaked both the Queen and Princess out.

"Imagine my luck!" Hans said happily, though most of them could clearly tell that he was simply masking his shock. "The very people who ruined my life for 10 months...Here to see me conquer the world."

"Ruined your life?" Anna screamed. "You tried to kill us!"

"Shut up Elsa!" Hans snapped. He was obviously unaware of The Switch. "How is Arendelle doing now? I guarantee they would have fared better without you, but no...They completely became oblivious that their Queen nearly killed them."

"Shut up you bastard!" Anna screamed, causing several of the mercenaries and Elsa to jump in shock. Hans stared wide eyed.

"My my. I would have thought the Queen would have more manners than that. But anyway, you won't have time to learn." Hans turned to his men. "Dispose of them." The men raised the rifles and crossbows and loaded them just as Hans started to walk away.

"Elsa..." Anna said as she grabbed her sister's arm. Elsa caressed Anna's hair to try to calm her down, though she knew there was no way they were going to get out of this one. But just as the guards were about to fire, half a dozen arrows tore through the air, and hit 5 of the 8 mercenaries, causing them to slump to the ground screaming, while the other 3 fled.

"What the?" Hans screamed as he jumped for cover while another 2 arrows flew past him. The duke and the rest of the mercenaries followed suite, several of them firing back in the source's direction. "Take cover!"

"C'mon!" Kristoff yelled as he pulled Anna and Elsa away from the crossfire. The three of them jumped behind a marble slab, just as several arrows were fired in their direction. One of them barely missed Kristoff. Nicholas, Jackson and the captain took cover behind a small tomb next to the sisters. The Arendellian guards grabbed their own weapons and soon enough the crypt was a battlefield. Gunshots and arrows flew in every direction. Suddenly a sound from behind them caused several guards to jump around and take aim.

"Whoa whoa!" Jarge called as he knelt next to the Princess. "Keep you weapons steady boys!"

"Jarge!" Elsa called out in shock. "You? You were the one who fired those arrows?"

"Well, it wouldn't exactly be appropriate for a military adviser to allow his Rulers and troops to be executed in front of him, would it?" Jarge said as he opened a thin bag and pulled out a rifle. Unlike the hunting rifles the mercenaries were using, this was longer, and slightly heavier.

"What kind of rifle is that?" Jackson asked looking at the gun.

"It's an experimental rifle that Corona had been testing. I had a contact that managed to get me access to one." Jarge said as he stuffed elongated round into the barrel through a slot in the side.

"Don't you fill it with gunpowder first?" One of the guards asked.

"Nope! Percussion cap based..." Jarge said as he took aim.

"Percussion what?" Jackson asked as Jarge took aim and fired. A loud crack caught everyone's attention as Jarge fired the rifle striking a Southern Island Mercenary straight in the head, with an impact force that actually threw him backwards.

"Jerry!" Jarge could here one of the mercenaries scream. "Kill them. Kill them all!"

"Well what the hell are you all just standing around for?" Jarge screamed. "Shoot them!"

"Yes sir!" the Arendellian guards said as they changed positions to get better shots.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed over the gunfire. "We have to find this Iron Dove!"

"Not in this you aren't!" Kristoff screamed as he grabbed a crossbow and fired it at an incoming mercenary, hitting him straight in the chest.

"Nice shot Kristoff!" Anna said gleefully. Though Elsa looked quite the opposite. She had never seen fighting or death on this scale before, and she definitely didn't like it. Anna could clearly see that Elsa was not enjoying this, then again, why would she? People were dying, and even though no Arendellian lives have been claimed, wait!

"No!" One of the guards screamed as an arrow struck one of the guards in the chest! The guard quickly ran over to him trying to aid, but he failed to watch where he was going, and was shot in the head by one of the mercenaries with a rifle.

"Shit!" Jarge yelled. "Stay down. Only take a shot if you have it, and are not going to get shot yourself." he said as he took aim and fired another shot, though this one missed. "Damn!"

Elsa just sat cowering, next to Anna, behind one of the slabs as more arrows streaked past them.

"Jackson!" Anna called out.

"What?" He called back as he fired an arrow at a mercenary, which missed.

"We have to find this dove!" Anna said.

"What does it look like?" He asked.

"What do you mean, what does it look like? It's a dove! It looks like a dove!" Anna screamed at the stupidity of Jackson's question.

"Oh right. Sorry!" Jackson quickly called for Andrew and 2 men to follow him as he crawled behind a couple more slabs. He indicated for them to keep an eye out for Anna's request as they slowly crept towards the enemy.

* * *

"Viktor!" The duke called out. "Follow me!" He crept behind several fallen marble blocks before jumping across an opening towards another marble slab, just as an arrow flew past him and hit a mercenary in the arm. "C'mon!" Viktor jumped across to where the duke was.

"What are we doing?" Viktor asked. "Hans has the Concordus. I thought that is what we need."

"He still has too many mercenaries for us to take it from him yet."

"So what are we doing here?" Viktor asked as he loaded his rifle.

"Revenge ma boy!" The duke said with a sneer. "Revenge!"

* * *

"We can't see anything that resembles that of a dove!" Jackson yelled from the sidelines.

"It's here somewhere! The bottle said so!" Anna screamed back.

"Really? Did the bottle mention anything about running into a heated battle, or meeting our greatest enemy?" Jackson replied sarcastically.

"People!" One of the guards yelled, as everyone looked at him. "I don't mean to be the bringer of bad news...But um, That would be your two greatest enemies!"

"How so?" Jarge yelled as he ducked back down.

"That small thin guy with the two guards?" The guard said as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah?" Jarge asked cautiously.

"That was the duke of Weselton. So actually you have the Duke and Hans to deal with. If I didn't know better, it looks like they have teamed up. And I can guarantee that the Southern Isles had something to do with this!" The guards said.

Everyone was looking at him as if he was insane, but their looks quickly turned to horror as the truth sunk in.

"Damn It!" Jarge yelled as he slammed his fist against the slab, but quickly recoiled when it hurt more than he expected. "Great! Our two greatest enemies allied with each other."

"Doesn't matter! We can win this!" One of the guards screamed as he stood up. Bad move. Within a split second of realizing his mistake, it was too late. An arrow lodged itself straight through his head as he collapsed, causing Elsa and Anna to both scream, while the other guards gasped in horror.

"NO!" Jarge screamed. Nicholas and Kristoff crawled over to the girls and covered their eyes so they wouldn't have to watch the horror that just unfolded in front of them, as the guards dragged the guard's body of to the side. "We are only going to get out of here if we win! The only exit is there!" Jarge said pointing towards where the enemy was fortifying. "They are composed of mercenaries, they may have stronger weapons, but their training is not as good as ours. The only real threat is Hans and the Duke, but they are currently taking cover over there as they are smarter than to jump straight into battle."

"C'mon men!" Jackson yelled. "Let us show these mercenaries what the Arendellian force is capable of!"

"Yeah!" The guards shouted in unison.

"You six! With me. We're going to flank them on the right side. You six." Jackson indicated to six other guards. "Flank them on the left side. The rest of you, keep up suppressive fire. And if anybody should see an Iron dove, don't get it unless you know you can succeed. Just tell instead where it is! Understood?"

"Yes sir." The guards said as they began to mobilize into their respective teams. The remaining guards began to fire again at the mercenaries causing them to jump behind cover again. Two of the mercenaries weren't so lucky, being hit in the torso and chest respectively.

"Two down, Thirty Three to go." Jarge yelled, as he fired a shot, hitting another mercenary in the back.

* * *

"Shit!" Viktor yelled. "Sir, I think they're trying to flank us!"

"Not for long..." The duke said as he pulled out a small ball of gunpowder. "Where are the teams?"

"There is one on the left, and one on the right side!" Viktor said as he handed the duke a match.

"Good." The duke said as he threw the now lit ball towards the left. He heard a scream and started to laugh, but then stopped when that was succeeded by a scream from his own mercenaries. The Arendellian guards were a little smarter than he originally thought, as they had thrown the gunpowder ball straight back into the group of mercenaries, who started to scatter. The Explosion killed around four of them, though the rest escaped unscathed.

"Argh!" The duke screamed in frustration. "Follow me." He slowly crept around the slab, trying to get closer to the Queen on the other side. He stopped short as a guard looked in his direction and fired a shot which hit another mercenary. When the guard wasn't looking he crept slowly towards a slab and stopped. Viktor following a few seconds later.

"Right. Let's get this over with..." The duke said as he loaded his hunting rifle. He took the two potions that he had taken from the store room earlier on.

"Uhh. Sir? Do you think that's a good idea?" Viktor asked as he watched the duke open one of the potions.

"Honestly, I don't really care. If I need to drink these to get out of here with the Concordus alive, then I will do it." The duke drank the Radiant Essence of Fire crystal first, followed by the Heart of Darkness. Suddenly, he nearly collapsed on to the floor, but luckily Viktor managed to hold him up.

"Sir, are you okay?" Viktor asked with concern.

"I'm fine!" The duke snapped as he shook his head to try and clear the giddiness. He took the Iron dove out from his pocket, and with one final look round the corner, tossed it so it landed in plain sight of the Princess. He aimed his rifle through a small opening in the marble and took aim.

"Now. Come and get it..."

* * *

"Have you caught sight of the Iron dove yet?" Anna asked.

"Not yet your majesty." One of the guards called out, though not loud enough for the mercenaries to hear.

"Ha ha! Only twenty six mercenaries to go." Jarge said.

"Umm. Your majesty?" A guard called out.

"Yes?" Both Elsa and Anna said in unison.

"I think he was referring to me." Anna told Elsa. "Yes?"

"Did you say an iron dove?" The guard asked.

"Yeah!" Anna said, her attention focused on what he was about to say.

"I think I've found it!" The guard said as he pointed towards a small metal, bird-shaped object lying in front of a cracked marble slab about 30 feet away.

Anna gasped. "There it is!" Elsa looked in the direction that Anna was pointing and gasped as well. There lying in front of the marble slab was the Iron dove that the bottle mentioned.

"You have to get it!" Anna called out to on of the guards.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but as you can see, we are clearly occupied with trying to kill the mercenaries." The guard said as he fired a shot and missed. "Damn! I thought they were going to flank them."

"They're getting ready to..." Another guard said.

Anna could have just waited...

...she could have just asked Nicholas or Kristoff to get it...

...she could have waited till the mercenaries were dead...

...she could have followed her sister's instructions which were to stay put...

...Unfortunately, Anna's enthusiasm and fearlessness got the better of her...

"ANNA NO!" Elsa screamed as Anna jumped aside of the marble onto another block just in front.

"HOLY..." Jarge said upon catching sight of what the queen was doing. "WHAT IS SHE DOING? FIRE! PROVIDE SUPPRESIVE FIRE!" The guards started firing at the mercenaries in an attempt to draw their fire away from Anna as she ran towards the marble slab by the dove.

* * *

The duke watched carefully as Anna ducked behind the marble slab. He hid carefully in the shadows with Viktor to make sure his presence was unknown by the Arendellians.

"C'mon Elsa...i mean Anna. C'mon. Get the dove..."

* * *

Anna crept silently passed the slab, as the Arendellian guards continued to fire at the mercenaries, in the hope they wouldn't notice Anna.

"Nearly there..." Anna muttered to herself as she approached within feet of the dove. She could see that it was indeed made of Iron, but it was also coated in gold and silver decorations. She turned to see her sister looking at her terrified. Anna made a face that showed that she was okay as Jarge did a gesture indicating for her to hurry up.

Anna slowly crawled over to the Iron dove.

"Only a few feet left to go..." Anna said to herself.

* * *

"C'mon princess..." The duke muttered as he aimed the rifle at Anna, "Just a little closer..."

* * *

"Nearly got it..." Anna said as she reached out her hand. She leaned out a little further as the tips of her fingers grazed the doves metallic skin.

"Yes!" Anna squealed as she pulled the dove over to her. "I've got it!"

"Great!" Elsa said. "Now get back over here..."

* * *

"Sir?" Viktor whispered to the duke as he saw the princess starting to move away. "Aren't you going to shoot?"

"Just wait..." The duke said as he watched Anna slowly creep back to her sister. "Revenge is best served in the most emotionally horrifying way possible..."

The duke leaned on his knee and stabilized the rifle, as he held his breath in, preparing to fire.

Jackson, who was hidden behind a marble slab, saw this and looked towards where the duke was aiming, and upon seeing the princess gasped.

"ANNA! NO!"

* * *

"I've got it..." Anna muttered to herself as she crept back to her sister.

Elsa just smiled.

"Oh Anna you fearless idiot..." Elsa said as Kristoff and Nicholas watched her crawl back.

As Anna reached the marble slab by Elsa she slowly stood up.

"Anna!" Elsa said with a slight smile, though she clearly was scared. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Anna just smiled as she began to climb over the slab towards her sister. Elsa slowly moved towards Anna to help her climb over...

...but before she could she make it, she heard a scream...

..."ANNA! NO!"...

...Followed by the familiar sound of a Hunting Rifle...

...As Anna lurched forward, eyes widening in shock...

...As she collapsed in front of her sister, who was now frozen in horror...

...Blood starting to pool around the Fallen Queen!

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as she ran over to her sister. Kristoff threw several guards out of the way as he ran over to Anna, Nicholas following suite.

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!" Jackson screamed as he grabbed a crossbow and stood up preparing to fire at the duke, not even caring that he was now in the line of fire of two dozen mercenaries.

"SIR!" Viktor screamed as he saw the Arendellian General aim his weapon. In a split second Viktor threw the duke out of the way as the arrow collided with his chest, impaling him straight through the heart.

"VIKTOR!" The duke screamed as he took a shot at Jackson who had now taken cover as a dozen shots came at him. The duke ran towards his fallen comrade. "NO!" Suddenly a hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

"We have to go now!" John said as he pulled the duke away. "He's gone. He's gone..." but John was cut short as an arrow made contact with his chest, followed by a second shot to his torso. The duke looked to see Jackson loading his crossbow behind the slab, preparing to take his final shot at the duke.

"Not this time!" The duke literally screamed, fury burning in his eyes at the General who had just killed both of his guards...friends...whom had stood loyal to him for years. The duke aimed his hunting rifle right where he expected Jackson to rise up, and right on queue, he did. The duke didn't hesitate. He pulled the trigger instantly, and watched as the round collided with Jackson's head, before he fled back to Hans' location. He could hear several screams from the enemy as he approached his own mercenaries.

"I've had enough of this shit!" The duke muttered to himself as he loaded his hunting rifle. "Time to do what I have come here to do..." And with that, the duke aimed the rifle at Hans.

* * *

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as she pulled her sister into her arms, blood staining hers and Anna's dresses.

"NO!" Kristoff screamed as he knelt next to Anna. Several guards tried to jump over and charge towards the duke, but quickly retreated as a stream of arrows nearly hit them.

"Elsa..." Anna breathed, wincing at the pain, as her hand shot up to cover the wound in her chest, which was inches from her heart. Tears were streaming down Elsa's eyes and even Kristoff's eyes were pooling with tears as he watched his girlfriend bleeding in front oh him, not knowing what to do.

"SOMEBODY HELP HER!" Elsa screamed, as Jarge ran towards them.

"Keep pressure on the wound!" He yelled as he knelt next to the sisters. But even he didn't know what to do. They didn't have the resources, nor the knowledge to treat such a major injury, especially this far away from Arendelle and the ship. Suddenly a scream caught Jarge's attention. It seemed to have originated from Jackson's team.

"What was that?" Jarge screamed, as one of the guards looked over and gasped.

"Sir. Jackson is...dead." The guard said with a gulp. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for him, his Queen was laying, bleeding out, in front of him, and now his closest friend for over 15 years was now dead. He sorely wanted to just jump over the marble and run over to the duke, grab him by the throat, and rip his head off, even if he died trying. But he knew that he couldn't, not while the Queen was in front of him. He wouldn't be much use to them dead, and Elsa knew that as well, as he saw her looking at him tears streaming down her face. He put his hand over the Queen's wound trying to stem the blood flow.

All of a sudden, the cove went quiet. The shooting stopped and no more arrows flew. Suddenly, before anyone could stop him, Kristoff grabbed a crossbow from the ground and jumped over the slab.

"Kristo..." Anna managed, but quickly stopped due to the pain. She was starting to feel light headed, and despite Jarge and Elsa's best efforts, the wound was still bleeding, though not as much since they were applying pressure. She could see the pool of blood surrounding her, Elsa crying heavily as she lay in her arms, Jarge applying as much pressure as he could on her wound, but she quickly turned to see Kristoff running towards the enemy, with nearly a dozen guards following him.

"No..."

* * *

**And now let the crying commence...**

**I actually already have the next chapter written up, and i even had the thought of merging the two into one long chapter...but then again...i just love cliff hangers!**

**This, along with maybe the next 2 chapters will not be as long as the previous chapters for emotional reasons, mainly because it would ruin that emotional...thing...if i merge them all.**

**Hope you all like...Don't worry. I won't leave you hanging for too long...or maybe i will.**

**-TacticX**


	17. The Greatest Sacrifice

"What are you doing?" Hans yelled in shock at the duke's sudden change in attitude. The duke was now aiming his rifle at Hans' head. The duke's men were also aiming at Hans' men and vice versa, while Anton just stood there in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hans asked again as he held the book closer.

"Oh Hans, you stupid boy." The duke said with a sneer. "Do you seriously think that I would join you on this trip, just so I can get a couple of gold bars, and a tiny ass kingdom from your idiot of a brother?"

Hans was simply standing there paralyzed. Anton had warned him this would happened. He should have eliminated the duke in the cavern when he had the chance.

"I did not come here so I could be a slave to your brother's antics. And I know you didn't either. I know what you were planning. I, of course, had a plan of my own. Sadly, it went a little wrong. The Arendellians proved to be a little smarter and stronger than I originally anticipated."

"What?" Hans asked. He could not believe what he was hearing. What did the duke mean by 'originally anticipated'?

"Oh Hans. You were never meant to make it out of this cavern alive! You were meant to eliminate them," he said gesturing to the enemy, "And they were meant to eliminate you. My men would simply finish off anyone who's left."

"You planned this?" Hans asked horrified.

"Wow! You are even stupider than I thought." The duke said with a laugh. He was unaware of the several Arendellian men that had just jumped over their wall and were now proceeding towards them. "By the end of this journey, I was supposed to have eliminated my greatest competitor as well as garnered myself an entire kingdom. Well, there's still plenty chance of that happening. Now give me the Concordus!"

"Never! You will have to pry it of my cold dead hands!" Hans said as he gripped the Concordus to his chest.

The duke just gave a laugh. "So be it!" But just as the duke was about to shoot Hans in the head, movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned round and saw Kristoff aim the crossbow at him. In his shock, he had failed to keep an eye on Hans, who had taken this split second opportunity to grab his own crossbow and shoot it at the duke. Both Kristoff's and Hans' arrows made contact with the duke at the same time, causing him to stumble backwards against the wall, the hunting rifle falling out of his hands. Hans stood up and approached the duke just as the Arendellians stopped short of the enemy, crossbows now aimed at them. Now the entire place was literally caught in a Mexican standoff.

"Oh duke, of which I don't even know his name..." Hans said with a smirk, as he approached the duke. "I win. I always win."

But something was wrong. Hans' smirk faded a little as he looked at the duke. Shouldn't he be dead by now? Why is he smiling?

Suddenly to everyone's horror, the duke started to laugh, not a comedic laugh, but an evil laugh. Hans slowly retreated back towards his men, who had now taken the liberty of aiming at the duke. The Arendellians were in so much shock, that like their enemies, they had decided to aim all their weapons at the duke.

The duke slowly looked down at the arrows sticking out of him. One was lodged in his torso, while the other one was lodged in the right part of his chest.

"Ouch?" The duke said with a grin as everyone took a step back, looks of horror present on their faces.

"What the?" One of Hans' mercenaries mouthed as he watched the duke in horror. To everyone's horror the duke simply stood up straight, despite the fact that he had 2 arrows sticking out of him, and walked forwards slowly. He then slowly grabbed the arrow lodged in the right part of his chest and started pulling it out, not even wincing from pain. Everyone just watched with their mouths gaping as the duke continued to pull the arrow out, blood dripping down, though not as much as there should have been. With a sickening squelch the arrow broke away. He dropped it to the floor as he started to pull the other one out. Everyone was literally standing paralyzed in fear. The Arendellians slowly started to move away, bracing for what was about to happen next. The duke pulled the last arrow out and threw it at the floor.

"You've got to love Reimarch's potions!" The duke said with a sneer.

"Oh shit!" Anton screamed. Hans didn't bother to think. In a split second decision he fled towards the exit abandoning all his men, just as the duke screamed _Fire!_

Hans ran past the Arendellians without even bothering to look, just as several arrows flew pass him, but missed.

"Hans! You traitorous coward!" One of the mercenaries yelled just as he was shot in the throat.

"Get him!" The duke ordered, but all of his men were too busy fighting the Arendellians and the remnants of Hans' force. "Damn it! Do I have to do everything myself?" The duke started to make his way towards the exit that Hans used, but was quickly blocked by Anton who was holding a crossbow up to the duke.

"I don't think you are going anywhere!" Anton said.

"Tell you what...If you let me go, I will let you live!" The duke said.

"I don't think s..." Anton was cut off as the duke lunged at him, holding a sword. With one swift cut, The duke sliced Anton's head off and watched it fall to the ground, next to it's body, eyes still open in shock.

"Silly boy!" The duke said as he chased after Hans, just as the last of his men fell. The duke's own men, upon seeing the duke disappear after Hans, turned to flee themselves, as the Arendellian guards let out a constant stream of arrows and bullets, as some of them had grabbed their hunting rifles and were now using it against them.

"Go after them!" One of the guards yelled, indicating to the passage that the mercenaries had fled through. A dozen guards gave chase as the rest proceeded back to their Queen, who was still bleeding, the pool of blood getting larger with every passing moment.

"We've got to do something!" Elsa screamed, noticing that the flow of blood was still not stemmed.

"Like what?" Jarge shouted. "I'm doing everything I can!"

"We have to try to get her back to the ship!" Andrew said as he knelt down. He himself was injured but it wasn't life threatening, unlike that of the Queen's.

"She won't make it!" Jarge said, sweat rolling down his face as he tried everything in his power to prolong Anna's life, though deep inside he knew that unless they did something fast, she wouldn't make it.

"Elsa..." Anna breathed out, wincing with every little breath as she looked at her sister, who was breaking down besides her. She knew what her sister must have been feeling. It had only been 10 moths since they had finally repaired their sisterly bonds and now here she was, lying in front of Elsa, on what could possibly be her death bed. Though Anna knew deep inside that if she were to die, she would want nothing more than to have her sister next to her when that happened. But she didn't want to die! Not now! Not here. Not because she didn't want to...which was one of the reasons, but mainly because she didn't want her sister to have to suffer for the rest of her life at the thought of not having a younger sibling anymore. Anna was determined to pull through this, not for herself, but for Elsa.

But she knew that unless some miracle occurred soon, it would all be null and void. She slowly moved her hand and grabbed her sister's, which only made Elsa cry even harder.

"Your majesty, try to breath lightly. It should slow the bleeding down a bit..." Jarge said as he pressed harder on the wound, causing Anna to wince slightly, yet the pain was not as intense as earlier on. This could have been a good sign, yet for some reason, judging by the amount of blood she had lost and her light headed feeling, It felt more like a bad sign.

"Where are you going?" Jarge asked as several of the men scrambled towards the exits, others looking around the crypt.

"Sir!" One of the guards said. "If this crypt belonged to a famous potions master, then I guarantee that there must be something in here that could help her. Maybe some sort of healing potion, or blood regeneration potion or something!"

"Wait! The potion room that we passed on the way here!" One of the guards said.

"We literally ransacked the place. And no one reported there being any healing potions there..."

"Sir!" One of the guards yelled just outside of the entrance where Hans and the duke first emerged. "I've found a potion room! There's bottles In here!" Upon hearing this, several guards scrambled towards the passage and started searching among the numerous bottles on the shelves, but to their dismay, found nothing. Also, most of the bottles were in Norwegian or Latin which definitely didn't help.

"Damn it! There's nothing here and I can't even understand half of this stuff!" A guard screamed. Jarge cursed silently under his breath.

"Elsa..." Anna said putting on a small smile. "It's going to be all right...As long as you are here with me...everything will be alright..."

"Anna!" Elsa sobbed. "Please don't go..."

"I haven't lost enough blood to die...yet right Jarge..." Anna asked Jarge lightheartedly. Jarge nearly started crying himself at that point. Here Anna was dying in front of him, yet her optimism and hope still reigned on, even when everyone was already giving up.

"Not yet your majesty..." Jarge said as tears began to pool in his eyes. He couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't tell her that she had less than 10 minutes left before the extent of the blood loss became to great for her body to cope. He just couldn't... "Don't worry your majesty. You'll be fine."

Anna actually saw a small tear streak down Jarge's cheek. Even though Anna knew that Jarge had only said that to make her feel better, she couldn't help but feel saddened by how she would soon end up leaving all of them...

But she knew, that if she was going to die, this would be the best time for her to do it...

...surrounded by the one's she loved and respected the most. The one's she called Friends and Family...

...Jarge, who was doing everything he could to keep her alive as the guards tried to search for something that could save her. She had never actually seen the Arendellian military adviser cry before. She remembered how Jarge had provided her with company in her younger years when she was isolated from Elsa. How he used to bring her on little hunting trips, how he was the first one who taught her how to use a sword. How he got told off by her parent when she came home one day with a bruise on her arm...

...Kristoff, who was standing next to her, tears in his eyes. She had never seen him this broken before either. She remembered the fun times she had together with him. She always thought that he was going to pop the question any day now, so it slightly saddened her that he was still not ready, but other than that, he was her true love. Kristoff would have died for her, she knew that. She remembered the first time she saw him at Wandering Oaken's trading post. She couldn't help but smile at the numerous times Anna had gotten him injured, but everytime he just laughed it away...

...Then there was Nicholas, Elsa's new found companion. Though she knew her sister didn't want to admit it, she knew that Elsa had feelings for Nicholas and the same for him. He was a good friend...

...And then, there was Elsa. The very person that kept Anna motivated all these years. Everyday she would wake up and try to coax Elsa out when they were still isolated. That all changed after the coronation day, which up to this day was arguably the best day of her life. Sure she nearly froze to death, but it was all worth it to get back together with her sister. She knew that there was no one that she would love more in this world than Elsa. She had never given up on Elsa and she was damn certain that she wasn't going to give up now. She would hold on for as long as possible, though she knew that unless the guards did something, she would soon have to give up herself, and sadly, even willpower and determination can't fix blood loss.

"Anna..." Elsa started as Anna looked up at her sister slowly. "I'm sorry for everything...When I froze you, for bringing you on this trip...I should be the one in your place. I deserve it more than you..."

Anna was absolutely horrified that Elsa would even dare think of such a thing. It was Elsa and all those events that brought them closer together in the first place. She was not about to let her sister blame this on herself.

"No!" Anna said, a little louder than she originally meant it to be, which caused Elsa to jump a little. "This has nothing to do with you. It's my fault we're here. If I didn't drink that wine, none of this would have happened." Anna said, her breathing getting slightly shallower.

"Anna..." Elsa started. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Anna asked confused at what Elsa could be blaming herself for.

"For everything..." she replied.

"Elsa. You have nothing...to be sorry for..." Anna said with a wheeze. It was getting slightly harder for her to breath, which was probably caused by the blood starting to fill her lungs.

"I do. I'm sorry that we couldn't have spent more time together..."

"But we did..."

"And I am sorry that you will have to live without me..." Elsa said which caused Anna to become a little confused.

"Elsa..." Anna started. "I'm the one lying here in a pool of blood." She took a deep breath, and winced as pain shot through her chest. "You're going to be fine..."

"No Anna..." Elsa said as a small smile crept on her face. "You are..."

Anna was now really confused at what Elsa meant there. "What do you mean..."

But she was cut short by a rapid movement from Elsa. To Anna's and everyone's surprise and before Anna could even comprehend what was going on, Elsa had jammed a small vial of bluish liquid down her throat. Anna gagged a little as she could feel the potion burn her throat slightly. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she saw Elsa grab the other potion from the Iron dove and...

_THE IRON DOVE! THE ANTIDOTE! NO! _

Anna with all her might grabbed Elsa's hand in an attempt to stop her sister from doing what she was about to do, but she was too strong. With one fail swoop, Elsa forced Anna's hand away and swallowed the potion in one gulp. Anna laid horrified at what just happened. Kristoff and Jarge were all watching in shock, powerless, as Elsa finished drinking the potion.

"I'm sorry Anna..." Elsa said as she dropped the bottle. Tears streaming down her face. "I love you..."

"ELSA NO!" Anna screamed...

..._And then her world went dark..._

* * *

**This chapter is quite short, i know. I just needed a way of making this chapter quite emotional. **

**The greatest sacrifice is one done out of love, not of honor...**

**I am neither admitting nor denying crying while writing certain sections of this. I still wish to keep my dignity...or what's left of it at least. Also, try listening to some really saddening music while reading the part where the sisters are conversing with each other. It'll break you...or maybe it won't. Depends on how much of a heart you have.**

**To kill or not to kill...I can go either way with this...**

**-TacticX**


	18. Nothing lasts forever

"Come back here you son of a Bitch!" The duke screamed as he ran down the passageway after Hans. He could see the Red headed prince take a turn to the right in an attempt to lose the duke. Hans was actually shocked at how fast the duke could run. For an old thin man, he sure could run fast.

"I will get that book if it's the last thing I do..." The duke screamed again.

"And it will probably be the last thing you do!" Hans screamed back. The duke just laughed.

"Tough talk coming from a prince who is currently running away like a coward." The duke said in an attempt to slow the prince down. It didn't work. Hans was smarter than to fall victim to the duke's antics.

Hans took another left followed by a right down a small batch of stairs. He could hear running water despite the fact that he was underground...or in the mountain. With all honesty, he didn't have a clue where he was, he was somewhere _in_ the island. As he ran down the tunnel he could see a slight clearing up ahead. He quickly ran towards it in the hope that it would be an exit out of this cave system. But just before he approached the clearing he slowed down a bit, and it was a good thing he did. He slipped on some wet rocks and slid the entire distance towards a ledge. Just as he approached it he managed to grab hold on to a small stalagmite to prevent him from sliding of the ledge. He slowly climbed up nearly slipping on the moist moss covered floor.

"I know you are in there..." The duke's voice echoed throughout the cavern as he slowly made his way into it, hand gripping the walls so he wouldn't slip. Hans desperately looked for an exit, but the only exit was the way that he had come in through. He no longer had a weapon, having dropped it when he attempted to flee the duke back in the crypt. "There's no escaping..."

Hans quickly hid behind a stalagmite, hoping that the duke would leave.

"I can hear you breathing you know." The duke said as he entered the cavern. Hearing this caused Hans' hair to stand on end. "That's the advantage of taking the Heart of Darkness. It makes you immortal for around an hour, while improving the sensitivity of your senses. There is no use in hiding. You don't have a weapon, and even if you did, you can't kill me."

Hans took a deep breath, searching for any route of escape. He deeply regretted not going through that potion room. If he had, he might not have been in the situation he is now in. His eyes flitted across the room searching for anything that could help him hold back the duke, at least until his men returned, but then he remembered that all of his men had been killed. Including Anton. He really had no one now. But he could not let the duke get his hand on the Concordus. It would spell doom to the Southern Isles and his brothers...but his brothers put him in prison in the first place, and Lecter, the one he thought he could trust was just playing him for a fool anyway. No! If he was going to die, he would make sure that he would die with honor, but mainly, he would die with the Concordus. Slowly he stepped out from behind the stalagmite and faced the duke.

"Oh! There you are. Now if you could just give me the Concordus. "The duke said as he outstretched his hand, a small grin present on his face.

"No..." Hans replied holding the book up to his chest. He wasn't going to let it go this easily.

"No? You do know that you can't hurt me right? And you have no weapons..." The duke said. "Though I do admire your resilience. It's quite...princely"

"You are not going to get the Concordus..." Hans said as he crept slowly towards the edge of the cavern, the river flowing rapidly besides him.

"And what can you do to stop me?" The duke said as he moved closer to Hans, sword drawn. He could strike at any moment and Hans knew it. He needed to act fast and he needed to act now.

"If I can't have the Concordus, the no one can!" And upon saying that, and to the duke's surprise, Hans jumped into the river. He was immediately swept away by the rapidly flowing rapids.

"NO!" The duke screamed as he threw the sword down in his rage. "FUCK!" The duke could not believe what just happened. How could he have not seen that. He should have just killed hi when he had the chance. The duke kept on screaming for several seconds before he shook his head in denial.

"No..." He muttered to himself. "It does not end like this." The duke grabbed his sword and sheathed it before proceeding out of the cavern. To his left was the passage heading back to the crypt. He could finish of the Arendellian army right now if he wanted to, but no. If he was going to kill them, he would do it in a way that they would never forget. In a way that would shock everyone. Without hesitation he walked to the right, searching for a passage out of this cove. He would get his revenge on everyone and find the Concordus if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

Hans could feel himself getting pulled under as he struggled to stay afloat on the raging torrents. He couldn't see anything as the entire river was shrouded in darkness. He desperately tried to grab a hold of the walls of the cave, but they were to slippery. For the first time, he could possibly die. He could see the cave ahead getting narrower as the water level slowly rose.

"NO!" Hans yelled as he clutched the Concordus desperately. He took one last deep breath as he was sucked under the water. Darkness ensued as he was forced towards the left by the current.

He track of how long he had been underwater, but he knew that if he didn't find air soon, he wouldn't make it. Then to his relief, he saw a patch of light above, and with the last of his strength swam up towards it. As his head broke the surface he slammed into something extremely hard, and with a lsat breath, he became unconscious.

* * *

"_What?" Anna said as she sat up. She had been lying on a wooden floor. She looked around and immediately realized that she was in the castle. "Where am I?" She called out, but no one answered._

_She tried to recall the previous event of the last few minutes. Elsa had jammed the cure down her throat before drinking it herself...so what was she doing here?_

_Then the realization gripped her. She had the dream before when the switch initially occurred, and now she was in it again. She slowly approached the window and saw the fjord frozen over, and a small figure running across the ice. _

_ELSA!_

_Suddenly Anna realized something. Her sister was running towards the other side of the fjord. What if she stopped her? Maybe that would reverse the switch!_

_Without wasting another second, Anna smashed the window open and jumped down the, sliding down the roof towards the ice below. She had no idea whether this would work or not, but it was worth a try. As she slid down she noticed she was still in Elsa's body. _

"_Yes!" She told herself as she started running after her sister. She noticed that Elsa was running towards a small tunnel on the other side of the fjord. She had absolutely no idea what she was trying to do here, but it was a theory. Stop Elsa from reaching the tunnel, stop the switch. It was an insane theory, one that even the trolls would probably laugh at, but it was the only thing that she could think of. She honestly didn't even know if potions worked this way._

"_ELSA!" She screamed out. Her sister turned around to see Anna running towards her. Her eyes widened in shock as she started running faster. Anna tried to slow her down with her powers but she noticed that nothing happened. 'Of course, magic wouldn't let you cheat here' Anna thought sarcastically. _

"_Elsa please stop! It doesn't have to end this way!" Anna screamed. "I don't want to lose you! We can get through this together."_

"_No Anna!" Elsa yelled back. "You are bleeding to death in reality! I am not going to allow you to die. You sacrificed yourself for me...It's time for me to return the favor."_

"_I sacrificed myself because I love you!" Anna screamed running as fast as she could. "If you allow yourself to die, then that sacrifice would have been for nothing!"_

_Elsa slowed down a bit but she quickly regained her speed as she s__creamed back__, "__That sacrifice brought us back together, and that is all I ever wanted. At least I now know that you always loved me, and that will remain in my heart forever. But I cannot allow my younger sister to die for me. I froze your heart, I left you alone for 13 years, I nearly killed you twice, I couldn't even protect you on this mission. What kind of sister can't even protect their own sister. I'm a monster! I am the one that deserves to die. Not you!"_

_Elsa continued as the tunnel drew closer towards her, "You were always the kind and gentle one. Everyone loved and respected you! They only feared me. Even our parents were fearful of me before they died. They would have been horrified if they had seen what I did during my coronation."_

"_ELSA!" Anna screamed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I have always loved you. I never gave upon you. I am never going to quit loving you. I will stand besides you till the very end if I have to. If you fall, I will fall with you! If you are hurt, I will feel your pain as well. We are sister's! We share a bond that no one else can share with us!"_

_Tears were now forming in Elsa's eyes. She was now at the entrance of the tunnel, but this tunnel was filled with darkness. She knew what that symbolized. She stopped right at the entrance and turned around to see her sister stop mere feet away from her. "Did you mean that?" she asked._

"_Of course Elsa..." Anna said, seeing the tears in Elsa's eyes. "You are the only family I have left..."_

"_You have Kristoff now..."_

"_Kristoff is my boyfriend! He doesn't share the bonds and love that we have. Even our parent love for us was different from our love and bond Elsa. We are sister's and we will stay like that forever, regardless of what happens. But how can that happen if you are dead?"_

_Elsa sighed a little as several tears rolled down her cheeks. "Well it can't happen if you die either?" _

_Clearly Anna had not thought this out well enough. Technically the Queen's body was still bleeding, so whoever was in it would surely have problems._

"_Look Elsa. You..."_

"_No!" Elsa interrupted. "Anna, you have much more to live for than I do. You have a life. You can create happiness for everyone, even when they are feeling down. You have something that I have only just learned. Love...I cannot allow you to die! The kingdom loves you! Kristoff loves you! You are kind, sweet, happy. You spread joy wherever you go. What do I spread? The cold? Fear?"_

"_That is not true!" Anna screamed in an attempt to make Elsa reconsider. But deep inside she knew this was a losing battle. "People love you too..."_

"_No Anna..." Elsa said as she stared at the ground, tears dropping down. "You were he only one who ever loved me. Arendelle feared me when I lost control. You were the only one who came after me. Everyone else just wanted to kill me. Even our parents were afraid of me. But you...As I said before, everyone loves you Anna. You have Kristoff, you have the chance to have a family! To have a life. I don't...I gave all that up to protect you, and I am not going to let that all be in vain. I swore to myself that I would never let anything happen to you. That I would protect you no matter the consequences, even if I have to die trying, I will ensure that you will live the life that you were meant to live. One of happiness!"_

"_But Elsa!" Anna said, emotions now getting the better of her as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You are what made me happy for tall those years. It was knowing the fact that I had an elder sister who would always be there for me that kept me going all these years. Do you think that I would have enjoyed this life if you weren't there. It was you who made our parents death bearable. It was you who I chose to sacrifice, because I love you more than anyone. For goodness sake's Elsa. I would give up my relationship with Kristoff just to be with you. I would rather have you than him, but of course I would rather have the both of you..."_

_Elsa couldn't help but give a small laugh at this point. "Anna. I cannot allow you to sacrifice yourself for me again. I would never have let you do it the first time of I'd have known that you were still alive. __I would have allowed Hans to kill me if it meant sparing you. I am not about to let your life go to waste just because of me."_

"_My life will go to waste if you do this..." Anna said as she continued to cry._

"_No it won't. You have the chance to have a great life. You are the only reason that I am not trapped in hell everyday. But you have many reasons. I'm only one of them. I know that in my heart that your life will still go on with or without me. But my life, Kristoff's life and even Arendelle's would never be the same without you. The kingdom would give up their Queen any day to save you..."_

"_No they wouldn't!" Anna literally scream as more tears rolled down. Elsa simply just smiled._

"_Go Anna. Enjoy your life. Be free. If I could I would even give you my powers just to make you happier. You can still live your life happily without me...I can't though. There's no telling what I would do if I lose you, and I don't want to find out."_

_Anna finally had enough. She ran towards her sister and held her as hard as possible. That soon turned into a hug from both of the sister's._

"_You don't need to do this. Who will be there to comfort me when I need someone the most? Who would I turn to in times of need? Who would give me warm hugs during cold nights...Who would I build a snowman with?" Anna whispered into Elsa's ear before breaking down in sobs. Elsa caressed Anna's hair before saying. "You'll find someone. You always do."_

"_Elsa please don't do this..."_

"_I have to. As your Elder sister and as your protector, I have to. I will always give my life to save you. This is my decision. Not yours."_

"_It's my decision as well! You're my sister! I am not going to lose you..."_

"_Anna." Elsa said as she planted a kiss on her younger sibling's forehead. "It's time to let me go..."_

"_No!" Anna said tightening her hold on Elsa. "I'm never going to let you go. We can die together if that's the case."_

"_Anna..." Elsa sighed as a tear dropped onto Anna's hair. "You have got to let me go..."_

"_No I'm not..."_

"_Yes you are!"_

_And with that, Elsa slammed her foot as hard as possible onto the thin ice, causing it to break apart. Anna quickly fell in as Elsa let her go._

"_ELSA!" Anna screamed, not from the cold, but from the act of Elsa letting her go. "DON'T DO THIS!"_

"_I'm sorry Anna." Elsa said as she retreated into the tunnel. "Please remember that I have always loved you, and I will never stop loving you. No matter where I am. On this Earthly realm or beyond, I will always love you, now, and forever after. __I will never stop loving you! You will be my sister in this realm and in the afterlife. I will always be there for you, whether or not you can see me. I will always be with you in here." Elsa said holding her hand over her heart. "I love you Anna. And I have always wanted to build a snowman." And with that, Elsa disappeared into the tunnel._

"_ELSA! NO!"_

* * *

Anna gasped as she woke up from the dream. She was looking at rock just as someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see her sister laying in front of her, blood surrounding her.

The Switch had been reversed.

Without second thought Anna scrambled forward throwing whosoever arm was on her shoulder off.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed.

Elsa's eyes opened slightly as she gave a smile and took a deep breath. "It's good to be back."

Anna started crying all over again. "Why! Why did you do that!" Anna screamed as she collapsed onto her hands. Elsa just continued smiling.

"The greatest sacrifice.." Elsa said which caused Anna to cry even harder. Elsa noticed that even Jarge and many of the guards were in tears. Obviously they had never seen anything this emotional before.

"Elsa." Anna said as she sat next to her sister and pulled her into her lap, as Jarge readjusted his position to keep the wound covered. The bleeding had slowed a bit, but he knew that it was too late. Now it was only a matter of time. Only a miracle could possibly save her now.

Anna wrapped her arms around her dying sister and hugged her like never before, as she continued to sob.

"Don't cry..." Elsa said as she wiped a tear from Anna's face. "I'll always be with you no matter what." Anna just sobbed even harder. Several of the guards couldn't hold it in either and started crying loudly.

"Your majesty. It was an honor serving you." One of the guards said.

"Queen Elsa?" One of the guards called as he wiped a tear away. "I don't know if you'll remember, but I was one of the guards who accompanied the Duke's thugs on your coronation when we came to your Ice castle. And I would like to say that I am sorry for not defending you." The guard sniffed. "If I would have know this was going to happen I would have killed them before they even got near you, and I would not have hesitated to kill Hans either. I'm so sorry..." The guard broke down in tears as another tried to comfort him.

"Thank you for not doing that." Elsa said which caused the guard to cry even harder. "If you did, Anna may not have survived her curse and we may never have been sisters again."

"Elsa. I love you..." Anna said as she touched her forehead to her sister's. Elsa was becoming paler with every passing second.

* * *

Nicholas just watched the sister's with tears in his eyes. Kristoff stood up next to him.

"I...I'm sorry..." Nicholas told Kristoff. "I should have listened to my instincts. I should have just forced them to stay at the ship or at the camp."

"It's not your fault..." Kristoff said as he put a hand on Nicholas' shoulder. "For a potions master, I would have thought this place would have had at least a few healing potions."

Suddenly Nicholas remembered something. He pulled out of his pocket a small bottle with a green and an orange liquid.

_Livets Vann..._

"What's that?" Kristoff asked as he wiped away a tear.

"Life giving potion." Nicholas said as he stared at the bottle. "Whoever drinks the Orange liquid will officially give up their life for the drinker of the green potion, automatically healing them and reviving them at the cost of the orange potions drinker." Nicholas said as Kristoff's eyes opened wide.

"Will it work?" Kristoff asked. Nicholas just stared at the bottle.

"I...I don't know. This potion is 500 years old. Most only last for 100. But it's the only choice..."

Without warning Nicholas ripped open the lid of the bottle and grabbed a small flask of water. He poured the green liquid into it and handed it to Kristoff.

"You know what to do." Nicholas told him.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff asked in shock upon realization of what Nicholas was going to do.

"Look brother. They are sister's. They need each other more than anything in this world. Sisters are lost without each other. I'm not about to watch them get torn away from each other." Unbeknownst to the two men, Jarge was looking at them, and he could make out what they were saying. His father had told him about such a potion as this. He watched as Kristoff slowly took the bottle. But his attention was quickly grabbed by Anna as she started panicking.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she noticed that her sister's breathing was getting shallower. "NO! DON'T GO!"

"It's alright Anna. Everything's going to be alright." Elsa said as she, with what little energy she had left, stroked Anna's cheek.

* * *

"It'll be alright Anna." Elsa said with a smile as she began to feel weaker.

Suddenly Kristoff appeared next to her with a small water bottle.

"What's this?" Elsa asked with a heavy breath.

"Water." Kristoff said as he handed her the bottle. Anna continued to sob into her sister's hair. "Please just drink some. It'll make you feel better."

"Kristoff." Elsa said as she wheezed. Her sight starting to get a bit blurry. "I doubt water is going to help"

"You'll be surprised what a little bit of water can do." Elsa slowly allowed Kristoff to bring the flask to her mouth as she drank a bit. It tasted a little bitter, but otherwise felt a bit refreshing, though she knew that wouldn't do much to help her. As soon as she finished drinking she turned back to Anna.

"I wonder if mother and father would be proud?" Elsa said with each breath getting shallower. Anna finally looked up.

"They would. They would be really proud. I am proud to you have had you as my sister. They are definitely going to be proud to have you as their daughter." Anna said with a sob.

Elsa could feel her body starting to give up on her...

"Anna..." Elsa said as she felt her senses starting to leave her... "Look" Elsa muttered gesturing to a small mound that had appeared next to her. Anna gasped when she saw it and cried even harder. It was a little snowman, around the size of her hand. Anna picked it up.

"Don't worry. It won't melt..." Elsa whispered as she dropped her hand in her sister's lap. Elsa began to lose sense of her surrounding as her senses began to leave her. She noticed Jarge standing up and walking behind her as another guard took over to apply pressure to her wound, but Elsa quickly waved him off.

"That...won't be...necessary." Elsa could barely speak anymore.

"Queen..." The guard started but Elsa whispered. "Just Elsa. It's...just Elsa..."

Then the world around her started to blur as she suddenly found it impossible to breath.

"Elsa?" She could hear her Sister scream. "ELSA! NO! NO! DON'T GO!"

She saw several guards gasp and start crying as her sister embraced her even harder. She heard someone shout _w__hy isn't it working..._

"Don't leave me..." Anna sobbed, though barely audible. Elsa closed her eyes.

"I love you Anna...And I'll never stop loving you..." Elsa managed to breath out.

_'This is it' she thought..._

_...Slowly the darkness ensued her as she lost all sense of her surroundings..._

_...The blood loss had finally taken it's toll..._

_...I'm ready..._

_...This is it..._

_...Goodbye Anna..._

_And with that the darkness took over_

* * *

**I cried...There i admitted it...I cried while writing this**

****SOBS****

**-ImpossibleClara9: Damn that's an intense review...**

**-TacticX**


	19. Queen's, Prince's and Lord's

"Today, we honor those who have performed extraordinary actions, in the face of overwhelming defeat, as well as those who have given up their lives to defend this Kingdom." General Albert announced. He along with Princess Anna, Kristoff and Prince Nicholas were standing in the castle courtyard addressing the crowd of people, foreign dignitaries and Arendellian guards who had joined this honorary celebration of those who had fallen on their mission. It had already been 8 days since the fateful disaster in Reimarch's cove.

"First of, we would like to honor General Jackson G. Espen who gave his life defending the rulers and men that he so dearly loved. He sacrificed himself to extend the lives of the other men. Without him, we may not be here today." General Albert said as he gave a small cross-shaped medal to Jackson's mother and sister, who were weeping in front of him. "Your son was a brave man..." Albert said as he hugged the two women.

"We would also like to honor the numerous guards who gave their life on that fateful day to ensure that we would survive, and return to our home kingdom, despite them not being here with us today. Jasper P. Smith, Lanning M. Alstad, Peter H. Fretheim, Sam G. Engelstad, Gabriel G. Engelstad, Ariv S. Gunderson, Abram A. Jacobsen, Calvin M. Berrefjord, Farell E. Olsen, Karlsen P. Haagensen, and finally Mark R, Ciero. Their heroic actions will never be forgotten, especially by those who are indebted to them..." Albert gave a small look at Anna, Kristoff and Nicholas. "I would also like to honor our beloved Military adviser, Jarge R. Riviera, who sacrificed himself to ensure the survival of everyone who returned from that trip. May all these brave men live in our hearts for ever, and may that day and it's fateful consequences never be forgotten. I believe that Princess Anna would like to say something..." he slowly stepped away allowing the Princess to step up to address the people.

"Umm." Anna started, trying to find courage from within. She had never addressed this many people before. "I would like to express my gratitude and sincerity to all those men whom had given up their lives to defend us. I would also like to thank the guards who accompanied us on this journey, and we will be forever in you debt." Anna said as she looked at a small group of guards who were clustered near General Albert. They nodded and smiled in response.

"If my sister was with me right now, I know that she would have personally thanked each of you for your heroic actions and bestowed upon you honors or knightship. I cannot do that, but what I can do is tell you that we are all forever grateful for what you have done."

"I have also just been informed that the Prime Minister was killed over a week ago in his own house by no other, than out Security Adviser Horell. The council has posted a reward for his capture, as it has now been confirmed that he was the one who aided the spies entry into Arendelle." Anna announced causing several people to gasp, while others just shook their heads. "Umm, well I suppose that's about it..."

"Wait!" One of the men called out. "No one has announced anything about the Queen yet!"

"Yeah!" Another man shouted. "What happened to our beloved Queen Elsa? We haven't heard of her since you left."

Anna felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. At this point Kristoff started to walk over and put his hand on her shoulder. Anna turned around and began to address the crowd. Many of the citizens could sense that something was wrong and turned to each other with looks of distress and fear.

"Princess..." One of the guards finally asked. "What happened to your sister?"

"She..." Anna started as she shuddered. "Queen Elsa is...I...My sister is..."

"Princess!" A guard suddenly called out from behind. "The council wishes to see you urgently!" Anna hesitated, but then just nodded her head and followed the guard, Kristoff and Nicholas following right behind. Several of the citizens looked to each other with confusion.

"Wait Princess!" One of them called out, as others started shouting. "What happened to the Queen? Why haven't we seen her? Where is she? Tell us!" Anna turned around and desperately wanted to say something, but the guard urged her to follow him. Anna obeyed and left the crowds hanging.

"Why won't she tell us?" A man asked his friend as the crowd started to disperse, unknowing of the details of the events on that trip.

* * *

"Aah Princess..." The New Prime Minister said. "I am George Cavelwitz. I'm the new Prime Minister, and this is Gordon Genero, the new military adviser."

"Good to meet you." Anna said as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"I'll just leave then..." Kristoff said as he prepared to exit the room.

"No." George said stopping Kristoff in his tracks. "This will concern you as well. Please stay!" Kristoff complied and sat next to Anna, while Nicholas just stayed at the doorway.

"After carefully thinking this over, the council has decided that you are to be the acting-queen of Arendelle until further notice." George said to Princess Anna, who just gasped upon hearing this.

"What!" Anna screamed causing several council members to jump. "I...I...I cannot be Queen! I don't have what it takes!"

"Princess, Arendellian law dictates that, that should anything happen to the current monarch, rulership will automatically be passed down to the person next in line for the throne until the..."

"No!" Anna shouted. "No! I'm not doing this!"

"You don't really have a choice Princess. Arendelle needs an active monarch, and you are the only one in line for that. Don't worry. The minute your..."

"Don't I have a say in this at all?" Anna asked.

"Not really. Princess. You have to do his for the kingdom. For the people. If your sister was here she would have wanted you to do this."

"If my sister was here, then I wouldn't be doing this." Anna said, rage starting to lace her voice.

"I understand. But your sister is..."

"Look!" One of the council men interrupted. "We can all sit here arguing like a bunch of children or we can actually get something done today, and move on to more pressing matters!"

"Like what?" George asked.

"Like this letter that we received from Weselton informing us to be on high alert."

"What?" George asked as he grabbed the letter from the councilman. "When did we receive this?"

"A few days ago."

"And I was only informed about this now?" George asked.

"What's the letter say?" Anna asked.

"The king of Weselton has informed us that he had nothing to do with any of the recent events. He stated that the duke was initially supposed to be executed, but he vanished before they had a chance. According to their intelligence reports, the duke was amassing an army for the last month...For some kind of mission. The Weseltonian army managed to capture several groups, but a majority escaped before they had the chance to capture or interrogate the rest."

"Wait. The duke had a team of mercenaries at the cove when we got there..." Kristoff said.

"Yes. But those were privately hired mercenaries. They had nothing to do with the army. Those were 20 men. The army that the king is talking about is sized around 8000 men. According to the men they captured, that army was supposed to attack several city-states and kingdoms, including Arendelle and Corona. But due to the absence of the duke, and the presence of the Weseltonian army, those men quickly fled to the east. Though to where is unknown. They expect that this army will rally together again somewhere to the east, and since no one knows where the duke is at the moment, we can only anticipate that there is a chance of this army performing an invasion. Though when, is uncertain. Corona has also been informed of this and are sending several vessels and teams to our aid." George said as he skimmed through the letter. "Great. So there is now a possibility of an 8000 man army invading us. Just great!"

"So what about the foreign dignitaries?" A councilman asked.

"What about?"

"How did the Royal ball attack affect our relationship with them?"

"Well, as you can expect..." George started. "...they are clearly pissed, but they are willing to let it slide due to the events of the last week, and the turmoil currently brewing in the southern isles is more important...and frightening."

"Why? What's happening in the Southern Isles?" Kristoff asked.

"Hell! That's what!" General Albert said as he walked into the room. "It appears that whatever Hans was after in that cove, is wanted by Prince Lecter of the Southern Isles. And whatever it is, he was willing to kill the King, the Queen, His elder brother, the council, and 4 of his younger brothers to get his hands on it."

"WHAT?" Virtually everyone in the room screamed in horror.

"What the hell?" George said.

"I know. Prince Lecter has currently gone into hiding. He killed His parents and 5 of his brothers! Obviously this thing that he sent Hans to get, must have been worth a lot. Apparently so, that from you 3 said, the duke was even willing to kill Hans and plan all this just to get it too. Though since they both disappeared and no one has heard anything since, we don't know who, if anyone, has it."

"What exactly did they take from the cove?" George asked Anna.

"I don't know. The duke mentioned something about the Concordus..." Most of the men in the room just sat confused, having never heard of such a thing, except for one man.

"Oh my god." Councilman Clovis said. "This is bad. This is really bad."

"Why? You know what the Concordus is?" Kristoff asked. Clovis simply nodded his head.

"It...It was a book written by Reimarch. It was his personal notebook. He used to write the recipes for his most favorite potions in there, or his most deadly spells. But that is not what it became famous for. There were 3 specific things written into that book that were the main reason that everybody would kill to get it!" Clovis said as he tried to recall what his father had told him about Reimarch.

"What things?" Kristoff asked.

"The first was the location of the fountain of youth. You all know the stories right?" Clovis asked.

"Yes. _The Stories. _Stories! Because they aren't true!" A councilman said.

"And everyone thought the same for Reimarch's cove, until Hans the duke and these three here found it!" Clovis said with a stern gaze at the councilman. "Anyway, according to legends, whoever drinks from the fountain of youth will live forever."

"Oh dear." George muttered.

"And the other two things?" Kristoff asked.

"The second thing..." Clovis started, "Was a resurrection spell."

"For who?" Anna asked.

"For Reimarch himself!" Clovis said. The entire room could not possibly have gotten any quieter at this point. "And the third can only be used once the bearer of the book has resurrected Reimarch. The third is an incantation that, when Reimarch reads it, will raise an army of the dead, allowing the bearer of the Concordus to take over everything in existence, because how can you kill something that's already dead?"

"So let me get this straight! Your telling me that the Concordus has the power to raise the dead, and a psychotic sorcerer to take over the world, as well as making the holder of it immortal. You're also telling me that this book could be in the possession of either the Duke or Hans?" George asked.

"Precisely..." Clovis replied.

"Well..." George said as he looked around. "The world is lost!" Several of the councilman gave slight chuckles, but others just looked around with fear in their eyes.

"Look. Let's not worry about that for now. As far as we know, they could both be dead. And how will they even read it. None of them knows anything about magic." A councilman said.

"I don't think you need to be magical to read Jack." George replied. "Anyway. Umm. One more thing...This concerns you Kristoff."

"Uh oh." Nicholas muttered, though it was loud enough for Kristoff to hear as he shot Nicholas a glare.

"Yes?"

"In light of the recent events...and tragedy, we have heard that you have performed some extraordinary feats of heroism and honor, some of which, even our guards failed to do. Many of them express their gratitude, and they have informed me that you nearly actually killed the duke, though he survived because of a potion. Now since you aren't part of the military, we cannot offer you anything that our guards would usually be rewarded with in times like these." George said, as every eye in the room turned to look at him.

"But since you are a citizen of Arendelle, and are currently courting the Princess of Arendelle..." Upon hearing this Anna blushed slightly. "...The most I can offer you, though we will be breaking a few rules here, is Lordship" George said with a smile. "With the consent of the Acting Queen which is Anna."

Kristoff just stood open mouthed, several advisers and even Anna following as well.

"What?" Kristoff whispered.

"Congratulations boy. For your extraordinary heroism, valor and courage, and the fact that you are extremely close to the Princess, it is my honor to appoint you as Lord Kristoff of Arendelle. That means there will also be no problem should you want to take your...relationship with Anna to the next level." Both Anna and Kristoff blushed upon hearing this.

"But of course, I will need the Acting Queen's consent fir..."

"YES!" Anna squealed as she jumped up.

"Well then. That's complete now. I guess that this meeting is now over. Council dismissed!" George announced as the advisers started to leave. "Oh and Anna..."

"Yes?" Anna said as she held Kristoff's arm.

"My regards to your sister..." George said as he left. "I will inform the guards and citizens of your new position as well...Lord Kristoff. And Anna...don't worry. It's only te..."

"Sir George. One of the dignitaries wishes to discuss several detail about their trade with you." A guard said as he spotted the Prim Minister.

"Of course. I'll be there soon" George said as he headed down the stairs.

Anna turned and saw Nicholas following them. "I thought you would be returning to your kingdom."

"I was, but I would prefer to stay here for a while longer..." Nicholas said. "At least until your sister's..."

"Princess!" A guard called out from behind. "The King of Caradale wishes to speak with you..."

Anna nodded as she followed the guard. "C'mon _Lord Kristoff!_ At least you have a reason to join me in meetings now." Kristoff sighed but then gave a small smile. "Why do I have a feeling that I am not going to like this."

"Oh stop. Good morning King..." Anna said, thought she didn't know the King's name.

"King Valerio..." He said.

"Aah yes. King Valerio of Caradale. I was informed that you wished to speak to me about trade?"

"That is correct. But first I wish to express my deepest apologies for what happened to your sister. If I heard correctly, your sister is..."

Anna failed to pay attention to the next part as Kristoff had nudged her. "This is getting boring. I think I'm going to go now."

"No!" Anna whispered back fiercely. "If I will be tortured from boredom, then as my boyfriend and Lord of Arendelle, so will you." Anna gave a small laugh.

"Oh Anna." Kristoff moaned.

"I don't see Nicholas complaining..." Anna said with a sneer.

"Well _he's a prince_. Of course he won't complain." Kristoff said.

"That is true...wait! What?" Nicholas asked in confusion. "The hell did you mean by that?"

"Nothing!" Kristoff said quickly.

"Excuse me?" King Valerio called out. "I thought we were going to discuss trade in private?"

"Oh right. Sorry about my friend here. He's new to Lordship."

"Of course your majesty. I have been informed that you have been enacted as the Acting Queen today only, so I will try to keep this as simple as possible, if you wish."

"I would be most grateful..." Anna said, trying to remember what her parents had taught her about formality and royalty. "Well, if we may, this way..."

Anna knew that without her sister next to her, things were going to get a lot harder...

* * *

It was already nightfall, and Anna was already completely exhausted from the day's work. She had thought that being Acting-Queen would have meant a simpler job than being a _Normal Queen, _but it appeared not.

"Oh Elsa. How do you even keep up with this?" Anna muttered to herself as she walked down the dark hallways. Kristoff had already left to get his stuff from his hut in the mountains, because as lord, he had now been given a new place to stay in Arendelle, one that Anna could now easily reach any time. Yet for some reason, Kristoff had still opted to keep his 'Royal Ice master and Deliverer' title as well. Well, Kristoff does love Ice, and it is his life. The council didn't really care, and since Anna now had control over them, they couldn't do anything about it anyway._  
_

Anna slowly approached her sister's bedroom and was surprised when the physician opened it and walked out.

"Aren't you supposed to off work now?" Anna asked startling the physician.

He gave a smile as he said, "My goodness Anna. you startled me. Please don't do that again. And no. I'm active day and night.

"How is she?" Anna asked. "Can I go see her?"

"Tonight? I wouldn't recommend it. it's a bit late. But tomorrow, no problem. Though not much will happen. She lost a lot of blood. According to the details I've heard from Nicholas the potion did work...but only just..."

"Only just?" Anna asked, scared of what might come next.

"Well, the potion, upon taking the orange drinkers life, healed her wound and kept her alive, but due to the potion's age, it was much weaker, and therefore unable to completely heal her. Don't get me wrong. It saved her, but only by a sliver. The potion was not strong enough to regenerate the blood she lost. I'm afraid that's going to have to be done naturally."

Anna gasped upon hearing this, tears starting to stream down her face. "How long will it take?"

"I'm not certain. From the amount of blood she lost...maybe 3-4 weeks."

"What?" Anna shouted.

"Shh. You'll wake the others up." he said. "But, as for the unconsciousness...It could take even longer for her to wake up...Usually once the blood has been regenerated, they people can stay unconscious for days or even weeks after that." he said. Seeing the horrified look on Anna's face, he quickly added, "But that doesn't mean that your sister may be the same. For all we know she could wake up in a week or...honestly! I don't know. But it is going to be a longer recovery time than when she was knocked out by your ice castle. That's all i can say. Well, you should really get to bed now princess. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight." Anna called out after the doctor. She turned and stared at the white door to Elsa's room. Dare she go in there?

"No!" Anna said to herself. "Not tonight. I can wait till tomorrow..." Anna started to walk down the hallway to her room. But halfway there, she suddenly stopped. Without a second thought she turned around and ran back towards her sister's room. She slowly opened the door and entered. The room wasn't as cold as it should usually be. Maybe her power's didn't work when she was unconscious? She slowly closed the door and approached her sister. Elsa was extremely pale, obviously from the blood loss. She sat down on the floor next to Elsa's bed and closed her eyes.

She didn't know how long it was before she fell asleep. All she knew was she eventually did.

* * *

**This page has just been re-edited to change some stuff. After a few re-reads and a review i have opted to change the end of this chapter.**

**-Caliax: Thanks for the advice.**

**-TacticX**


	20. She knew it!

_Week 1, Tuesday morning..._

"Wake up your majesty..."

"Mmm. Go away..." Anna muttered half asleep, eyes still closed. She nearly fell asleep again, but someone started shaking her. This time Anna opened her eyes half way.

"What?" Anna said irritably as she tried to make out the person who was rudely waking her.

"Your majesty. I though I told you not to come in here till this morning." The physician said. He then sighed, "Then again, you must have been really worried. I don't blame you. But I do think that it's time for you to get up. Don't you have royal duties to attend to?" He asked, trying not to sound bossy.

Anna sighed. "Great. Royal duties...Just what I've always wanted..." She grumbled as she stood up.

"Pardon?" The physician asked, unable to make out what the Princess...Acting Queen had said.

"Nothing..." Anna replied as she looked at her sister. She was still sleeping in the same position from last night. She only moved when the physician or Anna moved her. Her breathing was quite shallow which worried Anna quite a bit. "Are you sure she is going to be alright?" Anna asked, sadness striking her in her heart.

"Umm, yeah. Hopefully." The physician replied as he took out a stethoscope.

"You don't sound too certain..." Anna said as she watched the physician place the stethoscope on Elsa's chest.

"Well, as I said last night, the potion did save her, but it did not fix the blood loss. So technically speaking, that does still pose kind of a threat. Though since she's unconscious and in a state of very deep sleep, it poses less of a threat than if she were to be awake. Think of it this way your majesty, since she's asleep, she'll require less oxygen and energy, meaning that she'll be more resilient to blood loss than if she were awake, which would be more demanding on energy and oxygen with her already low blood level, which could be fatal. So it's actually good she's unconscious. She has a better chance of surviving."

Every word the physician was telling her pierced her heart like a dagger. "So she could still die?" Anna asked as tears started forming in the corners of her eyes again.

The physician swallowed hard. He had prayed that she would not ask this question, but as the royal physician, he knew that it was one he had to answer. "In short..." The physician said, "Yes."

Seeing the frightened look on Anna's face, he quickly added, "But your sister is very strong. I'm sure she would survive this...she did with the last incident." He knew though that the last incident did not involve a rifle wound in the chest or massive blood loss. But he had to keep Anna calm and secure her with the fact that Elsa was going to be fine. Though he knew that somehow, this was literally 50/50.

"Your majesty, you should probably go. Don't worry. I promise that I will update you everyday on her condition, and you can still see her any time. I will also allow you to sleep here at night as I know what you must be feeling at the moment. But don't worry yourself princess. I've dealt with cases like this before. It's usually survivable." That lie literally tore the physician's heart in two, but he knew it was the only way to make the young girl feel better.

"That's good news...i suppose." Anna replied with uncertainty as she took a deep breath. "Well, I should probably leave you to her. Umm, see you later doctor."

"It's Robert. Just call me Robert your majesty."

"Thank you." And with that, Anna exited the room, preparing to begin her first day as Acting Queen of Arendelle. Though she had a few days experience with this about two weeks ago, no one then actually knew about the switch. They all assumed that she was Elsa all along. This time though, what with her being restored into her normal body, they all knew that it was the Princess in charge. Anna honestly didn't know how the people would react to this, she wasn't exactly very knowledgeable in Economics, or royalty, or trade, or anything to do with leading a kingdom that is. She only hoped that the citizens of Arendelle would accept her as their temporary ruler and for who she was, though she knew she would have to change a few habits to be a more respectable ruler. The last thing she wanted was for Arendelle to become a laughing stock because of some silly stunt she pulled in an important trade meeting.

"Kristoff!" Anna said in shock as she bumped into him.

"That would be Lord Kristoff, your majesty." Kristoff said with a smirk.

"Oh stop it." Anna said as she walked down the stairs towards the dining room. She was intent on having breakfast before being thrown into whatever chaos the Queen was usually thrown into at this time a morning. She sat down at the table where she usually sat, Kristoff sitting next to her. Since he was now a lord, the staff didn't have any objections to him joining the royal's at the table, not that they had any before anyway, since Elsa or Anna would usually overrule them. She looked to the chair where her sister would usually sit. It was quite lonely not seeing Elsa's crystal blue eyes staring at her in the morning. She knew it would be like this for the next few days...or weeks, actually Anna didn't know how long, because the doctor sure as hell didn't know either.

"So what would her majesty like for breakfast?" One of the servants asked as she approached the Princess.

"Just some hot chocolate." Anna said as she rested her head in the palm of her hand.

"As for you my lord?" The servant asked as she turned to Kristoff.

"Umm. The same thank you." Kristoff said trying to act as royal as possible. The servant couldn't help but smile as his attempt as she turned away and headed back to the kitchens. "I could get used to this...though the royalty lingo part might be a bit hard to master. Then again, you aren't really a master of it yourself..." Kristoff chuckled as he looked at Anna. Her face was unchanged as she continued to look at the table as if her mind was in another world.

Kristoff sensing that what he said might have upset her added, "I didn't mean it like that. You are a Princess and I am..."

"It's not because of you Kristoff." Anna said feeling guilty that Kristoff was blaming himself for her mood. "I just don't know how I am supposed to last for the next few weeks without Elsa around. I've got to do her duties, and at a time like this? With half the kingdoms in turmoil and Arendelle worried about the consequences? This would probably strain my sister to her limits, but for me?" Anna said as she sighed. These next few weeks were definitely going to drive Anna up the wall, but she had to remain strong. _Be the Queen they want me to be...Great! Now I'm even starting to sound like Elsa, _Anna thought.

"Don't worry Anna. You've got me haven't you? Though I have absolutely no idea what your sister does, I guarantee that I'll be of help somewhere along the line. And you've got the advisers and councilmen at your disposal. That's what they're for."

"I've seen what Elsa does as Queen," Anna said finally looking up from the table into Kristoff's eyes. "Whenever she's not surrounded by the council or foreign dignitaries, she's usually buried in a mountain of paperwork and trade documents. I always used to joke how being Queen was so easy and she was just overacting. I guess this is Karma's doing."

"You've got a point there...about the work stuff. But don't worry. We'll get through this together. All of us." Kristoff said as he put a hand on Anna's shoulder.

Anna gave a small smile. "That's usually something I would say to Elsa."

"Looks like the tide has turned..." Kristoff said as the servant came out of the kitchen carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Here you go your majesty." She said as she deposited the mugs in front of Anna and Kristoff.

"Thank you." Anna said, remembering what Elsa had taught her about acknowledging others.

_Week 1, Tuesday night..._

Anna literally collapsed into the chair in her study in exhaustion. Today she wanted to see how being queen would test her limits. To be honest, it nearly broke her. She even had the temptation to run out of the afternoon meeting screaming, had Kristoff not been besides her at the time, though he clearly must have been thinking the same thing.

"So this is what you have to go through everyday Elsa..." She muttered to herself. She would never again comment how Elsa would relax, when clearly there was no room for relaxing when you're Queen. Anna heard about other Kingdoms having scribes, or switching their government to democracy which kind of took some work of the monarch's hands. Sadly, Arendelle wasn't one of them, through she knew it eventually would be. Just not now. She slowly closed her eyes and nearly fell asleep but was interrupted by someone entering the room.

"Your majesty?" Robert called out.

"Huh? What? Oh hey Robert." Anna called out, not sounding regal at all. "What is it?"

"I promised that I would report to you about Elsa's condition every night." Robert said as he stood in the doorway.

"Oh yeah. That won't actually be necessary _every night. _You only have to report if something happens, or when she wakes." Anna refrained from adding hopefully in case she suddenly burst into tears again. "I mean, it's not like she's going anywhere anytime soon."

"Alright your majesty. But anyway, your sister is in stable condition." He said. "Will there be anything else that you wish to ask?"

"No. Not really. I guess you can go home now." Anna said as she stifled a yawn.

"Thank you your majesty. I'll be back tomorrow morning to perform another check-up. I left the door open if you wish to sleep there again tonight."

"Thank you Robert." Anna said as the physician closed the door. She was very tempted to go to Elsa's room and sleep there tonight, but her tiredness got the better of her, as within minutes of the physician leaving, she had fallen into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Week 1, Wednesday morning..._

Anna, like yesterday, was woken up by Kai in the early morning to get her ready for her royal duties. The breakfast routine was pretty much the same as yesterday's, with the slight difference of Olaf running in during the middle asking why Elsa was still _sleeping_.

Feeling even groggier than yesterday, Anna slowly made her way towards the council room where an early morning meeting had been called to discuss Arendelle's situation with an allied kingdom that wanted to increase their trade demands.

"Morning your majesty." George said as the princess sleepily sat down in her chair, gazing drearily at the councilmen surrounding her. Luckily she wasn't the only one who appeared to not have gotten any sleep. Many of the councilmen looked half-awake or were simply staring at the random papers in front of them in an effort to not pass out from tiredness.

"To be honest, I don't think anyone want's to be here at this time a morning," George said as he looked out of the window to see that the sun hadn't even fully risen yet. "But there are important matters to discuss, some of which will need the consent of the Queen." He looked at Anna while he said that last part. Anna could not possibly have paid any less attention. She looked around the room and noticed that Kristoff had not joined her in this meeting, then she remembered him distinctly telling her that he had something else to do this morning.

"Sure you do..." Anna muttered with a roll of her eyes as she barely listened to the drable that was the meeting room this morning.

"Your majesty?"

"Huh?" Anna said as she jerked awake. "Yes?"

"I was just asking whether it would be wise to honor this request for an increase in specific supplies to the Northerly kingdom of Denvistein considering our already short supply of tradeable goods."

"Umm, well I guess that..." Anna struggled to find the words she was looking for. Then again, she struggled to understand what George had even meant. "What's your opinion?" Anna asked trying to find an excuse to end this meeting quicker.

"Well, it think there are certain goods that we can increase and certain that we shouldn't. So maybe we could increase the trade for the goods that we have a surplus of, while maintaining the same trade levels for the goods we don't have a surplus of." George said as he eyed the sleepy princess searching for any signs of understanding, to which he found none.

"That seems like a good idea. We'll go ahead with that." Anna agreed. Wait! What had she just agreed to? Oh who cares. If it ended the meeting so be it. It wasn't as if Arendelle was going to implode from selling some trade.

George sighed seeing the Princess's lack of interest. "Well, I guess that settles it. Well, for the Queen's sake and all of your sakes," George said eying the other councilmen who looked like they were going to collapse any minute, "I will be rescheduling the meeting we have with the Duke of Edinburgh for Friday instead. Is that better?"

"Lots." Said one of the councilmen as he rubbed his eyes.

"Meeting dismissed."

_Week 1, Wednesday afternoon..._

"Thanks for abandoning me at the meeting this morning _Lord Kristoff._" Anna said grumpily as she sat in the stables watching Kristoff feeding Sven some carrots.

"I told you, I don't like meetings."

"So much for, _We will get through this together_," Anna said as she laid her head back on the wall, closing her eyes.

"You've barely been Queen for two days and it looks like you're about to give up on life itself." Kristoff said as he walked over to Anna and gave her a cuddle.

"I should never have asked for that wine on my birthday..." Anna started.

"Oh here we go..." Kristoff said as Anna gave him a nudge. "What? We've been over this, a million times. It's not your fault. How were we supposed to know that wine was cursed? It's not like it said _Cursed Wine that will mess up your minds_ on it." Anna just sighed.

"I know, but deep inside I still can't get rid of that horrible feeling that it's all my fault."

"God I miss the Happy go lucky, feisty girl you were before the switch. You are so much like Elsa now. You sure that potion didn't leave a fragment of her personality in there?" He said as he gave a knock on Anna's head.

Anna gave a small smile. "Maybe..." She said as she dozed of in Kristoff's arms. The days where she could just go wandering around town with Kristoff or Olaf seemed to have come to an end while her sister was unconscious. God, why wasn't there a potion that could wake someone up?

_Week 1, Wednesday night..._

"Anna?" Kristoff called through the door. "Are you in there?"

"Come in." Anna responded from the inside. Kristoff slowly opened the door to reveal Anna, dressed in her nightgown, sitting on the window ledge gazing dreamily out towards the fjord. Anna turned to look at him as he closed the door.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to join me." She said as she returned her gaze to the calm fjord waters below.

"Hey, I do keep some of my promises." Kristoff said as he slowly undressed. Anna had invited him to _stay_ with her tonight, despite Kristoff saying that it was inappropriate given the current circumstances of her and her sister. He slowly walked over to her and pulled her into his lap as he sat down on the ledge. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Nothing. I was just staring that's all. Still a lot of ships in the port. I thought the dignitaries would have gone home now."

"Probably still waiting for compensation, the greedy bas..."

"Kristoff." Anna moaned upon hearing his language. "That's not something that a Lord should be saying.

"Technically, I'm also still an Ice harvester, and they can say that..." Kristoff started but was quickly silenced as Anna turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that?" Kristoff asked at the Princess's sudden change in attitude as they pulled away.

"Come over here and you'll find out" She said as she jumped on the bed and began to undress.

* * *

_Week 1, Thursday noon..._

It was already lunchtime by time Anna had woken up. Kristoff had already left this morning she assumed as she got out of bed and started to change.

"That was one wild night..." Anna muttered as she searched through her wardrobe for a dress. She was informed that today she would be meeting with several important dignitaries who have come to offer their aid for the disaster that occurred at the castle two weeks ago. The minute she remembered this her smile faded.

"Why can't the council just handle this on their own..." she breathed. "This isn't the sort of thing that would actually _need _the Queen to be present to. It's not that difficult for the prime minister to do it himself..."

"Your majesty?" Kai called with a knock on the door.

"Yes Kai?" She called out as she started to style her hair into her signature 2 braided look.

"Prince Nicholas wishes to see you. He says it urgent." Kai said. "He's waiting for you in the ballroom."

Anna's eyes opened wide upon hearing this. Nicholas had been a guest for the past few days, and technically he did save Elsa's life. Had it not been for the potion he gave, Elsa may not have been here today. She quickly rushed through her hairstyling and started to rush downstairs to meet him. She remembered that she had not even thanked him for saving her sister.

Eventually Anna reached the ballroom and was surprised to see several of his bags being carried out of the castle. Nicholas himself was busy tidying up his attire but smiled upon seeing the princess enter.

"Nicholas. Where are you going?" She asked as she walked up tot he Prince.

"Back to my home kingdom." He answered, sadness lacing his voice.

"Why?" Anna asked. "I though you said that you were staying here till Elsa got better."

"And that is still my plan. Sadly my father has requested for me to return, but only for a temporary time. I will explain to him immediately the cause of my extended stay and why I wish to return as soon as possible. I'm sure he'll understand." Nicholas said as he picked up his last bag and started to walk out of the hall. "Don't worry Anna. I will be back. That I promise..." He started to walk out of the castle but Anna calling out to him made him stop momentarily.

"Yes?"

"I'd just like to say...Thank you..." Anna said as she shifted her eyes, looking for the correct words to say.

"For what Anna?" He asked, his hazel eyes looking deeply into her azure eyes.

"For saving my sister. If you hadn't been there I don't think Elsa would have made it. I thank you. I really do." Anna said, and with that she jumped forward and pulled Nicholas into a hug, as he returned it.

"You don't need to thank me for that. Love took over me there." Nicholas said as he pulled away from Anna's embrace and started to walk to the docks. Anna continue to mouth over the last sentence that Nicholas had said. Her eyes widened as she realized what he had meant. She knew it.

Anna was about to say something but Nicholas beat her to it.

"Don't say anything yet!" Nicholas shouted out from the castle gates. "And give Elsa my regards should she wake up before I arrive back."

Anna just smiled and waved back.

She knew it...

She knew it all along. And here was the confirmation she had been waiting for. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him walk away towards the docks. He'd be back, she knew it.

"Your majesty..." Kai said as he stood by the doorway.

"Yes Kai?" She asked as she continued staring after the prince.

"I have been informed to give you an important message."

"What is it?"

"The Prime Minister says to be ready. In 3 days time, you, the prime minister, and several councilmen with set sail for the Kingdom of Solaris on a diplomatic assignment." Kai said as the Princess's eyes widened in shock.

"What!"

_There was no way she was leaving her sister here alone..._

* * *

**So um yeah. The next chapter (or 2) is going to pretty much follow the same outline as this chapter, the day by day routine. I'll try not to break it into too many chapters. **

**This is pretty much going to show how Anna, Kristoff and the others adapt to not having Elsa around for a while, especially with Arendelle in this certain state now.**

**-TacticX**


	21. Unexpected leave

_Week 1, Thursday afternoon..._

"Your majesty! Please just listen..." Prime Minister George said, terrified at the Princess's rage.

"No! You listen here!" Anna shouted pointing a finger a George. "I am not leaving my sister behind on her own, not in the state she is in right now."

"But your majesty. I have already informed the King of Solaris that you will be attending." George said as he tried to calm the Princess down.

"And why did you not consult with me first? Isn't it my decision if I wish to join?" Anna asked sternly.

"Well yes you majesty but, I...I'm sorry your majesty but we really need you for this. I promise you that once this trip is over we will...I'll take over your duties so you can spend more time with Lord Kristoff and your sister. I promise." George said, feeling it was the only way that he could repay the princess for the torment that he must be causing her at a time like this. "The journey is merely a day, and we should only be there for around 2-3 days. So we will be back within 4 to 5 days. Then after that you can have all the time you need for whatever you do. I'll take over the council and all the agreements and meetings, unless it's absolutely necessary. Is that okay? Please just this trip. It would be dishonorable to arrive to the presence of the King of Solaris without a monarchical representative."

Anna sighed. She didn't want the council or the people of Arendelle to think of her as a lousy Queen. "Fine. But I wish you would have consented with me first before you make decisions for others. You better stay true to your word, or else..."

The Prime minister gulped. "Of course your majesty." He didn't know what Anna was capable of in terms of punishment and he sure as hell didn't want to find out.

_Week 1, Thursday night..._

"How long will you be gone for?" Kristoff asked in shock. He was definitely not expecting Anna, of all people, to leave Arendelle in times like this, especially not without the consent of her sister.

"5 days" She said as she poked her dinner around. She didn't really feel like eating. The stress of being Acting Queen was already getting the better of her, and the trip this Sunday only made it worse.

"You know you've got eat something. You skipped on breakfast since you woke up so late, you barely ate any lunch, you're thin enough as it is." Kristoff said concernedly. Anna just sighed as she started to eat her dinner to Kristoff's relief.

* * *

_Week 1, Friday morning..._

A sudden clap of thunder had woken Anna up out of her sleep causing her to jump in fright. She looked out of the window and was greeted by dark clouds and heavy rain. A mid summer thunderstorm, that's all it was. Then she remembered that her parents had died in a storm, but they weren't on a ship.

"Stop worrying." Anna muttered to herself as she got out of her bed, another clap of thunder causing her to jump in fright. Anna shook her head to clear her fears and walked over to the wardrobe. She had decided last night to sleep in her own room, mainly because she was too exhausted to think straight. She even considered sleeping in the study, but that was too Elsa-like. After she had changed into her appropriate attire she proceeded downstairs, wondering what possible duties she would have today.

"Your majesty" George said as he entered the castle, his hair soaking wet and plastered to his face. "Horrible weather we're having?"

"Yeah. If it wasn't for the thunder I would still be asleep. So what hellish duties do I have to do today?" Anna asked not sounding very lady-like.

"Not much your majesty. The port's have been closed for today because the storm surges on the coastline are making tit impossible to get any ships in or out of the fjord. The rains have also kept all the remaining dignitaries at bay, and the town is pretty much empty. Also this isn't a thunderstorm. According to our watchers, we are currently being hit by the edge of a hurricane. Heavy rain, but luckily no rain." George said as he dried himself.

"Soooo, no duties?" Anna asked hopefully.

George sighed as he looked at the princess. With a smile he said, "Yes. No duties. I don't think the council is going to arrive in this weather anyway."

"YES!" Anna shouted with a jump causing the prime minister to chuckle. Anna ran into the dining room to look for Kristoff but was dismayed to find he was not there.

"Morning your majesty." Gerda said as she entered the room. "What would you like for breakfast this fine...um morning?"

"Have you seen Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"Not today your majesty. You could check in the house that we gave him, though there is also a chance he might be with his pet reindeer." Gerda said as she started making the table.

"Sven is not his pet, more of a friend." Anna corrected.

"Of course your majesty. Sorry for my mistake."

"That's alright."

"So what would her majesty like for breakfast?" Gerda asked again.

"I think I'll skip breakfast. I've got to find Kristoff" This reply shocked Gerda partially. Anna wasn't the type of person that would skip eating, especially breakfast. Then again, being Queen probably made her change a bit. "I'm going to look for him." Anna said as she left the room.

"Your majesty. You'll get a terrible cold if you go out in this rain!" Gerda called after her.

"Thanks for your concern Gerda, but it's nothing I can't handle." Anna said as she donned on a coat and stepped outside. To her surprise the rain was actually quite cold, but having a sister who could bring winter at any time of the year kind of nullified the effects the rain had on Anna. She quickly made her way through the courtyard and started running towards the stables. By the time she got there she was completely drenched and shivering.

"I t-think I m-may have underestimated the c-c-cold." Anna whispered to herself as she opened the stable door. Just as she expected, Kristoff was sitting next to Sven, playing a lute.

"Anna!" Kristoff cried in shock seeing the princess soaking wet and shaking. He quickly ran over to her with a towel. "What were you thinking?" Kristoff asked as Anna began to dry herself.

"I was looking for you." She replied.

"In this weather? You could get the flu or worse."

"Oh the cold never bothered me." Anna said with a smile. Kristoff just rolled his eyes.

"You are becoming too much like Elsa now. Next think you know, you'll have ice powers and be sitting in the study all day." Kristoff said with a laugh. Anna just nudged him with a playful smile. "C'mon, let's get you all warmed up." He said as he pulled Anna towards a small fire he had lit.

_Week 1, Friday afternoon..._

Anna had literally spent the whole day in the stables with Kristoff as the rain continued to pour down. It showed no signs of stopping and even now it was still relentlessly pouring.

"When is this ever going to stop?" Kristoff asked as Anna slowly stirred. She had fallen asleep about an hour ago after she and Kristoff, Anna having forced him of course, had taken a small stroll in the rain, something that both of them regretted doing mere minutes after starting.

"Hopefully after Sunday," Anna said as she opened her eyes and sat up. "Maybe it'll stop us from going on that trip."

"I don't think the rain would stop something like that. If there was wind...yes" Kristoff said. Suddenly there came a knock at the stable doors. "Who?" He muttered as he opened the doors. It was Kai.

"Your majesty." Kai said looking at the princess. "The Prime minister wishes to see you immediately. He says it's urgent."

"So much for a free day." Anna groaned as she grabbed her coat.

"Well, at least you got to spend some time out of the meeting room." Kristoff smiled. "Here, use this." He said giving Anna as small hood."

"It's not winter you know." She said as Kristoff put the hood on Anna's head.

"No but it'll keep your hair dry. 'less you want a bird's nest again tomorrow."

It took Anna mere minutes to run back to the castle with Kai. The cold didn't bother her, but being soaked to the bone did.

"Aah your majesty. Glad you could join us, it thought that you wouldn't come." George said as the princess entered the room, her hair dripping as she tried to dry it. "

"Did I have a choice?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"Anyway, we were just discussing a problematic situation." George said as Anna sat down in the chair that Elsa would usually sit in.

"Must be really problematic if only 4 people showed up," Anna said, sarcasm still present in her voice. And indeed only 4 people, excluding the Princess and the prime minister, had shown up.

"This doesn't concern the others. Everyone you see int his room your majesty, will be joining us on the trip to Solaris tomorrow." George said bracing for the princess's response. And indeed she screamed.

"TOMORROW?" Anna literally shrieked. "You said that it was this Sunday! Not tomorrow!"

"And that was the original plan, until we learned that 3 kingdoms have just severed their trade lines with us because of that incident at the ball. They said that since we didn't provide them with compensation for the loss of their monarch's, we must not care about them or feel sorry. We tried to explain the situation to them, especially the events that have been occurring for the last 2 weeks, but they didn't listen."We've just lost a lot of resources, but the other kingdoms can easily compensate for that. But the real reason I called you here, and the reason we are rescheduling this trip for tomorrow instead of Sunday, is because there are several resources that those kingdom's provided us with that the other kingdoms simply can't compensate for. Chocolate is one of them." George said as he took a deep breath. The mention of the lack of chocolate caught Anna by surprise, and George knew that Anna was now more willing to listen if one of the shortages was the sister's favorite foods. "Other resources include emeralds, bronze, clay's and silk. There are also several others but I think you already get the point. Most of these are vital for Arendelle's economy and we can't just let that get torn to the ground."

"No. We can't..." Anna admitted. She was finally thinking logically like her sister would have, George thought. "So the trip is still only 4 to 5 days long?"

"Of course your majesty. And I still stand by my word, that I will take over your responsibilities once we get back."

Anna just sighed at this point. There was no point in arguing. She couldn't just let Arendelle down, just because she was feeling a little stressed out. She knew her sister would have done the same, mainly because she already did once, but then again, Anna went with her at that time.

"Are you okay your majesty?" One of the advisers asked noticing the stressful look on Anna's face.

"I'm fine." Anna said. "So how is this king anyway? What do we know about him?"

"Well, his name is King William of Solaris. I believe his first name is Alec, but he likes to be called by his second name instead."

"What's his surname?"

"No one knows." George replied. "He never tells. Only the closest of his council members actually know, but they have never told anyone. He's one of those kings who like to maintain a lot of secrets."

"So why Solaris again?" Anna asked. "Why not a closer kingdom like Corona or some other place."

"Actually, Solaris is even closer to us than Corona. It takes three days to reach Corona, it takes barely a day to reach Solaris. Also, Corona doesn't have half of these things, and they themselves are struggling at the moment in their own economy. Solaris is the best choice we have at the moment. Unless you wish to reestablish trade with Weselton?"

"That's never going to happen in a million years." Anna replied, angry that the prime minister would even suggest such a thing. Didn't he know about the events of her sister's coronation?

"Of course your majesty, that's why it's important that we successfully establish trade with Solaris, otherwise Arendelle will have some serious economic problems in due time. And I don't think anyone here want's that. So w leave at first light tomorrow. Is that alright?" George asked.

"No. But then again, it's pretty much required. So, is that all?" She asked with a yawn.

"One more thing your majesty." George said noticing the Princess's irritability. "The kingdom of Praeton is constantly demanding compensation, even more so than the other kingdom's. They said that their King and Queen were killed in the explosion, yet we have yet to find record that their monarch's even visited Arendelle on the night of the disaster. According to eyewitnesses, the dignitaries they sent were the prime minister and a few councilmen. No record of their monarch's at all. They are starting to threaten us, saying that this was all a plan by our government to take control of their kingdom."

"They actually have the audacity to say that to us after all the chaos and problems that we are experiencing at the moment. Clearly they are a bunch of selfish morons who deserve no interaction with us or our allies. But at the moment we are not ready for war, so my advice is simply to just ignore them. Because they know better than to threaten an ally of the Coronian empire." Gordon said as he leaned back in his chair. "Honestly, I think they are just trying to mess with us. Make us feel scared. Obviously they have no idea what Arendelle is capable of especially with our Queen."

Noticing what Gordon meant by that, Anna added, "My sister is not a weapon. She doesn't use her powers to kill people or hurt them. That's the reason she isolated herself for 13 years, because she didn't want to hurt anyone before." She said, glaring at the new military adviser. He clearly didn't know much about the Queen or Princess, so it's a wonder he even got elected.

"I know...but in emergencies..." Gordon started only to be interrupted by Anna.

"There are no buts! I know my sister better than you, and I know that she would never hurt anyone on purpose unless it's absolutely necessary like if I was in danger or if the kingdom was in danger." Anna said, her temper rising at Gordon's persistence that her sister was some kind of Weapon of Mass destruction.

"Exactly." Gordon said. Clearly he didn't understand Anna at all, and to Anna's relief the other councilmen and the prime minister were looking at him with the same disbelieving look that Anna was giving. "If Arendelle is in danger. So in the event of a war, Arendelle with at least have a way of attacking the enemy."

The temptation to march over there and knock the military adviser's teeth out were becoming unbearable. "What I meant was..." Anna said through gritted teeth, "...if an enemy comes knocking at our doorstep and starts to invade Arendelle, as in actually step foot _in Arendelle_, then that is when my sister would probably try to defend. She _will not_ start traveling to other kingdom's to attack them. In a way that you will understand Gordon, My sister will defend Arendelle from an enemy that arrives here, not go to an enemy and attack them. That's your job, not hers. Regardless of her powers, it is not her job to act as a weapon. But if we had the choice, we wouldn't even go to war. Would we?" Those last two words came out in a growl which caused the military adviser to tense up a little.

"Of course not your majesty. It was just a suggestion." Gordon said.

"An unnecessary one!" George added. "We are not here to start wars. We are here to make peace, and as Anna said, what the Queen decides to do is her own choice. Not yours. So if you are just going to act like a menace and start suggesting senseless things, I recommend you resign now so we can start looking for a proper military adviser! Understood?"

"Yes sir." Gordon said as he broke eye contact with the prime minister.

"Good. That will be all in this meeting. Dismissed."

_Week 1, Friday night..._

The minute Anna got back to her room, she started packing her clothes and other items. She had yet to tell Kristoff of the sudden change of plans. She would tell him tomorrow before they left. She wondered what the King of Solaris would look like, what his personality would be like. She obviously wouldn't like it if he was mean or bad tempered. She tended to stay away from those type of people, but in the event he was, she would have to get used to it for the next few days as trade with Solaris was virtually Arendelle's last hope. The minute she had finished packing, she deposited her bags at the doorstep and proceeded to Elsa's room. Already dressed in her nightgown she just opened the door and sat down on the bed next to her sister. She was still as pale as the last time Anna had seen her.

"Elsa?" Anna called out as she laid next to her sister. She hoped that Elsa would answer, but to her dismay, she didn't.

"So umm." Anna said in an attempt to keep herself busied and take her mind of things. "I'll be going to Solaris for the next few days to do some um, important stuff, you know the stuff you normally do." Elsa did not respond. Anna just continued to stare at her sister searching for any sign that she could be listening.

"I'll be back in around 4 or 5 days. That's what the new prime minister said. The military adviser isn't very kind though. He thought of you as some sort of weapon. I said that you weren't..." Anna continued to ramble on about the various things she did for the last 2 days and by the time she finished it was already 11 at night.

"G'night Elsa." Anna said as she gave a small yawn before laying down next to her sister.

* * *

_Week 1, Saturday morning..._

_Knock knock..._

"Huh?" Anna asked sleepily. "What is it?"

"Your majesty, it's 6 in the morning. You will be leaving at 8. George advised me to remind you." Kai said through the door. Anna just groaned in response.

"Your majesty?"

"Coming..." Anna said as she slipped of the bed and shuffled towards the wardrobe. She looked out of the window and saw it was still dark, light barely visible beyond the fjord. "Tell them I'll be down in a minute. Have you already gotten my bags?"

"Yes your majesty." Kai said.

"Kai, please just call me princess. _Your majesty_ is a term reserved for my sister." Anna said as she pulled out an orange dress and tried to put it on.

"But Princess, you are currently..."

"I know what I am, but I would rather not be the Queen if I had the choice. Please just call me princess." Anna said as she started brushing her hair.

"Of course...princess." Kai said. Anna could here him walking down the hallway, no doubt shocked at Anna's request.

The sun still wasn't up by the time Anna made her way to the docks, where she was greeted by the Prime minister and several councilmen, including the military adviser. To her shock, Kristoff was also there.

"Kristoff! What are you doing here?" Anna asked surprised.

"No. The question is what are you doing here?" Kristoff responded. "You told me you weren't leaving till tomorrow."

"I know. But they said it was urgent."

"But your the Acting Queen. You tell them what to do." Kristoff said as he approached Anna. "It's not up to them to tell you to go with them. You tell them!"

"Kristoff. I really wish I could, but I can't. Arendelle has some serious problems, and this may be the only way to fix it, and I need to be present there when it happens. I don't really have a choice. If there's anything that Elsa taught me, it's that the people come first, well obviously family comes first, but at this moment where no one really is in danger...Oh what am I saying...I'm rambling on again arent I?" Anna asked. Kristoff just smiled in response.

"That's what I love about you. You're always so selfless, not that your sister isn't selfless, I just mean that both of you care a lot about the others." Kristoff said, slightly embarrassed at his mix up. Anna quickly leaned over and kissed him.

"Take care of my sister while I'm gone." Anna said as she began to board the ship.

"Wait what? I though..." Kristoff started but was interrupted by a smiling Anna.

"You didn't think that you would really be coming, did you?" Anna said slightly intrigued.

"N-No." Kristoff denied, though deep inside that was his initial plan. "Of course not. Look Anna, just take care. I don't think me or Elsa would ever be the same without you. Actually I don't think Elsa would want to live without you anyway. Neither would I as a matter of fact."

Anna just continued to smile as she stepped on to the ship. "Take of Elsa alright?"

"Of course Anna."

"And in the event that she wakes up, she'll probably freak out that I am not here. If she does, try to calm her down."

"How would I do that?" Kristoff asked hoping that he would never have to confront a fearful, anxious Elsa. It would probably be the end of him.

"I don't know." Anna said with a laugh. "Find a way."

Kristoff just sighed. "Take care Anna. Tell the captain not to run into any freak storms alright? And try not to mess this up if this deal is really this important! I know what you're like in new places."

"Hey. I least I don't stare at Elsa's ice magic like it was hypnotizing me!" Anna smirked.

"That's not fair! I told you ice is my life! Well you are too now." Before Kristoff knew it Anna had run down the gangplank and launched herself into his arms and kissed him. Several of the guards on the ship were watching with interest till the captain told them to shove off and mind their own business.

"Don't go anywhere okay?" Anna said as they pulled apart. "And look after Elsa alright?"

"That's like the third time you've told me that!" Kristoff said as he kissed Anna's forehead. "You take care yourself. Don't stray into places you don't know and behave."

Anna looked at Kristoff in disbelief before saying, "I'm not 5 years old. I know my limits." Kristoff simply shrugged. "Not all the time..." he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't say anything..." Anna began to board the ship a second time as Kristoff started to wave goodbye.

"I'll be back in 5 days. Don't worry."

"As long as you're away, I'll always be worrying." Kristoff said which caused several of the citizens surrounding him to _aww..._ Anna couldn't help but laugh as Kristoff looked around, his face blushing.

Anna could still see Kristoff on the docks watching the ship leave, even thought hey were already nearing the mouth of the fjord.

"Don't worry Kristoff. I'll be back..." Anna said as she let a tear drop. "Take care of Elsa..."

* * *

**Long story short, this chapter would have come out too long, so i decided to break it up. **

**Thanks again to all those who have reviewed, followed or Favorited. It has provided me with the motivation and energy to do this story.**

**-TacticX**


	22. Solaris

_Week 1, Saturday night..._

Anna stared out at the distant horizon. The stars reflected of the gentle waters that were the ocean. She had to admit, it was beautiful. She watched the bow of the ship create gentle waves that rolled smoothly past the ships sides. They had been at sea since 8 this morning and they weren't expected to arrive in Solaris till at least 4 in the morning.

"Your majesty. Don't you think you should be getting some rest?" George asked as he approached the princess.

"The sky is too beautiful. I can't be bothered to sleep yet." Anna said as she continued to stare at the skies in front of her. "What time is it?"

"11 o' clock your majesty. We'll be arriving in about 5 hours. Your majesty, I recommend you get some sleep. You could do with it." George said.

"In a minute." Anna said as she took a deep breath of the oceanic smell.

* * *

_Week 1, Sunday Morning..._

"Your majesty..." There was a light knock at the door. "Are you awake?" There came a small grumbling noise from behind the door.

"I am now..." Anna mumbled as she crept out of the bed. She could tell that it was still night just by listening to the silence. "What is it?" Anna asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"We are here in Solaris your majesty. We arrived about 20 minutes ago. The local council has given us a guest room to stay in for the next few days while we stay here. I though that you might want to know that, saves sleeping in a tiny room in a boat." The guard outside the door said.

Anna yawned again.

"Thank you. I'll be right there." She said as she grabbed a couple of her belongings. The crew could bring the rest to her later. She opened the door and exited on to the deck of the ship. It was definitely nightfall still. The kingdom was silent and even the sailors were pretty much asleep. She looked around the deck and saw George and the councilmen standing sleepily by the gangplank.

"Aah Princess. It must be hell waking up at this ungodly hour. It pretty much is for us..." One of the councilmen said as he stifled a yawn. "C'mon! Let's get to the guestrooms so we can go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" Anna asked as she followed the others down towards the docks.

"3 in the morning your majesty. We got here an hour ahead of schedule." George said as he helped carry the princess's belongings.

"3am?" The princess cried in shock, though not loud enough that it would disturb people.

"That's right. I doubt you've ever gotten up at this time before. Then again, neither have we." George said with a chuckle. Anna suspected he chuckled to try and snap himself out of his sleepy trance. A majority of the men here looked like they were going to fall asleep while walking anyway.

"Never." Anna said. "But I believe my sister has several times. She has also slept as late as this too, quite commonly too. I keep telling her to not stay up till the morning but she never listens."

"Seriously?" George mumbled in disbelief as they sat down in a carriage. "How long does your sister usually sleep for?

"Usually 5 hours, minimum 2, but sometimes she would go an entire night without sleeping. If it wasn't for me forcing her to go to bed sh probably wouldn't." Anna said as she began to close her eyes in the carriage, which was now moving smoothly through the cobbled streets towards the castle.

"Not very good for her health, is it?" George said as he too began to succumb to his tiredness.

"Nooo..." Anna said as she began to start dreaming again. Anna wasn't entirely sure how long they spent traveling to the castle, because the next thing she remembered was being woken up by a palace guard a few seconds after blacking out.

"There already?" Anna said as she attempted to stay awake.

"Yes your majesty." One of the Solarian guards replied. "Do you wish for us to bring your baggage to your room your majesty?"

"That would be greatly appreciated." Anna said as she sleepily stepped out of the carriage. The castle courtyard was bathed in the orange glow generated by the candles. Anna though paid very little attention as the only thing she waned to do now was find a warm comfortable bed and sleep like never before. She could see, through half open eyelids, the other councilmen struggling to stay awake as well which kind of made her smile. Anna followed the guard into the castle, which was substantially bigger than that of Arendelle's. She also noticed how it was much higher and had a completely different architecture. Whereas Arendelle's castle was quite simple in design, this castle was more exquisite. It was more curvy in nature, and many of the external areas were using marble instead of stone. There was also a substantially higher amount of gold use for the decorations than there was in her own castle. Anna tried to take in the details of the castle and it's surroundings, but her tiredness went against her will as she found it almost impossible to concentrate on something without her eyelids trying to droop over her eyes.

Eventually the guard brought Anna to a white door with gold and silver decorations. The guard opened it revealing a room much like her own, though this one was partially bigger and much more heavily decorated.

"Your room your majesty." The guard said with a small curtsy. He deposited the princess's belongings by her bedside before exiting the room. "Will that be all for this morning your majesty?" He asked.

"That will be all." She replied stifling another yawn which wouldn't be very ladylike in front of the guard.

"Alright. Have a good rest your majesty, and welcome to Solaris" The guard said as he closed the door allowing the princess to finally flop down on the bed and fall asleep.

"Quite cool here..." Anna thought as she closed her eyes, not even bothering to change. And that was the last thing the princess thought before she finally fell into a deep sleep, reality being replaced by the fictions of her dreams.

_Week 1, Sunday Noon..._

_Yawn..._

The princess slowly opened her eyes and tried to make sense of her surroundings. See looked around for her sister, until she realized that she was no longer in Arendelle, well at least not for the next few days anyway. She started out of the window and noticed that the sun was high in the sky, indicating that it was already noon or possibly even the afternoon. She slowly tried to recall what had happened last night, oh yeah, she nearly fell asleep on the journey here, and had no idea where they went as it literally required all the princess's willpower to keep her eyes open last night. She slowly made her way out of the bed and over to her belongings which were piled neatly by her bedside. She took out one of her more royal outfits and changed into it just as her stomach grumbled. That was when she remembered that she had not eaten much because the food on the ship was horrible and she had not eaten breakfast yet. Anna checked her hair at the bedside vanity mirror and found the usual birds nest stylization that was so common for her every morning. She grabbed her brush and began tidying it up just as a small knock on the door caught her attention.

"Your majesty?" George called out through the door. "Are you awake now? I can come back later if you wish."

"That won't be necessary George, I've been awake for hours..."

"Sure you have..." George muttered. Anna couldn't see it but she was sure he was rolling his eyes. "Anyway. Our trade meeting the Solarian delegates will be at 2pm tomorrow."

"Oh." Anna said as she tidied herself up a little more. "So what do we do today?"

"Not sure. I think that the King might be giving us a tour of the kingdom later, or maybe it'll be on of his guards. Not so sure." George said. "Well, they're serving breakfast in the dining room anyway, I know you would want some. The rest of the council is already there and I'm just heading down there myself as well. You'll be coming?"

"Of course." Anna said as she walked over to the door and opened it. "So. What's for breakfast?"

"Do I look like the chef?"

_Week 1, Sunday Afternoon..._

"This kingdom has how many people?" Anna asked din shock not sure whether she had heard the guard correctly.

"Eight hundred thousand citizens and growing fast." The guard responded as he sat down on small rock. They had decided to take a break on a small hill just south of the kingdom's center, giving the Arendellian dignitaries a perfect view of the entire kingdom.

"Makes Arendelle look pretty generic in terms of looks doesn't it?" George asked Anna as he continued to gaze at the sunset just behind the Kingdom. The kingdom was massive, at least 20 times larger than that of Arendelle. Well it's population pretty much showed that. The entire kingdom was circular in nature, the castle resting on an outcrop right in the middle of the kingdom. On one side was the ocean, which Anna identified as the place that they had docked in, while the other side was surrounded by snow capped mountains. The sun set beautifully right where the ocean met the mountain ridge, which caused it to create a spectacular lighting effect across the entire kingdom bathing it in a deep red glow. Ashe could also see the numerous villages surrounding the kingdom that were situated in the mountains or the plains behind it.

"This kingdom is massive..." Anna said as she sat down next to the prime minister.

"And extremely wealthy. They provide resources to a majority of the kingdoms up in the north, to the point that there are actually several that are entirely dependent on this kingdom for their survival." George said as he read a small book about the history of Solaris. "That is why it is impeccable that we garner this kingdom as one of our trading partners. The economic boost that it would give Arendelle would be substantial. And if you do it all successfully, I guarantee that your sister would be extremely proud of you."

"I'm not doing this because I want my sister to be proud of me. I'm doing this because I want to show her that I care, and am willing to help her in times of need. That I will always be there to back her up." Anna said as she continued to stare at the deep red sunset.

"Stop. You're bringing tears to my eyes." George said to which Anna responded with a laugh.

"Alright. It's getting kind of dark." The guard said as he stood up and called for the horses. "We should probably get going. It get's pretty cold here at dusk."

"My sister would love that..." Anna joked as she began to follow the other councilmen and the guard. Other people were also with them as well. It appeared that Arendelle wasn't the only kingdom trying to get a trade line initialized with Solaris. There were a total of 4 other kingdoms that had decided to join them today on this tour.

No sooner had they made it back to the kingdom that it started to snow.

"Great. As if it wasn't cold enough." Anna said as she tightened the coat she was wearing. It's even colder than Arendelle.

"Well your majesty, we are 100 miles further north. That is expected." George said as he pulled a cloak over his head.

"When will we be meeting the king?" Anna asked the guard that was leading them back to the castle.

"I'm not sure. At latest it would probably be at the trade meeting, but you might be able to see him in the morning. I believe he's handling a few things around town so if you want you could try and meet him there." Anna nodded in response. As tempting as it felt to meet the king earlier on, it would probably be wiser to wait until the actual meeting, in case she did something wrong, as Kristoff had warned her not to do.

_Week 1, Sunday night..._

"Will there be anything that you will need your majesty?" One of the Solarian butlers asked.

"No. That will be all." Anna said. Remembering what her sister had told her, she quickly added, "Thank you."

"You're welcome your majesty." The butler gave a small bow as he walked down the brightly lit hallway. Anna closed the door behind him before walking over to the window and staring at the ocean. She had a perfect view as he room was located on the side of the castle that faced the ocean. She could see the moon reflecting of the crystal clear surface of the sea. The beauty of Arendelle was literally dwarfed by the magnificence of this kingdom. Even Corona would have a problem trying to keep up with this kingdom's looks and especially it's economy. Anna had been informed by George that this kingdom had access to virtually all tradeable resources in Europe. If there was something that you wanted that no other place had, chances was Solaris would have it.

Anna would have to think wisely of what she would say tomorrow during the meeting. First impression counts and she wanted to give Arendelle, and her sister, a good impression. She was sure that her sister would never forgive her if she screwed this up, but then Anna knew better than to do anything that her sister wouldn't do. Then again, if Elsa was awake she was sure that she would never let her go to this kingdom on this diplomatic run without her. Not for companionship, but rather to make sure that Anna doesn't mess it up.

"I wonder what she'll think if she wakes up and Kristoff tells her I'm doing this." Anna muttered to herself a she changed into her nightgown. She gave a small laugh as she imagined her sister freaking out and running around the castle screaming about how Arendelle was doomed. She climbed into bed before the fear started to overcome her.

What if she did something wrong tomorrow...

What if they couldn't do the deal...

What if she messed up and ruined her sister's and Arendelle's reputation...

She thought back to the meeting she had with the Arendellian castle during the time that her sister was knocked out by the ice, how Anna freaked out and snapped at everyone in the room to the point that they were extremely fearful. But she remembered that she was in her sister's body that time, and it would have affected her sister more than her or the kingdom. She was now back in her body now, which meant that it wouldn't be her sister's reputation that could be ruined, but instead of the local council this was an international kingdom that dealt with delegates and relations from all around Europe. The king of Solaris even controlled a majority of the trade in the East India Trading company from what she heard.

Anna was uncertain how she had fallen asleep with all those thoughts on her mind, but she eventually did. The last thought she had was that it would only be four more days till she sees her sister and boyfriend again.

* * *

_Week 2, Monday morning..._

"Your majesty." George called as he banged on the door. "Please wake up. It's very important."

"So important that you had to wake me up from my beauty sleep?" Anna teased out. But for the first time in forever Anna was actually already awake. She had been awake for at least the last two hours, which was very strange indeed.

"I'm pretty sure you have enough beauty sleep your majesty." George said with a small chuckle.

"Aw thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." Anna said as she opened the door. George raised his eyebrows in shock seeing the princess fully dressed without her bird's nest of a hairstyle.

"You were already awake?" George asked in disbelief, which Anna just frowned at.

"Yes. Is that shocking?" Anna asked slightly amused at the prime minister's shocked reaction. Was she really that well know in Arendelle for her laziness?

"Uh No your majesty." George said noticing how awkward he had made the situation. "Actually the reason I called is because the King of Solaris wishes to have a private talk with us. Don't ask the reason, because even I don't know your majesty."

"George. Please from now on, just call me by my first name. Just call me Anna alright?" Anna said. She never liked the term your majesty anyway. Her sister often joked that Anna could not be referred to by any royal terms because she lacked the grace and royalty to be called that. Elsa soon stopped after Anna took it more as an insult than a joke.

"Of course Anna. But for respect I will still have to call you your majesty, during the trade meeting and in front of your sister, unless otherwise specified, except on foreign delegations. That is definitely required..."

"I know. I know. Just don't wear it out too much. Right. So when does the meeting start?" Anna asked as she put a small pin in her hair. She had decided, for royalty purposes, to dress her hair up in bun similar to the one she wore during her coronation.

"Well Anna. According to the guard it starts at 9 in the morning. But it's only short. It's just for the king to get to know us better before the meeting this afternoon. We will be meeting him outside I believe." George said as he glanced at his time piece.

"George. Did you bother to check whether your watch is correct?" Anna asked as she glanced at the grandfather clock in her room.

"Yes. Of course. I synchronized it back in Arendelle. It say it's quarter past nine." George said as he stuffed the watch back in his pocket. Anna just raised an eyebrow as she took a second look at the grandfather clock in her room. "Why do you ask?" He asked

"Because according to the clock in here, it says it's five to nine."

George's eyes opened wide as he said, "Oh shit."

_15 minutes later..._

"You're late." The guard said as he saw the prime minister and princess running up to him. They stopped short gasping for their breath. "You alright your majesty?" The guard asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Anna gasped as she tried to regain her composure.

"Good. Right this way please. King William is on the archery field at the moment." The guard said as he indicated for the two Arendellians to follow him. They briskly walked for the first few minutes down a steep incline towards the large open meadows below. Anna could see numerous guards training on the fields with various weapons, including hunting rifles and crossbows as well as several weapons she had never seen before.

They eventually made it to the archery field, albeit almost half an hour late, where Anna could see the king practicing with a longbow. As they approached they saw the king fire the longbow toward a target more than 600 feet away.

"Bulls eye!" One of the nearby guards yelled as the arrow collided directly with the center of the target. George and Anna just stared in awe.

"He's also a marksman. Did I forget to mention that?" The guard asked with a smirk.

"Aah. So you must be the Acting Queen of Arendelle." King William said as he approached the princess. He was a lot taller than either her or Elsa and quite muscular in build. He had white hair and sideburns that kind of resembled that of Hans. White hair? The type of white that the King's hair was wasn't old type of white, but more of a snow-white color. Similar to Elsa's platinum blonde hair but not as shiny. Before she could wonder why this was, he had knelt down and kissed Anna's hand causing her to blush. "Please I give you my regards for your sister. I was informed about the tragic events that have transpired over the past few weeks for your kingdom, and I wish for all the best for your kingdom's, and sister's recovery." He stood up as Anna was blushing profusely.

"Anyway. I am King William Hodges of Solaris." The king said as he gave a bow. "And you are?"

"I'm Acting Queen Anna of Arendelle." Anna said trying to put on the best royal impression she could muster. Judging by the smiles on the prime minister's and king's faces it seemed to be working. She guessed that spending endless nights annoying her sister and watching how she acted kind of payed of.

"It's a pleasure to meet you acquaintance your majesty." King William said as he put his longbow down on the table next to him. "Shall we take a walk Queen Anna?"

"That would be quite..." Anna stopped short not knowing what to say next. _Oh god_ she thought. Here I go messing thing s up. What to say next? "...nice" Anna mentally kicked herself and not being able to remember the simple way of acknowledging a question like this. She couldn't see it but she was sure that the prime minister had just face palmed himself internally.

"Alright then." King William said with a small chuckle. "Shall we?" He gestured to a small cobbled paths that headed back to Solaris.

Anna was still unsure whether she was putting on a good enough impression for the king. So far King William didn't look at her weirdly or anything, and actually laughed when she fumbled around with words trying to find the right meaning, which meant that he wasn't too concerned with her royal lingo or that type of stuff. As long as she didn't do anything too crazy, everything should work out alright.

"So..." King William said knocking Anna out of her little daydream. "What exactly is your business here in Solaris. I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just asking."

"Oh. Well because of the events that have occurred over the past few weeks several of our allies have decided to break up their trade lines with us." Anna tried her hardest to speak as regal as possible but she honestly didn't know how to, apart from the basic parts she picked up from Elsa over the past months.

"Oh. I see. So you wish to establish trad with us to make up for those other kingdoms?" He asked.

"Pretty much." Anna said, before mentally face palming herself at how common that sounded.

"Alright then. No problem. Whatever you need, this kingdom has. I'm sure we will be able to make a respectable deal at the meeting this afternoon." King William said. They stopped short noticing that they were now at the castle gates. "Well, I suppose I should let you be now as I have other dignitaries to attend to..." He said with a smile. "I'll see you this afternoon?"

"That's correct." Anna acknowledged.

"Alright then. Goodbye for now. And if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask the servants."

"I'll keep that in mind." Anna said as the king gave one last smile and walked away.

_Phew..._

Anna wasn't sure how she managed to keep the regal act for so long without failing. Maybe she had finally mastered being royal...

"Talking is only part one of actually acting royal..." George said as he approached the Princess from behind. Anna was unaware that she had been voicing her thoughts out loudly. "I guess all that's left is the meeting this afternoon."

"If that's the only thing that's left, then how comes we'll be here for another 3 days?" Anna asked George as she frowned.

"We may have another meeting in 2 days time to see whether the deal was successful or not. We can't do that all in one meeting. Well at least I think we can't." George said.

"I'll talk to the king later and see if we can do it all in one meeting." Anna said which caused George to become quite concerned.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You can't really rush this type of stuff." George replied, concern in his voice.

"I'm sure I might be able to persuade him. If so, then we could be leaving as early as tomorrow right?" Anna asked George.

"Yeah. That's correct. But please don't do anything that your sister wouldn't do. Don't force anything. Remember. We are visiting dignitaries in this kingdom. We have no power here." George warned the princess. The last thing he wanted was for the kingdom to be shatter into pieces because the princess did something extremely stupid.

_Week 2, Monday afternoon..._

"Are you hyperventilating?" Anna asked a very nervous George.

"Nope..." George said as he gasped for air. He clearly was.

"You may now enter." One of the guards said as he opened the doors revealing the Solarian councilmen and their king.

"Aah, Queen Anna. Good to see you again." King William said as she and the prime minister sat down in front, the other Arendellian councilmen following suite. General Albert stood by the door with several Arendellian guards as several Solarian guards closed it..

"So Queen Anna. You informed me earlier on that you wanted to initialize a trade route with the kingdom of Solaris is that correct?" King William asked.

"Yes. That's right."

_Don't mess things up..._

"Right, so do you have the list of the resources and goods that you wish to trade?" He asked.

"Yes. George, I you may." Anna said gesturing towards the small case that George was holding on to.

"Of course your majesty." He said as he handed the papers to one of the Solarian councilmen. For the next few minutes the councilmen and the king looked over the documents, several of them muttering to each other, other exchanging glances. After 20 minutes one of the councilmen finally spoke up.

"This is a lot of resources to ask for." The councilmen said as he stared blankly at the Arendellians. "What exactly do you offer in return for these resources."

"Well..." George said as he handed several more papers to the councilmen. Another 10 minutes passed by as the councilmen continued to discuss the trade matters at hand.

"Exactly how can I mess things up when I barely say anything?" Anna asked George.

"Depends on the trade meeting. Some kingdom's have very vocal trade dealings. Others depend dramatically on paperwork. It appears Solaris is one of the latter.

"Uhum." One of the Solarian councilmen spoke up. "After careful discussion, we have deemed that we cannot go ahead with this deal yet."

"Wait what?" Anna said quite rudely as George shot her a frown. He gave a gesture indicating that he would be doing the talking.

"I'm sorry your majesty for asking, but what is wrong with the deal exactly?" George asked.

"There isn't anything wrong with the deal itself, it's just that several of these resources may not be available for trade just yet." The councilman said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we will have to check with our suppliers and manufacturers before we can go ahed with several item on this deal. If you wish though, we can list the problematic items here, and you can opt to remove them from this trade. We will subtract the equivalent sum from your end and we can establish the trade line now. But only for the items that we can guarantee availability for. If you wish to have all these items on the other hand, then I'm afraid that you will have to wait for a while, while we contact our manufacturers to see whether it is available."

Before Anna could interrupt George added, "And how long would that take?"

"Around 10 days." The councilman said. The shocked expression on Anna's face did not go unnoticed by the king or George.

"Your majesty..." George started.

"No..." Anna whispered not even bothering to look at George. He could clearly see the rage in her eyes. "We are not waiting for 10 days."

"Your majesty. This could be the only..." George started but was interrupted by Anna again.

"You said 5 days at most. Not 12. I am not waiting here for 12 days. My sister and Kristoff are expecting me to arrive in 3 days time. Not Next week." Anna said, slightly louder. Unknown to either of them, the Solarian council and the king could actually make out what they were saying. The king's eyebrows arched as he listened to the argument between the Prime minister and the princess.

"With all due respect your majesty, I am pretty sure your sister can wait for you, judging by her current state of unconsciousness, and Kristoff isn't really much of a concern for us. This trade is much more important and I guarantee that your sister would not have opted to abandon this deal just because of a minor delay." It was at this moment that Anna felt like punching the prime minister in the face, but couldn't in front of the council as it would ruin any chance of this deal being successful. Several of the Solarian councilmen started whispering to each other at the prime ministers shocking statement.

"The audacity..." One of them whispered to the other.

"I am not staying away from Arendelle for 12 days."

"That's being very selfish, don't you think?"

"How so? Me wanting to be by my sister's side is selfish?"

"It is when the fate of our kingdom lies in the balance." George said, causing several members of the council to gasp at the prime ministers rudeness. The only thing keeping the princess from knocking all of George's teeth out was her honor and dignity. If it wasn't for the embarrassment she would bestow upon Arendelle and her sister, she would have literally beat the living daylights out of George.

"Remind me why I am even here? Trade delegations don't necessarily require the Queen to be present. Just a representative." Anna said quite loudly. She aimed the next question towards the Solarian council. "I'm sorry to ask, but does a trade meeting like this require the monarch to be present?"

"Actually...no your majesty." A councilman said. "It only requires a representative of the kingdom to visit. Not the monarch. It would be their choice." Anna was shocked by the answer that they have provided.

"Wait so I was not required to come?" Anna asked.

"No your majesty. We were informed that you had agreed to come here for the meeting." He replied.

"I never agreed. George informed me that you said it was compulsory for me to come as you yourselves had requested it." Anna said. The councilmen looked at each other in shock.

"Your majesty. We only request for the monarch to come when it's an emergency, and we will always send one of our own dignitaries to inform you. We never sent our dignitary which means that it would have been entirely your decision whether you would have wanted to come or not."

George had been caught out!

Anna turned towards the Arendellian Prime minister angrily and said, "You told me that I was required to come!"

"Well..." George said looking for an excuse. "I may have exaggerated a bit."

"You lied!" Anna screamed which caused several of the councilmen to exchange glances. The king furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"Well your majesty, it was the only way that we could get you to come along." George said trying not to make eye contact with the Queen.

"And why was I needed in the first place? They already admitted that I could have just sent you and it would have been alright."

"I understand your majesty but we needed you because it's easier to deal with this sort of matters when a monarch is present." George replied.

"Answer me this George. Was I needed for this meeting to work?" Anna asked.

"Well. It depends..."

"I want a direct answer! Was I needed?"

"No your majesty..." He said as he lowered his head and stared at the desk.

"Then why did you bring me?" She asked, the temptation to shout was so overwhelming.

"So that we could have a better chance of doing the deal."

"I left my sister alone for 5 days to come on a trip that wasn't really necessary!"

"She's been alone for 13 years. I don't think that 5 days would have made much of a difference." George snapped causing everyone one in the room to gasped. To George's shock, Anna lunged at him. Luckily she was retrained by General Albert who had thought it wise to position himself near the Queen for protection.

"Let me at him!" Anna yelled. "How dare you talk about my sister that way!"

"Enough!" Someone yelled. To everyone's surprise it was the King of Solaris. He took a minute to gather his breath before continuing. "Queen Anna. Did you volunteer to accompany your prime minister on this trip?"

"No your majesty."

"So you were tricked into coming here by your prime minister." George said.

"That's correct."

"Right. Queen Anna. Who else out of all the men that accompanied you know how to do trade dealings." He asked causing Anna to raise her eyebrows.

"I..I..."

"Your majesty. I do." General Albert said. "I may be a General, but I used to serve as a dignitary to several allied kingdoms. My knowledge is a little iffy but it should be enough to get the job done."

"Excellent. Queen Anna. With your permission, we would like to continue the trade dealings with your General. Is that okay?" King William asked with a smile. "We are sorry that you had to go through with this due to a misunderstanding with your prime minister."

"Really?" Anna asked in shock.

"Of course. Solaris is a friendly nation. We understand when stuff like this happens. As for yourprime minister, I recommend you be careful with him."

"Excuse me?" George asked.

"You heard me boy." King William said in a menacing voice. "Your majesty. I will ask one of my ships to escort you back to your home kingdom. Don't worry. We will get this deal sorted out so no problems will come to your kingdom. I hope you can forgive us for this misunderstanding. We did not expect you to be tricked by one of your own councilmen."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Of course your majesty." He said with a smile. "You can be on your way tonight."

"Thank you." Anna said as the king smiled.

"Well. We shall continue this trade discussion once all the items on your list have been verified for availability. Dismissed!"

As they were walking out of the room, the princess cornered George. "You're lucky I kept my temper, otherwise I would have punched you in the face like I did with Hans." She said before she walked away seething at the prime minister act of rudeness.

_Week 2, Monday night..._

"Thank you again...for everything." Anna said as she started to board the ship. King William acknowledged it with a gentle kiss of Anna's hand. She just blushed in response. "But why did you support me?"

"There are a few reasons, some of which you may not understand yet. Believe me when I say that I can relate quite well to you sister."

"You had a horrible childhood as well?" Anna asked confused by what the King meant. He just smiled.

"Family is always the number one priority here in Solaris, above all" He said. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then." Anna boarded the ship as he walked down the plank towards the docks.

He stayed there until the ship started to leave before calling out, "Don't worry. We'll make sure we'll establish the deal. I'll make sure." He said. Anna smiled in response.

"Oh and Anna!"

"What?" Anna shouted out as the ship grew farther apart from the docks.

…

…

"What?" She shouted again, noticing the King was hesitating.

"I knew your parents quite well!"

"Whaaa...?" Anna said in shock. "How? How did you know them?" She screamed, but he was already too far to hear. He just waved.

"What did he mean?"

* * *

_Week 2, Tuesday night..._

"Your majesty! Welcome back to Arendelle!" Kai said as he helped the Princess of the ship.

"Where's Kristoff?" She asked.

"He's in the mountains I believe, visiting his family. Or so he said." Kai replied.

"And my sister?" Anna asked as they approached the castle.

"She's fine." Kai said blandly.

"Alright. I know it's none of my business your majesty but how comes your so early to arrive? We weren't expecting your arrival for at least another 2 to 3days."

"Honestly, I would rather not discuss it yet." Anna said as she yawned. It was already 11 at night by time the ship docked, so Anna couldn't wait to got to sleep. She was now comfortably in her home kingdom again. The only hope now was that General Albert wouldn't screw anything up.

"Will you be sleeping in your room or your sister's room tonight?" Kai asked as they entered the castle.

"In my sister's. But please put my bags in my room for tonight." Anna said as she went up the stairs and headed to her sister's room.

"Right away your majesty." Kai said as he walked to Anna's room. Anna slowly opened Elsa's room to reveal her sister still sleeping on the bed. But she was now in a different position from when she was when Anna left.

"Physician must have moved her..." Anna mumbled as she closed the door and went to change. She was about to, but her tiredness got the better of her. She decided she would just change tomorrow morning. She slowly sat back down on the bed as she let out a big yawn.

She laid down next to Elsa and wrapped her arms around her sister's abdomen. She slowly closed her eyes as she thought about what she would do tomorrow. Pushing away the memories of being tricked into going on an unnecessary trip, she pondered what King William had meant by _I knew your parents quite well._

She was about to close her eyes but readjusted slightly against her sister, laying her head in the crook of Elsa's neck before sighing. Anna let out another deep breath before clearing her mind of all her problems, knowing that they would return tomorrow anyway.

Anna closed her eyes and listened to the silence.

…

…

…

"So how was your trip to Solaris?"

Anna's eyes snapped open instantly.

"E-Elsa?"

* * *

**Right, there will be a couple more surprises before i end this story...**

**...yes! I'm afraid it will soon end. But don't worry. There will be an interesting announcement at the end.**

**I'm sorry but i just couldn't resist turning the new prime minister into an A**hole. Not everyone can be good or evil. Sometimes you need people in between.**

**-TacticX**


	23. That's what sister's do

_Week 2, Tuesday night..._

"E-Elsa?" Anna cried out in shock.

"Who else would be in here silly." Elsa said rather weakly. Anna just gaped in shock. Before Elsa could gather what Anna was doing, she had pulled her elder sister into a massive embrace.

"Aah!" Elsa cried in pain causing Anna to pull away in panic gasping.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Anna cried out realizing that Elsa still had the gunshot wound in the left side of her chest. "I didn't mean..."

"It's okay." Elsa said as she put on a warm smile. "I missed you too."

Anna noticed that Elsa's voice was kind of weak, as a matter of fact, Elsa seemed to be struggling to move anything. It seemed like she was having trouble staying awake even.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked highly concerned for her sister's health.

"I'm fine." Elsa said as she took a deep breath. "Just a little light headed. That's all." Anna remembered what he doctor had told her about Elsa's condition and how it could effect her if she was awake. But surely being awake was survivable now. "How long have I been out?" She asked.

"About 10 days" Anna responded as she cuddled her sister, a little gentler this time.

"10 days?" Elsa said in shock. "Who's been running the kingdom?"

Anna's eyes shifted away from Elsa's gaze temporarily before she said. "Me!"

"And the kingdom is still standing?" Elsa joked.

"Hey!" Anna moaned as Elsa gave a light laugh.

"So you went to Solaris to handle trade?" Elsa asked.

"Mhmm." Anna said with a nod.

"Without me?" Elsa asked sadly. Anna suddenly didn't feel so exhilarated anymore, if her sister was saddened by the thought of Anna leaving her alone.

"Oh. I didn't..."

"I'm so proud of you!" Elsa said as she pulled Anna into another hug. "My baby sister finally growing up after all these years. It's about time."

"Elsa!"

"Wha-a-at?" Elsa laughed. Suddenly she felt a little drowsy. It felt as if she couldn't concentrate or focus on anything, a feeling that did not go unnoticed by Anna.

"Elsa? Are you alright?"Anna asked as she moved her sister more comfortable. "Try not to move too much. The physician told me it could take up to 2 months for all the blood you lost to be regenerated. It's only been 10 days." Anna refrained from telling her about what the risks were of her waking up. "You're going to have to stay in bed for a couple of weeks, but don't worry, I've got this covered."

"Hmm..." Elsa said uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

"I've been doing it for the last 10 days, and as you said the kingdom is still standing." Anna said joyful that her sister was no awake. Anna was also more alerted to the fact that if she did something wrong, her sister would know about it immediately. But what could she possibly do that could make Elsa angry?

"So Anna. Really, what did you do in Solaris."

Anna began to tell her about the trip and how it had been delayed, but also about what Solaris looked like and the king she had met. She also told Elsa about how the prime minister had tricked her into coming along in the first place and how he responded to her in the middle of the trade meeting and how the Solarians were actually shocked at the ministers behavior. By the end Elsa was shocked at how Anna kept it all together on this trip, but was mostly enraged at the prime ministers selfish acts.

"When I get out of this bed, I'm gonna freeze that git!" Elsa shouted.

"Elsa! Calm down. You're weak at the moment." Anna said as she stroked her sister's cheek.

"I'm fine..." Elsa said as she calmed down. "When I get better though, we're looking for a new prime minister."

"I agree." Anna said as she snuggled up to her sister. "I you Elsa."

"I love you too Anna. Forever and always." Elsa wrapped an arm around Anna before falling to sleep. Anna just smiled as she watched her sister drift off, glad that her closest family was now awake.

* * *

_Week 2, Wednesday morning..._

Elsa groaned as she finally woke up to see the sunlight streaming in through the windows straight into her eyes. That wasn't the only thing looking into her eyes.

"Anna?" Elsa said as she turned and saw the strawberry blonde staring at her. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep. It's so cute the way you mumble and wave your hand around as if your trying to use your powers." Anna said with a smile.

"That's creepy." Elsa said, eyebrows raised. "Don't you have duties to attend to?"

"Not really. The council is still in Solaris and I'm not even supposed to be here for another 2 days." Anna said as she started bouncing on the bed.

"Anna. Stop that. You're making me feel light headed. Didn't you say I have to be careful." Elsa groaned.

"Oh this is okay. As long as you don't black out again it'll be alright." Anna said. The sister's turned to the door as someone opened it and entered the room.

"Hey Robert!" Anna called out startling the doctor.

"Anna." He said with a smile. "I told you not to do that." His smile quickly grew when he saw the Queen trying to push Anna, who was now laying on her abdomen, off.

"Queen Elsa! You're awake!" He said gleefully as he approached the Queen. "Probably still feeling light headed."

"That's righ..._oof!_" Anna, while turning over, had accidentally elbowed her sister right in the stomach causing her to wince.

"Anna!"

"Sorry..." Anna said as she rolled off.

"I'm trying to get better, not worse!" Elsa said as she playfully threw her pillow into Anna's face causing the doctor to give a chuckle.

"Hey hey. Calm down you two. Your majesty, I just need to take a few tests, if that's alright." The doctor said as he put his bag next to the Queen. He pulled out his stethoscope and placed it over the Queen's chest. "If you could just take a deep breath." The Queen complied.

"Now Exhale...Alright." The doctor said as he put the stethoscope down, to which Anna grabbed it.

"Anna..." the Queen warned.

"What? I'm just looking at it." Anna said as she stared at the medical instrument in her hands.

"Alright. Let me just take your temperature..." The doctor said as he pulled out a thermometer.

"Oh that's easy. It's the same temperature as ice." Anna said. The doctor gave a small laugh as Elsa shot her a glare.

"Anna. What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Listening to your heartbeat." Anna said as she placed the stethoscope over Elsa's chest while she laid on her abdomen again, causing the Queen to wince slightly.

"Anna..." She groaned as the doctor looked at the thermometer.

"Well your majesty. You'll be fine, but you will have to still stay in bed for the next week or two, because your still low on blood. It's a miracle that you're even awake yet." The doctor said as he began packing his stuff. "Anna. Can I have my stethoscope back?"

"Aw. Can I keep it please." Anna asked, still listening to Elsa's heartbeat.

The doctor chuckled. "I'm afraid not. They're expensive, and reserved for doctors only."

"Hmph." Anna said as she handed the instrument back to him.

"Well, I'll be leaving you two alone then. I'll see you again tomorrow." He said as he exited the room.

Anna yawned as the doctor closed the door. "So what now?" She asked.

"What do you mean what now? I'll be in here all day because I can't move yet."

"And I'll be right next to you all day too." Anna said as she sat next to her sister.

"Oh Anna. You don't need to do that." Elsa said smiling at the girls compassion.

"Yes I do. That's what sister's do." She pulled Elsa into a small hug making sure not to touch the wound.

"So. Do you wanna eat some breakfast?"

_Week 2, Wednesday Noon..._

Elsa was now sitting on her bed reading a couple of books, while Anna was busy sitting at Elsa's study drawing again, when all of a sudden a knock came at the door.

"Yes?" Anna called before Elsa got to say a word.

"Excuse me. That's what I say!" Elsa said.

"Not any more. I'm the acting queen." Anna said with a smug look on her face.

"And I'm the real Queen."

"Not lying in your bed your not." Anna giggled as she ran over to the door and opened it.

"Your majesty." Kai said towards Anna. Anna could hear a small _hey _from her bed as she struggled to keep her laughter in. Kai seemed to notice as well and couldn't help but smile. "Um Queen Anna..."

Anna was sure Kai said that on purpose. She was also sure that her sister was now glaring at the two of them.

"...There is a visitor here to see you. He's downstairs in the ballroom." Kai said.

"Oh okay. I'll be down there in a second." Anna said as Kai left the room. "Don't worry. I'll be back in a second. Just stay there." Anna said to her sister.

"Where else am I going to go?" Elsa asked with a smile.

_In the ballroom..._

"Hello?" The princess called out.

"Told you I will be back..." Nicholas said as she stood up from a chair to Anna's delight.

"Nicholas!" She said as she ran and gave him a hug.

"That was fast." Anna said as they pulled apart.

"Yeah. It's only a short trip to my kingdom. It's just past Solaris. Maybe a few hours away." Anna couldn't believe it. So close to Pavlovo. "So, how is your sister?"

"Oh she's awake now. Wanna see her?" Anna asked. She could see the Prince starting to blush.

"Uh um. I...Are you sure she'll be fine with that..._woah_." Nicholas was about to finish but Anna had already began to drag him towards Elsa. "Anna! Slow down." He said though he couldn't help but smile.

They were soon at the top of the stairs and running towards Elsa's room. Upon reaching it they stopped just out of sight.

"Shh. Stay here." Anna said as she walked into Elsa's room.

"Elsa." Anna said as she entered.

"Hmm?" She said not even bothering to take her eyes of the book. Anna sighed as she walked over to her and grabbed the book.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. But there is someone who wants to see you." Anna said with a smile on her face.

"Oh really. I wonder who it is."

"Come in." Anna called out through the doorway. Elsa watched as Nicholas stepped in the room, slightly blushing before saying, "Hi."

Elsa just stared in shock at the prince, her cheeks also taking a hue of red.

"Hey. I...I thought you already left?" Elsa said suddenly trying to sit up straight, though Anna forced her back down because of her condition which caused her to glare.

"I did temporarily, but I came back. I already told Anna. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Nicholas said trying to choose his words carefully.

"Oh." Elsa said. Anna noticed that she had began to sweat despite the room being quite cold. Anna couldn't help but smile at the Prince's and her sister's awkwardness. "Um Thanks Nicholas."

"For what?" He asked.

"For saving me. Well technically Jarge sacrificed himself, but you gave the potion."

Nicholas just smiled. "You're welcome your majesty. I always help anyone in need." Though in truth that wasn't the only reason he helped Elsa.

"Queen Anna." Kai called out from the doorstep. "Kristoff is back. He..." Kai was quickly interrupted as Kristoff barreled into the room and pulled Anna into a massive hug and kissed her.

"I missed you." Kristoff said as they pulled apart.

"I was only gone for 3 days." Anna said.

"Still 3 days too long..." Kristoff said before he kissed Anna again for several more seconds till they were interrupted by a smiling Elsa.

"Am I interrupting something?" Elsa asked. Anna just frowned at her.

"So. Um. Are you alright?" Nicholas asked Elsa.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. I'm going to have to stay like this for about another 1 to 2 weeks." She said as she got into a more comfortable position and picked up another book.

"Well. I'm going to leave you two alone then..." Anna said as she and Kristoff made their way towards the door. This caught Elsa's attention.

"Anna!"

"Don't worry sis. You're in good hands!" Anna said with smile as her sister gaped at her. She walked out of the room and shut the door. Nicholas and Elsa both heard them walking away down the hallway.

"So, um. This is awkward." Nicholas said. Whatever strength and courage Nicholas had seemed to whither away when he was in the same room as the snow Queen.

"Yeah." Elsa said as she put on a fake smile. Deep inside though she was panicking.

_What am I gonna do..._

_What am I gonna do?_

"Um. Well you don't need to stand by the doorway." Elsa said as she gestured to a seat next to her. Nicholas walked over to the chair slowly taking in deep breaths as he approached the Queen.

_Oh god. Don't act awkward. Don't act awkward..._

Nicholas thought to himself. He took a deep breath.

"So. How are you?" Nicholas asked to Elsa's surprise.

"_Damn! Stupid thing to say! Of course she's not fine!" _Nicholas thought as he mentally kicked himself.

"Oh. I'm fine..." Elsa replied.

"_Oh god. Am I blushing. Don't act awkward. Conceal...what?" _Elsa thought.

"If I can say. I honestly wasn't expecting this..." Nicholas said as he saw Elsa staring at him. Clearly she was panicking as well. "...I'm sorry that I'm acting so awkward. It's just, I don't really know..."

Elsa could make out what he wanted to say, but she didn't say anything just yet.

"Okay. Do you want me to tell the truth?" Nicholas asked.

Elsa gulped before saying quite timidly, "Okay."

Nicholas took a deep breath before saying, "Would it be wrong if I told you...told you..."

"Told me..."

"Told you I...I like you." If Nicholas had a gun, he would probably had shot himself right there in embarrassment. Elsa just stared without even a change in her expression, though her breathing had quickened.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten in to me today. But the truth is when I first saw you I though you were just some kind of everyday boring Queen, but as I got to know you better I kind of developed feelings for you..." Nicholas had no idea what the hell he was saying. It's as if logic had left him. But he continued to ramble, "...and I felt something new in my heart, wait what? Oh uh, anyway I um like you and I know this is really awkward and you must think I'm crazy but I really do like you..."

Elsa just continued to stare at Nicholas amused.

"...and for some reason I just want to be around you. It's as if I'm attracted to you because you're so beautiful, and you have powers and...oh what am I saying..."

"Nicholas..."

"...I'm probably making you feel embarrassed. I should just leave, but Anna already brought me here..."

"...Nicholas..."

"...and I just can't stop thinking about you, Anna already knows and...and..."

Nicholas stopped rambling as Elsa pulled him down to her level and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh uh..." Nicholas muttered as she pulled away. Out of honesty, Elsa was bushing profusely at hat she had just done, and so was Nicholas.

"I'm sorry..." Elsa said realizing what she had just done. "That was inappropriate of me..."

"_So this is what romantic love feels like..." _Elsa thought.

"Me too." Nicholas said.

"So..." Elsa started but she stopped short as she pulled the Prince into another kiss. This time neither the prince nor Queen pulled away as they continued to kiss for what felt like an eternity to them. Maybe she had feeling for Nicholas after all.

"Nicholas." She said as she pulled away and looked into his hazel eyes. "Say it properly.

Nicholas took a deep breath. "I...L-L-Love you."

Unbeknownst to either of them though, a certain nosy strawberry blonde was looking through the keyhole, watching them, a smile creeping on her lips.

"Ever heard of privacy?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh she's my sister. She won't mind." Anna said as she looked away.

"You are very invasive. You know that?" Kristoff said as he shook his head. "C'mon. What do you say we get some lunch."

"Seems like a plan." Anna smiled as she walked with Kristoff down the stairs.

All was well.

There couldn't possibly be anything that could ruin this moment for the sister's now...

* * *

**Just a short chapter filled with both Sisterly and Romantic fluff.**

**Though I'm not very good at writing romantic scenes, i tried my best.**

**-ImpossibleClara9: To your question...The only answer i can give is this: What do you think? ;-)****  
**

**-TacticX**


	24. Chocolate fluff

_Week 2,Wednesday Afternoon..._

"Your majesty. May I help you?" An announcer said as Kristoff and Anna approached a small stage that was surrounded by people.

"What's going on here?" Anna asked.

"Oh it's a contest your majesty. Anyone can enter it." The announcer said as he looked over some rules and regulations.

"Anyone? Even me?" Anna asked curiously.

"Uuh." The announcer wasn't expecting the princess of all people to enter. "Well, technically speaking, yes. You may."

"Oh Cool. What is the contest?"

"Ice sculpting contest. Whoever can present the most impressive ice sculpture wins a prize." He said as he watched the princess get excited.

"Ooh. What's the prize?" Anna asked.

The announcer took a deep breath. He knew the princess would join the minute he announced the prize. "A 12 pound block of solid milk chocolate specially imported from Belgium." If the princess had squealed any louder he was sure that every window within 100 feet of her would have shattered.

* * *

"And here's your lunch your majesty..." Kai said as he put the plate in front of Elsa.

"Thank..."

_Squeeeeeeeeaaaaaaal!_

"What the heck was that?" Kai said quite startled by the high pitched shrill.

"Sounded like Anna." Elsa said.

"Sounds like she's in trouble." Kai said as he walked to the window and looked out towards the town.

"I know Anna's squeals. That was a squeal of joy, not of help." Elsa said wondering what could have possibly set the princess of at this time a day.

* * *

"Well." The announcer said staring at the over excited princess, everyone else staring with, "There goes my hearing for the next few hours."

"Kristoff! How good are you at ice sculpting?" Anna yelled as she shook her boyfriend.

"Anna! Calm down. Jeez." Kristoff shouted as he attempted to stop the princess from dislocating his shoulders.

"Well can you? Can you?" Anna squealed desperately. "Pleeeaaaase!"

"Anna. The sculpture that you want me to do is too complex."

"What? But you carved a crystal of me and all of us for my birthday." Anna said remembering the birthday present that Kristoff had gotten her.

"That took me 3 weeks and several failed attempts to do. Plus I had help from a friend." He said as Anna's smile faded.

"So you can't sculpt?"

"Give me three weeks and I might." Kristoff said with a laugh. Anna remained unmoved. Suddenly her face lightened up.

"Wait. Is there any specific way that it has to be made?" Anna asked the announcer. He looked through the documents in his hand.

"Nope. Not really. It just has to be made of ice and carved before the end of the competition, which will be in 2 hours." He said. Anna looked at Kristoff with glee.

"I know someone who can help!" She screamed as she dragged Kristoff, against his will, back to the castle.

* * *

Elsa was busy eating her lunch in peace and quiet wondering what Anna had seen to make her squeal like that, when all of a sudden, Anna and Kristoff come smashing into her room to her shock.

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled as she put a hand over her heart. "What is the meaning of this! You scared me."

"I need you to make me a beautiful ice sculpture, and I need it now." Anna said in a rush. Elsa just looked at her like she was insane.

"What? Why?"

"It's for a competition!" Anna squealed. "And I really need to win."

"Wouldn't that count as cheating?" Elsa asked with a frown.

"Nope. It's not in the rules. It just needs me to present an ice sculpture within the next two hours that outshines the other sculptures and I win. And I know no one better than you for making beautiful ice sculptures. So please help me. I really need to win." Anna begged as she literally got on her knees and started shaking Elsa.

"Anna, I'm trying to eat, and frankly, I'm weak enough as it is without you scaring me and asking me to build ice sculptures. What could the prize be that would make you so excited anyway?" Elsa asked.

"A 12 pound block of solid milk chocolate." Anna replied as she started to drool.

"How long till the contest ends?" Elsa said rapidly as she suddenly sat up straight, the thought of a 12 pound block of chocolate captivating her beyond anything else.

* * *

"Kristoff! Are you even pushing?" Anna said as she pulled the ice sculpture towards the town center, the guards and villagers watching amused.

"I am pushing with all my might." He said as he strained himself to push the sculpture forward. "Are you even pulling?"

"Of course I am." Anna said, though she clearly wasn't trying hard enough.

"Anna, either this statue is incredibly resistive to movement, or you are incredibly weak." Kristoff said as he continued to strain against the statue. He looked around and to his expectation, saw Anna literally standing there, not contributing at all.

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted, catching the princess of guard. "I thought you were pulling it?"

"I am." She said innocently, grabbing the statue with one hand and pulling it with little force. Kristoff just rolled his eyes. "At this rate by the time we reach the stage the competition will be over!"

"Well, you're the one who's not helping very much." Kristoff said as he continued to push the ice sculpture.

_45 minutes later..._

"Finally!" Anna yelled as she pushed the statue towards the stage.

"45 minutes... 45 MINUTES JUST TO GET THIS STATUE HERE!" Kristoff screamed in anguish. "It would have been easier to just bring your sister down here and make her create it here."

"Aah. It's all worth it if we win!" Anna said a little over-enthusiastic.

"And if you lose?" Kristoff asked.

"Lose? Ha! This statue was made by the Snow Queen herself, there's now way we're going to lose!" Anna said as she called for the attention of the judge.

"And let's see what you've got for us princess." The judge said as he inspected the statue. "Hmm. Not bad, not bad at all. This is actually very impressive." The judge smiled as he observed the intricate grooves and features of the sculpture. He looked at the architecture and the shape and various other parts of the statue before, with a smile, saying, "Looks like we have a winner!"

Anna let out a squeal so high pitched that the judge and Kristoff had to actually cover their ears from being deafened by Anna's ear splitting squeal.

"Jeez Anna! Calm down!" Kristoff said as he uncovered his ears.

"Sorry. So where's my prize?" Anna said jumping up and down with excitement.

The judge smiled as he pointed towards a very large rectangular object behind the stage.

"Congratulations princess. You've earned it." The judge said. "Will you need help carrying that?"

"I am more than capable of carrying this back to the castle on my own!" Anna said as she grabbed the oversized chocolate bar and ran back to the castle with it, leaving a stunned Judge and an annoyed Kristoff in her wake.

* * *

_SLAM!_

The door to the Queen's room literally flew open scaring the living daylights out of Elsa.

"ANNA!" Elsa shrieked in shock, but the minute she caught sight of the giant bar of chocolate she saw Anna holding, she stopped and stared.

"See. I wasn't joking." Anna said as she bought the bar over to her sister and sat down next to her.

"Is...Is that a..."

"A 12 pound block of milk chocolate?" Anna completed. "Yes. Yes it is."

Anna just gaped at it in shock. Surely this must be a dream. Surely she must still be unconscious. She involuntarily reached out to touch the bar and her sister to make sure they were real. Yes they were. Anna had never seen her sister smile so brightly before. It made her extraordinarily happy to see her elder sister happy, which was all she ever wanted.

"Oh Anna! This is unbelievable! You won this?" Elsa asked.

"Nope. _We _won this. You made the statue remember?" Anna said as she started to open the bar.

"Wait." Elsa interrupted. "Are we going to eat it now?"

"Well, not all of it, just only as much as we can manage!" Anna said as she began to tear the wrapper apart.

"Mmm. Chocolate." The sister's said in unison before giggling.

"Right. Since you're the Queen, my elder sister, and the one lying injured in bed, you take the first bite." Anna said as she broke of a chunk and handed it to her sister. Elsa took the chunk and tool a large bite, her eyes opening wide and her lips shaping into a large smile as the taste of chocolate hit her tongue. Anna followed with her own piece, her reaction similar to that of Elsa's. Before they knew it, the two sister's had begun wolfing down the rest of the chocolate, completely disregarding all rules of etiquette and royalty. Within 30 minutes, the entire bar of chocolate was gone, with each sister stuffed full of milk chocolate. How they were not in one hell of a sugar high, they did not know.

"That was amazing." Anna said as she licked her lips.

"You think there will be more contest like this?" Elsa asked.

"I hope so. I can use your powers to cheat my way to victory." Anna said with a smile, before the two sisters broke into a fit of giggles.

* * *

_Week 2, Wednesday night..._

"You ready for bed Anna?" Elsa called out into the hallway. A distant noise confirmed her thoughts. Slowly the source of the noise got closer and closer until a strawberry blonde girl popped into the room shutting the door behind her.

"Alright. I'm good." Anna said as she jumped into the bed next to her sister.

"Anna." Elsa said slightly annoyed. "Please don't jump on the bed. It's annoying."

"This isn't annoying, I'm just playing..." Anna said smiling.

"What are you? Five?" Elsa said as the smile on Anna's face faded a little.

"I was just trying to have some fun." Anna stated as she pouted. "Then again, I guess your idea of fun is sitting in the library all day reading books about trigonometry. What is so interesting about a book about squares and stuff.

"First of all trigonometry is about triangles, not squares" Elsa said as she pulled her sister down.

"Dork!" Anna laughed.

"Hey!" Elsa gasped at Anna's choice of words.

"What? Who else do you know that sits in the library all day reading books or studying or doing whatever you do."

"Anyone who wants to be intelligent." Elsa said as Anna poked her tongue out in response. Elsa just giggled as she muttered, "That explains why I've never seen you read."

"Hey. I heard that." Anna said as she pushed her sister.

"AAH!" Elsa screamed as her hand flung to her left chest.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry." Anna gasped as she saw her sister wincing in pain, but that soon turned into a frown as she saw her sister start laughing.

"Oh my. You should have seen your face..." Elsa laughed. "Classic."

"That...Is...Not...Funny!" Anna screamed as she repeatedly hit Elsa with her pillow. "I really thought I hurt you!"

"Sorry. But I just couldn't resist." Elsa said as she started to laugh again. Anna just sat next to her sister with her arms crossed. "Oh C'mon. You've got to admit it was kind of funny. The look on your face."

"Yeah. Very funny, completely forgetting that you nearly died 2 weeks ago, and are still recovering even after all of this." Anna said as she stared sadly at her sister, Elsa's expression changing with.

"Jeez Anna. I didn't think that you would take this joke so seriously."

"Yeah. I suppose. I was just afraid because I thought I nearly lost you."

"Well I'm still here." Elsa said with a smile as she ruffled her sister's hair. "C'mon let's get some rest."

Elsa watched her sister lay down next to her before she pulled her closer and cuddled her.

"G'night sis."

"G'night to you to. I love you."

* * *

_Week 2, Thursday morning..._

"Where are you going so early in the morning?" Elsa asked sleepily as she saw Anna step towards the door. It was only around 7 in the morning. Usually she would be awake by now, but due to her condition she didn't need to get out of bed, so why should she wake up so early now. It was Anna's movement that ultimately woke her up.

"Oh um, Kristoff is taking me on a small trip to a small village south of here called No'ruk. It's just a small town, but Kristoff says it's an amazing place, especially it's surrounding landscape and wildlife." Ann replied.

"I didn't take you for the nature fanatic. I though you always stayed in the town and interacted with the other people." Elsa said as she adjusted to a more comfortable position.

"I do, but I am used to hanging out in the forests and gardens. When we were separated I..." Anna stopped when she noticed how awkward she had made the situation. It was not common for her to talk to her sister about their 13 years of isolation. Noticing Elsa didn't mind she meekly added, "...used to hang out with several of the townsfolk and guards. I used to also go out with papa on hunting trips during his free time which was usually once a month to the upper forests. He would let me watch him hunt wild animals like deers and rabbits. He even taught me how to use a crossbow."

"You know how to use a crossbow?" Elsa asked surprised that her sister, of all people, had been taught to use a weapon.

"Mhmm." Anna nodded. "I also know how to use a sword and even a cannon. The latter I learned from when me and papa went on a small trip to a nearby village and we ran into a damaged pirate ship. He wasn't so merciful with pirates back then so I watched as the captain ordered our crew to attack it. It was so amazing. The way it broke apart." Elsa could here that small hint of that young ecstatic princess before the incident 13 years ago.

"Uhuh. And did papa tell you what happened to the people in the boat because I'm assuming you were 10 at that time because I remember you not knocking on my door one day." Elsa said, wanting to hear what father would have told Anna. You couldn't exactly tell a 10 year old princess that the people died and got ripped to shreds from cannonballs and arrows.

"Yeah. He told me that they went to a land far far away that was so much better. He said it was run by bunny rabbits and was made of rainbows." Anna said with a frown as she recalled the memory of her trip. Elsa barely managed to keep the laughter in, though she also knew that, that would was something that any father would tell their youngest daughter if they were only 10.

"Did he tell you the location to it?" Elsa asked trying to hold in her laughter but failing badly. This did not go unnoticed by Anna who glared at her sister.

"I remember that you, the highly logical scientific queen, used to think that the noise from the room below you was caused by a 3 eyed monster with tentacles instead of arms." Anna retorted to Elsa's shock.

"How?" Elsa sputtered not knowing how the princess could possibly known her fears back when she was 13.

"Father told me." Anna chuckled. "I honestly couldn't stop laughing after I heard that. He had forgotten to tell you about the workers working in that room for a few nights..."

"A few nights? Those noises continued for months."

"...or the princess that used to sneak in there every night with a pan and stick" Elsa's eyes widened upon hearing this as Anna covered her mouth to try and trap the laughter that was so intent on escaping.

"You...YOU!" Elsa said in shock as she glared at her sister. "I couldn't sleep properly for months on end because of that. Ooh, I ma so going to get you back for that."

"Oh C'mon Elsa. That was like 8 years ago. And it was just one of the many things I tried to coax you out of that jail cell you call a room. Remember? I even tried smashing down your door." Anna said as she remembered the memory and started laughing. "Father was so shocked."

Elsa kind of remembered it differently. "Funny? You came running to my door holding an axe. Father and mother were afraid to approach you in case you accidentally struck them with it. Even the guard wouldn't go near you. I had to hide in my wardrobe because it was only once father came into my room ,and told me, that I learned it was you."

"Yeah. Maybe I went a little too far that time." Anna gasped as she looked at the grandfather clock in Elsa's room. "I'm going to be late. Sorry Elsa, I've got to go. You're not going to be lonely, are you?"

"Of course not." Elsa said with a wave of her hand and smiled brightly at her sister. "Now go enjoy yourself...but not too much. You know your limits."

"Why does everyone keep talking about my limits? What limits?" Anna asked as she shook her head and walked out of the door.

* * *

"You're late." Kristoff said as the princess run ungracefully up the gangplank. The ship was much smaller than the one she used to get to Solaris.

"I was talking to my sister. Hey, at least they waited." Anna said as she joined Kristoff at a seat on the port side of the ship.

"Only because I told them you were the acting Queen. They wouldn't stay when I told them it was the princess"

"So we're going to No'ruk? How exactly do you know the place?" Anna asked Kristoff

"I used to travel there when I was younger. Some of my fellow ice harvester's traveled there because of it's high demand and higher price for ice. They don't have mountains like Arendelle does."

"So how far is No'ruk?"

"Only around 30 miles away down south. Just about an hours trip in this weather."

_1 hour later..._

"You never said anything about rain!" Anna growled as she stood underneath a roof of one of the houses.

"I didn't think there would be any." Kristoff said thinking of how he could make this up for the princess. "C'mon. I know a place down the street that sells very good chocolates and confectionaries."

Anna perked up upon hearing this. "Where?" They walked down the street careful not to tread in any puddles or get soaked in the rain. Soon enough thy reached the shop and Anna's jaw dropped down upon seeing the huge display of chocolates and sweets.

"Told ya." Kristoff said as he opened the door to the shop.

"Aah. Good morning mister Kristoff." The shopkeeper said. "Long time no see ya?"

"This is Kevin." He said indicating to the large mass sitting behind the counter.

"Looks like he enjoys his chocolates." Anna joked. Kristoff shot her a look.

"Don't joke about him like that. He's very sensitive...Anna?" The princess had already disappeared behind one of the many shelves and was searching through the numerous mounds of sweets. Ranging from chocolate bars, to sweet rolls, to cakes and pastries, this shop had it all. "If you had a choice I think you would want to live here."

"Only if Elsa would join." Anna said as she picked up a cake and inspected it.

"I guarantee she would. Do you really think it's a wise idea to buy chocolates after...yesterday's chocolate fest you and your sister had. I still can't believe you two managed to finish a 12 pound bar of chocolate. How is that even physically possible?"

"I'm Anna and my Sister is Elsa. 'nuff said." Anna joked.

_20 minutes later..._

"Do you want to actually explore the surrounding lands, or are you only going to explore the store?" Kristoff asked Anna who was still looking through the various confectioneries in the store.

"In a second..."

"You said that over 10 minutes ago. I think your definition of a second differs from mine."

"Alright. Let's go." She said as she paid for several of the goods.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. We don't accept that form of currency here." Kevin said as he saw the Arendellian currency that the princess had deposited on the counter.

"Oh." Anna said as her face became crestfallen.

"Don't worry. I'll pay..." Kristoff said as he gave the shopkeeper some money.

"Oh Kristoff, you don't have to do that."

"Hey. Don't worry about it." He said as he watched the princess grab one of the cakes and start eating it.

* * *

"Queen Elsa? Are you awake?"

"Of course I am." Elsa called out as Nicholas entered the room. "And I said, it's just Elsa."

"Right." The Russian prince said as he approached the Snow queen. "So where is your sister?"

"Oh. She went out on a date with Kristoff to some place called No'ruk. She said it was close to here." Elsa said with a sigh as she looked at several parchments in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Nicholas asked as he sat next to Elsa.

"Looking at some of my sister's drawings. She's quite an artist."

"Yes she is. Do you think she can sketch us together, er I mean all of us, as in Kristoff and her as well." Nicholas corrected, his cheeks starting to turn red. Elsa caught what he meant as well, and stared at the ground.

"How is she going to sketch us if she's not in the picture herself, though she'll probably find a way. So, um I'm probably boring you with this..." Elsa said as she put away several of the drawings back into Anna's satchel. As she put the sketches away, a sketch caught her eye. She picked it up and looked at it. "Hey, when did she draw this?"

The picture Elsa was holding portrayed Anna siting down, while holding an unconscious Elsa in her lap, weeping. This sketch brought tears to her eyes.

"Why would Anna draw something as emotional and heart-wrenching as that?" Nicholas asked as he stared at the sketch, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes at a scene that could have easily gone horrible fast, actually it was already horrible enough, but it could have easily gotten worst.

"Maybe, because she wants to remember the time she nearly lost me. I know I never forgot the chance I nearly killed her twice. It still haunts me to this very day. That's why I'm so protective, yet so scared of being near her."

"You shouldn't feel insecure around her, she's your sister. You may have hurt her in the past, but as my father said, the past is in the past. Forget about what happened, and think about what could happen, oh wait, that's no better." Nicholas said as he realized what he had just said. "Forget about the last part. Just remember that the past is in the past."

"Thanks Nicholas." Elsa said as she thought about what he just said. Despite hurting Anna physically twice, and emotionally for 13 years, it had all left to the sister's reconciling and being brought back together in the end. Elsa couldn't possibly be any happier now that she was with her sister, despite the events 2 weeks ago and prior. Anna had a boyfriend, she had her sister, the kingdom accepted her as their Queen, Arendelle's trade was stable, she had not frozen anything, or anyone, for 10 months since the Great Freeze, and now she was now even falling for Nicholas. She couldn't possibly be any happier, unless her sister came back with a lot of chocolate. That would probably make her happier.

* * *

"When should we be getting back?" Anna asked as she followed Kristoff down a path back towards the town center.

"The ships leaves in around an hour. Don't worry, we're nearly there." Kristoff said as he picked an apple of one of the trees they passed. "So what do you think?"

"Think about what?"

"About this trip." Kristoff said. "Did you like it?"

"Well, apart from you punching that guy in the face earlier on, it was alright." Anna said with a smile.

"I punched him because he was trying to hit on you." Kristoff said defensively.

"No he wasn't. He was just complimenting me on my looks." Anna said back to him. "Apparently though, that was enough to set you of."

"Well duh! Who gives him the right to hit on you."

Anna just sighed. "He wasn't hitting on me. He just said that I looked beautiful and that I reminded him of his daughter. He was married Kristoff! Then all of a sudden you barge in and knock his teeth."

"Oh..." Kristoff said his eyes looking to the ground. "Well to me, it still looked like he was hitting on you."

Anna just rolled her eyes in response."C'mon. Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"I know the perfect place. It's just round here. It was a cafe that I used to eat at every time I came here." Kristoff said as he pulled Anna towards a small cafe on the side of the street. "C'mon"

"Hey! I'm normally the puller." Anna joked as she was dragged by Kristoff. He opened the door which revealed a quaint little cafe, with a few tables and hairs set up around.

"Ooh. It's quite nice here." Anna said as she followed Kristoff and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?" A young waitress, around the age of 18, came up to them.

"Anna. What would you like?" Kristoff asked.

"Hmm. I'll just have a sandwich. The ham sandwich." Anna said to the waitress.

"I'll have the same as well." Kristoff said. As the waiter walked away, Kristoff noticed 2 men sitting two tables away from them. It seemed that they were in a heated debate over something.

"That is one of the stupidest ideas ever..." The auburn haired man said to the other person in front.

"Kristoff!" Anna whispered. "It's invasive to listen in on other people's conversations."

"And it wasn't invasive for you to listen in on your sister's and Nicholas' conversation yesterday?"

"I...That...She's my sister..." Anna stammered as she was caught out. "Plus, we agreed no more secrets. Kristoff just rolled his eyes in response.

"Shh. Okay. I just want to hear what they're saying. Imagine that we are spies on a top secret mission. I know you of all people are capable of dreaming up something like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna growled.

"You know what I mean. Now Shh. You'll blow our cover."

"...to gather our allies and create a defensive line around the Coronian empire. It's the best way to stave of an attack from the Southern Isles, Admiral Westerguard."

"And how do you know that is what Lecter and Hans will do? How can you be so certain they won't concoct some other hair-brained scheme that may end up working because of our false Intel reports Vladimir?" The admiral asked the other guy.

""I can't be certain." Vladimir said. "It's a risk yes. But it is the only option. If Hans and Lecter really do have the Concordus, then I'm afraid there won't be much to hold them off indefinitely. Either way, the defensive line will eventually be breached and when that happens, we are screwed."

The admiral just sighed. "Maybe if we request some help from the Easterly kingdoms then we might sport an extra chance."

"What about Arendelle?" Vladimir asked. Upon hearing this, both Kristoff and Anna started listening extremely carefully.

"What about?" Admiral Westerguard asked.

"Well, according to what we've heard, their Queen is supposed to possess the magic of Ice and Snow. She would be a valuable ally."

"Which will almost never happen because of my brother's stupid antics. And again, despite her possessing magic and all, it ill only temporarily delay them."

"Antic? What Antics?" Vladimir asked, unknowing of the events 10 months ago.

"Oh my stupid little brother Hans, get's invited to their kingdom for the Queen's coronation. Anyway, according to the French legionaries captain, he ended up taking advantage of the princess's hospitality and kindness by attempting to marry his way into the throne. He even went to the lengths of creating some kind of bullshit mission to aid the Queen, just so he could do the execution job in Arendelle. He didn't even care about the fact that everyone was literally watching the scene in the fjord. Half of Arendelle and more than 2 dozen dignitaries saw his plan unfold, and not one of them had the bloody intelligence to stop him. Luckily, from what the french said, her sister managed to save her just in time. The result of all this? Our reputation has been soiled, no matter how many times we attempt to tell them that we had no involvement in this whatsoever, and that our brother has been locked up for the rest of his life. But of course, here comes another moron of a brother I have, Lecter, who releases Hans and sends him on a crackpot journey to retrieve a book that is capable of raising an army of the dead and Reimarch himself." The admiral said as he shook his head in frustration.

"But Hans still hasn't returned yet, which is a good thing, right? And Lecter can't act without it." Vladimir asked.

"Not necessarily. If Hans has learned of the Concordus' true power, then there is nothing stopping him from taking it for himself and using it. And Lecter has already amassed a huge army. He has already killed the King and Queen of the Southern Isles and 6 of my brothers, including Alexander, the only one who actually had any power to stop him."

"This is why we should request help from Arendelle's queen." Vladimir suggested.

"She'll never agree!" The admiral snapped. "The minute we so much as mention being from the Southern Isles she'll have our heads off. And even if she was to aid the Coronian empire and us, it still won't do us much good. Lecter will have an army of the dead! How do you even kill something that is already dead.?"

Vladimir just let his head hang as he realized the situation that the entire Europe would soon be in.

"I if I may ask, how did you escape Lecter's grasp?"

""I fled before he had a chance to get to me. Luckily, I have skills with handling a military. Corona has temporarily given me asylum int there kingdom. I agreed to gather an army and lead them to war when the time comes. Yet the king just doesn't seem understand the situation that we're in right now. We could literally have the entire Europe fighting side by side against Lecter, but if he is the Concordus then it will be all for nothing, as his undead army, quite simply, won't go down. We would need a powerful form of magic on it's own."

"Like the Chimaera Scepter?" Vladimir asked.

"How the hell do you even know about that?" Admiral Westerguard asked.

"You'll be surprised how much I know about magic and magical artifacts. I used to love studying about it as a kid. Damn, it's getting late. We should probably head out now."

"Agreed." The admiral said as he took out some money and left it on the table. Kristoff and Anna pretended to be focusing on the sandwiches in front of them, which had just arrived, as the two men walked past.

The minute they were out of earshot Kristoff said, "At least we now know who has the Concordus."

Anna didn't reply. She just looked at Kristoff before saying, "That was one of Hans' brothers! He said Hans was his brother."

"Yeah. But by the sound of it, it looks like Hans has had a falling out with quite possibly all his family, except for this Lecter guy. Anna! It's nearly 5. The ship leaves in about 10 minutes! C'mon. Finish your sandwich so we can go."

"I'll have to tell Elsa about this." Anna said.

"What? Anna, I know you said no secrets and all, but don't you think you should wait till your sister is better before telling her that the world might come to an end?" Kristoff asked as he left some money on the table.

"I suppose. But one way or another I'm going to have to tell her soon enough. And what Hans took must be really powerful if the entire Europe and even my sister can't stop it." Anna said as she ran with Kristoff towards their boat.

"They might have been exaggerating. Maybe it's not as powerful as everyone believes it to be!" He said.

"An Army of the undead? Not powerful?" Anna asked with raised eyebrows.

"Just saying." Kristoff saw that the boat was already preparing to leave. "HEY! WAIT UP!"

* * *

"About time you arrived." Elsa said putting a book down as Anna stepped inside their room.

"The ship was slow getting back. We actually left at 5." Anna said as she set her things down next to Elsa's study.

"It's already 9 Anna. How does a 1 hour journey take 4 hours?" Elsa asked.

"Hey. The ship had to return to the dock for repairs because someone accidentally punched a hole in the base of the ship." Anna sat down next to her sister as she undid her braids.

"Anna?"

"What? Seriously! It wasn't me if that's what you're asking!" Anna said with a stern gaze. "I say something goes wrong and you automatically assume I did it. Jeez!"

"Sorry, but you are kind of clumsy..._hey!_" Elsa was interrupted as Anna flung her pillow down on Elsa face and laid her head on it.

"_ANNA!_" Anna could here the faint muffle from behind the pillow as Elsa tried to force her off. After 15 seconds of resisting, Anna gave in and was forced off by Elsa. "What was that for?"

"You complain too much." Anna said with a smirk, only to have it wiped of as a pile of snow came crashing down on top of her. "Hey!"

"Whoops!" Elsa replied with a giggle as she made the snow disappear.

"So what did you do all day?" Anna asked as she brushed the remaining snow off her shoulders.

"Oh not much." Elsa said. "I just read some books and looked at your drawings."

"Really. Because according to Kai, Nicholas was here all day." Elsa's cheeks took on a really dark shade of crimson upon hearing this.

"Wha-a-at?" Elsa asked with a stutter. "Who told you that?"

"I already said. Kai did. Oh c'mon. I don't mind. You could use some more love." Elsa was even redder than a few seconds ago. "But remember Elsa, if he tries to hurt you, then I will not hesitate to personally drown him in the fjord."

"Hey! Don't be cruel." Elsa said as she regained her composure.

"What? You threatened to freeze Kristoff in your castle if he hurt me. It's only fair."

"I suppose. Now tell me, what did you do in No'ruk all day?"

"Well, we went round the surrounding lands and watched the wild animals. I tried to catch a rabbit, but they're much faster than I thought. The me and Kristoff went around town and did some stiff then we finally ate a cafe and..." Anna hesitated. Should she tell Elsa about the conversation they overheard? "...we had a sandwich"

"Oh. You hesitated." Elsa asked noticing Anna's change of expression. "Why so?"

"Well, I was wondering whether I should show you what I brought." Anna said as she pulled out a medium sized box from next to her. Kristoff had helped her carry it home after she brought it to stock her personal supplies of chocolates and sweets.

"What is it?" Elsa asked. Anna opened the box revealing dozens of chocolates, sweets, cakes and various other sugar filled treats. Anna could literally see Elsa's eyes tear up in joy.

_CHOCOLATE!_

* * *

**These chapters are quite fluffy. Kristanna, Nichelsa, Elsanna (Sisterly. NOT ROMANTIC!)**

**-TacticX**


	25. The Snow King

The last 5 days were pretty uneventful for the sisters, Kristoff and Nicholas. With the council still away, Anna had very little duties to perform, apart from a small trading ship arriving a couple of days ago which needed the Acting Queen's signature. During the day Anna would usually hang out with Kristoff and several times, Nicholas, and during the night time and afternoon, with her sister. Nearly every time the to sister's were in the same room, Elsa's bedroom had been converted into a mini winter wonderland, complete with snow forts and snowmen, of which several of which came to life. Whenever Anna was not around, Nicholas would sometimes visit Elsa. Anna knew precisely what they would be doing and several times even ran into them kissing. Anna didn't mind. Nicholas was very friendly and tended to respect both the Queen and princess, as well as protect them. During one of the more eventful days, Kristoff managed to annoy one of the men in the bars causing a small fight to break out. With Nicholas nearby, it ended as soon as it started though as very little Arendellians wanted to fight a Russian with 10 years of military training and the ability to use everything surrounding him as a weapon. Overall, the sister's had never been happier. And then the council arrived...

_Week 3, Wednesday noon..._

"Your majesty. The council has arrived. But the prime minister doesn't seem to be with them. They wish to see you immidiately," Kai said as he entered the room.

"What for?" Anna asked.

"They didn't say. They just said that a small problem occurred in Solaris." The sister's looked at each other exchanging glances.

"I'll be back in a minute." Anna said as she left her sister's side. She followed Kai as he led her to the council room where members of the council, that attended the trip to Solaris, where already seated there.

"Your majesty, Queen Anna." One of the councilmen stood up, "It's so good to see you again."

"I was told that there was a small problem. And where is the prime minister?" Anna asked as she sat down in the Queen's chair.

"That's the problem. He's still in Solaris..."

"What's he dong there?"

"...in jail."

"What?" Anna shouted in shock. "What do you mean he's in jail?"

"He got a little out of control and punched one of the councilmen after he was called a psychotically, deranged lunatic for attempting to cheat in the trade meetings." The councilman said.

"When will he be out?" Anna asked. "I don't think my sister will like this."

"In 30 years. It was either that or execution, because he also threatened the king of Solaris because he knocked him out."

"Oh my god." Anna muttered as she put her head in her hands. "Please tell me that the trade line has at least been founded."

"That's the other minor problem." Another councilman piped up.

"You telling me we lost the trade deal?" Anna said, her anger starting to rise.

"No. The trade deal is still on. I just need your signature." King William said as he entered the council room. "I deeply apologize for not informing you in advance of my arrival. I mean no disrespect. But as you know, for the trade to be valid with Solaris, it requires the signature and approval of the other kingdom's ruling party. That would have been the Prime minister, but after the chaos that he caused, and General Albert's inability to sign as she does not possess any Political ruling power, we had no choice but to accompany your council back here and request for your signature itself. Again, I am deeply sorry for the problems that we may have caused, but you should really choose a better prime minister."

Anna just gaped in shock at the presence of King William here. She was both highly embarrassed at the thought of her kingdom being shown up by their prime minister, but also kind of grateful that they had at least opted to come here and continue the trade instead of abandoning completely. She was also happy of King William's presence as she could finally ask him what he meant by him knowing his parents.

"I am so sorry that our prime minister had caused such trouble in your kingdom. I promise you that we will take all necessary precautions next time to make sure that this doesn't occur again." Anna said. She literally repeated, word by word, what her sister had told a neighboring kingdom about 6 months ago, when the prime minister Louis caused chaos at a royal ball, because he was drunk.

"Don't worry about it your majesty. So here are the papers that you will need to verify and sign for the trade to be valid. You'll be glad to know that all requested trade items are available and General Albert has already come to a deal with me and my council." King William said as he deposited the trade documents in front of Anna.

"Oh. Okay thanks. If you don't mind, I would like to run this by my sister, as she knows more about this than I do." Anna said as she picked up the trade documents. King William acknowledged his approval as the princess left the council room and ran up to her sisters bedroom. She entered Elsa's room and saw her sister eating her lunch, Anna's lunch sitting next to it.

"So what did the council want?" Elsa asked as she saw Anna walk over to her and sit down in front of her food.

"King William of Solaris is here." Anna said with a sigh. Elsa's jaw dropped open in shock as she gaped at Anna.

"What?" She managed to make out.

"Our prime minister screwed up and now he's in jail for the next 30 years. Luckily, King William showed mercy and decided to come here for my approval instead as the trade requires the signature of a ruling member, which was the prime minister, until he threatened the king." Anna said as she dug in to her food.

"Prime minister George threatened the king!" Elsa shrieked In horror.

"Yep." Anna said as she poked her food around. "Anyway, I told him that I would show you these documents before I sign them, because I honestly have no idea what I am doing. So here you go."

Anna handed her sister the trade papers as she started eating again. Elsa slowly read all of the papers looking carefully at the resources and the prices. As soon as Anna had finished her food she asked, "Well? Is it alright?"

"Yeah. Arendelle can do this." Elsa said as she picked up the quill from her bedside cabinet, only to have it snatched away from her. "Anna! What are you doing?"

"I'm the acting Queen at the moment, which means I have to sign it." Anna said with a smirk as she dipped the quill in the small ink bottle besides her.

"Excuse me! But I am the real Queen and it's my duty..."

"He asked me to sign it!" Anna interrupted as she signed the document using her signature. It wasn't very professional looking, but it would do. "Right. I should probably get this back to him." Anna stood up and walked towards the door as Elsa called out her name.

"Anna!"

"Yes?" Anna asked as she turned around and looked at her sister.

"I'm proud of you." Elsa said to Anna's shock.

"Proud?" She asked to make sure she was hearing it correctly.

"Yes Anna. I'm proud of you. I'm proud that you're my sister and honestly, it think you would make a great Queen." Elsa said.

Anna could feel the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "You think I would make a great Queen?"

"Of course, not as great as me though since I have powers and more experience..."

"And now you've ruined the moment." Anna said with a laugh.

"No I didn't. I was just emphasizing the difference between you and me..."

"Really? Well in that case, Why don't I remain acting Queen for a little while, even after you get better."

"That's never going to happen." Elsa said, her expression suddenly. She let out a little laugh when she saw the shock in her sister's eyes. "Fine, I'll see. But I'll be accompanying you wherever you go just to make sure you don't mess things up."

"Mess things up? I've been doing pretty well for someone with little to no experience, haven't I?" Anna said.

"Your majesty. King William has informed me to tell you that he is currently in the courtyard." Kai said as he stood in the hallway.

"Thank you Kai." Ann said as she prepared to walk to the courtyard.

"And Anna." Elsa called out again as Anna turned around with a sigh. "Don't forget to talk regally."

"Oh c'mon Elsa. King William doesn't even care that much about how I talk."

"How would you know."

"Well, I even swore in Solaris in front of the council..." Anna said preparing for the hammering that her sister was about to give her.

"WHAT!" Elsa screamed in shock. Anna quickly fled the room as Kai restrained himself from laughing. "ANNA!"

* * *

"King William." Anna called out as she approached the King who was busy talking to a few of the citizens.

"Queen Anna, If I can call you that. Was your sister okay with the suggested deal?" He asked

"She was ecstatic. I signed it though. Oh, and please just call me Anna." She replied as she handed the documents to the king.

"Alright then." King William said with a laugh. "Oh and don't hesitate to call me William either. I know it's all about formalities in meetings and all, but even I do get fed up of hearing, your majesty this, your majesty that, your majesty hi..."

"I know right." Anna said as she began to speak in her more common accent. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." William said as the two royals began walking towards the town center.

"As I was leaving, you shouted out that you knew my parents really well. What exactly did you mean by that?" She asked.

The king was actually shocked that this was one of the first questions that he asked. To be honest, he still didn't know how he was going to phrase his answer. Could he possibly tell this innocent 19 year old girl the truth? She would almost definitely tell her sister. But he didn't want to keep something like this, a secret no more. It was a burden to him to keep hiding this type of information. Maybe it was finally time to let it go.

"Well. I really did know your parents very well. And I knew you and your sister as well."

"How?" Anna asked. She had never met William before and her memory was quite good. Then she remembered that her first 4 years were literally composed of fake memories that Pabbie had jammed in her mind. So how could she be sure what memories were real and what weren't.

"Well, it all started it one little snowflake. Or more precisely your sister's first use of magic. I will never forget that day. I remember that your father was carrying Elsa, I think she was only around 4 months old at that time. But anyway, we were talking about some matters regarding...political stuff, when it started snowing around us, in the middle of September. Of course snow does occur in that time of a year, albeit quite rarely, but this storm was unique because it only seemed to occur around us." William said as he recalled the memories of him being with Elsa and Anna's father.

Anna snorted at the thought of her father and William being caught in a freak, 20 foot wide blizzard, in the beginning of autumn.

"Anyway," William continued. "After the we managed to move away from the little snowfall, we saw that your sister had somehow managed to conjure up a pile of snow on her head. We thought that it was just some accident from the little snowfall, until your sister waved her hand...which was followed by a small avalanche on your fathers head." King William chuckled at the memory of how the king stood there with a pile of snow in his hand while he was busy trying to stay upright from roaring with laughter. "Your father thought this was some kind of practical joke that I had planned, that is until is showed him what I am about to show you. Luckily, you already know about your sister's powers, but of course this will probably stills shock you. It was worse for your father, because he was unaware of Elsa's powers."

Anna just frowned in disbelief. "What do you mean show me?"

William took a deep breath before waving his hands. In front of him, a horse appeared. But this was no ordinary horse. This horse was composed completely of ice and snow, but the detail on it were so intricate that it made Elsa ice statues seem like child work. That is, until it came to life in front of them and started neighing.

Upon seeing what William had just done, Anna nearly fainted in shock, yet at the same time felt like screaming to her sister how she was not alone. Apparently though, William seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Please don't scream or tell your sister yet. Well, not in her current condition anyway. And this is the reason my hair is a snowy white color. Platinum Blonde for females, Snow white for males." William said as he stared at the princess, who was still gaping at the living snow horse that had materialized in front of her. "Anna?"

"You...you...that...how?" Anna was literally lost for words. She had absolutely no idea what to think, let alone say. "You're like..."

"Yes Anna. I'm an Ice sorcerer like your sister. Please don't freak out!" William said noticing that Anna was mere seconds away from belting out a scream that could possibly shatter every window in Arendelle.

"Oh my god." Anna said as she began to calm down, though she was still clearly freaking out."Your can make ice. You can make ice!"

"Yes. I can. But my magic is a lot more advanced than what your sister is capable of at the moment. She has not learned how to use her powers properly yet. Ice sorcery is capable of more than just ice structures and snowmen. It's a powerful form of magic that can manipulate the environment...am I losing you here?" William asked noticing the princess's dumbstruck look.

"A bit." Anna said.

"Simply put. What your sister can do, barely scratches the surface of what ice sorcery itself can do."

"Alright. So that happened." Anna admitted as she watched William make the snow horse disappear. "But how does this explain how you know my parents?"

"I already told you, I was with your father when Elsa revealed her powers. I showed him mine and explained to him and his wife how these powers come to be."

"And how do they these powers come?" Anna asked.

"Some people are just born with them. But for me? I inherited them. My mother was also an ice sorcerer, but my Great grandfather, on my father's side was a fire sorcerer. He manipulated fire. My family has it's roots set in magical history. Our magic spans back 10's of generations, and even the people of Solaris are very accustomed with magic. We've got potion makers, Transfigurators and even werewolves, though those are much less kind than the former." He said.

"How about Elsa?"

"I'm not so sure. Neither of your parents were magical, but that doesn't mean that your sister didn't inherit it. Sometimes magic skips a couple of generations." William said as he made a little flurry appear from his hands. "It's quite possible that one of your great grandparents could have possessed magic. Or maybe your mother or father was a carrier. That's when someone carries the magical ability, but they can't use it, and it doesn't reveal itself. Are you okay?" William asked noticing that Anna seemed to be a little bit flustered.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. It's just that I wasn't expecting there to be others with my sister's capabilities. This definitely came as a shock." Anna said with a small chuckle.

"It came as a shock to me too when you asked. I honestly thought that you might have forgotten about that. I didn't know what to say or how to explain it."

"But you still haven't explained how you knew my parents so well. I doubt one meeting would have made a difference."

"How about 18 years?" He asked, causing Anna's mouth to drop open again. "Yep. 18 years. Up until the tragic disaster aboard one of their ships. I was one of the factors that kept your father and mother calm and sane during Elsa's growing up period. I was the one who supplied your father with the map to the trolls. He used it when you were injured. Even though I did not reveal myself to you or Elsa, your father kept in contact with me various times, because I was the only one who actually had the knowledge of how ice magic works."

"Wait. You didn't have anything to do with us being isolated for 13 years did you?" Anna asked.

"None at all. I was against the idea. I warned your father in advance that ice magic is like a volcano. If bottled up the pressure will just continue to build until one day, it literally explodes. All it needed was a trigger." William replied as he and Anna took a seat in the town center.

"My sister's coronation." Anna exclaimed realizing that it was all making sense. "And I was the trigger."

"Exactly. Seeing you and your attempt to marry Hans literally flooded Elsa's minds with memories and emotions. It was too much for her to bear. Removing her gloves removed the only psychological protection she had left to conceal her powers. And that was when it all came out."

"But one thing I don't understand. Well actually two things. First, how comes you don't have trouble using ice, and second, did you thaw that horse using love?"

William gave a slight laugh upon hearing Anna's second question. "Well, to answer your first one, I spent all my time mastering them. I wasn't locked up. My mother taught me her ways and all the secrets of the ice. For your second question, love is not the only option to thaw ice. Ice as you know is melted by heat."

"Yeah?"

"Well, what does love make you feel inside Anna?" He asked.

"It makes me feel...warm." Anna gasped at the sudden realization that hit her. "So love made Elsa feel warm, and that feeling of warmth was actually made Elsa thaw the snow?"

"Precisely. For me, I just think about heat, or fire, or I simply just envision the ice and snow in front of me melting away into a puddle."

"Wow. Can you teach Elsa to do that? Melt with the thoughts of heat."

"I could, but I would rather not. For her sake. She believes that love is what makes her ice that, and that is no problem. I'm afraid, that if I teach her that it's not love but warmth, it might cause a conflict inside of her, and she ma no longer know what to believe. If she believes that love is what melts, then it's best kept that way. Everyone has their own beliefs, and I would rather not mess with them, if you know what I mean?" William said.

"Oh. Alright. I'll have to tell Elsa in the end. This is too big a secret to keep."

"I know. Just not this minute." William said. "Anyway, the next part I am not so happy to tell you. But it has to be said. The truth needs to be said. I was partially responsible for your parents deaths."

Anna's eyes widened in surprise. All she said was, "Responsible how?"

"Well as you know, your parents were caught in a storm at see on their trip to Corona. What you didn't know, was that they could have very easily made it there alive, if my ship had been there."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked, her eyes starting to tear up at the though of losing her parents.

"Well you see, my ship was supposed to rendezvous with your parents ship on the way to Corona, more precisely, near the location of your parents when they were pulled under by a storm surge. But my ship was late, we never made it there on time. By the time we got there their ship was gone, along with them and everyone else inside. Our ship survived the storm, because out captain was a storm chaser. He regularly went on psychotic rampages inside storms to try and catch their beauty and magnificence, or so he said. We just called him a raving lunatic, but he was the best captain for the job. Combined with our vessels, we were literally unsinkable. Sadly, the same couldn't be said for your parent ship. Their captain was very inexperienced in storms and their ship was never meant to withstand sailing into a storm of that magnitude."

"How is this your fault?" Anna asked, not seeing how any of this could possibly have meant the death or their parents, apart from the storm.

"We were late by an hour! If only my ship had made it there on time, we may have been able to save your parents form their ship before it went under. Our ship could withstand that. If only I had not ordered us to divert to a nearby village, we could have alerted your parents to the danger and told them to turn around, or possibly saved them before they got anywhere near. 18 years I had known your parents, and I wasn't even their when they needed us the most." William was no showing his more emotional side as he let his head hang. Anna just watched his sadness.

"_I wonder if blaming yourself is a trait shared by all ice sorcerers." _She wondered.

"William. You can't blame yourself for this. There was nothing you could do. It was fate's course. Yes, you could have saved them, but that doesn't mean that me or Elsa would have been happier. I can't believe I'm saying this, mama, papa, if you're listening, but I would rather have Elsa and lose you than lose Elsa but have you." Anna inced at what she had just said. William was looking at her as if she was insane, but his expression quickly softened to one of pity.

"If I'd have saved them, you could have had both."

"Not necessarily. Elsa could have still been locked up, and I may have never learned the truth. Sure I lost my parents, but it all worked out for the better in the end. Me and Elsa are finally sister's again. I know her secret. We could never be happier. I have Kristoff now as well, and I think Elsa and Nicholas are now dating." Anna said with a laugh.

"Nicholas? As in Nicholas Anatoly Malikov of Pavlovo?" William asked.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Me and his father are good friends. We've been trading partners for decades. We've even aided each other in wars and revolutions. Hmm. Your sister is with a good man. That's all I can say. The Russians are very tough, and they rarely surrender. I'll give them that. And their vodka is amazing, but that's probably something that you and your sister should not think about. All I can say is that your sister is in good hands, and so are you since your Elsa's sister." William chuckled at a thought he just had. "If there's one thing I learned from my time in various Russian kingdoms, it's this. Never anger a Russian! You'll have a better chance of living if you anger the gods themselves."

Anna laughed as well upon hearing this.

"Can I just ask one more question?" Anna asked.

"Sure."

"How old are you?"

William's eyebrows shot up upon hearing this. He took a deep breath and seemed to contemplate the idea of answering this question. Finally he opted to answer it by asking another question. "My age...Do you want my Physical age, or Chronological age?"

Anna just stared. "Uuh. Physical first I guess."

"Right. I'm 24 years old." William said bracing for the next answer he would have to give.

"And chronological?"

William inhaled sharply. "I'm 214 years old chronologically. My mother died 40 years ago at the chronological age of 312, physically 24."

Anna was so sure that her mouth was hanging open, but she honestly didn't care. She was staring at someone who was born around the same time as her great grandparents. The only thing she could manage was, "How..." and event that came out as more of a gasp than a word.

"Ice sorcerer's are granted with the ability to stop aging at the age of 24. That does not render them immortal. It only stops the effects of aging. Technically, as long as the sorcerer doesn't contract a disease or gets killed in battle, the person can technically live forever. My mother died because she contracted the flu one day and never got better."

"oh. I'm so sorry. So you're telling me that at 24, Elsa will stop aging and will live forever?"

"As long as she's not injured, then yes."

"What about me?" Anna asked.

William could have suffered a heart attack at that moment from the massive break in his heart. There is no logical way that you could calmly explain to someone that their sibling would live forever while you would wither and die like normal person.

"Anna. Only Ice sorcerer's are granted with this ability..." William could feel his emotions welling inside of him as he saw the smile on the princess's face disappear. Internally, he was screaming at himself for even answering this question. Why oh why, did she have to ask this? Slowly he could see the truth dawn on Anna's face. The truth that Elsa would live for centuries, while Anna would only live the normal human lifespan. Damn it! Why!

"Oh. I see. That's fine. Guess I'll have to endure Elsa laughing at my wrinkles as I get older." Anna joked. "So anyway. Thank you for telling me all of this."

"You're welcome. There are a few things I regret telling you, especially that last part, but you needed to know." William said.

"Well, I guess I'd better get back to my sister. She's probably worried sick at the length of time I have been out." Anna said as she stood up and looked at the King. "I guess that the trade is good then?"

"Of course Anna. I guess I should get going to. My kingdom is waiting for me." William said as Anna smiled. She was starting to walk away but William called out to her one last time. "Anna."

"Yes?"

"Remember. Whatever happens, Elsa is still your sister, and nothing in the world will change that. You know that your sister would literally die for you right?"

"I know." Anna said as she remembered the events nearly 3 weeks ago. "She already tried. I'd never want her to try again though."

William chuckled. "Remember Anna, in case we never see each other again, She needs you as much as you need her, even more so for her I believe. You are sisters, both physically and mentally. And no force on Earth can break that, no matter the circumstance. One way or another, you will always find a way back into each others arms, and those 13 years of isolation is proof of that." William smiled as he turned away and began walking back to his ship, as Anna wiped a tear away from her eyes.

_I have a feeling me and Elsa will be seeing a lot more of you..._

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna called out as she slowly opened the door. "Is it alright to come in there? Are you still making out with Nicholas?"

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed through the door. As Anna entered the room restraining her laughter, she could see her sister blushing profusely. "That was very mature of you!"

As Anna sat down next to her sister, Elsa asked, "So, what took so long?"

"Oh nothing." Anna said thinking back to hat William had both shown and told her. "He was just telling me some stuff about his kingdom."

"Oh."

"Elsa. There's something I forgot to tell you yesterday. I didn't tell you and I still wasn't supposed to because of hos stressed you are at the moment." Anna said.

"I'm not stressed Anna. If anything, these 2 weeks are the most fun I've ever had." Elsa said as she smiled at her sister. "C'mon. You can tell me anything."

Anna took a deep breath and said," Yesterday, when we were in No'ruk, we overheard 2 men talking in the cafe we were eating at. They were mentioning something about some guy called Lecter, making an army."

"And who is this Lecter?" Elsa asked.

"One of Hans' brothers." Anna said. Elsa's smile faltered partially upon hearing this but she continued to listen nevertheless. "Anyway, one of the men at the cafe said that his name was Vladimir, while the other one was Admiral Westerguard, another one of Hans' brothers. According to what I've overheard though, Lecter and Hans have been working together to take over Europe. They even killed the King and Queen of the Southern Isles and 6 of their own brothers. The admiral from yesterday managed to escape before it was too late. They said that if Hans or Lecter would know how to use the Concordus, you know that book thingy they head in Reimarch's cove, then they will be able to raise an army of the dead and everyone will be powerless to stop them. They even considered you as an ally."

Elsa was shocked upon hearing this.

"But, the admiral said, that even with you and your magic, the entire Coronian empire and all of Europe's weaponry, we would still lose because they will have an army of the undead. And that's pretty much all me and Kristoff heard form them. They left shortly after." Anna could see that her sister was trying make sense of what she had just heard.

"So, that book Hans had. It's capable of raising an army of the dead?" Elsa asked.

"Uhuh."

"And, even if I were to help all of Europe, we would still lose?"

"Yeah. The admiral even asked, how do you kill something that's already dead?" Anna said as she recalled the conversation she heard yesterday.

"Well, don't worry Anna. It's not something we should worry about just yet. All these kingdoms and empires are quite strong, and we don't even know where Hans or the Duke is." Elsa said as she laid in a more comfortable position. "For all we know, they could be dead."

"Your majesty?" Robert called out as he entered the door.

"Physician is here." Anna said as she caught sight of the doctor heading towards themselves

"Yes?" Elsa asked.

"Just need to take another test, if that's alright." He asked. Elsa acknowledged. Robert performed te same tests he had been performing for the last few weeks on the Queen. After he had done, he put hi medical equipment away and looked at the two sister's smiling.

"Well Queen Elsa, I have good news. You are well enough now that you don't need to stay bed-ridden anymore."

"Really?" Both the sister's asked in unison.

"Yep." The doctor said with a laugh. "I guess life can go back to the way it was." Robert gave a smile as he exited the room.

"Aw." Anna said as she pouted.

"What's wrong?"

"It was fun while you were in bed. I was Queen and I could take care of you." Anna said. Elsa just gave a small laugh.

"Don't worry. You'll still be acting Queen for a while longer. I told Kai to tell the council that I wanted to see how my sister handled being the Queen, personally. So they agreed to extend your duty for a week. But, I'll be following you wherever you go, and you have to do the duties as well. Not just mess around."

"Alright. I can do that." Ann said optimistically. She really wanted to show her sister that she was more than capable of running a kingdom, and was capable of being the regal acting person that is required of a Queen. "But don't start annoying me. Since I'm still Queen, that means my word supersedes yours."

"Unless I say that I want to get my title back." Elsa said with a laugh as she started to stand up. Noticing what her sister was trying to do, Anna stood up and helped.

"Thanks Anna." Elsa said as Anna helped support her sister's weight. Elsa had not stood up for nearly a month now so of course her legs would fell a little weak.

"Wow. You're even thinner than before. I bet I can even lift you." Anna said as she grabbed her sister by the waist and attempted to lift her up.

"Anna!" Elsa said giggling. "That tickles."

Anna put her sister back down and said, "C'mon. Let's get a snack."

* * *

"Elsa! You're walking again!" Kristoff yelled as he saw the two girls exit the castle.

Several of the guards were greeting the Queen and expressing their relief that she was alright.

"Elsa!" Nicholas called out as he followed Kristoff towards the two girl. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better." Elsa said as Nicholas walked besides her.

"You're blushing..." Anna whispered to Elsa suppressing a giggle, who's eyes immediately widened in embarrassment.

"It's so good to be back out again." Elsa said as she took a deep breath of the air outside. "So, anything happen in Arendelle while I was stuck in my room?"

"Not really. I'm sure Anna would have told you first." Kristoff said as the 4 royals walked down a small path towards the forest.

* * *

_Week 3, Wednesday night..._

"So how is your relationship with Nicholas getting on?" Anna asked.

"ANNA!" Elsa sputtered. "Seriously?"

"What? It's fun to see you bushing and acting so embarrassed. Makes a change form seeing the strict, no fun Elsa." Anna said with a laugh as Elsa glared at her.

"Excuse me your majesty." Kai said as he knocked on the door. "Sorry to disturb you two before bed, but there is a dignitary that wishes to see you tomorrow morning. He says it's important!"

"Oh. Okay then. We'll see him tomorrow. Did he say what kingdom he's from?" Elsa asked.

"No your majesty." Kai replied. "Will that be all."

"Yes Kai. Thank you." Anna replied.

"Very well." He said as he shut the door.

"Well. I guess everything will be back to normal tomorrow." Anna said. "Well, mostly."

Elsa just smiled in response.

"Goodnight Anna." Elsa said as she cuddled her sister.

"I love you Elsa." Anna said. It wasn't long before the two girls fell asleep.

* * *

**I am sad to announce that there may be only 2 or 3 more chapters. I like ending at even numbers so it'll probably be chapter 28. In advance, i would like to thank all the people who have read and reviewed, as well as followed and Favorited.**

**But don't worry. On chapter 28, i will make a surprise announcement.**

**-TacticX**


	26. I do

"Wake up! C'mon. It's already late."

Anna mumbled something incoherent as she turned over in her sleep. Elsa sighed seeing that her sister wasn't going to wake up. She tried shaking Anna to no avail.

"Anna! You're going to be late for your duties!" Elsa shouted as she shook Anna again. This time Anna reacted by pushing Elsa of the bed.

"Aah!" Elsa shrieked as she was forced of the bed, landing with a loud thump on the floor. Elsa growled as she sat up. "How to wake her up?" A smirk formed on Elsa's face as she, with a flick of her wrist, made a pile of snow crash on Anna's face.

"AAH!" Anna screamed so loudly she could have woken up half or Arendelle! "ELSA!"

"I did tell you to get up." She replied as Anna wiped the snow of her face. "You're going to be late."

Anna just groaned in response. "I can get up when I like!"

"Yesterday you told me you were so eager to show your _Queenly _skills." Elsa said. Noticing Anna was ignoring her, she sarcastically added, "Which you are doing a very good job of!"

"Ugh. Can't it wait till Lunch time." Anna asked as one of her eyes opened half way.

"It is lunch time."

"I meant _my _lunch time, I didn't even know _you_ had a lunch time." Anna joked as she closed her eyes and tried to drift of again. Elsa reacted by causing another mini avalanche to crash down on Anna's face again, followed by a massive pile of snow on her body.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed irritably, as she wiped the snow off her face and tried to dig her way out of the snow pile that was her bed. She grabbed a handful of the white powder and threw it at Elsa, who dodged it by a furlong and retaliated by melting all the snow into very cold water.

Anna screamed as she jumped out of the bed, soaked in near-zero degree water. "You wait till I get changed!" She screamed as she glared at a giggling Elsa. Anna then smirked as she said, "Or maybe I should lock you in the dungeon for engaging the _Current Queen. _I can do that since you said yourself that I am Queen for a while longer."

The smile on Elsa's face vanished as she remembered that Anna technically had the power to do that. But she smirked as she said, "Really Anna! You wouldn't do that to your own sister..." The smirk on Elsa's face vanished when she noticed that the expression on Anna's face didn't change.

"Wouldn't I?" Anna asked, still glaring at her sister, as Elsa retreated back a bit noticing that Anna may very well be serious.

"Anna? You're joking right?" Elsa asked starting to tense up a bit as Anna walked over to the door and opened it. "Anna?"

Now Elsa was starting to feel scared. Anna really wasn't playing around. Anna called out for Kai from the doorway. Within seconds, the family butler had arrived at the doorsteps.

"Yes your majesty. What may it be at this time in the morning?" Kai asked. He took notice of Anna's drenched nightgown, and Elsa standing in the bedroom staring nervously between kai and Anna. "Everything alright your majesty?"

"Not really. My sister seems to have assaulted me this morning against my wishes and I would like to teach her a lesson, since I am currently the Queen." Anna said to Kai seriously. A second after that Anna quickly added a small wink and smile, which was _not _seen by her sister. Kai's eyes widened slightly noticing what Anna meant by that. He fought back a smile as he said. "Of course your majesty. Would you like me to fetch the guards?"

"What?" Elsa screamed from within the room.

"Yes please." Anna replied pretending to ignore Elsa, who was completely oblivious to the little prank that Anna was pulling.

"Right away _Queen Anna_! GUARDS!" Kai yelled out down the hallway. Anna and Kai could hear Elsa give out a little whimper from behind, and had to muster all their control to prevent themselves from bursting out in laughter. Within seconds, several guards came running up towards the Acting Queen and butler. As they approached, both Anna and Kai gave a little look and a wink at the guards. Since these 3 guards were very accustomed with Princess Anna's pranks, considering that they have aided her numerous times in pranks during both her parents, and Elsa's reign, they immediately knew what was up. They flashed back a small smile as they approached the room with Kai, Anna, and a slightly frightened Elsa.

"Yes your majesty?" One of the guards asked, trying to put on a very believable act. "What has happened?"

"As you can see..." Anna said gesturing to her soaked dress, "...My sister has, against my orders, disrupted my daily routine and assaulted me with snow. I wish to teach her a lesson. Please bring her to the dungeon for several hours. Maybe she will know better than to attack the _Queen_ after her little time out."

"Anna! No!" Elsa said as she started to feel scared, reflected by the ice that was now forming on the floor and walls. "Y-You can't do this. I-I'm your sister!"

Anna just grinned evilly as the guards walked into the room holding shackles. Elsa just stared in shock. She could not believe that Anna really was going to do this. The ice on the walls started to thicken as she stumbled backwards searching for a place to hide. She didn't want to hurt the guards, yet she was so in shock of what her sister had done, that she did not see where she was going. In an attempt to escape, Elsa turned around and ran, head first into the wall she did not expect to be there before collapsing to the floor, her hand clasped over her nose.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed in shock as the guards gasped and Kai's eyes widened. This was not part of the prank. She ran over to her sister who was on the floor, still holding her nose. "Are you alright?"

"Please don't lock me up! I'm sorry I soaked you. Please, I'm your sister!" Elsa said as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. Anna looked at her sister sadly. Maybe this prank had gone a little too far.

"Oh Elsa. I would never do that." Anna said with a smile. "I was just joking. It was all a prank. Me, Kai and the guards were all in on it." The guards gave a small smile while Kai restrained his laughter as Gerda approached him.

"What is going on?" Gerda asked as she stood next to Kai.

"Anna decided to prank her sister. It went wrong and Elsa ended up running into a wall. I think we're all about to get a hammering." Kai whispered as he watched the two sisters.

"A prank?" Elsa said in shock, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall as she processed what had happened. "A prank!" She said, this time a little more loudly as the frightened look was now replaced with one of anger.

"Oh boy." One of the guards muttered as he and the other two began to back up to the doorway. Kai could sense what was soon to happen and decided that, for safety reasons, he move to a different part of the castle.

"Kai?" Gerda asked as she noticed that he started briskly walking away. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here!" He said as the speed walk turned into a run. Gerda decided that for best interests, she follow as well.

"Anna!" Elsa growled as she stood up and removed her hand from her face, anger flashing in her crystal blue eyes. Anna gasped as she saw that the impact that Elsa had made with the wall, had left her with a bloodied nose.

"Ooh." Anna winced as she looked at the blood that was coming from her sister's nose. Though Anna had gotten nose bleeds before, she was sure that her sister wouldn't treat it as lightly as she did with her's. "We can fix that."

Elsa just continued to glare at Anna as she pondered what to do with her little sibling. "I think you should start running."

"Hmm?" Anna asked, as though she did not here her sister's dangerous growl.

"RUN!" Elsa shouted as she lunged at Anna.

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" One of the guards screamed as he ran out of the room leaving his other two comrades behind. "EVERY MAN AND PRINCESS FOR THEMSELVES!" The other two didn't need telling twice as they sped out of the door, not caring where they were going as long as it was away from the extremely angered Elsa.

"Aah!" Anna screamed as her sister gave chase. She couldn't help but laugh at how gullible her sister was. But that though quickly vanished as she saw a very large snowball fly past her. "Aah!"

Anna turned to the left, hoping to lose Elsa on the stairs. She quickly slid down the banisters as she saw her sister stop at the top. Anna laughed as she noticed how her sister had not learned how to slide down, but that was soon replaced with a gasp as she saw her sister convert the entire staircase into an ice slide and slide down it.

"You wait till I get my hands on you!" Elsa screamed as she got closer to Anna. Despite the anger in her voice, Anna could swear she sensed a slightly playful tone in her sister's voice. But she didn't have enough time to think as the end of the staircase was approaching. Anna, having years of experience, jumped of the banister in one swift move and landed on her feet. Without even so much as slowing down, she continued to run, and could have sworn she heard her sister saw _wow._

Anna took a turn to the left as she ran down a hallway towards the exterior of the castle. She slammed open the doors as she ran out into a side path within the castle walls. She could see her sister trailing behind her. Anna saw another door up ahead. The door to the town! Escape! Anna laughed at the thought of actually being the winner of this debacle that she failed to see that the door in front of her was completely locked.

Elsa gasped when she saw the locked door and tried to scream at Anna. Sadly, Anna interpreted that as another way to get her to stop so she instead sped up and ran shoulder first into the locked door.

* * *

"I declare you fit to leave the bed last night, and you two are somehow already injured again?" Robert said as he shook his head. "What am I going to do with you two." He said as he looked at the two sisters who were now in the castle's infirmary. Luckily, the impact Elsa had with the wall had not broken her nose, but it had left it bleeding for awhile, even while the two sisters were brought to the infirmary. Anna's shoulder impact with the locked door was not so lucky. The impact had left the princess with a dislocated arm which now had to be fixed.

Robert sighed as he informed his assistant to clean the blood off Elsa's nose, while he himself looked at Anna's dislocated shoulder.

"Anna. I'll be frank with you. This is going to hurt since I'm going to have to force your arm back into it's socket." Robert said as he grabbed a sling from the cabinet. To Elsa's surprise, instead of Anna freaking out or possibly trying to make a run for it, she just nodded as if it was nothing. This did not go unnoticed by Robert. "Don't worry Elsa. This isn't the first time that your sister has dislocated something."

Elsa's eyes opened even wider as the doctor added, "As a matter of fact, during her younger years she was quite a frequent visitor."

"It wasn't that frequent." Anna said as she pouted.

"You call once a week not frequent?" Robert asked. "You still won't answer me how you managed to break your arm 3 times in one week. I send you home with your left arm in a cast and you return 3 days later with a broken right arm. Within 2 days you have somehow managed to re-break your left arm." Noticing Elsa was gaping he said, "After that, me and your parents decided that it was best to keep her in the infirmary for a month while you healed."

"More like locked up!" Anna scoffed.

"Well, I know it's not in my right to say this, but I have to. You are extraordinarily careless. Even your parents agreed. Your medical records accommodate an entire cabinet designed to accommodate the records of 100 people!" Robert said with a chuckle as Anna whistled guiltily and Elsa just continued to gape in shock. "Anyway, time to get to the relocating part. Are you ready?"

Anna nodded as Elsa walked up to her and put her hand on her younger sister's shoulders.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked again.

"Yes." Anna said as she closed her eyes and braced for the pain that was about to happen...

* * *

"Hey Tracy! You want a piece of Apple pie?" A guard called Jason asked as he put a small pie on the table.

"Looks delicious. Who made it?" The other guard, Tracy asked.

"My wife." Jason replied. He was about to cut a slice when a sudden scream caused him to drop the knife.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

"What the heck was that?" Tracy asked in shock as he could see several of the other guards on the wall stiffen while others pulled out their swords and looked around for the source of the scream. Jason, having worked as Princess Anna's personal bodyguard, knew all to well who and what had casued the scream.

_Sigh..._

"Looks like Princess Anna has somehow injured herself yet again." Jason said as he shook his head. "I think we spend more on her medical expense than we do on everyone else combined!" Tracy couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, when you're crazy enough to start swinging on the window washers platform..." Tracy said, remembering the princess on the Queen's coronation day. "...and climb roof's, it's not really that surprising."

"Common occurrence now that they're back together. But Arendelle could never be happier." Jason said as he cut a slice of pie and handed it to his fellow guard.

* * *

"My God Anna! I think Weselton could have heard that scream!" Elsa said with a laugh as she saw her sister whimpering while rubbing her now relocated arm. The physician grabbed the sling and set Anna's arm up.

"There." Robert said as he secured the princess's arm in the sling. "Now please try not to return here with another injury for at least a month. If that's possible."

Anna just rolled her eyes as she stood up, her sister following. "I guess that was unlucky." She said as she looked at the sling her arm was in.

"That's what you get for playing pranks on people." Elsa replied as her and her sister locked arms.

"Ha! It was all worth it to see the look on your face. You looked like you were going to cry." Anna said with a laugh.

"So is that why you played the prank? Just to see me cry again? Is thirteen years not enough?" Elsa asked her face crestfallen. Anna felt her heart sink upon hearing this.

"No Elsa. That's not what I meant. I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to see the shocked look. I wasn't expecting you to cry. That's why I stopped" Anna said in an effort to prevent her sister from having another emotional breakdown. "Well actually it was you running into the wall that caused me to stop. How you managed to do that I will never know."

"You try thinking straight when your sister is trying to lock you up in a dungeon. You know how I react when I hear the words _lock up_ and _Elsa_ in the same sentence. I'm surprised I'm not claustrophobic yet." Elsa said as she locked eyes with her sister.

Anna had completely forgotten how Elsa tended to react to being locked up. After all, she had spent 13 years in what was essentially a jail cell, and now Anna had just pulled a prank that threatened to lock her sister up in the dungeon. No wonder she reacted the way she did, Anna thought.

"I'm really sorry Elsa." Anna said. "I forgot about what happened. I just wanted to play a prank on you. I didn't want to scar you for life." Anna was now teary eyed at the thought of how frightened her sister must have been at her little prank. To Elsa it would have seemed more like her nightmares were coming true. Her sister abandoning her, being locked up, and being arrested. Anna may have essentially recreated Elsa's worst nightmare with her little escapade.

"It's okay Anna. Even if you did go ahead with it, I wouldn't have thought any different of you. I would still forgive you and love you." The elder said causing Anna to start crying. "No! Don't cry..."

Elsa pulled her younger sister into a hug. They stood there for several minutes taking in each others embrace. Finally, in an attempt to calm things down, Elsa said with a chuckle, "If it's any consolation, I will get my revenge somehow."

Anna laughed in response as she wiped away the tears from her face. "I'm the prankster, not you. You'll never get me."

"We'll see."

The sisters started giggling before Elsa said, "Now c'mon. Let's get to the council before they start getting rowdy again."

* * *

"Your majesty. Your majesty!" General Albert said in shock as he caught sight of Queen Elsa. "Let me express my relief that you are alright."

"Thank you umm..." Elsa replied not knowing the name of the General in front of her.

"General Albert." Anna whispered to her sister.

"...General Albert." Elsa completed as she sat down next to her sister.

"Alright. So we uh, we got your request to keep Anna as the Acting Queen for the next week. It has approved and we have decided to skip the act of asking why. Shall we get on with proper business your majesty?"

"Of course." Both the girls said simultaneously. They looked at each other in shock and tried to restrain themselves from giggling.

"Oookay then..." Albert said awkwardly. "So, as you know, the previous prime minister will no longer be with us for a very long time. For those who don't know what happened, George was stupid enough to threaten the King of Solaris. He is now currently in prison for the next 2 decade. So, it's our job to find a new prime minister. One of you will have to step up to the prime minister's position, with the consent of the Queen, and another will have to fill that previous position of whoever steps up. Do we have any volunteers?"

"I'll volunteer!" The military adviser Gordon suggested as he raised his hand.

"NO!" Anna along with other several councilmen shouted. Even General Albert glared at Gordon when he volunteered.

"I don't think so Gordon. You're lucky you're still in this job, considering your meeting before the trip to Solaris."

"That was an accident. I didn't know what I was saying." Gordon said defensively, though he knew it was a losing battle.

"No. You knew perfectly well what you were saying." Anna said through gritted teeth.

"Why? What did he say?" Elsa asked her sister. Anna just shook her head and said, "You don't need to know. It's resolved now."

"Anyone else wish to volunteer?" Albert asked.

"How about you?" Anna asked.

"Who?" Albert asked the princess.

"You Albert. There isn't any rule about the General being the Prime Minister as well, Is there?"

"Technically no." A councilman said.

"Yeah but..."

"And you had experience as a prime minister before right?" Anna asked. "I mean, you nearly did the deal in Solaris had the prime minister not messed up."

Albert sighed. "Yes, but I'm the General."

"And now you'll be the Prime minister." Anna said as she looked at her sister who nodded in approval.

"Oh god." Albert said.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Anna said as she gave a little smile.

"Thank you your majesty." Albert said. "Hopefully I won't mess up."

"You won't. I believe in you." Anna said confidently. Albert couldn't help but smile in response.

* * *

The meeting finished without a hitch. General Albert knew what he was doing as the Prime minister and Anna proved to be a worthy Queen. By the end of this 3 hour long meeting, everyone was exhausted but they had finally finished all of the negotiations and handling of the remaining dignitaries from the Royal ball disaster. Now all that was left was to see one more dignitary.

"Elsa. I've been looking for you." Nicholas called out from the courtyard as the sisters exited to go see this remaining dignitary.

"Oh hey Nicholas." Anna called out with a wave as the prince approached the two Queens.

"Hey Anna. What happened?" Nicholas asked noticing the sling on Anna's arm and a small bandage on Elsa's nose.

"Oh. I played a little prank on Elsa and it went kind of wrong for the both of us." Anna giggled.

"It went wrong for her more than me." Elsa said. "Anna. Here's your boyfriend." She said as she caught sight of Kristoff.

"Yay. Now my boyfriend is here and you have yours." Anna said with a grin as she saw Elsa and Nicholas turn different shades of red.

"Anna! What did you do this time? Please don't tell me you jumped down the chimney like you said you would." Kristoff said as he approached Anna and looked at her arm.

"She was supposed jump down the chimney?" Elsa asked in shock as she looked at Anna.

"No I didn't!" Anna said. "This was from a prank on Elsa that went wrong for the both of us."

"Uhuh. Elsa has a little cut and you have your arm in a sling. I think it went much more wrong for you than her." Kristoff stated.

"Probably. Anyway, we have to go and see a foreign dignitary. This is the last one from the ball. He said he would meet us by the prime minister's house. Prime minister Louis' house to be more exact." Anna said.

"Why there?" Nicholas asked.

"I don't know." Anna shrugged. "He said he was fearful of entering the town and castle."

"Well, tell him that if he wants to do business, he should come to the castle, otherwise we're not interested. He's the foreigner. He should be coming to us. Not us to him." Kristoff stated firmly.

"He's got a point." Nicholas agreed.

"Oh c'mon boys." Elsa said this time, startling the two. "It's only one dignitary. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You're seriously asking that after the events of the last 3 to 4 weeks? Are you that naïve?" Kristoff asked. Elsa just shot a glare.

"You two stop moaning!" Anna said at Elsa and Kristoff. "Now let's go. It's getting late."

"It's 3 in the afternoon." Nicholas said.

"Yeah. And I should be napping already." Anna said as she started to walk to the point of meeting.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Kristoff and Nicholas asked in unison.

Both Elsa and Anna sighed at the same time. "Boys!"

It took another 15 minutes for the group of four to reach the home of Ex-prime minister Louis. The entire house had been boarded up and the gardens had now withered and died. The wind was blowing strongly as if in revenge for the death of the prime minister.

"So where is this dignitary?" Elsa asked her sister.

"I don't know." Anna said. "The guards said that he wanted to meet here."

"This is a bad idea. Something doesn't feel right!" Kristoff said as he started to look around as if searching for something. Nicholas also did the same thing as both the men stood closely to the sister's as if in a defensive formation. Kristoff was particularly concerned about the forest behind them. Anyone could simply jump out and ambush them before they even had a chance to react.

"Nicholas? I don't think that will be necessary." Elsa said with a weary eye as the prince pulled out a crossbow from satchel.

"You never know." He replied.

"I don't think that mini crossbow will do much damage." Kristoff said as he took note of the weapon in Nicholas' hand. It was barely half the size of a normal crossbow and was clearly made for stealth and short ranges.

"You'll be surprised what this can do." Nicholas said as he looked over the crossbow. "It's Solarian. This thing is armor piercing. It may be smaller, but this thing can penetrate even further than a normal crossbow."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Kristoff said. "Wait! What was that?"

They could here a light rustling coming from the bushes in front of them. Nicholas raised his crossbow in a defensive stance as Kristoff stood in between Elsa and Anna, ready to lunge at the intruder at first sight. Suddenly, a small figure emerged from the bushes wearing a cloak.

"Excuse me." The figure said. "I'm here to see the Queen."

"Okay. This is a very awkward place for a meeting. Would you mind removing your hood so we can see who you are." Anna said.

"I would prefer not to." The figure said as it pulled out some papers and handed it to the Queen. "Here you go."

"I will not accept looking at the papers until you reveal yourself!" Anna stated firmly. The figure just sighed but then gasped as he looked behind the Queen and Princess.

"Oh my!" The figure said. The sister's and the two royals looked around and saw nothing.

"What's so..." Anna was cut off as she turned around and saw who this dignitary was. He had finally removed the cloak and revealed himself. Anna gasped, as the other 3 stared with wide eyes. "YOU!" Anna hissed.

"Hello Anna. Elsa." The Duke of Weselton said. He was holding a large crossbow which was aimed straight at Elsa. "No Prince! I wouldn't do that!" He said noticing the crossbow that Nicholas was holding. "Put it down! Now! Or the Snow Queen gets it!"

Seeing that the Duke was serious, Nicholas complied as he put the crossbow down on the ground in front of him.

"Good choice prince." He sneered as he looked back towards the sisters.

"Why can't you just leave us alone!" Anna snapped as she gripped her sister's arm.

"Oh I can't do that. This _Snow Queen_," The Duke mad sure to emphasize those two words as to make the Queen wince, "Poses a threat to my plans. She can stop it, which is why I need to make sure she is dealt with before I can proceed with tracking down the auburn haired moron, Hans."

"You will never get away with this." Kristoff said as he balled his hands into fists.

"Oh shut the fuck up stable boy!" The Duke hissed. "You have no say in this! Unless you too want to die!"

Kristoff juts continued to glare at the Duke.

"Now, Let's make a deal. I am willing to let you three leave unscathed and alive. Just hand over the snow Queen, without a fight, and everything will be fine after that. I believe that the princess is already acting Queen, so it shouldn't be any different than it is now, minus your sister of course. But come on Anna. Why would you even want her as a sister. She froze your heart and nearly left you for dead. She kicked you out. She didn't stop you from getting hit by that arrow. Why would you still want her?" The Duke sneered as he stared at the two sister's. Anna was now getting dangerously angry.

"Because she is my sister! You wouldn't know because you're nothing but a homeless freak!" Anna growled as she glared daggers at the Duke. He just laughed in response.

"Sure Weselton may have kicked me out! But tell me something princess. Who is the one holding the crossbow at the moment. You have no say in this status quo! I'm holding all the cards. I can decide who lives, and who dies!" He said as he steadied the crossbow, aiming right at Elsa's chest. "Now! Enough bickering! Give me the bastard snow queen or else I'll kill every single one of you!"

"Fuck off!" Anna screamed causing the two prince's and Elsa to jump slightly at the princess's sudden change in language and formality.

"Ooh! Tough words coming from an immature sister of a freak!" The Duke said as he continued to smirk. "Oh well. I guess I have no choice!" The Duke cocked the crossbow and aimed it at the Queen.

Elsa just stood in shock.

"Goodbye...Snow Queen!" The Duke fired the arrow just as Anna gasped and tried to push her sister out of the way. But she was standing paralyzed, as if rooted to the spot in shock. Suddenly, out of the trees to the left of them, a figure jumped out at high speed.

"NOOOO!" It screamed as it lunged at the queen, smashing into her and forcing her to the ground just as the arrow made contact with flesh. The Duke was caught of guard by the sudden change in the situation. Both the Queen and the figure fell to the ground with a grunt as the Duke lunged for another arrow and loaded his crossbow. Without second thought, Nicholas jumped towards his mini crossbow, grabbed it and without hesitation, fired it straight at the Duke just as he was about to fire a second shot.

The duke's eyes widened in shock as the arrow made contact with his chest. The crossbow dropped from his hands as blood started to stream out of the duke's mouth. He stared at the princess as if in pity and said, barely audible.

"Don't let Hans use the Concordus...for humanities sake." Then he collapsed to the ground with a large thump, no longer breathing, no longer alive, his eyes staring blankly at the fjord, no life in them anymore.

The Duke of Weselton was finally dead.

Anna, Kristoff and Nicholas just stared in shock at the sight that had occurred in front of them. Anna caught sight of her sister and the other figure lying in a pool of blood.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed. This cannot be happening. Anna ran up to her sister who was soaked with blood. "Elsa!" Anna screamed again as she shook her sister who began to stir.

"What happened?" She asked. Anna just looked in shock at her sister. There was no wound or arrow in Elsa, meaning that the blood she was soaked in was not hers. "AAH!" Elsa finally screamed when she noticed she was drenched in blood. Nicholas and Kristoff quickly ran over fearing the worst, but looked in shock when Elsa stood up completely unharmed. Suddenly all 4 of them caught sight of the mysterious figure next to where Elsa laid. Anna gasped in when she saw the arrow sticking out of the chest of Elsa's savior. She quickly ran over and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Horell!?"

"Hey princess." The heavily wounded Security adviser said. "It's good to see you and your sister safe. Same can't be said for me though." He gave a light chuckle which turned into a wince as blood started coming from his mouth.

"Oh my god! Horell!" Elsa screamed in shock as she knelt down next to him. "We, we thought you were dead!"

"Someone get a doctor!" Anna screamed.

"NO!" Horell shouted a little loudly causing all 4 of them to jump. "That...that won't be necessary."

"Horell. You've got an arrow sticking out of you! You're going to die!" Anna said as she tried to stop the bleeding only to have her arm pushed away by him. "What?"

"I know I am going to die. And I'm welcoming it in open arms." He said as he shuddered with every breath. "After all the sins that I've done, I am actually happy to die. The world doesn't need a man like me!"

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked in confusion.

"I have done things that I should have been executed for." He said. "I...I killed the Prime minister, and for that I am deeply sorry. The Duke paid me large sums to kill him so that when he arrives, he would just have to handle you. It was my worst mistake ever."

"You killed Louis?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. I did not know that he had children. When I saw that little girls face..." He stopped as he let a tear drop. "I'm so sorry. I came back because no matter how much the Duke paid me...my loyalty will always be with my home kingdom, Arendelle. I am so sorry. I just hope you can forgive an old worthless man like me."

Anna just sighed. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't forgive. So you killed the prime minister?"

"Yes."

"Did you have anything to do with the spies that entered?" Anna asked.

"I am afraid so. I helped them infiltrate. But I was also the one who informed the guards of where they would be as they left, that's why we caught one of them." Horell said. His face was now turning pale. "But I had nothing to do with the ballroom accident."

Anna managed to piece all the pieces of the puzzle together as she realized what Horell meant. She then asked, "So why did you return? Why did you save Elsa?"

"The Duke originally offered me ten times as much to poison the Queen at night." Horell said. Anna's eyes opened wide as Elsa gasped. "I told him that I didn't want anything to do with hurting them. I only accepted the offer of the Prime minister. Nothing else. I should have just rejected that as well. I killed a father, and for that, it is my right to die as well."

"But you are a father as well..." Kristoff said shocking both the Queen and Princess.

"Huh?" Elsa asked in shock.

"Horell. You have a son that is 1 week old." Kristoff said. "You can't just leave them."

"No I can't. I will never leave them. But that doesn't mean I have to be alive to do that."

"Where did you get that logic?" Anna asked.

Horell just smiled. "I don't know."

"You still never answered me. Why did you save Elsa, if you were so willing to work for the Duke." Anna asked.

"I have betrayed Arendelle. I have betrayed all of you. The least I could do to make up for that is to die. To die for Arendelle. To die for the Queen. I couldn't allow the Duke to separate you two, not after everything you've been through together. You two were a worthy sacrifice." Horell said. He then pointed to the satchel that was hidden in his cloak. The princess picked it up. "That contains documents and plans that the Duke himself had. It also tells the location of his army. Give it to the king of Corona or Solaris. Tell them to search and destroy them."

"What else is in here?" Anna asked as she opened the satchel. She pulled out a small picture of Horell standing next to his pregnant wife. Anna gulped at the thought of having to tell another family that their relatives have died. But his child, the one born a week ago, wouldn't even know who his father was. She could feel tears begin to prick the corners of her eyes.

"Anna." Horell called out weakly as the princess looked at him. "Please make sure that my wife and child are safe. Her name is Elsa by the way." He said to the surprise of Elsa and Anna.

"We named her after you, our beloved Queen. I know I am a traitor, but please, don't blame my wife or my child for my actions." Horell said as he looked at the Queen, who too was beginning to tear up. "They had no idea what I was doing. I betrayed them as well. Even though I did this, I would like you to know, that I never had any intention of hurting you two ever."

* * *

"_Do you know what to do?"_

"_Yes Duke." Horell said._

"_Excellent." The Duke said. "My plan is going perfectly. Remember, my spies will arrive in circa one week. Let them in, do you understand?"_

"_Yes sir." Horell replied. "What happens after that?"_

"_Well, the Queen and princess will be drawn out of the kingdom by my plan, which will leave this kingdom vulnerable for my military to invade once I get my hand on this weapon."_

"_No harm is going to come to Elsa and Anna right?" Horell asked. The Duke frowned at the sudden change in subject._

"_Why are you so concerned?" The Duke asked. "You know they will kill you if they find out what you did right?"_

"_I know, but even after all of this, they are still my Queen and Princess. My loyalty to them may have dwindled with me helping you, but my love for them as our rulers will never. Please tell me that no harm will come to them!" Horell said this quite sternly to the duke's shock._

"_Yes. I swear that no harm will come to them." The Duke said. Horell wasn't convinced but he knew better than to start something that he couldn't finish._

"_Right. And you will kill the prime minister?" The Duke asked._

"_Yes. Are you sure that is the only way? Does everything you do always involve death?"_

"_Yes. As long as the prime minister lives, the council will stay strong. Without him and their stupid Queen and Princess, Arendelle will fall like a rock." The Duke said as he rubbed his hands together. "Finally complete something that, that incompetent moron Hans couldn't do."_

"_The Queen and Princess aren't stupid!" Horell said through gritted teeth. _

_The Duke frowned yet again. "You sure you can do this? You're not going to fail like Hans are you?"_

"_No. But only if you ensure the safety of the Queen and Princess."_

"_I swear on my life!" The Duke said._

"_On your life? So be it..." Horell muttered knowing that the Duke was a good for nothing, lying bastard. "Your life it is..."_

"_Pardon?" The Duke asked unable to hear what Horell had just said._

"_Nothing. Right, on with the plan then?"_

"_Yes. I'll be seeing you soon enough..." The Duke said as he disappeared into the forest. "Don't fuck up!"_

"_I won't." Horell said as the Duke disappeared into the forest. Once the Duke was out of earshot he said, "Long live the Queen!"_

* * *

_Keep my wife and child safe. Tell them the truth._

Those were the last words that Horell had spoken before he died. Neither Elsa nor Anna had ever wanted to watch another person die in front of them. Especially one that had just saved the Queen. Sure he was a traitor, but in the end, he was the one who saved Elsa, Arendelle, and foiled the duke's plan. The information inside Horell's satchel was sent to Corona and Solaris, who in a joint attack formation, wiped most of the Duke's army of the face of the Earth. The rest simply surrendered or fled. Though Corona and Solaris knew this was far from the end, what with Hans and the Concordus still missing and Lecter's taking of the Southern Isles causing instability in the south, this was at least a minor victory in the fight to prevent the destruction of Western civilization. With the newly found intelligence, the Coronian and Solarian empires at least had an idea of how Lecter would attack. But they still had no idea how Hans would attack if he was even alive, let alone what the Concordus would be capable of doing once Hans deciphered it.

For now though, Elsa and Anna could rest with the fact, that the Duke and his army no longer posed a threat. Now there was just one more thing left to do...

_Knock, Knock, Knock..._

"Coming!" A voice called from the other side of the door. "Yes?." The young female gasped when she saw who it was. "Y-Your majesty! Princess. I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you." She said as she curtsied.

"Formalities won't be necessary." Anna said. "May we come in."

"Of course." The young woman said. She could have been no older than 24. She had brown hair that she had hanging down straight. She was around the same height as Anna and her voice was soft and melodious. "Please take a seat." She said indicating to the sofa by the fire place.

"Thank you." Anna said as she sat down with her sister. Anna waved off two guards that were standing by the door.

"So, how may I help you, Uh, I'm sorry that I couldn't tidy this place up a bit before you came because I didn't know that you would be coming your majesties, if I did this place would be spotless. Then again, since my husband disappeared I haven't been so right, but I suppose he's alright, but then again, nobody has ever heard anything of him..." Noticing the Queen and Princess were staring at her she added, "I'm sorry. I kind of ramble when I'm nervous. Um, so how may I be of service to you, your majesty?"

"Please. Just call me Anna." Anna said. "There won't be any need for formalities here."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive. If I may ask a question, what is your name?" Elsa asked.

"Claire. Claire Beatrice Monroe. I'm related to Royal Beatrice family from six hundred years ago, but they're long gone." Claire said.

"Alright Claire. We're here because...because of your husband. Horell Monroe." Anna said. She saw Claire gasp and start smiling.

"Really. Oh that's great news! I've never been the same without him. Is he alright? When will he be home? I want to show him his daughter. We named him after you by the way. Little Elsa. She's so cute. Her hair is blonde, just like her father's, well not platinum blonde like yours, but he thought it would be cute to name her after you if that's alright your majesty. I'm sure he will be glad to see his baby girl. I'm rambling again aren't I?" Claire asked, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Anna just gave a small smile, yet behind that smile hid a lot of tears just waiting to be shed. Claire reminded her so much of her own self. Her rambling, her care free attitude. She was even quite young. Oh god. How am I going to get through this without crying, Anna thought.

"Do you want to see her?" Claire asked interrupting Anna' thoughts.

"Pardon?" Anna asked.

"Do you wish to see Little Elsa. She's so cute." Claire asked. Anna looked at her sister who shared the same teary eyed look.

"Alright." Anna said. She was so sure this was going to break her. She watched as Claire got up and walked into the room behind. Seconds later, she emerged with a little gurgling bundle in her arms.

"Coochy Coochy Coo." She said as she tickled the week old baby in her arms causing the bundle to giggle. Anna could already feel tears forming in her eyes. She looked around Elsa making sure that there was no ice forming. This young child was going to grow up without a father. Neither Little Elsa, nor Claire knew about Horell's death yet, and Anna was dreading the time she would have to tell them. "Here she is. Look Elsa, This is our beloved Queen and Princess, they're taking good care of Arendelle and it's people." Claire said as she handed the baby girl to the Princess.

Anna took hold of the little baby. She was so adorable. She had blonde hair that was similar to that of Kristoff's. The little girl's emerald green eyes looked into the princess's crystal blue eyes as Anna blinked back tears. How do you inform a mother and a little baby child that their father had just died in front of them, and they were powerless to stop it.

"So. What's the news about my husband? Is he alright? Please tell me he didn't leave because of us. I just hope he know we will love him no matter what." Claire said. This was the final straw for Anna. She began to cry as the baby girl's little hand touched her face. The little girl was even smiling, as if she knew Anna for years. Elsa was also teary eyed. This was worse than when they watched the grieving sister and mother of Jarge. At least Jarge didn't have a little girl or wife. Oh god. How was Anna going to do this?

"Well?" Claire asked with a smile.

"First, I would like to say that your husband Horell loves you. He loves you more than anything in the world. He loves your child just as much as well." Anna said as she fought back tears.

"Really? Then why doesn't he come home?" Claire asked with a smile that resembled that of Elsa's.

"Horell is a very brave man. He had all the qualities of a prince. Honor, dignity and Love." Anna added, not knowing how much longer she could hold back the waterfall of tears she had. She could see Claire's smile falter as she said this. Noticing that Anna was faltering, Elsa decided to step in and be the Queen she was...

"Claire. There is no easy way to tell you this...I'm really sorry." Elsa said as tears began to fall. She could see her sister stroking the babies head as she herself was crying. The innocent little bundle just continued to smile as if nothing was wrong. Elsa was so sure she would freeze the room in grief, yet her powers stayed at bay. "Claire...I'm so sorry. You're husband is dead."

Elsa winced at the fact that Hans had literally said the same thing to her during her coronation. She hated that she had to do this. She hated that she had to be the one to watch a mother cry in front of her. She hated herself for even being the one to break this news, to watch the smile on Claire's face vanish, to watch the 24 year old mother collapse onto the floor in grief and anguish at her husband being no more, at her baby never having a father, at the thought that she would never see her beloved husband again.

"I'm so sorry..." Elsa whispered as she finally let her tears fall. "His last words were that he loved you and wanted us to keep you safe."

"Please...tell me...How..." Claire said in between sobs, her head in her hands.

"He...He sacrificed himself to save me." Elsa said tearfully. Claire needed to know the truth. "The arrow hit the your husband instead of me. I never wanted any of this to happen. I never wanted to watch your husband die. I am so sorry." Elsa stood up and walked towards the crying mother. The mother stood up and looked at the Queen straight in the eyes. The Queen that her husband had died to save. Elsa was so sure that Claire was going to hit her, but Elsa didn't care if she did. She had just lost her husband. Having lost her parents and nearly her sister, Elsa knew what it felt to lose someone you love. What people would do in grief. How Elsa was even willing to accept death on her coronation at the thought of losing Anna. Claire raised her hand as if to slap the Queen whom her husband had died for, but instead she dropped it and flung herself onto Elsa crying. Elsa was initially shocked, but that shock wore off nearly immediately as she embraced the young girl.

Anna was staring tear-struck at her sister and Claire in each others embrace. Elsa tried her best to comfort the young mother as Anna continued to look at the little baby in her arms. The little baby gurgled as it touched Anna's face with its little fingers.

"Thank you..." Claire whispered into the Queen's ears.

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth personally. Most ruler's would just send a careless guard to tell them this news." She said as she continued to weep into Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm not like _most _Queen's." Elsa said causing Claire to give a little laugh as the two pulled away.

"Please tell me you got the man that killed my husband." Claire said as she wiped her tear stained face.

"We did. Don't worry, we did." Elsa said as Anna walked up to them holding the little baby.

"Thank you." Claire said. "My husband must have cared about you and your sister if he was willing to die for you two. Please don't make my husbands death be in vain your majesty. But please remember, that even though Arendelle may have people who may not like you, a majority of them would die defending their Queen and Princess. I know I would." She said as she began crying again. Elsa started tearing up again upon hearing those last words. She remembered when her sister had said the same thing to her at Reimarch's cove.

_I am willing to die for you..._

A phrase that can change the hearts of even the coldest people. Having someone that was not her family tell her that brought warmth and emotions into Elsa. She just hoped that no one else would have to do that. Many brave, young heroes have died in the last month for her and her sister. The grief that there families had was something that neither Elsa nor Anna could bare. This month had been the bloodiest, non-war month that Arendelle had since forever. In total, 68 people had died in total from the ball, the trip, and finally Horell. So many dead, and for what? The Duke's and Hans' scheme? To save the Queen and her sister? The Queen that nearly killed everyone in an Ice age? And people were still willing to give themselves to protect her and her sister. How would she ever repay them for something like this? No amount of riches can bring back the dead. No amount of power could make someone feel less lonely after losing their loved ones. Even love itself has it's limits! She was lucky that she still had Anna after her parents had died. Without the love and compassion of her sister, Elsa was sure she would have committed suicide a long time ago. Why bother living when everyone you love is dead?

"Elsa?"

"Huh?" Elsa said having been bought out of the trance she was in.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Yes. I'm fine" Elsa replied. She looked one last time at the mother and daughter in front of her, who were silently weeping by the fireplace. "Shall we go now?"

"I suppose." Anna said sadly as she looked at Claire. "Umm. Claire? We will be going now, if that's alright"

"Yes. Thank you for coming here." Claire said. "I'm grateful that you informed me personally."

As Elsa and Anna prepared to walk out of the house, Claire called out to Elsa.

"Your majesty?"

"Yes?" Elsa asked.

"Even though some people may call you cold, or heartless or the snow Queen...to me...you're the most caring, loving queen I've ever known. Trust me when I say that I am proud to have you as our Queen." Claire said as she wiped a tear.

"Thank you." Elsa said barely audible as she started saying again. "That...that means a lot to me. And I will ensure that Little Elsa grows up to learn how much of a hero her father was. He will never be forgotten"

"Thank you." Claire said with a smile as she curtsied.

"You're welcome." Elsa said as she exited the room, seeing Claire close the door as they left.

"I never want to do that ever again." Anna said.

* * *

_1 Week later..._

"I'm going to miss being acting Queen." Anna said as she watched her sister having her rulership signed back to her.

"Well, at least we know you would make a great Queen." Kristoff said as he put a hand on Anna's shoulder. "So? Do you wanna have some lunch?"

"Alright." Anna agreed. "But we'll bring my sister and her boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Elsa said as she approached her sister.

"Lie all you want. We know the truth." Anna laughed. "Now let's go get some Lunch!"

It was already 12 noon by time the reached a small little cafe in the Arendelle town center.

"Remind me why we couldn't just have lunch in the castle?" Elsa asked.

"What's wrong with having it out here?" Anna replied. "It makes a change from being stuck in a stuffy castle. Besides, this was Kristoff's idea"

"I suppose. But I am not paying!" Elsa said.

Anna laughed in response. "Elsa. You're the Queen and I am the princess. We never pay!"

"That is cheating." Nicholas said. "In my kingdom, we have to pay, no matter whether we are nobles, or the king. We still have to pay. It prevents us from ransacking a store dry."

"Yeah but me and Elsa know our limits." Anna said as she sat down next to her sister, Kristoff sitting besides her and Nicholas in between Kristoff and Elsa.

"As if." Kristoff scoffed. "I fit involves chocolate I don't think so! Maybe that's why the chocolate storekeeper is always so frightened when he sees you or your sister approach."

"Hey!" Anna said with a frown.

"He'll probably have a heart attack if he sees them approaching together!" Nicholas joked causing Kristoff to laugh and the sisters to glare at the both of them.

"So what will we be having?" A waitress asked as she approached the table.

"I'll have the Chicken Sandwich." Nicholas said.

"And for me...the fish fillet. With the special." Kristoff said as he winked at the waitress. This went unnoticed by the sisters as they continued to look at the menu. Nicholas though, caught sight of it. He raised a brow at Kristoff and leaned over.

"What was that about?" He whispered.

Kristoff just smiled. "You'll see." Nicholas was even more confused than before.

"And her majesties?" The waitress asked.

"Oh, me and Elsa will have the salad." Anna piped up.

"With triple chocolate sauce..." Kristoff added.

"And marshmallows, White chocolate curls and fudge." Nicholas finished as the two men burst into laughter. They quickly stopped laughing when a snowball hit them in the face each.

"Hey!" The said in unison as they wiped the snow away to see a smirking Elsa and Anna.

"There's more where that came from boys." Elsa said with a smirk.

The two men just sighed. "Girls..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

_15 minutes later..._

"Here you go you majesties." The waitress said as she put the plates of salad in front of the Queen and princess. "And your Chicken Sandwich..." She said as she put a plate in front of Nicholas. "Your order will be out in a second my Lord." She said to Kristoff.

"Ooh. I'm kind of liking being called that. My Lord. Sounds...royal." Kristoff said with a smirk. Anna rolled her eyes in response.

"Hold on girls! I've got something for you!" Nicholas said as he pulled out a small tub of chocolate causing Kristoff to burst into laughs as Nicholas giggled uncontrollably. They were immediately silenced when a pile of snow came crashing down on their heads. But they started laughing again when Elsa launched herself at them and pulled the tub out of their grasp.

"Thanks for dessert boys." She said as she gave the tub to Anna.

"Here you go sir. Your fish fillet and four special ice cream sundae's." The waitress said as she put the plate in front of Kristoff."

"One for you..." She said as she put a sundae in front of Kristoff.

"One for you..." She put one in front of Nicholas.

"Another for you..." She said as she put one in front of Elsa.

"And last but not least, A special sundae for you Princess. Enjoy!" She said as she put a sundae in front of Anna. "Will that be all my lord?"

"Yes. Thank you" Kristoff said as the waitress curtsied and left.

"Well, Let's dig in." Elsa said but stopped when she noticed her sister staring at the Sundae in shock. "Anna?"

Anna just continued to stared at the sundae, her mouth hanging open in shock. Written on the Sundae glass was:

_Princess Anna. I love you more than anything in this world..._

_Your are the light that keeps me warm..._

_You are the force that keeps me strong..._

_So it would do me an honor to ask you this..._

_Will You Marry Me?_

And on top of the sundae was a golden ring with a Sapphire, with the same color as her and her sister's eyes. She looked up in shock at Kristoff in shock, just as Elsa dropped her fork as she read the message, while Nicholas was looking at the three of them trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"I love you more than anything Anna. I promise I will never stop loving you...ever...no matter what happens. So, Will you?" Kristoff asked as he watched Anna pick up the ring and smile.

"Yes." Anna said with tears in her eyes. "Definitely Yes!" She lunged at Kristoff and kissed him on the lips, with everyone around them watching with a smile on their face. The people in the cafe began to applaud, while her sister was sitting next to Nicholas wiping tears from her face.

"My little sister is finally growing up." Elsa said through teary eyes. "I'm so proud." And with that Elsa broke down in tears, but not tears of sadness, but for the first time in forever, tears of joy. Nicholas took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Elsa's shoulder. This did not go unnoticed by Elsa, who looked up and smiled at the prince. Without hesitation, she too, brought her lips to the prince's as the crown clapped even louder. Kristoff and Anna watched with smiles as Elsa and Nicholas pulled away with smiles on their faces.

"You planned this all along..." Anna teased as she sat down and put on the ring.

"Of course. I wanted it to be a public announcement. Not just one for the servants to see." Kristoff said.

"Oh My God!" One of the citizens screamed. "We are going to have a Royal Wedding!"

"AAAAH! I'M SO EXCITED!" Another yelled.

"I can see it now! Flowers in the streets, Snow in the air, Colors in the sky. It's going to be beautiful!" A guard screamed in a girly voice causing several other guards to start laughing.

"Bro! Are you queer?" One shouted as the guard glared at him. The others couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Anna. I will make sure you have the most beautiful wedding ever. Anything you want, I will do!" Elsa said as she hugged her sister.

"Well for one, you could stop making it snow at the table." Anna giggled as she pointed up at the flurry that had appeared above them.

"Oops. Sorry." Elsa said as she made the flurry disappear.

"Well, this day turned out very well!" Nicholas said with a smile. "So what now?" He asked as he started eating.

"Well, i know what we are doing afterward." Anna said gesturing to herself and her sister.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"I though you'd never ask!"

The four of them burst into laughter. Everything was alright now.

Everything was alright!

* * *

**Happiness, Love, Tragedy, Suspense, Comedy, Fluff...I think i did well.**

**Well, we are very near the end of this story.**

**I really hope that you all liked this story and i am pleased to announce, because i just couldn't hold it in anymore (I had to let it go...yes i said it...), i am happy to announce that there WILL be a sequel. Because there is just too many things that this story will leave hanging. And if you thought that the switch between the two sisters was crazy for them...think again. Until then...enjoy.**

**Next...THE WEDDING **Squeals with joy****

**What to do, what to do...Don't worry. I will not ruin the wedding with tragedy. I'm not that evil!**

**-TacticX**


	27. What could possibly go wrong?

In total, it took more than 2 weeks since Kristoff's proposal to plan the wedding, which Elsa herself oversaw the planning of. The Queen would not allow her sister to have a wedding that did not stand out from the rest. This was going to be the best wedding ever seen by Arendelle and the Coronian empire.

* * *

_7 days before the wedding..._

_Squeal!_

"Rapunzel!" Eugene called out as he ran through the door. "What's wrong!"

"Anna's getting married! Aaah! I'm so excited. We've been invited to the wedding." Rapunzel squealed as she jumped up and own in excitement.

"Oh." Eugene said. "Well, the first time we went to Arendelle we nearly froze to death, the second time, we were nearly killed in a suicide attack, I wonder what will happen this time. Maybe a meteor? Or maybe the Cthulhu might rise up and eat everyone in Arendelle!"

"Oh stop being so pessimistic." Rapunzel moaned as she started searching through her wardrobes for suitable attires. "What do you think is better? White or Green?"

"Oh boy!"

"I heard that!"

* * *

_2 days before the wedding..._

"I'm so excited!" Anna screamed as she could barely eat her breakfast. Neither Elsa nor Kristoff was with her this morning. Elsa was busy supervising the planning in the chapel, and Kristoff was busy being groomed by the barbers in Arendelle, by Elsa's request.

"Calm down Anna! The food is supposed to go in you, not on you!" Nicholas said as he tried to calm the princess's erratic behavior.

"I'm sorry. I'm just too excited! Ooh. What exactly does a wedding feel like?" She asked the bemused prince.

"And I am supposed to know about this how?" Nicholas asked as he took a drink.

"Well surely the Russians must have some wedding customs, or special events they hold before and during the wedding. What do you do?"

"Anna, for the last time, I don't know because I am not married." Nicholas replied slowly and sternly.

"Alright! Alright! No need to get too excited." The princess said with a roll of her eyes as she tried desperately to get the food into her mouth rather than on her.

"Wha... I'm not the one jumping all over the place like a raving lunatic!"

* * *

"I want this place to look as beautiful as possible! Not even a single leaf out of place." Elsa screamed at the workers.

"Yes your majesty!" They replied slightly exhausted, though not as exhausted as the Queen was. She had not even bothered to change into her Queenly attire this morning. She was wearing something that resembled a cross between a night gown and a dress. Her hair was in a half bun, half braid form after having fell apart after she started screaming at the workers for messing up the statue.

"Elsa! You look terrible, Well not that terrible, but you look like you've been stranded in the forest...I'm rambling again aren't I?" Anna said slightly shocked at her sister's current condition. "You shouldn't stress yourself too much over this wedding."

Elsa couldn't help but a give a laugh. "Oh Anna. You're my little sister. It's my duty to give you the best wedding ever."

"Yeah, and by time the wedding planning is finished, you'll look like a disheveled mess!" Anna replied as she took a couple of chocolates out of her pocket. "Chocolate?"

"Ooh. Could do with some." Elsa replied as she snatched them all out of Anna's hand.

"Hey!"

"I can see you've got more in your pocket." She said pointing to the bulge in Anna's other pocket.

"Anyway, what's the theme going to be for my wedding?" Anna asked.

"That's a secret my dear sister. You'll just have to wait and find out!" Elsa replied.

"Well, I'm going to see what Kristoff is up to then. See ya."

"Bye then. I SAID ON THE RIGHT NOT THE LEFT!"

"Oh Shut up..."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh Shi..."

* * *

"Anna! What are you doing here?" Kristoff asked in shock.

"Just wanted to see what you're doing." Anna said as she looked around. There were several people measuring him, clearly to create the tuxedo that Kristoff would have to wear during the wedding.

"Getting my attire for the wedding." Kristoff said as the man stopped measuring.

"Okay. We have all the measurements. We'll have the suit by the wedding. Will that be all my lord?" The man asked.

"Yes. Thank you." He replied as he walked out of the shop with his soon to be wife.

"Sooo?" Anna asked.

"So...what?"

"What do you want to do now?"

"I'm not sure. I'm got all my measurements done and everything will be ready in around 5 days. Where is Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"Getting the chapel ready...while looking like she fell down the chimney..." Anna snorted.

"Sounds like the wedding will be good...Hopefully nothing will mess this up..."

* * *

_Day before the wedding..._

"A What?" Elsa and Anna asked in unison.

"A bachelor and bachelorette!" Nicholas said in unison with Eugene and Kristoff. "What the hell do you mean, you don't know what a bachelor and bachelorette party is? What world have you been living in..."

"For me, an exciting world, but my sister lives in a world of boredom, books and tears..." Anna said with a giggle as the servants burst out laughing and Nicholas struggled to stay upright. Anna glared at Elsa when, what must have been, a 1 ton avalanche came crashing down on Anna. "ELSA!"

"Told you I'll get you back for that prank!" Elsa said with a sneer. "So you were saying Nick?"

"Nick?" Nicholas questioned.

"Well, if you're going to be staying here from now on, you might as well have a nickname. "Anna doesn't have one though, and Kristoff's is Krissy." Elsa said stifling a giggle at how feminine that sounded.

"That is not my nickname!" Kristoff said as he glared at the Queen.

"Yeah! It's Sven!" Olaf said as he waddled into the room.

"OLAF!" Anna and Elsa screamed in unison! "Where have you been?" Anna asked as she picked up the snowman.

"North mountain! I played with my little brother for a while. Oh and mama..." Olaf said looking up at Elsa.

"Did Olaf just call her mama?" Kai asked as Kristoff and Nicholas stifled laughs.

"I think your son wants to tell you something _mama Elsa_." Nicholas said as he restrained himself from laughing to death.

Anna and Kristoff burst into laughter at the thought of everyone in the kingdom calling the Queen _Mama Elsa!_ Elsa seemed less than amused as she flung a snowball at the faces of the three royals!

"What?" Nicholas said with a laughter as he wiped the snow of his face.

"Yes Olaf? What is it?"

"You're going to need a new ice castle..." Olaf said with a giggle as he waddled out of the room. Elsa's smile vanished completely at the thought of her marvelous ice palace lying in tattered ruins.

"Oh Boy. Looks like someone's in trouble." Anna said as Elsa growled. "So Nick. What's a bachelor party?"

"You two weren't kidding, were you?" Nicholas said with a frown as the sisters shook their heads. Nicholas looked at Eugene, a grin forming on their faces. Rapunzel eyed them suspiciously, and before the two princes could say anything she stepped in and started.

"Well, in Corona, A bachelorette party is when..._mmph!_" Rapunzel was cut off as Eugene covered her mouth with his hand.

"We are not talking about a _Normal _bachelor party here. We are talking about a Coronian or Russian style bachelor party." Eugene said as he struggled to keep his wife's mouth shut!

"Hmm. I don't think that this kingdom can handle a Russian bachelor party." Nicholas said as he looked at how regal everyone was dressed.

"Well, this is good and all, but you still haven't told us what a bachelor or bachelorette party is!" Elsa said.

"Oh right." Nicholas started. "Well, in Pavlovo, a bachelor party is a celebration for the groom, in this case Kristoff, handled and organized by the best man, in this case Eugene, and his friends to celebrate the grooms last night of...freedom." Nicholas said with a chuckle as Anna and Elsa's expressions changed with those last four words.

"Last night of freedom?" Elsa asked. "You make marriage sound like a punishment!"

"You don't know..." Eugene said with a smirk to which Rapunzel punched him in the arm. "Argh!" Nicholas, Kristoff and Kai started laughing again.

"Well in Pavlovo..." Nicholas started. "We describe marriage as the process of a man surrendering his life to his wife..."

"Excuse me?" Rapunzel asked in shock.

"True!" Kai said as he joined into the soon to be humorous description of marriage, as Gerda shot a glare at him. "Marriage is the process of a man surrendering all his worldly possessions...

"His honor..." General Albert mentioned.

"His dignity..." Eugene added as Rapunzel lunged at him.

"His Soul..." Nicholas said as Rapunzel gave chase to the two prince's.

"His freedom..." Kai added as Gerda grabbed a candlestick holder and chased him.

"His money..." A guard added from the doorway as every man in the room was now on the floor laughing.

"His power..." King William of Solaris added as he entered the room but that broke into a run when Queen Lea chased after him.

"King William!" Elsa said in shock at the sight of the Solarian King. "W-What...I-I thought you were in Solaris."

"Nope!" William said still fleeing from his wife. "Anna invited me. Hey, even a King has a fun side." He quickly dodged as Queen Lea jumped at him "And please just call me William. I hate the _King _formality_._ Don't call me your majesty either. Argh!"

"I invited several friends..." Anna smiled at her sister, as Nicholas jumped behind her in an attempt to lose Rapunzel who was still chasing Eugene. William had managed to calm his wife down, by jumping across the table, because she was too exhausted to continue."

"You wait till tonight. I'll show you power." Lea warned as she glared at her husband William.

"See. Kristoff, are you really willing to give up your freedom for a girl..." William said as all the men in the room broke into laughter again. "Missed Me!" William yelled as Lea threw a spoon which barely missed the King.

"Will everyone just calm down for a second!" Elsa yelled though she had a slight smile on her face. "Now I know what a bachelor party is, can someone tell us what happens in a bachelor party."

"I'll be glad too..." Eugene said as he caught his breath.

"You're not telling anything dear." Rapunzel said through gritted teeth.

"Well, since I'm the only one who does not have a wife that will chase me..." Nicholas mentioned looking at William, Eugene, Kai and Albert. "I will do the explanation.

"No better source than a Russian Prince." King William said with a sneer as Queen Lea glared at him.

"Right. So in a Bachelor party, the groom, the best man, and our friends, male only by the way!, go out and party on the night before the wedding, which is tonight, and celebrate the grooms final single night. So, me Kristoff, Eugene, William, Kai and whoever else we know that will join, will go out and do...male stuff, like drinking, gambling, extreme stuff...drinking." Nicholas said with a slight grin on his face.

"You said drinking twice..." Anna said.

"I know."

"So what's a bachelorette party?" Anna asked ecstatic of what this party would be.

"Same as a bachelor party, except instead of men holding it for the groom, it's women holding it for the bride, which in this case, would be you, your sister, Rapunzel, Lea, and Gerda." Nicholas said, hoping that Elsa truly did not know how insane the _bachelor party _could become. "Except you do...female things, whatever that is instead of male things like drinking. I doubt any of you drink."

"Are these parties dangerous?" Elsa asked wearily, sensing that Nicholas could be hiding something.

"Of course not! They are completely safe!" Nicholas said.

"Oh Elsa. Can we please hold this party!" Anna begged. "Please!"

Elsa sighed. "Fine. But if anything goes wrong in Arendelle, I'm holding you, the men, responsible!"

"Excuse me. It is highly insulting to my honor that you would deem us men immature enough to do insane things..." Nicholas said in a funky accent causing the other men to laugh. Elsa just frowned. "You should be more careful of your own party!" Nicholas added. "Now. Can we please get this party started!"

"Fine." Elsa said with a smile. "I could do with a little break."

"Oh you'll get much more than that..." Eugene snickered under his breath only loud enough for him, Nicholas and William to hear causing them to snort.

"Right!" Nicholas yelled. "Kristoff! Eugene! William! Kai! Albert! On me!" The men, smiling in excitement approached the Russian prince excited at the thought of having one hell of a night.

"Elsa! Rapunzel! Gerda! Lea! Marga! With Anna!" Nicholas shouted out as the girls approached Anna giggling and fussing over each other.

"Oh God...Girls..." Eugene muttered to the amusement of the other men. He then whispered to the other men, "Remember boys. Tonight, we celebrate the final free night in Kristoff's life. Tonight, we hold the best party that Arendelle has ever seen! Are you ready!"

"Aye!" They all whispered.

"Remember! No formalities!" Nicholas mentioned as he saw the girls walk out of the room. He also saw Elsa give him a 'You mess up my kingdom and you will all die' look as she walked out, but he waved it aside, knowing that there was nothing that a bunch of Regal, Honorable, dignified, royals could do that could put people's lives in danger.

_Nothing at all..._

"Who wants Vodka?"

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be the bachelor/bachelorette party for the soon to be couple.**

**I have some ideas of what to do... **Grins evilly****

**...But i could really use some more ideas. So please don't hesitate to PM me any cool/crazy/psychotic/absolutely batshit-insane, ideas that you may have for Kristoff's bachelor party, and Anna's bachelorette party. I know that in the next chapter that Elsa will not be acting in the Queenly way she normally does (A bit OOC), but then again, even she has to have some fun once in a while.**

**Actually, I even had the thought of turning this wedding into a separate one-shot, and instead going straight to the epilogue on this story. if you think that's a good idea then please do tell. Otherwise i will include the wedding scene with this story.**

**Yes, i am now going into the less serious part of the story that is more focused on the characters having fun, but come on. Not everyone is as composed as Elsa, and literally every fanfic I've read has had Anna refer to her as boring once in a while. So why not make a change. Again, if you think that this wedding scene should be a separate one-shot please don't hesitate to tell, otherwise, It'll by default be included with The Switch. **

**-TacticX**


	28. Bachelor Party!

**This chapter is rated M due to...you know what! F**k it! No one ever listens to Age ratings anyway! So why should rating this M do any difference?**

**All I can say is, do NOT attempt to try anything you read in this chapter. I don't want to be bombarded with emails and phone calls by your parents or the police because a reader attempted to make out with a lamp post, while drunk. Clear? Good!**

* * *

"Now! What should we do first?" Albert asked. The men all looked at each other with a grin on their faces.

"DRINKING!" They all screamed in unison before laughing.

"Let's go to the King's Tavern. I here it's the best place to get a drink." Eugene said. "In Corona though, we had so many more choices, including the pubs that were a little less than legal."

Nicholas snorted. "I don't think any of your pubs can match the drinks that we have back in Pavlovo. Bloody Hell, our water has more alcohol than your strongest drinks!"

"I suggest you get your well checked out then, if that's the case." Albert said with a chuckle.

"Either you didn't understand my reference, or you're a bloody moron!" Nicholas said as Albert frowned. "Look, if you want some _real _drinks then follow me. I know the best place to get some traditional Russian vodka. The stuff that will leave you making out with the lamp posts!"

"And where in Arendelle could you possibly get something _that good_?" William asked.

"I know just the place!"

* * *

"Alright girls. So, what do we do first, and if you suggest going to the library, I will dishonorably shun you as my sister!" Anna said with a smirk as she looked at Elsa.

"What!" Elsa screamed. "I wasn't even going to suggest..."

"Shh!" Rapunzel said. "I know the perfect thing to do."

"What?"

"Who wants chocolate?" Rapunzel asked with that look in her eye.

All the girls started grinning.

* * *

"What are we doing at your ship?" Eugene asked.

"Just shut up and follow me" Nicholas said as he opened the door to the lower decks. The men followed Nicholas down the passageways to the ships storage compartments where they greeted by several large wooden crates.

"What are these?" Albert asked as he stopped to inspect one of the crates. The had a small symbol of a hawk with an olive branch beneath it. Nicholas grabbed a crowbar that was stationed by one of the boxes and used it to rip open the lid of one of the crates. What the men saw made them gasp. Nicholas just grinned as he stared between the gaping men and the numerous bottles inside the crate.

"Is that?" Eugene asked as the other men were speechless. Nicholas didn't even need to hear the rest of the question.

"Yes. Traditional Russian Vodka. Try a sip of this and you'll never want to drink the local shit ever again." Nicholas said as he took a bottle. "Now, what do you say? 12 or 24 bottles?"

"How many bottles in a crate?" William asked.

"120. Why?"

_5 minutes and a crate later..._

"Where to now?" Eugene asked as he emerged from the ship. "Kai. Know anywhere that we can hold a bachelor party without the guards storming us with his much alcohol?"

"There is an empty shack just outside of town. I sometimes use it when I get too frustrated in the castle." Kai said as he pointed to a small shack on top of a hill.

"Let's go!" Kristoff yelled joyously as he grabbed a bottle of vodka from the crate.

"So what is the proof rating of this Russian vodka, what's it called, Dragonburn?" Albert asked.

"Hmm. The strongest Arendellian liquor is 80 proof, the strongest Coronian liquor is 94 proof." Nicholas said.

"Damn you've got some strong stuff over there haven't you Eugene." Kai stated.

"Told you!" Eugene replied. "So, what's the proof rating of this, supposedly strong, Russian vodka?"

"Well, there are two bottles here. One is blue and the other is red. The blue one has a proof rating of 130. That is the one for drinking. But for optimal effects we mix it with the red one, which has a proof rating of 192 proof."

"I'm sorry what?" Eugene asked in shock. "I thought you said 192 proof."

"I did."

"Holy Shit!" Eugene screamed in shock. Nicholas just chuckled. "I told you that your shitty Coronian stuff ain't got anything on our powerful liquors. Your liquors will leave you drunk, our liquors will rape you."

"Let's drink the Red ones!" William screamed.

"Whoa whoa. As much as I would love to down a bottle of this stuff without dying...we probably won't be able to without dying. Remember, a shot glass sized portion of the red stuff is as strong as 6 bottle of your strongest beer. A bottle? You'll be drinking 2 months of alcohol in 5 minutes. You will die!" Nicholas said with a laugh.

"Aah. Yes. It's definitely Russian. If it can kill you, leave you screaming for demons and cause you to start making out with everything you see...it's definitely a Russian spirit!" William said with a laugh. "And I want in!"

"Hmm. I don't know." Kristoff said with uncertainty as they approached the shack. "I'm getting married tomorrow. I don't think I should be drinking something this strong."

"Don't worry Kristoff. We all know our limits, right gentlemen?" Nicholas asked. The others all burst into laughter.

"Of course. What do you take us for? A bunch of fools?" Albert asked. "I would never do anything that would besmirch my military honor."

"You won't have any honor or dignity after tonight my militarized friend!" Nicholas said with a wink. "Now. Let me mix up a cocktail for us, and we can take one shot each. Alright?"

"Agreed...Just one shot..." Eugene said.

_3 shots each later..._

"Holy fuck...Everything is so curvy wurvy..." Eugene said as he collapsed onto the floor for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "Krissy. How are you?" He said with a giggle.

"I good. And my name is Kristopher!" Kristoff replied as he fell of the chair.

"Damn this shit is strong!" Albert screamed. As he supported his weight against the door frame.

"God! I wish Anna could try some of this!" Kristoff yelled. "She'll be a riot in bed tonight!"

Nicholas just grinned. "Then why don't we let 'em try some?"

"Ha ha Nicky! How the hell do we get the girls to get us drunk as us?" Albert asked.

"I know a way..." Kai said as he tripped over nothing and fell. "Oops."

"How?"

"Well, the girls are probably in the ballroom playing...girly stuff. So, they will be...ordering foods like chocolate...which we can...spike with the...the...this stuff." Kai said before his legs gave up and he collapsed on the floor giggling.

"You mean stick vodka in da chocolates?" Kristoff asked.

"Yup." Kai murmured.

"Seems like a plan!" Nicholas said. For some reason, despite drinking three shots, he was the only one who was not giggling erratically or staring at various objects like a madman. "Come on. We will use the red bottle." He said as he grabbed one.

_20 minute, 7 re-directions, and umpteen stumbles later..._

"So where are the chocolates?" Eugene asked as he stared around the kitchen.

"Here they are..." Kai said as he pointed to a small pile of chocolates that were still cooling off. "Operation...make the royals drunk is under way..."

"Alright." Nicholas said as he poured a tenth of the bottle into the chocolates. "That should do it...Hey!"

"What?" Eugene asked.

"I think you have had enough." Nicholas yelled as he attempted to grab the bottle back.

"'Tis not for me. It for the chocolate fondue." Eugene said as he poured half the bottle in the chocolate fondue meant for the girls.

"Oh shit!" Nicholas and William said in unison. Suddenly a click from behind made them alert that they were still in the castle. "SHIT! Hide!" The men hid behind numerous cabinets and chairs in an attempt to hide from the three servants that have now entered the room.

"So what did the Queen and princess order?" A servant asked. "Oh right. Chocolates and fondue." She said as the other two grabbed the fondue and chocolate.

"Oh, we are in deep shit now!" Nicholas muttered as he glared at Eugene who just giggled. "C'mon. Let's get out of here. And if anyone asks us where we were at this time, we were at the docks!"

* * *

"Your majesty. Princess. Here are your orders." The servant said as she handed the chocolates and fondue to the Queen and princess.

"Chocolate!" They screamed in unison.

"Will that be all your majesty?" The servant asked as she stifled a giggle.

"Yes. Thank you." Elsa said. As the servants exited the door she screamed in laughter. "The fondue is mine!"

"Excuse me?" Anna asked raising her eyebrows. "We're here as well."

"And I'm the Queen." Elsa said as she started eating the fondue. "Queen's eat first. Mmm. Whatever they put in here made it taste much better!" She said as Anna tried to grab a bit of it. The other girls watched in amusement as the sisters fought over who would get the remaining fondue.

"This is going to be a long night..." Rapunzel said with a laugh as she started to eat the chocolates.

* * *

"So, what now?" Albert asked as the men stumbled into an empty field just outside of Arendelle.

"Hmm. Wanna play a game?" William asked.

"What kind of game?"Kristoff asked.

"Well in Solaris, we have a game that some bachelors play on their parties. It's called till death do us part slingball." William said.

"What do we do in that?"

"Well, in this game, the groom has to run across a field, while the best man and crew use slingshots and fire projectiles at him."

"Oh, I know that game." Nicholas announced. "We sometime play that during Russian wedding."

"Yeah. Except, that in Russia you fire flaming balls of vodka and cannonballs, because everyone over there is a deranged, danger loving psychopath." William laughed.

"The mouth isn't the only entrance to the body that vodka can go. I suggest you shut up 'less you want to know the other place." Nicholas smirked.

"Try it." William warned. "I'll show you what I can truly do..."

"Ever seen a Molotov cocktail's damage before?" Nicholas asked.

"Gentlemen. We are not savages!" Kai said.

"No. We're criminals. We've spiked the Queen's and Princess's food with vodka!" Eugene said with a laugh.

"Yes. And I would honestly be anywhere but the castle when Elsa finally starts to feel the effects of alcohol." Kristoff chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll have a heads up. Just keep looking at the fjord. If it's frozen, well..."

"Enough with that. Are we gonna play this game or not?" William asked.

"Alright. So, what are the rules?"

"Kristoff! You're the groom, so...we will build a life sized version of Anna out of...hay. We got plenty of that here. Then what you do is, starting from there, that post, you will run across the field carrying a ring and try to put it on _your brides _ring finger, while we, the crew, will use slingshots to fire stuff at you. You will then have to run back and touch the lamp post before we can stop firing. Understand?"

"Sounds like fun. So, what are the projectiles?" Eugene asked.

"Well, In Solaris we use little wooden balls but we don't have that here so..."

"How about Arrows?" Albert asked. "And we have the crossbows. That alright Kristoff?"

"Fuck you!" Kristoff shouted as the other men laughed while Albert pulled out a crossbow.

"How about little snowballs?" William asked.

"Elsa ain't here!"

"Yeah, she probably trying to climb on the ceiling or something at the moment." Kristoff said with a laugh.

"No. Elsa ain't the only one who can make snow." William said. "Watch this..." William drew his hands together as small crystal of ice began to from. He then created 22 small individual snowball, around 5 cm in diameter, which he carefully deposited on the ground. He then created 5 ice-based slingshots which he put on the ground next tot he snowballs. "Ta daa!"

The 5 others just stared dumbfounded at the act of sorcery that William had just done.

"How...I thought..." Eugene made out.

"You thought Elsa was the only one? Ha. Hundreds of millions of people in the world and you assume only one person is gifted with ice. You must be mad!" William said as he made a small flurry in his hand, yet instead of snowflakes, they were little shot glasses. The men burst out laughing as William started to make it snow shot glasses and wine bottles.

"Oh man. Elsa is not alone!" Kristoff laughed. "Nicholas. You got some competition."

"I'm married." William announced.

"Does Elsa know?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah. She saw Lea chasing me earlier on." William said.

"Not your marriage. I mean about your powers."

"Oh. No not yet. But Anna does!"

"Well, least Anna has a backup when she wants to build a snowman." Eugene said with a laugh. "Right. Let's get this party started. Kristoff! Get your butt over there and wait for our signal."

_4 minutes and one crudely built replica of Anna later..._

"What the hell is that?" Kristoff asked as he looked at the replica that resembled a cross between a troll and a gorilla.

"That's Anna." Kai said laughing.

"The resemblance is uncanny." Eugene chuckled before Kristoff tried to swipe at him. "Missed!"

"Gentlemen! Are you ready!" William asked.

"Ready."

"Kristoff, go stand by that lamp post and wait for our signal." William said as he split the 22 snowballs across the 5 of them. "4 each except for me and Nicholas who have 5."

"Are you ready?" William asked.

"Ready!" Kristoff shouted.

"William!" Albert started. "These _snowballs _are solid ice all the way through! They're hard as hell!"

"That's the point. Marriage is all about suffering, so why not give Kristoff a taste of it now!" William said with a laugh as the other men grinned evilly.

"In 3...2...1...GO!" William screamed as Kristoff ran across the field carrying a makeshift ice ring.

"AAARGH!" Kristoff screamed as the first few Ice balls collided with him, causing a world of pain. "SCREW YOU! YOU SAID...AAH...THEY SNOW! FUU..."

The other men just continued to laugh as they used the, now oversized, mechanized slingshots to fire the ice projectiles at Kristoff who was now screaming like crazy trying to dodge the one-third pound projectiles. He quickly jumped onto the makeshift replica of Anna and jammed the ring on a stick that the guys had _intelligently_ used to represent Anna's hand. Kristoff managed to jam the ring on as more ice balls continued to slam into him. Without second thought, Kristoff jumped away from the replica and ran, full speed, back towards the lamp post.

"Ready..." William whispered into Nicholas' ear. "Aim...FIRE!"

Nicholas fired an ice projectile straight into Kristoff's privates, causing the Ice harvester to scream in pain and collapse onto the ground just mere inches from the lamp post. The men roared with laughter as Kristoff continued to scream, paralyzed in pain.

"Nice shot Nick!" Eugene laughed as he slapped the prince on the shoulder. "Your aim must have been really good to hit such a small target!" They all laughed even harder at Eugene's joke.

"I'm...gonna...kill...all...you...assholes..." Kristoff mumbled into the ground.

"Need some ice?" William asked as he made as small mound of snow appear around Kristoff's legs. Kristoff rolled over into the ice and gave a sigh of relief as the ice soothed the pain away.

"Oh God. This game was awesome. Best fun I've ever had!" Kai announced as he sat down on a small hay stack.

"I think we just reduced the chance of Kristoff and Anna having children!"Albert said as the men burst into laughter again, all except Kristoff, who took this chance to grab the armed slingshot and aim it at Nicholas!

"AAAAAH!"

* * *

"Elsa! Are you alright?" Anna asked, quite concerned at her sister's strange change in demeanor.

"I'm fine Annie." Elsa said with a giggle. "Just a little woozy."

"Are you drunk?" Anna asked.

"Drunk with chocolate. He he." Elsa said as she attempted to lay on her sister's lap only to be pushed off. "Hey!"

Rapunzel, Anna and Lea were the only one's who were not affected as they, except Anna, knew their limits. Anna didn't, but she couldn't eat much, as her sister had scoffed all the chocolate before she had a chance to get at it.

"Let's play truth or dare..." Elsa said drunkenly as she picked a small bottle up and put it in front of her. Lea and Rapunzel stifled giggles as they thought of all the hilarious things that they could make Elsa do in her current drunken state. Anna eyed them wearily knowing what type of shenanigans they were willing to pull on her sister.

"You better not make my sister do anything stupid..." Anna said defensively but sighed when Elsa had started to make it snow.

"Right! Truth or dare it is!" Lea announced. She spun the bottle which landed on Rapunzel. "HA! Truth...or dare?"

"Truth!" Rapunzel said with a smirk.

"Oh what?" Lea asked as she pouted.

Rapunzel giggled. "I said Truth!"

Lea contemplated for a second. "Okay, truth! Is it true that your husband used to be a criminal?"

"Excuse me?" Rapunzel asked, her eyebrows disappearing into her brown locks.

"Didn't Eugene used to steal before he met you? Didn't he steal your parents crown?" Lea asked

"What kind of question is that?" Rapunzel asked, embarrassed that her husband's secret will get out. "Why would you assume that?"

"No reason. Well?"

"No." Rapunzel denied. "Eugene is a prince. He would never do such a thing as steal."

"You sure?" Lea asked with a smirk.

"I'm sure." Rapunzel said through gritted teeth. "My turn." Rapunzel spun the bottle around which unfortunately for Anna, but to Rapunzel and Lea's glee, landed on Elsa. Lea and Rapunzel looked at each other with a somewhat evil look in their eyes before saying in unison, "Truth...or dare?"

"Uuh. I don't think my sister is in any condition..." Anna was silenced as Elsa slapped her hand across her sister's mouth with a giggle.

"Dare!" Elsa said as she blew a lock of her hair out of her face. Anna's eyes widened in shock before she shot a 'Try anything, I will kill you' look at Lea and Rapunzel. They just continued to grin at the princess before looking at the Queen.

"Do you think she'll do it?" Lea whispered in Rapunzel's ear.

"Only one way to find out..." Rapunzel replied. "I dare you...Queen Elsa of Arendelle, to..."

"Rapunzel..." Anna warned as she eyed the Coronian princess carefully. "I'm warning you..."

Before Anna could stop them, Rapunzel and Lea blurted out. "...make out with someone in this room!" They then burst into laughter as the look on Anna's face changed to one of extreme anger, as she threw a chocolate at Rapunzel.

"There is now way my sister would ever do anything that stupid! No matter how drunk...MMPH!" Anna's eyes widened in horror as Elsa's lips touched hers. Rapunzel and Lea, as well as the other now awake girls, roared with laughter, barely able to breathe as they watched the look of horror on Anna's face as her sister kissed her on the lips! After a few seconds of being paralyzed in shock, her instincts took over and with a massive amount of energy, Anna literally threw her sister off onto the floor as she screamed in horror at the act of incest Elsa had just done.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Anna screamed so loudly that several of the guards on the castle wall jumped in shock. Anna quickly lunged at the pitcher of water next to her and drank it down as if to wash away something. Elsa just lay on the floor giggling drunkenly, while the other girls rolled on the floor laughing.

"Oh...Oh my...my side..." Rapunzel gasped as she struggle to breath. "Oh god. I didn't...think she would..." Rapunzel just burst into another fit of laughter as Anna look turned from horror to fury.

"Uh oh Punzie. I think you are dead now." Lea warned.

"You wait till I get my hands on you!" Anna roared as she lunged at Rapunzel who started screaming, though giggling at the same time, and ran off as Anna gave chase. Elsa just continued to giggle on the floor as she made a snow angel in the mound of snow that had just appeared beneath and around her.

_Let it go..._

_Let it go..._

_I kissed my sister on the mo-o-outh..._

* * *

"Hmm. It's snowing..." Nicholas noticed as they walked back to the shack.

"Bro!" Eugene started. "I'm sober. I think I need another drink."

"Me too..." Albert said with a laugh. "C'mon." They reached the shack and were greeted by the massive amount of bottles that they had left lying around. "Another 3 shots please."

"Coming right up!" Nicholas yelled as he began mixing the cocktail. Unfortunately, he got the bottles mixed up this time, and instead of a small amount of red and large blue, Nicholas ended up pouring a huge amount of the red liquor instead. No one noticed. "Bottoms up!" He yelled as he handed three shots to each of the men.

"Now. This is the last drink for tonight! Alright?"

"Yep. Now shut up and let us drink!" Eugene yelled. All the men gulped down their respective triple-shots in mere seconds of one another.

"Right!" Kai started. "Now what do we do?"

"Hey Nick! What other stuff do you do in Pavlovo that may, or may not be legal here?" Albert asked.

"Not much. Despite it being Russia, we do have limits too." Nicholas answered.

"Yeah. But their limits are a hundredfold higher than ours!" William replied.

"William? Anything you do?" Albert asked.

"Well..." William pulled out a small box filled with 6 hand wrapped cigars.

"Uh. Everyone smokes you know!" Kristoff said as he looked at the cigars.

"Oh these ain't normal cigars. Normal cigars have tobacco. That and this vodka will get you messed up!" William said as he pulled out a thin, white smoke. "These babies on the other hand, are filled with a little plant that we grow only in Solaris."

"What's it called." Kristoff asked.

"Other's call it Thunder...we call it God's wrath..."

"You mean Marijuana?" Eugene asked causing several of the men to choke.

"DRUGS!" Kristoff screamed in shock. "Oh hell no! I ain't doing no drugs. Not in this kingdom! Elsa will have my head if she finds out!"

"Come on Kristopher..." William said.

"It's Kristoff!"

"Whatever. How can you expect to have a raving bachelor party if you ain't high as well as drunk. That's where the phrase high and dry comes from."

"No it doesn't!" Nicholas said as he secretly took a swig of vodka from a small flask.

"Who cares. The point is, it's only gonna be a one shot! We already took the same dose of whiskey from earlier on, why not increase the power a bit with a bit of this green stuff. Come on. A party ain't a party without this. Just hit each, alright?"

"Fine..." Kristoff grumbled. "But if Anna finds out, you are all dead."

"Hey, I did the exact same thing at my bachelor party, and I turned out fine." William said.

"Me too..." Eugene said.

_30 minutes later..._

"Shit! We finished the whole stick..." Albert said, his eyes a little glassy. "Oh god..."

"No problem. It wears off after a few hours anyway." William said.

"Oh shit! Guys? We have a problem!" Nicholas announced.

"What?"

"I mixed up the blue and red bottles. It was supposed to be one fifth red and the rest blue. Instead I mixed it the other way around." Nicholas said with a grimace.

"What does that mean?" Kristoff asked.

"It means, that the three shots we had each...is actually equal to 7 or 8 shots in strength." Nicholas announced to Kristoff's horror.

"Oh crap." Eugene said as he stood up.

"Alright! As long as we don't do anything stupid...everything shall be alright."

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Anna asked.

"Anna. These chocolates have been spiked!" Lea said as she sniffed one of the chocolates. She then grimaced as she sniffed the fondue. "And this fondue is reeking of alcohol. More precisely...vodka." The girl's eyes opened in shock. There were only 4 of them now. Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Lea. Gerda had ended up in bed with a splitting headache and Marga had returned to Albert's house to sleep. Anna was literally supporting her elder sister who was making it continually snow on Anna's head to Lea and Rapunzel's amusement.

"That is so cute..." Lea said as she watched a half awake Elsa, play with Anna's locks while making it continually snow on the both of them.

"For you...maybe! For me...it's just annoying." Anna said as she readjusted so that her back hurt less. Despite it being annoying, Elsa was her sister and she was sure that her sister would have done the same thing for her had she gotten drunk. "Aah! Stop that!" Anna screamed as she shook her sister who was now trying to nibble her ears. "I'll drop you!"

"You wouldn't...do...that..." Elsa said with a hiccup and a giggle. "I am ze Snow Queen...Feel my icy...wrath..." And with that she made a pile of snow fall on Anna's head. Anna just growled in annoyance.

"So cute..." Lea said with a giggle.

"If you think this is cute, why don't you try supporting her for a while, while she's constantly bringing down avalanches." Anna moaned.

"Ooh Feisty!"

"Now, where would the men be. I am so going to get back at them for making us drunk. Well, my sister mostly..." Anna said.

"Well, according to Gerda, Kai has a regular hang out place just outside town. It's a small shack, but it would probably serve as a great place to do stupid things while getting pissed out of your mind. We should try there." Rapunzel said.

"Let's just hope they haven't done anything too stupid..." Anna mumbled as her sister tried to climb on Anna's back, much to her annoyance.

"Hmm, well knowing Eugene..."

"Oh don't worry. Kristoff is much more mature than your husband. He'll know his limits..."

* * *

"JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!" The men roared as Kristoff stood on the roof of the shack. He had taken a bet, for an unspecified amount of money by Eugene, that he could jump of the roof of the shack, do a 360, and land face down in the pile of hay that had been placed below him.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Kristoff screamed from the rooftop.

"Uh, yeah sure!" William shouted back with no certainty whatsoever.

"Okay." Kristoff said. "In 3...2...1...Aah"

The men watched as Kristoff jumped of the roof...

...did a 360...

...and completely missed the pile of hay, instead landing, face first, in a pile of manure that the guys had totally _not_, placed there before.

"Argh." The Arendellian Lord yelled as he spat out a mouthful of manure. The other men just collapsed onto the floor in a fit of laughter. "You assholes!"

"I'm sorry." Nicholas breathed out, unable to speak properly having exhausted his stamina from laughing. "We just couldn't resist. Can't...breathe."

"I am so getting you back for that." Kristoff yelled as he attempted to clean of the manure on his clothes. "When...Whoa..."

"What?" Nicholas asked as he stood up.

"The fjord..." The smile on everyone's faces disappeared upon seeing the fjord, which was completely frozen over.

"Oh shit. Fjord's frozen." Eugene noted. "You don't think we went a little over the top when we spiked the girl's drinks, do you?"

"Err..."

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she caught sight of the fjord. "What are you doing?"

"Wanna go ice skating!" Elsa said as she pulled away from her sister and made a pair of crude ice skates. Before Anna could stop her, she had jumped onto the fjord only to land flat on her face with a thump. Rapunzel and Lea giggled as Anna shrieked and jumped down to help her sister.

"What happened?" Elsa asked as she shook her head. Anna gasped. Maybe the impact had bought her back to her sober state. "I could have sworn I was an ice skater. Oh well." Anna's face fell as her sister tried to stand up only to fall back down giggling.

"Come here..." Anna said pitifully as she grabbed her sister by the waist and tried to stand her up, nearly slipping herself as her sister grabbed her hair and pulled, causing Anna to scream in pain. "STOP! That hurts!"

"Sorry..." Elsa said with a giggle as she wrapped her hands around her sister's neck, a little too tight fo Anna's liking.

"Can you...Eck!" Anna was interrupted as Elsa focused all her weight around her arm around Anna's neck, nearly choking her in the process. "HELP!"

"Oh right." Rapunzel said, Anna's shriek snapping her out of her laughter as she climbed down and helped Anna and her sister up.

"Get Elsa first..."

"Got her..." Rapunzel said as she pulled Elsa up by the waist. The girls started to notice a small crowd of civilians forming near them, some giggling, while others were whispering seriously at the Queen's condition.

"Is her majesty all right?" One of them asked.

"Yes! She's fine." Anna said with a slightly flustered expression. The Queen is clearly drunk and messing around and they're asking if she's fine? Morons! Anna thought as Rapunzel helped pulled her out of the frozen fjord. "Now some privacy! Please!"

"What's wrong with mama?" Olaf asked as he waddled over to the girls, of which Elsa was still giggling, as the crowd of civilians dispersed.

"Oh. Olaf. Well, she in a state that we call..." Anna started.

"Drunk!" Rapunzel completed.

"Is that dangerous?" Olaf asked. "Will she be all right?"

"Of course she'll be fine Olaf. It tends to fix itself after a few hours." Anna said.

"Ooh. Flurry." Elsa said noticing the flurry above Olaf's head. With a flick of her wrist she made the flurry disappear and appear on Anna's head.

"Aah!" Olaf screamed as he began to melt. "My Flurry!"

"Olaf!" Anna gasped at the melting snowman. "ELSA NO! Olaf needs that..."

"I'm the Snow Queen! I need it more!" Elsa said defiantly as she poked out her tongue.

"Give Olaf back his flurry!"

"No!"

"Elsa! Don't make me count to three..."

"No!"

"1..."

"I'm not listening..."

"2...I will give you a time out..."

"I don't care!"

"Thr..."

"FINE!" Elsa yelled. "I never liked the cold anyway." And with that she made the flurry above her head disappear and conjured up a blizzard around Olaf.

"ARGH!" Olaf screamed as he was picked up by the blizzard.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she shook her sister, while the other girls laughed.

"Alright. Jeez. When the Queen finds out how you are treating me she'll lock you away." Elsa groaned as she calmed the blizzard around Olaf to that of a light snowfall. Olaf was now twice his usual size from the extra snow.

"Ooh. I've always wanted to put on weight." Olaf said joyously as he waddled away. "Thanks mama."

Anna just sighed.

_Do you wanna build a snowman..._

_...or make a blizzard form..._

_...you kept on knocking at my door..._

_...I'm not a bore..._

_...I'm so hungry...Mmph!_

Anna had shoved some snow into Elsa's mouth in an attempt to keep her quiet.

"Eat the snow!"

_Crash..._

Another pile of snow crashed down on Anna's head.

_Sigh..._

* * *

"William! Is this your snow?" Nicholas asked with annoyance as the weather dropped 10 degrees and it started to snow. Nicholas, out of all the men, was the only one who was not stumbling all over the place. They had somehow managed to come across another bottle of Nicholas' vodka and he was powerless to stop them, and by powerless, it meant that William had frozen his legs to the ground while they drunk it up.

"Not sure. Is it white?" William asked as he attempted to lick the falling snowflakes. Earlier on, Albert had attempted to jam a burning hot poker in the horses rear. Luckily, or maybe not so luckily, it had hit Eugene on the arm instead, who now had the Arendellian Royal crest seared into his arm. Kai had punched a passing civilian complaining about how boring his job was and how his wife was not pleasuring him enough at night, and Eugene had Kristoff had attempted to make out with a lamp post...in front of the Arendellian Royal Guard outpost, present to over a dozen, now laughing guards.

"God. What time is it?" Nicholas asked to a passing citizen.

"2 in the morning. You might want to get 'em back home before they cause any more damage." The citizen said as he frowned at the now singing men as they entered the slightly crowded town square.

_May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight..._

_...may we sing and dance, till we lose our minds..._

_...we are only young, if we seize the night..._

_...Tonight, we own the night..._

…_Tonight, we own the night..._

_...Na na na naaa..._

The other citizens in the square looked at the group of men amused as they sang. Some of them joined in with the men, while others just continued to stare with a smile. Several of the guards also emerged looking at the now singing town square in amusement..

_...May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight..._

_...may we sing and dance, till we lose our minds..._

_...we are only young, if we seize the night..._

_...Tonight, we own the night..._

_...And let us wake up inside a stranger's bed..._

_...Let us drink until there is nothing left..._

_...And this night, my friends, we will not forget..._

_...Tonight we own the night..._

_...Tonight we own the night..._

"Woohoo!" Many of the citizens yelled as the men started dancing around the square, other citizens joining in. The commotion that they had been causing, along with the sudden change in weather had woken many of the citizens up

"It's snowing! In summer! YEAH!" One of them yelled to Nicholas' amusement. At least they weren't angry.

"Not really that cold anyway." Another said as he sat on the bench with a bottle of beer.

"Nicholas!"

Nicholas heard his name being called from the other side of the square and nearly choked when he saw Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and Lea gaping at the sight in the town square. Anna watched as Kristoff stumbled over to Nicholas and grabbed him on the shoulder roughly.

"Hey! You should really try this stuff!" Kristoff said as he drunk a bottle of whiskey that the local barman had brought into the square. He then pulled away and caught sight of Anna. "Anna dear! How are you." And with that, he collapsed onto the floor in a fit of giggles. Nicholas was clearly the only one in the group that was sober, so he clearly would be the one to get the blame. Luckily, the Queen was in no state to judge as she was as tipsy as the rest, using Anna as support, though Nicholas knew that was definitely their fault as they had spiked their food.

He gave a sheepish smile at Anna as he waved. "Hey..."

Anna waltzed over along with the other two, Elsa still holding on to Anna, to where Nicholas was standing.

"What happened to them?"Anna asked as she continued to stare at the 5 men who were either n the floor or swinging on the lamp posts.

"Vodka?" Nicholas said with a guilty smile as Anna stared at him. Rapunzel and Lea just sighed as they stared at their respective husbands. Eugene was lying on the floor asleep, while William was causing it to snow heavily.

"I didn't know that William..." Rapunzel started.

"Yes!" Nicholas interrupted. "William has Ice powers albeit more powerful than Elsa's! Oh, and clearly your sister froze the fjord, while William created the snow that is falling over Arendelle."

Anna didn't argue. She just stared at the Solarian King who was now making snow mounds all over the place, the people uncaring, before switching her gaze to Kristoff was struggling to get up, using the bench as leverage.

"Maybe a bachelor party wasn't the best idea..." Anna started.

"And by the looks of it, neither was a bachelorette party." Nicholas continued. The Russian princed looked at Anna before the both chuckled.

"Well, at least my group has more sober..." Anna cut short noticing that Rapunzel was now jumping into the multiple snow mounds, giggling like crazy, while Lea was trying to get her husband to stop making it snow only to be hit in the face with a snowball. "Never mind..."

"So umm...Should we get them inside?" Nicholas asked.

"How?"

"You are the princess...don't you have some power."

"Oh right! Guards!"

* * *

"LET ME OUT!" Eugene yelled. "I am not an animal."

"We'll let you out in the morning!" Anna said as she slammed the door shut. In an attempt to prevent any catastrophes from occurring, Nicholas and Anna had decided to lock the 5 men up in the dungeons overnight till they were sober enough to function properly. Rapunzel had already gone to bed, and Lea was staying in one of the guest rooms till King William was sober. He was a bit of a problem because, as Elsa proved on her coronation by breaking down the castle wall with ice, he was an ice sorcerer with even more control, though not in this state, than Elsa. Luckily, Lea had agreed to let the physician sedate the Solarian king, and promised to make sure her husband did not press charges...or decimate the kingdom.

"Anna..." Elsa groaned as her grip on her sister loosened. Anna, being the good loving sister she was, had kept Elsa with her during the entire ordeal, despite her sisters numerous attempts to bury her in snow or tackle her down. She had never let go during the entire time as if she could sense Anna's protectiveness, which made her job a little easier...though the main reason for keeping her sister tagging along was because Arendelle didn't need an uncontrollable drunk snow Queen on the loose...They had William for that, though luckily he had made a light snowfall, which was still falling, rather than an arctic blizzard. The fjord was starting to thaw out a bit as Elsa became a little more sober, and regained control of her powers and senses.

"Yes Elsa..." Anna said with a smile as she saw her sister looking up at her.

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

The smile on Anna's face faded instantly as she searched desperately for a bucket or anything to use. Too late!

"Oh Elsa!" Anna said grossed out as her sister threw up on Anna's nightgown. Nicholas stifled a laugh as he stared at the grossed out red head and her half awake sister who still had her arms wrapped around Anna's neck.

"Here. I'll take her..." Nicholas said as he grabbed the Queen by the waist and carried her in his arms. Elsa put her arms around Nicholas' neck as she laid her head against his chest. She did not close her eyes, but instead just rested, eyes half open, and enjoyed the comfort of Nicholas while she watched her sister pour some water on her nightgown.

"Hmm." Anna groaned. "This was my favorite nightgown. Guess I'll get Gerda to wash it in the morning...assuming she's better. C'mon, let's get some shut eye. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

"Anna..." Elsa mumbled.

"Yes Elsa?" Anna asked as she looked at her sister in Nicholas' arms.

"We never...speak...of this...night again..." Elsa said with a groan.

Anna gave a small laugh as Nicholas smiled. "Of course. Though It wouldn't do much good since the entire kingdom pretty much know about the antics we all pulled tonight."

Elsa mumbled something incoherent in return.

"C'mon. Let's get you to bed..." Nicholas whispered into Elsa's ear. She responded by tightening her grip around Nicholas, and he could have sworn he saw a smile flicker across her face.

….

….

….

"I'll leave her with you..." Nicholas said as he laid the Queen down on her sister's bed.

"Thanks Nicholas." Anna said as she changed her nightgown behind her shades.

"Goodnight Elsa." Nicholas said as he ruffled Elsa's hair to which she responded by holding his arm, which prevented him from leaving. "Err. You need to let go..." Elsa had already fallen asleep.

"Oh and Nick..." Anna said as she emerged from behind the shades in a blue and green nightgown.

"Yeah?" Nicholas replied as he attempted to slowly remove his arm from Elsa's grasp without waking her.

"I'm alright with you dating my sister. Just don't do anything to her or else." Anna replied with a light smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it..." Nicholas replied as he finally managed to get his arm free. "Well, Goodnight princess."

"Goodnight Nicholas." Anna replied. She watched Nicholas kiss Elsa on the forhead before leaving through the door. She didn't mind, anyway Elsa didn't when she had caught her and Kristoff smooching in the kitchens once. "Now all that's left is the wedding..."

_The amazing wedding tomorrow..._

_Or as Elsa called it, the wedding of the century..._

* * *

**Everything that occurred in this chapter can be summarized in this one sentence:**

_**PEOPLE DO STUPID SHIT WHEN THEY'RE DRUNK...**_

**Also, you have probably scene the little Elsanna reference in the chapter above (Truth or Dare game). Take note, i do NOT in anyway support the shipping of Elsa with her sister as i feel it's wrong at it's incest. But, that's my opinion. Clearly others have different opinions. Anyway, The above ref is not to be taken as a permanent Elsanna (clearly reflected by Anna's horrified reaction when it occured) and can be simply explained by the above phrase in capitals!**

**Thanks to:**

**WOLFENWIND - For the idea of Till death do us part paintball**

**Monkeymouse7906, brofist1412 - who's ideas i merged together in this story.**

**The song lyrics above in the order the appeared:**

**Let it go - by Disney**

**Do you wanna build a snowman - by Disney**

**We own the night - by The wanted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any of it's character's or the movie frozen...no matter how much i wish i did. I do own my OC's though, so i've got that going for me...**

**The next chapter is the second to last chapter. After that, it'll be the epilogue. After that, i will start work on the Sequel and on a story filled with one-shots. So i will be starting work on two stories (both Frozen).**

**And please...no flames for the above chapter. Everything that occurred, as i said, is explained by the capitalized phrase above. And please don't try anything in the above chapter at home.**

**-TacticX**


	29. A Royal Wedding

"What happened last night..." Elsa groaned as she opened her eyes. She blinked several times to reset her eyesight which was a little bit blurry. She felt dizzy as she touched her forehead. She winced with the pain from a throbbing headache she suddenly got. "Anna?" She looked to her side and saw her younger sibling sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face, her arms wrapped around Elsa's torso.

Elsa looked around and saw that she was in her sister's room. She looked at the clock on Anna's mantle and saw that it was only 6 in the morning. She turned back to her sister and started to shake her.

"Anna..."

"Mmm. Don't." Anna mumbled, clearly still asleep.

"Anna..."

"Elsa...stop...making out..."

Elsa snorted. Maybe she was dreaming about her making out with Nicholas!

"...with me..."

Apparently not! Elsa nearly choked upon hearing that. Oh boy, what happened last night? She shook Anna a little more vigorously this time.

"Anna!"

"Mmm. Stop."

"ANNA!"

"AAH. Elsa started it!" Anna screamed startled. She looked around and saw Elsa looking at her with a weird look.

"Anna? Care to explain what happened last night? I have a throbbing headache and you were mumbling about me...making out with you." Elsa said wearily, bracing for the truth that was about to come out.

Anna gulped upon hearing this. How to explain last night...

"Umm...Well, you kind of got...drunk." Anna said with a sympathetic smile as she watched her sister's expression change to one of confusion.

"I don't remember drinking anything alcoholic..." Elsa said trying to recall if she had any wine last night.

"No. You didn't...not on purpose anyway. The boy's spiked our chocolates and fondue with vodka, oh especially the fondue which you completely consumed by the way. So that's why you tried to make out with me...Oops!" Anna said as she slapped her hands across her mouth. "That wasn't supposed to come out."

Elsa's eyes widened in horror. "I...I tried to make out with you?" She shrieked out.

"Well not really. You kind of kissed me on the lips...which paralyzed me in horror for several seconds but I threw you off...not because I didn't like it...wait...no I didn't like it...but not because it was you...we are sister's and...oh god...I've made this even more awkward..." Anna rambled.

"Anna! It's alright. I understand. Obviously I would never have done that if I was sober..." Elsa said as her cheeks took a red hue and she smiled, though deep inside she was mentally screaming in horror. "Please tell me I didn't do anything else...incest-like."

"Well, apart from trying to nibble my ears a few time...no. Though you did jump of the side of the walkway into the frozen fjord and fell flat on your face, and take Olaf's flurry, and bury me in a dozen avalanches..." Anna said..

"What?"

"Don't worry, it was kind of fun. No one seemed to care." Anna said. "Though they did giggle while I dragged you through town."

"Wait. Through town?"

"Well yeah. I couldn't just leave you alone. There's no saying what a drunken Queen wielding the powers of Ice and Snow can do...though we kind of got a sample." Anna said with a meek smile. Elsa's eyes widened in horror at the thought of her plunging Arendelle into another ice age. She quickly jumped off the bed and ran towards the window, nearly collapsing in giddiness in the process. She ripped the windows open and gasped at the sight in front. Though it was nowhere near as bad as her coronation, that still didn't comfort her enough to get over the shock of seeing Arendelle blanketed in snow and the fjord frozen, though not thickly enough to prevent ships from passing.

Anna heard her sister let out a small whimper as she closed the curtains and approached the bed.

"This is all my fault..." Elsa said as she started to sob. "I've ruined your wedding and plunged Arendelle into another ice age."

"No no no! This isn't your fault. You were drunk! And that was because the boys spiked our chocolates. None of this was your fault! I want you to promise me that you won't blame yourself!" Anna said as she put on a serious expression and looked into her sister's eyes.

"But I froze the fjord..." Elsa sobbed.

"Elsa! No blame!"

"But it's snowing..."

"Elsa!"

"But..."

"No Buts!" Anna said fiercely as she shook her sister causing Elsa to stare at her. "THIS...IS...NOT...YOUR...FAULT! Now repeat..."

"I am not repeating that." Elsa said as she wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"Repeat it now. Or we stay here till you do..."

"Anna..."

"Elsa!"

"Fine. This is not my fault."

"Louder!"

"This Is Not My Fault!" Elsa said as she wiped a tear away. Anna smiled in response and pulled her into an embrace.

"See...That wasn't hard was it?" Anna said with a laugh as she hugged her sister.

Elsa couldn't help but smile in response. "You always know how to make everyone feel better."

"Of course I do...That's my job as the princess." Anna giggled. "Now let's have some breakfast..."

"Right. But first, I need to do something." Elsa said as she walked over to the window and opened the curtains. She raised her hands causing the ice on the fjord to convert into snow, and with a little gesture, caused it to coalesce and disappear.

"Great!" Anna said as she jumped out of the bed. "Now, let's have some breakfast...Elsa?" She watched as her sister did some frantic gestures at the window and stare out into Arendelle with a confused look on her face.

"This is peculiar." Elsa said as her smile faded and was replaced with a frown, which soon turned into a look of fear.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked as she approached her sister, who was now waving her hands around like she was deranged. "Elsa?"

"T-The snow!" Elsa said fearfully. "It...It won't disappear! Why isn't it disappearing!"

Anna looked and sure enough, the snow lay firmly over Arendelle and didn't budge, no matter how many gestures Elsa tried. She even tried straining herself to think of as many thought of love as she could causing her face to turn red. Anna would have giggled if the situation wasn't so confusing. Elsa thawed the fjord so why wasn't the snow melting? Suddenly Anna gasped as she realized the reason.

Noticing Anna's gasp and smile, Elsa asked, "What?"

"Quickly! Follow me!" Anna screamed as she ran towards the door and literally ripped it open.

"What! Why?" Elsa shouted after her.

"No time! Just follow. And the snow isn't your fault!" Anna shouted as she disappeared into the hallway.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled as she scrambled after her sister. "I'm still in my nightgo...Oh never mind." While running after Anna, she converted her nightgown into an ice dress with a short cape.

"Hurry!" Elsa heard her sister's faint voice from downstairs.

"How does she run so fast?" Elsa muttered as she ran, already out of breath.

* * *

"What are we...doing...in the dungeons?" Elsa wheezed as she finally caught up.

"My god Elsa. What happened to you?" Anna said with amusement. Elsa just glared as she tried to catch her breath.

"How are you...so fast..." Elsa made out as she tried to straighten her back and failed.

Anna shrugged. "Training?" She then proceeded to walk down the staircase towards the cells below, the faint morning light streaming in through the cell windows.

"I will get you back for this!" Eugene said as he glared at the princess.

"Eugene?" Elsa asked, shocked to see the Coronian prince behind bars. That turned into a gape when she saw Kristoff, Albert, Kai and William behind bars as well.

"Now..." Anna started. "Are you 5 sober enough to come out?"

"Yes. NOW LET US OUT!" Albert screamed as he glared at the giggling princess, her sister standing, open-mouthed, next to her.

"Anna? Why are they..."

"Not now Elsa. I'm talking to the _prisoners_." She said with a giggle. "What's 2 plus 2?" She directed at Eugene.

"Twenty-two." Eugene answered with a smirk. "That answer your question?"

"Yeah...You're all sober." Anna said as she grabbed a set of keys from the wall and proceeded to open the cells. As soon as Anna opened Kristoff's cell, he lunged on her and brought her to the ground with a bunch of tickles. "AAH! Stoooop! That...Tick...HAHA!"

Elsa just stared at her sister with amusement as Kristoff continued to tickle her. Finally he gave in after Anna couldn't even speak, having been consumed by laughter.

"Are you lot done yet?" Nicholas called out as he approached the two. "I thought we agreed that I was going to let them out Anna."

Anna just poked her tongue out in response as she stood up.

"Why the hell wasn't he locked up?" Eugene asked seeing Nicholas dressed regally as he stood next to the Queen and Princess.

"I can handle my drinks...unlike you guys." Nicholas snickered. "No one injured? Good!"

"Hey! It was your vodka!" Eugene argued as he pointed at the Russian prince.

"Never said you had to drink it..." Nicholas replied smirking.

"Hello? Am I invisible?" William called out from his cell.

"Is the King of Solaris locked up in a cell?"Albert asked.

"Yep!" Anna said gleefully as she approached the cell of the Solarian King.

"We are all going to die!" Kai said as he stretched his arms.

"There..." Anna said as she unlocked the door allowing William to step outside.

"Please don't skin us alive and hang us on your fireplace!" Eugene squeaked. "It was all Anna's idea...or better yet, this kingdom is under Elsa's rule, so technically it's her fault!"

"What?" Elsa squealed. "I never had anything to do with this!"

"Technically you're the Queen, Elsa," William said seriously as he stretched. "Now stand still while I decapitate you!"

Elsa whimpered in response retreating behind Nicholas as the men hid their smirks.

"Hey!" Anna said playfully as she pushed William.

"Whaaaat?" William said with a laugh. "I'm just kidding Elsa. No need to cower. I though you were a strong Queen. Apparently looks are deceiving."

"Hey!" Elsa said as she stood next to Nicholas.

"Oh and William...It's still snowing." Anna said as she pointed outside where, surely enough, a light snowfall was occurring.

"Oh drat!" William muttered. He walked towards the stairs as Elsa looked at him before switching her gaze to Anna.

"How's he going to help?" Elsa asked confused while the men looked at each other, smiles forming on their faces.

"Come and see," Anna said as she motioned for her sister to follow, while she followed the Solarian King. Elsa followed her sister until they were all outside with King William.

"Anna?" Elsa asked cautiously as she looked at the Solarian King, who looked at the snowfall, and then at her sister, who was smiling like a madman.

"Just watch!" Anna replied. Sure enough, King William, with a snap of his fingers, caused all of the snow to lift into the air and vanish in a split second. Elsa nearly fainted, while Anna couldn't help but gape. Anna had underestimated the Solarian King. It took her sister several gestures and several seconds to thaw the fjord. The Solarian king just made all the snow in Arendelle disappear in a split second with a snap of his fingers. Damn!

"A-A-Anna..." Elsa made out, as she gawked at William who was looking back at her with a grin. The other men, having experienced William's powers all night, did not look as shocked as Elsa, but that didn't mean they weren't impressed by William's advanced capabilities that made Ice magic look like child's play.

"See Elsa." Anna said as she wrapped an arm around her sister. "You're not alone, though he is a lot more advanced...but you can be too."

William, noticing Elsa's shock, said, "I already showed your sister and she said, she would tell you when you were better. And I pretty much demonstrated it to these 5 and everyone in the town square last night as well. Oh and I knew you and your parents very well." Noticing Elsa's gape getting wider, he added, "Anna will explain it all to you later."

Elsa just continued to gape.

"I'll explain it after the wedding!" Anna said as she shook her sister slightly. Upon hearing the word 'wedding', something seemed to snap into place in Elsa's mind as she gasped.

"The Wedding!" Elsa gasped. "Please tell me the chapel is fine!"

"Don't worry your majesty. We checked it this morning. Everything is alright." Gerda said as she emerged from the castle.

"Oh thank Goodness!" Elsa sighed in relief. "Now can we please get ready for the wedding. I'll deal with you men later."

"Uh oh." Albert said. "The minute the wedding is over I'm outta here.

* * *

_3 hours to the wedding..._

"Elsa, I'm nervous." Anna said as she let her sister braid her hair. It was mere hours to the wedding and the foreign dignitaries, of which there were less of due to the ballroom attack, were already arriving.

"Don't be." Elsa said comfortably to Anna. "You should be happy. You're getting married Anna!"

"I know...but what if someone tries to ruin it like they did with the ball?" Anna asked, thinking of the suicide attack that occurred a month ago.

"King William is providing security for us." Elsa said as she finalized Anna's braid. "I doubt anyone will be able to get past him. Plus, We now have 2 Ice sorcerers in Arendelle. Only a fool would try anything now." Elsa laughed. "There, finished." Elsa had crafted Anna's hair into a braid similar to that of her own, though a little bit shorter.

"Oh Elsa, thank you." Anna said as she admired her hair in the mirror. "But you still haven't told me about my wedding dress. I haven't even seen it actually."

"Don't worry dear sister, you'll have it soon enough." Elsa said as she hugged her sister.

_2 hours to the wedding..._

"Calm down Kristoff!" Eugene said as he tugged on Kristoff's tuxedo.

"I...Can't...So...nervous...AAH!" Kristoff was interrupted as Eugene slapped him on the face. "The hell did you do that for?"

"There, now you're not nervous anymore." Eugene smirked. "Now...make up?"

Nicholas snickered from behind as Kristoff glared at the Coronian prince. "Try it, and I'll show you how strong an ice harvester is!" He growled.

"Just trying...Vodka?"

"Eugene!" Rapunzel snapped as she entered the room.

"Argh. It was Nicholas' idea!"

"Screw you!" Nicholas said.

"Will you lot just calm down!" Rapunzel said as she looked at Kristoff. "Ooh. Nice Tux. Don't worry Kristoff. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"But what if she says no! Or what if someone is against it!" Kristoff blurted out fearfully.

"Why would she say no? She loves you and you love her! And I'm pretty sure no one is going to disagree. You are a lord now technically, so you are now of royalty. Don't freak out. Just take a deep breath and calm down." Rapunzel said with a smile. She remembered she acted nervously before her wedding as well, but it all turned out for the best. She could only imagine what Anna was feeling right now.

_1 hour till the wedding..._

"Alright Anna. Come here." Elsa said pointing to a spot in front of the mirror.

"So, where's my wedding dress?" Anna asked excitedly, wanting to see what beautiful dress has been created for her.

"First, you'll need to stand in front of the mirror." Elsa said as she pulled Anna in front of her, "Right here. Now close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it?"

"Alright." Anna agreed as she shut her eyes. "Now what?"

"Now hold still." Elsa said as she held Anna firmly to stop her from shaking. With a deep breath, Elsa used her powers to convert the simple dress Anna was wearing into an intricate ice wedding dress.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked suspiciously as she could feel her skin tingling.

"Just leave your eyes shut." Elsa said. She created a unique ice veil and a very long cape which she then etched intricate patterns into. She then molded an external gown with snowflake and winter designs. As a finalization, she turned the entire dress into a snow white color, before interweaving tiny ice crystals throughout the entire fabric of the dress causing it to sparkle in the light. She made the cape the same color as well, but etched a large signature snowflake, that she designed specifically for Anna meaning it was different from hers, into it, before changing it's color so it was a shiny cerulean blue color, mixed with crystal blue for the very interior of the snowflake. She then created a pair of matching, snow white, ice shoes to complete the icy wedding dress.

"Ready?" Elsa asked.

"You mean the dress has arrived?" Anna asked with a smile.

"You can say that...Now open your eyes." Elsa said as she looked proudly at her latest creation. Anna opened the dress and gasped upon seeing the sparkling, snow white wedding dress she was now wearing. She just continued to gape at it as she inspected the intricate ice fibers that made up the dress and the massive amount of glistening ice crystals that were interwoven into it. She saw the cape and it's massive cerulean blue snowflake that was embedded in it.

Seeing that her sister was lost for words, Elsa, with a smile, asked, "So...do you like it?"

"Oh Elsa..." Anna said as tears formed in her eyes. "It's beautiful!"

"A beautiful dress for my beautiful sister." Elsa mentioned, and with that, Anna pulled her into an embrace.

"Oh thank you Elsa. You really are the best sister anyone could have." Anna said. Elsa could feel the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes at those kind words that she never thought she would ever hear.

"Let's not crumple the dress..." Elsa said as she pulled away from her sister.

"So, final hour till the wedding..." Anna said.

"Ooh! I almost forgot!" Elsa said as she ran towards her wardrobe and looked inside.

"What is it?"

"I got you a wedding gift." Elsa said as she pulled out a small hand-wrapped. "It's not much as there isn't anything in Arendelle that could have gotten that we couldn't have gotten or made ourselves, but, I though you might like this." She said as she handed her sister the small package.

Anna tore the wrapper open which revealed a small platinum-gold locket which was similar to the color of her sister's hair. Anna opened it and what she saw made her tear up. Inside the picture were 2 small pictures. On the left side of the locket was a picture of her and her sister, at their current age, cuddling each other, smiles present on their faces. This picture made Anna tear up, but it was the picture on the right that completely broke her...On the right side of the locket, was a picture of her and her sister, when they were 5 and 8 respectively, and holding the two girls were their parents. Anna remembered this painting. It was mere months before the incident that ended up isolating them for 13 years.

"Oh Anna. Don't cry!" Elsa said as she pulled Anna into an embrace.

"I wish they could have been here to see this." Anna sobbed. "They would have been so happy. And they would have been so proud of you Elsa."

"Oh Anna. I like to think that wherever they are, they are watching us...happy that we are back together again. And I'm sure they'll be proud of you too Anna. They'll be proud of all of us." Elsa said as she wiped a tear off her sister's cheek. "Now, what do you say we get you down to the chapel. The wedding starts soon. And remember sister, don't be nervous. I'll be right by your side forever and always."

_THE WEDDING..._

"This is going to be amazing." A dignitary said as he and his wife sat down.

"I know right..." His wife replied.

"There better not be another attack..." Said another dignitary.

"For goodness sakes dear, stop being so pessimistic."

"Just saying.

_The wedding +5 min..._

"Kristoff, c'mon!" Eugene yelled as they approached the back entrance to the church. "We're going to be late."

"I'm coming."

"Damn! I see Elsa and your bride to be already!" Eugene yelled as he saw the two sister's approaching the front of the church in a carriage. The groom and his best man entered the back where they saw the pries, Nicholas and Rapunzel standing there.

"About time!" Rapunzel snapped. "Where have you been?"

"Hair!" Eugene said as he threw a comb at Kristoff. He grabbed it and tried to mow down his head flatly. Rapunzel just sighed.

"I suppose this could have been worse." Rapunzel muttered.

"Yeah, Maximus and Pascal could have been here..." Eugene stated as he remembered the events of his own wedding. "C'mon. That's good enough. Let's go!" Kristoff took a deep breath as he, Eugene, Nicholas, Rapunzel and Kai entered the church's hall. Kristoff gulped when he saw the massive amount of dignitaries that were piled into the church. Eugene and Rapunzel also had a flashback.

"My goodness. I just had a flashback of Elsa's coronation day." Eugene said as this was the same church where Queen Elsa was coronated. He was sure Elsa and Anna were going to remember as well. He looked to see the choir in the same place they were last time. He walked with Kristoff, Nicholas and Kai towards the altar where the bishop, the same one that coronated Elsa, was already standing and waiting. He gave a small nod as the 4 men approached and took their positions. Kristoff was on the top step where Anna would soon be standing next to him. On each subsequent step down was Eugene, the best man, Nicholas and Kai. Opposite of Eugene was a gleeful Rapunzel and opposite of Kai was Gerda. Elsa was going to be opposite of Nicholas when she and her sister arrive at the altar.

Eugene put a hand on a nervous Kristoff's shoulder and said, "Don't worry bro. Today is the happiest day of your life. You're getting married. You are going to be a prince...mind you, you already are a Lord...Ah who cares. You now have a wife...and a life." Eugene said as the 5 of them smiled at Kristoff. "Congratulations."

Suddenly, the church doors opened and everyone turned around. Kristoff's eyes widened upon seeing his bride. Then again, Kristoff's expression was reflected on everyone's faces as well when they caught a glimpse of the Princess of Arendelle.

"Wow..." The 4 men said in unison while the girls tried desperately not to gape.

"She's beautiful." Eugene said as he looked at Kristoff and looked back.

* * *

Elsa put a hand on her sister's shoulder as she and Anna looked at the altar where the 4 men and 2 girls were standing. Everyone was looking at the princess and her wedding dress, most trying not to gape. Anna looked around the church, which was decorated in various shades of Green and Blue, Anna's two favorite colors. The carpet up to the altar was an olive green shade, while the ceiling was decorated with gold doves and painted a warm shade of green. The walls had light shades of blue and several columns in the church were also blue, but the predominate color in the church was green...

...The color of spring...

Anna was so sure that Elsa would have used her powers to decorate the church but not a single piece of ice or snow was seen. The only thing that resembled snow in anyway was the wedding dress that Anna worn with the snowflake embedded in the cape, which sparkled in the sunlight that was streaming in the church.

"You ready?" Elsa asked.

"Could never be better." Anna said with a smile as she and her sister began walking down the aisle, Elsa, holding her arm. By tradition, it would be the father that would lead his daughter down the aisle before letting her go, but since their parents were...not present, Elsa instead took that responsibility. She was the one to lead her sister down the aisle. A woman on the organ started to play the distinct wedding tune as Elsa led her sister down the aisle. Anna took a deep breath as she approached the aisle. She flashed a smile at Kristoff who smiled back.

Elsa led her sister to stand next to Kristoff as she retreated back to the same step as Nicholas and stood opposite of him.

"Hey." Anna whispered to Kristoff.

"You look beautiful. Did Elsa make that?" Kristoff whispered back as the Bishop began to speak.

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony..._

"Yes." Anna replied quietly to Kristoff's question.

"It's amazing." Kristoff said with a smile but the two was interrupted by the bishop clearing his throat to grab their attention. He raised a brow, a light smile forming as he looked at the two, who were now slightly embarrassed.

"May I continue?" He whispered. The two nodded in response.

"Good. Now for the vows." The bishop whispered as Anna and Kristoff took a deep breath.

_Kristoff Bjorgman, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony. Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all other keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live? _

"I Do." Kristoff said.

_Anna of Arendelle. Wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony. Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all other keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live? _

"I Do." Anna said.

"Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?" The bishop asked.

As their father was not present, Elsa took her sister's right hand and handed it to the bishop, who then placed it in Kristoff's right hand.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, please repeat after me..." The bishop said as he turned to Lord Kristoff.

_I Kristoff Bjorgman take thee Anna of Arendelle to my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish. Till death us do part. According to God's holy law. And thereto I give thee my troth. _

"Anna of Arendelle, please repeat after me..." The bishop turned towards Princess Anna.

_I Anna of Arendelle take thee Kristoff Bjorgman to my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish. Till death us do part. According to God's holy law. And thereto I give thee my troth. _

"May I please have the rings..." The bishop called as Prince Eugene stepped forward and handed the bishop the then handed them to Kristoff.

_Bless the Lord this ring. And grant that he who gives it and she who shall wear it may remain faithful to each other and abide in thy peace and favor and live together in love until their lives end through Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen. _

Lord Kristoff slipped the ring onto Anna's index finger and Kristoff repeated after the bishop...

_With this ring I thee wed. With my body I thee honor and all my worldly goods with thee I share. In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. _

_O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. _

"Amen." Everyone repeated.

The bishop grabbed the hands of Anna and Kristoff and joined them together before saying...

_For as much as Kristoff Bjorgman and Anna of Arendelle have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. _

_You may now kiss the bride..._

And with that Kristoff pulled Anna close and kissed her as everyone in the church cheered and celebrated.

"Are you crying?" Rapunzel asked Elsa who was teary eyed.

"Yes." Elsa admitted as she wiped a few tears away. "My little sister is growing up..." Elsa said with a smile and a sob. "I'm so happy."

Rapunzel smiled in response. And with that, Kristoff lifted Anna up and carried her down the aisle as everyone smiled and cheered.

Kristoff carried Anna into the carriage and sat her down next to him as Elsa, Rapunzel, Eugene and Nicholas entered as well.

"Oh my God!" Anna squealed as the driver closed the carriage door. "We're married."

"Congratulations!" Rapunzel and Eugene said in unison. Elsa simply jumped over and pulled Anna into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you." She said as they pulled apart.

"Oh don't worry Elsa. I'm sure you'll experience the same one day, maybe sooner rather than later." Anna grinned as she looked between Elsa and Nicholas who were sitting next to each other. Elsa blushed, her eyes wide, as Nicholas muttered something incoherent and looked around the carriage, avoiding eye contact with Anna, while his cheeks flushed red. Rapunzel and Eugene just stared in amusement.

"They are so cute together." Rapunzel said to Eugene, deliberately loud enough for everyone to hear, causing Elsa and Nicholas to blush even more.

Anna giggled before saying, with a large smile and waving her hands in the shape of a rainbow, "I can see it now! Everything covered in fluffy snow! The church covered in snowflake decorations! Imagine!

Nicholas, Prince Consort to the Queen Regnant, Elsa!"

Nicholas nearly choked, while Elsa covered her face with her hands as her face was now a very deep shade of red. Rapunzel and Eugene laughed while Kristoff snickered.

"Oh my." Anna said mockingly, noticing Elsa and Nicholas' flustered look. "Did I just predict the future?"

Elsa just hid her face while Nicholas looked around awkwardly.

"So cute!"

* * *

"Lord Kristoff! Princess Anna!" Prime Minister Albert called out. His position had now been increases from General to Prime Minister after Anna's request. "May I speak to you privately?"

"Yeah sure." Anna said. "But my sister comes."

"Of course." Albert said with a smile as he opened the door to the council room, which was mostly empty apart from the new security adviser and new military adviser.

"Ah. New councilmen." Anna said noticing the two smiling men. One appeared to be around 28 and the other mid 30's. "We seem to go through security and military advisers quite quickly. Hopefully you last a little longer." She teased as the military and security adviser looked at each other.

"I'm Pierre Le Mont. French heritage but don't really have much of an accent since my family has been here for 2 generations." Pierre said. He was the security

"Ooh. A Frenchman." Anna said before she whispered to Kristoff. "When was the last time someone recorded a _French Victory_?"

Kristoff and Elsa snickered when Nicholas said, "About 300 years before _never._"

"And I am General Vincent Gorelov." Vincent said as he curtsied to the Queen and Princess.

"Russian?" Nicholas asked.

"Thats right." Vincent replied.

"Добро пожаловать в этом царстве. Принцесса может быть немного сумасшедшим иногда. Будьте осторожны." Nicholas said as Vincent laughed.

"В самом деле? Я буду держать это в виду. И секрет, я не предатель. Моя семья была 4 российских генералов. Если есть одна добродетель, что я следую, это, что я буду бороться до смерти." Vincent replied.

"Хорошо. Это качество воина. Я Николай кстати." Nicholas said.

"Это большая честь встретиться с вами принца. Ты отец хорошо знать, чтобы моей семье. Мы с нетерпением зависит от вас и вашей империи." Vincent replied.

"Uh...you don't mind speaking in English while we are around do you?" Anna said as she stared at the two Russians with absolutely no clue at what they just said. The two looked around and saw them all looking at them completely clueless as well.

"Oh sorry. I was testing to see if he really is Russian." Nicholas said with a smile. "Right?"

"Of course." Vincent replied.

"Oookay then." Anna replied. "So, what was this private talk you needed Albert?"

"Well, it's regarding Kristoff nobility status."

Upon hearing this, Anna gulped and saw Kristoff starting to panic. She looked to her sister who it seemed was ready to counteract anything that came out of Albert's mouth.

Albert noticed their sudden changes in expression and gasped. "Oh no! I didn't mean in a bad way. I actually meant it in a good way."

"Oh." Anna said, now confused. "So, what is it?"

"Well, you see, under Arendellian law, when a Princess marries someone without a nobility ranking, then by default, that man's ranking would immediately be set to that of Earl or Lord. Which is why we gave Kristoff the nobility ranking of Lord." Albert said.

"Oh yeah," Anna said remembering the meeting she had after she arrived back in Arendelle.

"But, you see, we mad a critical mistake..." Albert said causing the Queen and princess to look at him with a frown.

"What do you mean mistake?" Elsa asked.

"Well, this rule applies only to Princess's who are _not _the heiress to the throne." Albert said. Elsa and Anna looked at each other before looking back at the prime minister. "Now, this would have been okay should your parents have been alive, because it would have been Elsa in line for the throne and you would be second in line. But now that your sister is Queen, that means that you are now in line, meaning you are the Crown Princess of Arendelle, a title that was originally bestowed on your sister while your parents were alive. Now though, it has been passed to you."

"So what that this have to do with Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"Well, by Arendellian decree, if the Crown Princess shall marry someone with no noble, or low noble ranking, then that man's rank has to be adjusted accordingly, so that in the event that the crown princess shall inherit the throne, it will not look to strange to the people and foreign kingdoms for her to be married to someone with little rank. So, it my honor and happiness to announce that Lord Kristoff Bjorgman's nobility rank has just been changed to that of Royal Duke." He turned to Kristoff and said, "Kristoff Bjorgman, you are now the Royal Duke of Arendelle. You shall now be formally known as Royal Duke Kristoff of Arendelle... my grace."

Kristoff just stared at the Prime minister. He was a Duke now? Anna looked ecstatic and Elsa was looking at Kristoff as if he was a ghost.

"AAH!" Anna squealed in joy. "Kristoff! You're a Duke! Oh my god! That means you have some power over Arendelle, though not as much as me and my sister, but you're now noble!"

"I guess I am..." Kristoff said as he smiled at his wife. "But I don't care about the power. I don't need any control over Arendelle...that's your sister's job. All I need is you..." Anna and Kristoff leaned in and kissed as Elsa smiled warmly at the two of them and the two councilmen went, "Aww."

Nicholas walked over to Elsa and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The Queen smiled warmly at him as the two looked at Kristoff and Anna who were now giggling.

"Well, I guess everything is sorted. I guess this is the end of this debacle then." Albert said. "Meeting dismissed."

* * *

_Night..._

"Hey." Elsa said as Anna returned from her room. "I thought you would be sleeping with Kristoff tonight?"

"I am. I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh, alright. Goodnight." Elsa said as Anna walked over and hugged her.

"Thank you, for the dress, and the décor and the wedding..." Anna said as she hugged her sister.

"All for you sis!" Elsa said.

"Just because me and Kristoff are married doesn't mean I'll be spending any less time with you though!" Anna said sternly. "Kristoff understands. I mean, we're sisters. I'm still closer to you than my husband."

"I know that." Elsa said breaking the hug. "But he is your husband and as such, I cannot allow you to focus purely on me now."

"Oh Elsa..." Anna said with a smile. "Oh and Kristoff said it's alright that I can sleep with you some nights. He said don't bother asking him. He knows about our childhood anyway and he admitted that he doesn't want to come in between us and our sisterliness."

Elsa just laughed.

"Friday?" Anna asked. "Can I sleep over on Friday?"

Elsa laughed again. "Fine. Friday it is...But it is you honeymoon so where are you going to go?"

"Hmm. I thought about maybe spending it Corona with Kristoff. I'm sure you and Nicholas would want to see Corona as well." Anna said.

"I would love too, but Anna, nothing much is happening between me and Nicholas." Elsa said though her reddening cheeks were giving her away.

"You can't lie to me! I'm your sister!" Anna giggled as she tickled Elsa.

"AAH! STOP IT!" Elsa giggled as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Anna dear?" Kristoff called from the door watching the sister's giggle.

"Oh Kristoff. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He said with a smile.

"Well sister. I guess I better be going then. See you tomorrow." Anna said.

Elsa got up with Anna and gave her a little sisterly kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Anna. Oh and Kristoff..."

"Yeah?" Kristoff replied as he grabbed Anna in his arms.

"Control yourself." Elsa said with a smirk.

"Wha-a-at?" Kristoff said with a laugh. "I wasn't even going to think of..."

"Don't worry Kristoff. I'll trust your judgment. But remember, she's my sister and I will do anything to protect her...from _anyone._" Elsa emphasized that last word causing Kristoff to gulp and Anna to giggle.

"Oh Elsa, Kristoff wouldn't do anything you wouldn't allow. You'll probably turn him into an ice statue if he did..." Anna said. Kristoff gulped even harder this time.

The sister's laughed again before Anna gave Elsa a little wave and disappeared with her husband into their own room.

Elsa just sighed as she closed the door. She knew she wasn't going to lose Anna, but she wouldn't be surprised to see less of her now that she was married and had an independent life, and though Anna had promised that marriage would not change anything between her and her sister, she knew that there was only so much she could do in her spare time what with Kristoff being around now as a Duke. Yes, life with less of her sister was going to be harder now, but at least they were together again, and that's all that mattered. Elsa thought back to all the events that have happened in the prior month, and thought of what could happen in the succeeding months. But she smiled happily when she remembered how Anna kept on teasing Elsa about being in love with Nicholas. Though she hated to admit it to her sister, she did have feelings for Nicholas and Nicholas definitely had feelings for her. She smiled happily at how her sister would react if she found out, that they were truly in love. Oh well, a few more secretive days shouldn't do any harm.

She looked out to the orange sunset that cast down on the glistening fjord below. Oh how beautiful her kingdom was.

"Mama, Papa...If you could see us now..." Elsa said to the skies above. She remembered her parents last words.

_We will always be with you, in your heart and your soul. We will never leave you no matter what...We are your parents and that is a job we will continue forever and always, and one that we shall not fail..._

Elsa wiped a tear away as she though of that picture she gave to Anna. Well, now what? She thought. Anna and Kristoff were in their room now, there were no duties to perform for today and Rapunzel and Eugene were hanging out in Arendelle together somewhere. She remembered that this would be the time of the day that Anna would usually ask to play or build a snowman.

_Knock Knock..._

Who could that be?

Elsa opened the door to reveal Nicholas standing outside awkwardly.

"Hi." Nicholas said as he looked at the Queen. "So umm, nice wedding hmm?"

Elsa just smiled at the prince's awkwardness. He had a tough, regal attitude any other time, but the minute he was in front of her he seemed to falter with everything he did. She couldn't hep but laugh.

"What?" Nicholas said, not knowing why Elsa was laughing.

"Nothing oh tough one." Elsa giggle hitting Nicholas in the chest lightly.

"So umm. I was wondering...There is this new cafe in town...and..."

"There isn't a new cafe in town..." Elsa said smiling.

"Drat!" Nicholas cursed himself for not preparing. "Well anyway...i was wondering if..."

"I would accompany you on a date?" Elsa finished. Nicholas just stood there paralyzed.

Elsa giggled. "I would love to!" She said before giving Nicholas a little kiss on the cheek. "Hey. We've kissed each other before...stop acting so awkward."

"I'm not acting awkward..." Nicholas said as Elsa giggled. She closed the door and walked with the prince towards the stairs.

"Yeah you are." Elsa said as she lightly pushed Nicholas.

"Hey!"

"Wha-a-at?" Elsa giggled as she poked Nicholas in the side.

"Nothing." Nicholas said. Without so much as a warning, Elsa created a small snowball and stuffed it down Nicholas' back causing him to scream.

"C-c-cold!"

"HAHA!" Elsa yelled as she ran down the stairs gleefully.

"Oh, so that's the way it's going to be!" Nicholas said with a grin as he removed the snow from his back and scooped some back. "THIS IS WAR!" He chuckled. "I am Russian. I will not f...Mmph!"

Elsa had just thrown a snowball at his face.

"I wasn't even ready!" Nicholas said as he wiped away the snow. "No fair! You have ice powers!"

"So you're admitting defeat?" Elsa asked with a giggled.

"NEVER!" Nicholas roared before he happily chased a giggling Elsa down the spiral staircase.

I guess they really were meant for each other. The sounds of laughter and giggling echoed down the hallways as the young Queen and Prince disappeared into the courtyard.

"I knew it..." Anna said with a smirk as she closed the door that she had been spying out of.

"Come on Anna. What do you say we have some fun." Kristoff said with a chuckle.

Anna and Kristoff both grinned at each other before exiting the bedroom and following where Elsa and Nicholas went.

"Spies?" Kristoff asked.

"Spies!" Anna said as she shook Kristoff's hand with a giggle. With that, the newly wedded couple chased after the Queen and Prince, their giggle echoing down the hallways.

All was right in Arendelle. All was right...

* * *

Pabbie looked at the magical crystal in his hand.

Bulda approached the elder troll and asked, "What do you see?"

Pabbie smiled. "Anna finally married Kristoff...Her sister has a love interest and they now know about William's powers."

"So everything is well..." Bulda said with a smile but that dropped when she saw Pabbie's grim face. "What's wrong."

"If there's one thing I've learned from living for 1500 years it's that, whenever there is happiness, there will always be darkness ready to strike."

"What's that mean?"

_All I can say is..._

_Dark Time Are Coming..._

_Reimarch is not don with this world just yet..._

* * *

**This is the last chapter of The Switch!**

**This story is now complete, all that will be left is the epilogue. I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. It brought me great motivation which allowed me to complete this story. I will start the sequel but not before i publish the One-shot story first. **

**About the one-shots...These shots will occur in the same AU as this story and it's sequel! No, that wasn't a typo! They will be set in the same AU as The Switch and it's sequel and can take place either before, after, or even during the Switch and the sequel! Take note though, that there will be no one-shots that will occur after the sequel because that will give away the ending to the sequel defeating it's purpose, so for now these shots will be focused on before and shortly after the switch and a few in between. The same characters (Elsa, Anna, Nicholas, William etc.) will be in them as well. As usual, since it's a combination of One shots in one story (A shot per chapter or two) and there is only so many ideas i can think of...I will be accepting prompts for the One shot's, so don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review on that story detailing an idea tha****t would make a great story, and i will try my best to make it work!**

**Anyways, the wedding vows here are similar to the wedding vows used by the royal wedding between Prince William and Katemiddleton. **

**As for the Russian text...i used google translate so that is so going to come out garbled as hell when re-translated to English (Why Google...WHY?)**

**It's so sad to let my characters go...I've become so attached to them, especially Elsa...i don't know why, but i just like her a lot...Oh who am i kidding! There's a sequel!**

**Keep an Eye Out! I Will Be Posting My First One Shot Sometime Within The Next 12-24 Hours!**

****Giggles Excitedly****

**-TacticX**


	30. Epilogue

_3 months later..._

"Are you sure?" Anna asked the physician nervously.

"Absolutely positive." Robert replied with a smile. "Don't be nervous. You should be happy! I know your sister will be. Congratulations!"

"T-Thank you..." Anna said as she exited the infirmary and searched for Kristoff. The stables!

"Kristoff!" Anna called out with a wave, trying to mask her nervousness.

"Darling. Are you feeling better now?" Kristoff asked as he embraced his wife. "I was worried something was wrong. Please tell me nothing is wrong."

"Um, about that...I think we should go and see my sister first..."

"Why?" Kristoff asked suddenly getting nervous as well.

"I'll tell you once we get there."

* * *

_I remember how my brothers betrayed me. How they left me to rot in prison while the people that put me here were the true enemies. Lecter! I thought you were the key to everything, to my freedom, to my power, I was so wrong! You're just as bad as my other brother's, if not worse. You have the capability to murder on a scale that even I couldn't think of. A scale that would shake modern civilization at it's foundations. But hear me now Lecter. You are no longer the one in control. This is no longer the reign of my brothers! This is no longer the reign of you! This..._

_This is the reign of me now..._

_I have the Concordus..._

_And I will not stop till everyone has bowed down to me...their god!_

_THIS IS THE REIGN OF HANS! HANS OF CONCORDIA!_

_YOU WILL ALL DIE!_

_NOT EVEN THAT BITCH OF A SNOW QUEEN AND HER SISTER CAN STOP ME NOW!_

_GOODBYE...BROTHER!_

Lecter read over the letter multiple times, seething at the thought of his hopes and dreams turning to dust. He crumpled the letter and threw it into the fire.

"AAH!" Lecter screamed in fury as he smashed his chair against the wall, causing it to shatter into pieces. "That fucking bastard!"

"Your majesty? Are you alright?" Gerome asked.

"I'm fine." King Lecter replied through gritted teeth. He had recently been appointed as King by the council after the _mysterious _death of a majority of his brothers. "Get me General Lionheart! NOW!"

"Yes sir."

If there was one person that Lecter could rely on, It was his ever loyal General. They had been childhood friends and he was the one who taught Lecter all his fighting skills and military intelligence. Lecter had promised him glory and a war unlike any other. And now was the time for Lionheart to prove himself.

"Yes your majesty?" Lionheart asked upon entering the room. He could see his king pacing back and forth from the desk tot he window.

"Are you combat ready?" Lecter asked plainly.

"Your majesty?"

"Please just call me Lecter. And I asked whether you were combat ready."

"I am Lecter. Why so?" Lionheart asked.

"Hans has taken the Concordus. I need you to get it back before he learns how to use it and dooms us all!" Lecter said as he turned towards the general. "You are not the type of person that accepts defeat so I don't think you will lose this battle."

"Excuse me? I have never lost a single battle for the Southern Isles. This is not going to be my first!" Lionheart announced. "Where was he last seen?"

"That's the problem! I don't know. I need you to find out where he is, kill him, and bring me back that bloody book!" Lecter yelled as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Don't worry Lecter. Hans is as good as dead! But if I may ask, do you have any leads?"

"No. But if Hans learns how to use the Concordus then you are going to need magic to back you up! Arrows and swords aren't going to do shit against fire spells or an army of the undead." Lecter said as he took out a piece of paper from his drawer. "In the event that Hans uses the Concordus...go to this kingdom and get their Queen to help. She is an ice sorcerer."

"You mean the Snow Queen of Arendelle?" Lionheart said with a laugh. "She's a joke. She's useless! She froze her own kingdom for goodness sakes! What use is she and what makes you so sure she will even help us?"

"Oh she will...She'll do anything to ensure the safety of her little sister. If you can't get her to help...improvise!"

Lionheart simply sneered.

"Got it!"

* * *

"Admiral Westerguard sir!" A soldier ran up to the Southern Island General who was sitting in his camp drinking some coffee.

"What is it private?" Admiral Westerguard asked.

"News from the Southern Island spies sir." The private stated.

"More killings? Another brother dead? Lecter on a rampage?" Admiral Westerguard shook his head as he looked over a map of Southern Europe.

"No sir! Much worse!" The private said. "Hans is alive and he has the Concordus! Lecter has also sent Lionheart to get this Concordus and stated to use any means necessary to find it...even if it means endangering the Queen and Princess of Arendelle."

Admiral Westerguard nearly choked upon hearing this. With a cough he said, "How long since you received this?"

"3 days sir!"

"Shit! I thought Hans was dead! He has the Concordus! This is bad. This is really bad! Do we have any means of locating Hans at the moment?"

"No sir. No clue where he is." The private said.

"What's this about the Queen and Princess of Arendelle?" Admiral Westerguard asked.

"Spies report that Lionheart may blackmail the Snow Queen into helping him."

"There is no way she would help a bastard such as him."

"She would if her sister's life depended on it!" The soldier said as the Admiral's eyes widened. He knew that the Snow Queen would give in to any demands, regardless of how insane they were as long as it would ensure the safety of her sister, even if it meant putting her own life on the line.

"We cannot allow Lionheart to reach Arendelle! Inform our men! We set course for Arendelle at dawn!" Admiral Westerguard said as he packed the map into his bag and made way to the _Empress_. The flagship of the Coronian Empire. "Send word to the king of Corona! Tell him to gather his men and be prepared for battle! This is going to turn ugly before it turns good!"

"Right away sir!"

"And private?"

"Yes?"

"Do we have the Kingdom of Solaris on our side?"

"I am not certain sir. We can only hope and pray that King William aids us now sir. We're going to need all the hope we can get!"

"Yes we will private. Especially if Hans uses the Concordus..."

_Especially if he resurrects Reimarch!_

* * *

"Your majesty sir!" Patrick called out to William.

"What is it?" William asked as he saw the butler running up to him.

"Message from Admiral Westerguard sir!" Patrick said as he held out a small piece of paper towards the Solarian king.

_Hans is alive and has the Concordus. _

_Lecter has sent Lionheart._

_Elsa and Anna are in danger._

_War is imminent._

William's eyes widened upon reading this.

"Patrick! Give this to General Steyton. Tell him to get my ships ready! We send a battalion to Arendelle tomorrow! Tell him to get my flagship ready as well! I'll be joining them."

"Right away your majesty!" Patrick said as he hurried of to find the General.

"What's wrong dear?" Lea asked as she entered the hallway where her husband was still staring at the paper in his hand.

"Our friends Elsa and Anna are in danger. So is the rest of the world! Lea, I've got to go back to Arendelle. But I cannot risk you coming with me. Please stay here. Solaris is a fortress. No harm will come to you here." William said as he caressed his wife's cheek.

"Thank you dear. But we are husband and wife. I'm the Queen as well. So as much as it would be dangerous to accompany you, I will never leave your side. I'm coming. End of story. I'll be in my room packing. Plus, I haven't seen the girls in a while. It'll be nice to see them again." And with that, Lea left to her room leaving a stunned William in her wake. Slowly though, a smile crept on to the Solarian kings face as he chuckled.

"That's my wife!"

* * *

"Anna! Are you alright?" Elsa asked.

"I'm fine Elsa. Don't worry. Er, are we interrupting anything?" Anna asked noticing her very flushed sister sitting on Nicholas' lap, who was blushing just as wildly.

"Nope!" Nicholas and Elsa said together

"Hey. I won't judge." Anna said with a giggle as she saw the frown her sister was giving her.

"So what's this important news Anna?" Elsa asked as she sat straighter in Nicholas' lap.

Anna took a deep breath before looking at her husband, then her sister, then Nicholas.

With a smile...Anna squealed.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

_Thump!_

Kristoff had fainted and Nicholas was gaping at the princess. Elsa slowly stood up and walked towards her sister, her mouth open in a gape. At first, Anna thought that she was going to scold her for taking it too fast but hey, they were married! But those thoughts were soon dismissed when she saw a smile break out on her sister's face.

_Squeal!_

Elsa pulled Anna into a massive embrace as they both laughed and hugged each other.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Elsa said tearfully at the thought of actually having Nieces and Nephews to play with. "Oh Anna! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you Elsa!" Anna said tears in her eyes as well as she continued to embrace her sister. Nicholas walked up towards the two of them and with a smile said, "Congratulations Anna!"

"What happened?" Kristoff asked drearily as he woke up and tried to stand, Nicholas helping him in the process.

"Well Kristoff my man!" Nicholas said with a chuckle. "You're gonna be a father!"

"Oh. That's what I thought..." Kristoff just fainted again.

"Seriously?"

* * *

The cove hadn't been disturbed for hundreds of years. Not until Hans, the Duke and the Snow Queen visited it more than 4 months ago anyway. Now, skeletons of dead mercenaries littered the grounds surrounding the tomb. Arrows lay strewn all over the place and a patch of black in the ground was the only reminder of where the Snow Queen nearly died.

Legend once told of a day, when Reimarch would rise again and how he would be killed by The Master. No one ever thought that it would ever come true. But as legend says, nothing is impossible.

_Born in the winter solstice_

_Born of the blood of royalty_

_A nephew of Snow_

_A prince shall rise with the powers of Ice and Fire_

_A prince that yields that power to destroy Reimarch once and for all_

_And this prince shall call down an army of a thousand angels and a thousand demons_

_For he shall be named the Master_

_And the master shall be remembered for eternity as he is the one to free this world of it's evil_

_The nephew of Snow shall be the Master of Magic..._

_And Magic will be no more..._

* * *

**And this story is finished at last.**

**Everything has a beginning and an end. This is the end of The Switch, but merely the beginning of what is to come.**

**I will post the sequel soon. Meanwhile, I am working on a series of One-shots that are in the same AU as this story, same cast, same AU. Mostly occur after the switch but some occur before it. They all occur before the sequel.**

_**Auf Wiedersehen.**_

**-TacticX**


End file.
